People Can Change
by SLE
Summary: Troy has a crush on Chad's Step-Sister Gabriella but she thinks Troy a geek because he has glasses and gapped teeth Troy gets sent away to a boarding school. 3 years later Troy comes back. What will happen with Troy and Gabriella. longer summary. TROYELLA
1. Summary

Hey everyone thanks for reading all my storys

**Hey everyone thanks for reading all my storys. And I hope you read this one People Can Change.at the moment this story will be rated T but if you guys want more detail I will make it Rated M because I kind of want Troy and Gabriella to have a physical relationship but also having the fun loving fluffy stuff too. So if you want more detail just ask and I will wich this too Rated M. anyways here is the summary and I hope you enjoy I will have the first chapter up sometime this week so please please please read and review I love hearing from all of you tell me what you think.**

People Can Change (Might be Rated M)

Summary:

15 year old Troy Bolton was a geek, had gaped teeth, big glasses and nerdy cloths. Troy is best friends with Chad. Troy has a crush on Chads Step-sister Gabriella, but Gabriella doesn't feel the same way about Troy. She tells Troy that he is a geek and not interested in him. After that Troy is sent to boarding school and never saw Gabriella again until 3 years later. Troy is now 18 and he is home for the summer from Boarding School. Troy grew out his hair, had braces to fix his gaped teeth now there straight. He lost the glasses and got contacts. He also got into Basketball and was really good at it. He is Chad best friend still. Gabriella sees Troy shooting hoops in his backyard and didn't now it was Troy until Chad said it was him. Fist time seeing him in three years. the more Troy hangs out at there house she starts to get a crush on Troy. What will happen when Troy See's Gabriella. Will old feelings come back and start to fall for her again. Read to find out. Troyella, Chaylor, Zekepay.

**Well there you have it the summary of my new story so what did you think. If you have any ideas then ask and I will for sure put them in my story and credit you. Again please please please read and review I love hearing what you think of this story so far.**

**Love You Guys,**

**Samie :)**


	2. 15 Year Old Troy

**Hey everyone thanks so much for the reviews I got 16 and it was just the summary thanks so much it means a lot to me that you reviewed. on Hopeful For You I told you I wasn't going to be updating this until Wednesday of next week well I lied lol because today I was on call for my job and to my surprise they didn't call me in so I have this morning free but then I have go to my night job. I am happy though. I have made up a character, this character is named after one of my good friends here at fanfiction. So I hope you like your Character Erin. She befriends Troy when he gets to the boarding school but nothing more will go on with them because I will always be a Troyella fan. anyways I hope you Enjoy this chapter. please please please read and review I love hearing from all of you.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own HSM or any of the characters or anything else.**

Chapter 1 15 Year Old Troy

15 year old Troy was more or less quiet, he had glasses and his hair was short and slicked back, and he had gaped teeth. He had one best friend and his name is Chad Danforth. Chad was more the Jock and he was really into basketball. Chad has a step-sister Gabriella Montez. Chad's dad and Gabriella's mom got married when they were 4 and 3, So they have gotten along really well and they are a really good family. Troy has been in love with Gabriella the moment he set eyes on Gabriella but he was to nervous to ask her out but today was the day because he would be leaving soon for Blair Academy (real school in New Jersey) Troy just hoped she wouldn't be with Brad because they were sort of going out and when Brad was around Gabriella ignored Troy or was mean to him. Troy just hoped Gabriella would say yes because if she didn't he would be heart broken and leave New Mexico an unhappy guy. Troy was with Chad shooting hoops when Gabriella walked outside with you named it Brad, along with his friends.

"Troy Gabster is right there go ask her out I know you want too just do it, I know she will say yes. and besides she is your friend." Chad said

"Chad she's with Brad and his friends, when shes with them she treats me like I'm not there or she says hurtful things to me. I don't know if I can Handel getting turned down." Troy said looking at his best friend, then he shot a basketball in the net and it went it. Troy was also good at basketball but he never thought about trying out for the team at East High.

"Look she is not like that, she is a really nice person and I don't think she would sink so low because they think you are different than everyone else." Chad said

"OK make you a deal if I make this shot from half court I will ask her out and if I don't then I will just ask her out later today after she is done hanging out with Brad and his friends." Troy said walking half way to the court and was ready too shoot.

"Deal now lets see if you ask her out now or later." Chad said. with that said Troy shot the ball and it went in nothing but net. Chad's jaw was hanging down because he did not see that coming. Chad new that Troy was good but he didn't know he was that good.

"Wow you made that, I don't think you could do that maybe by luck but wow, now you got to ask out Gabriella like now. you should totally try out for the basketball team in 2 weeks we start Freshman year of school. We could rule the school together." Chad said looking at Troy.

"Sounds cool but I cant, I don't think I would fit in and I wont be here when school starts." Troy said he didn't know that came out of his mouth then Chad said something.

"What do you mean you wont be here when school starts." Chad asked confused and had concern in his voice.

"It's nothing, well I guess I better ask Gabriella if she wants to hang out later tonight." Troy said and with that Troy and Chad made there way to Gabriella and Bard. Troy was so nervous but he had to do this.

"Hey Bella can I talk to you for a second." Troy asked looking at Gabriella. Gabriella's head snapped up when she heard Troy's voice. she loved the nickname Troy gave her when they were younger and she still loved it but then had to make it look like she didn't like Troy or her nickname.

"Troy how many times do I have to tell you I hate the name Bella call me Gabriella." Gabriella said

"But you always liked Bella." Troy said Brad slowly put his arm around Gabriella and pulled her tighter too him. He hated Troy with a passion because he new that Gabriella liked him and he wanted to do everything in his power to keep them away from each other.

"Yeah when I was 5 Troy were not kids anymore so stop acting like one so why are you here." Gabriella said looking at Troy.

"Well um I came here if you wanted to hang out tonight you know like go to a movie or something."Troy said. Gabriella's heart was breaking inside because she new what she had too do in order to keep Brad because she wanted to be popular is school.

"No offence but I would never go out with a geek like you. just look at yourself Troy, your clothes are dumb, you have glasses and gaped teeth and most off all your hair is just stupid. I'm sorry Troy but who would ever date a looser like you." Gabriella said. Chad couldn't believe that his sister would say such mean things. Troy was trying not to cry this hurt him so bad and his heart was breaking into a million pieces.

"Aw is Bolton going to cry, you heard her you looser now get the hell out of here." Brad said and everyone of his friends started laughing. Troy just looked at Gabriella and couldn't hold the tears anymore. one slid down his face and ran next door to his house. Gabriella saw the tear fall down his face. She felt horrible and she was going to talk to Troy about it later and tell her how sorry she was but what she didn't know that would be the last time she would see Troy in the next 3 years.

* * *

Chad walked up to his sister and defended Troy to them all. He was so mad at his sister he didnt know she would say that. Troy was right she was a bitch when it came for her being with her friends. Chad was going to tell her what he thought of her at the moment.

"What the hell is your problem Gabriella, you just made him feel like shit. but oh yeah since your here with these jerks you don't give a damn on who you hurt. I cant believe you sunk that low just to be friends with them. you are better than this but hey feel free to hang out with them because coming this school year you wont be called the nice girl next door no you will be called a bitch from hell or a slut because you are going out with East Highs Player but it's up too you. do whatever the hell you want because I don't want any part of this, so when Brad cheats on you don't come crying to me because I wont be there to pick up the pieces." Chad said and then rushed to Troy's house to see if his best friend was OK.

Troy got to his room and let the tears fall and started to pack his bags because tomorrow morning he would be leaving. When Chad walked in the room.

"Troy I am so sorry I didn't know she would be a bitch to you. I talked some sense into her I just hope it worked. What are you doing why are you packing your bags." Chad asked looking at his room and saw all his clothes and boxes laying everywhere.

"I'm leaving my dad got a job as the principal at the boarding school in New Jersey, he wanted me to come with him. I didn't want to go but my mom wanted me too so I am leaving. tomorrow morning. I know I should have told you sooner but I just didn't have the guts to tell you because you are my best friend and I didn't want the last couple of weeks feel like they were the last. you are my brother and always will be. You know you can come visit me whenever you want my dad wouldn't mind. Besides they have dorm rooms and I will be in one. every summer you can come out. I looked and we have spring break the same week me and you could go somewhere. I just didn't want this time to be sad I really am sorry Chad for not telling you." Troy said

"It's OK man and of course i will come visit you and still do stuff you are my brother. I am happy we got to be next door neighbors for so many years. I will visit you on spring break or go somewhere and I could spend a summer there. I'm really going to miss you man. Troy don't let Gabriella and Brad get to you. you are awesome just the why you are and I am glad you are my best friend." Chad said and hugged him.

"Thanks Chad you always now what to say to make me feel better enough with this mushy stuff do you want to play some video games." Troy asked.

"I would love too and this time I am going to kick you ass in Basketball." Chad said

"In your dreams Chad in your dreams." Troy said and they headed down the stairs and played some basketball on Palystatiom2.

* * *

It was the next day. Troy said good bye too Chad. Troy did see Gabriella sitting on her balcony in the morning but he didn't want to say goodbye to her because what she said to him really hurt him. He was embarrassed and he didn't like getting turned down by any girl he just didn't like getting hurt. What Troy didn't know his life was going to change but in a good way. Troy arrived at his Boarding school Blair Academy a little over 2 hours ago and he was just finding his dorm room. He couldn't wait to meet his roommate on the sheet the name said Erin Peterson. Troy's dad and mom got divorced when he was younger and he was living with his mom. His dad stayed in New Mexico to stay near Troy but then he got a job offer his dad couldn't refuse he was now the Principal to the school. He asked Troy if he wanted to live with him there and Troy's mom thought it would be good to spend time with his father. The More Troy was in this place the more he liked it even though they had to wear a suite and tie and the girls had to wear skirts and a nice dress up shirt. It didn't matter to him. he new he was going to fit in. Troy got to his dorm room and a little while later someone else walked in.

"Hi is this room 208." The girl said

"Yeah it is this is my room I'm just waiting for my roommate, why do you ask." Troy said looking at the girl standing in the doorway.

"Well I guess we are roommates because this is my room also." the girl said

"So your Erin Peterson." Troy said

"Yeah I know surprising huh you thought I was going to be a boy. and you must be Troy Bolton, your father is the new Principal right." Erin said

"Yeah he is I just moved here from New Mexico where are you from." Troy asked.

"I'm from New York, my mom's job transfer us here and this was the only school that was allowing students. I guess they thought I was a guy too because I am in a room with a guy." Erin said

"Yeah looks like it so what bed do you want." Troy said looking at Erin and then at the beds.

"I will have the one by the closet here if that's OK with you. I got a lot a clothes because you know after school you don't have to wear these uniforms." Erin said

"Yeah that's fine." Troy said

"No Offence or anything but have you ever thought about ivsoline and contacts and better clothes. I can totally set you up and make you more of a jock but that's up too you." Erin said.

"nontaking I have thought about them but I never really thought about them." Troy said

"Also you should totally grow out your hair I think you would look much hotter with longer hair. Do you play any sports." Erin asked.

"A little Basketball." Troy said

"Are you good." Erin said looking at Troy.

"I think so yeah my best friend always wanted me to try out for the team at my old school." Troy said

"How about I do a makeover on you to make the girls want you. if that's OK with you. I know we are going to be great friends here so what do you say." Erin asked Troy with hope in her eyes.

"You know what count me in, do whatever you have too and I know this is the beginning of a good friendship." Troy said.

"Oh good I will get on everything right away see you in a little while roommate." Erin said

"Yeah see you." Troy said and then Erin walked out the door he was so excited to get this make over done. He new he was going to make a lot of friends and fit right in. He was going to start a new life but he will always have feelings for one girl and that girl is Gabriella.

**Well there you have it OK this was when Troy was 15 next chapter it will be three years later and Troy will be 18 going into Senior year in High School but it will be the summer and he will be coming home and visiting his mother instead of living with his dad just so you know. anyways what did you think if you have any ideas please tell me. so please please please read and review I love hearing from all of you.**

**Love You Guys,**

**Samie**


	3. Three Years Later

**Hey everyone thanks so much for the reviews they mean a lot to me wow 16 reviews on last chapter that is like a new world record for me all thanks to you guys thanks so much. I am glad you like my story and I love writing this story makes me want to write more thanks so much. I'm sorry I didn't update like I said I was going to yesterday i had some family issues and I just didn't feel like writing but I am updating now. I will update Hopeful For You on Saturday and maybe another chapter of this story on Sunday or Monday because I have off of work this weekend. So please please please read and review I love hearing from all of you. I just got to say I am so happy that neither Zac or Vanessa got hurt when that crazy guy tried to attack Zac. thank you security. I saw pictures and Vanessa looked really scared after the whole thing so thank God nothing happened to them. be sure to check out Jay Leno tomorrow because Vanessa is going to be on and Wednesday the 15th because Zac will be on Jay Leno so excited. only 9 more days until Zac's 21st Birthday and 15 more days until HSM3 comes out so excited. enough of me talking onto the story. please enjoy and review it will mean a lot to me thank you. :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own HSM or any of the characters or anything else.**

Chapter 2 Three Years Later

Troy was in his dorm room at Blair Academy along with his best friend and roommate Erin Peterson. Also along with them was Troy's black dog named Shadow (Vanessa real dog picture in profile) Troy got Shadow from Erin because he told her he always wanted a dog but he never got one so she bought it for him and it was like both of there dogs. Erin and Troy were packing up because it was the last day of school and they were heading home. Troy always stayed with his father in the summer but this year he wanted to go and visit his mom. Erin was going back to New York to spend sometime with her family and dad. This will be the longest Troy and Erin would be gone from each other and they were both really sad but happy because Troy will get to see Chad after like three months of not seeing each other. Chad always came for the summer and lived with Troy and his father but this year Troy would be going home to be with his mom for the summer.

"well that's it I'm all packed, I'm really going to miss you Troy." Erin said sitting on her bed next too her suit case. Shadow was by Waging her tail like crazy.

"I'm going to miss you too Erin you have to come down and visit me, you have to meet my mom and I know Chad will be excited to see you." Troy said looking at Shadow and picking her up. She licked Troy's face.

"Oh I will Troy I heard so much about your mother and i cant wait to see Chad again is he still dating Taylor." Erin said looking at Troy.

"Yup there still going strong." Troy said. he put Shadow down on the ground and she went over to her little bed spot and laid down.

"That's good so are you excited to see the love of your life Gabriella." Erin said

"Not really she was a bitch to me then she will probably be one to me again because she is still dating Brad, but enough about her, who's going to take Shadow she is both of our dog." Troy said

"As much as I love her as my own I gave her too you on your 17th birthday last year, and she does love you so you can keep her for the summer like I said I will come visit you and then I can hang out with her. beside she sleeps with you at night." Erin said

"Well OK if you don't mind." Troy said looking at his best friend.

"Troy it's cool, you take her." Erin said then her phone rang. Troy started to pack up all his bags and set them by the door and got Shadow ready his father was going to pick him up any minute. A couple minutes later Erin got off the phone.

"Well that was my mom shes here at the school, I better get going, like i said before I will miss you so much Troy." Erin said and hugged Troy a tear running down her eyes.

"I'll miss you too we have to keep in touch and come and visit me I want you to meet my mom and Chad would like to see you again. have a safe flight. I will call you when I land in New Mexico." Troy said. They hugged again. Then Erin bent down and hugged and kissed Shadow and then headed for the door.

"Bye Troy see you in a couple weeks." Erin said.

"See you bye Erin." Troy said and then Erin walked out the door minutes later Troy's phone rang and it was Troy's mother.

"Hello." Troy said

"Hey Troy it's mom I just wanted to call and tell you i cant wait to see you it's been a while since i seen you." Emily Bolton said. She kept her husbands last name even though they got divorced a couple years ago.

"oh hey mom I know I'm excited too I cant wait to see you I missed you so much." Troy said.

"I will be there to pick you up just call me when you land in New Mexico and then I will be there when you land." Emily said

"OK mom I got to go dad's at the door I will see you in a few hours mom. love you bye." Troy said

"Bye Troy Love you too." Emily said and with that Troy hung up the phone and grabbed his bags and Shadow. and walked over to Jack Bolton his father.

"Ready to go son." Jack said

"Yeah I'm ready lets go." Troy said and with that they headed for his fathers car and headed to the New Jersey Airport.

* * *

Back in New Mexico Chad was bouncing off the walls waiting for his best friend to come home he was looking forward to this for weeks because instead of him going to New Jersey to spend the summer with Troy. Troy was coming home to his mothers house and spend the summer there. Chad was so happy but the person that wasn't happy was Gabriella because she would have to spend the whole summer with her brother. Gabriella loved the summers because Chad would always got to new Jersey but this summer was different and she didn't like it.

"What time is it." Chad said excited Gabriella just rolled her eyes and eat some toast.

"Chad it's 7:00 AM the last day of school for us. your friend wont come at this time an hour hes got the whole day this should be my summer without you but no he has to come home for the summer oh I hate him already." Gabriella said Chad gave her a dirty look.

"Gabster my best friend has a name you do remember it does Troy Bolton ring a bell oh yeah that's right the day he left was the day his heart got crushed by you." Chad said

"I was going say sorry to him but he left and how the hell was I suppose to know that he was leaving to go to some boarding school in New Jersey." Gabriella said

"Your the same old Gabriella, still with that jerk Brad so how many times has he cheated on you, him let me think 4 times and you still keep taking him back you deserve better Gabriella." Chad said

"Hey I found out her was sleeping with another girl a week ago and I broke up with him and i told him that was it I am not taking him back, and you were right he was a jerk but I wasn't friends with his friends I met Sharpay and Taylor and Kelsi Zeke and Jason because they were your friends and I'm still popular but there not mean like the Cheerleaders and Football players." Gabriella said

"At least your friends with my friends but you got to find someone that likes you for you and not because your popular. Your a really nice and sweet girl but when your with Brad you are a whole different person and she scares me because I don't know what that Gabriella will do. I just want a guy that will treat you well and like a princess or something and not treat you like dirt like Brad did." Chad said

"I know Chad can we not talk about it anymore." Gabriella said she tried to hide her tears but it was no use and they slide down as much as Brad cheated, hurt and treated Gabriella like dirt she still loved him and Gabriella new she had to change and find a guy that would love her for being herself and treat her well and not cheat on her with another girl. A couple minutes later Sharpay and Taylor walked in the house and right away Sharpay noticed Gabriella with tears in her eyes.

"Oh Gabi whats the matter." Sharpay said and hugged her while Gabriella sobbed in her arms. Sharpay and Taylor also agreed with Chad they hated Brad. "what did you say to her Chad" Sharpay looked at Chad.

"Why is this always my fault I was just telling her that I didn't like the person when she was with Brad and I told her she should find a guy that would like her for her and treat her well." Chad said

"Oh well then Gabriella he is right, Brad is an asshole and I am glad you broke up with him for good." Sharpay said.

"Yeah totally I hated to see you cry over brad every night, it's time to move on and find someone else." Taylor said hugging her best friend along with Sharpay.

"you guys are right thanks so much I feel so much better." Gabriella said Chads phone rang and he quickly answered it and got excited because it was Troy.

"Why is he so happy." Sharpay said looking at Gabriella.

"Chads best friend is coming back home Troy Bolton." Gabriella said

"What geeky Troy Bolton wow it's been like 3 years since I last saw him I wonder if he still looks the same." Sharpays said

"I don't know knowing Troy he probably still does." Gabriella said Chad was still talking on the phone and the girls were listening to the conversation between them.

"hey dude so when are coming home." Chad asked Troy.

"I just landed I called my mom and shes on her way to pick me up. i cant wait to see you man." Troy said.

"I cant wait to see you too Troy right now being the only guy in the house it will be great to have another one." Chad said

"oh your sisters there how is she." Troy said

"Shes good but the same Gabriella when you left still a b-i-t-c-h" Chad said spelling it out for him.

"Oh i see well I got to go now my mom just pulled up I will see you soon bye Chad." Troy said

"Bye Troy see you in a bit oh come to my house when you get home you know where it is." Chad said before Troy could respond Chad hung up. He couldn't wait to see his best friend and he new that Gabriella will be in the shock of her life when she meets the new Troy because Gabriella remembers Troy as the geek well now he is the hottie jock and basketball star and his other school and the girls are all over him. Chad couldn't wait to see the look on her face.

* * *

Minutes after Troy got off the phone with Chad his mother Emily pulled up and parked the car and got out of it and ran over to Troy and hugged her. Troy did miss his mom the last time he saw his mother was when his team was in the state finals for his basketball team and that was 5 months ago. He hugged his mother again and pulled away.

"Wow Troy you look even more handsome than the last time I saw you. I am so glad you wanted to visit me this summer. Emily said.

"Thanks mom and of course I missed you so much and I wanted to see you. and I wanted to be home and instead of Chad going to New Jersey and stay with me and dad i wanted to come here I missed you and this town and I am glad to be home." Troy said and then hugged his mom again for the third time. Shadow got excited by seeing this and started to bark and wag her tail excitedly.

"Oh and who is this cute little dog." Emily said picking Shadow up and petting her. Shadow licked Emily's face.

"She likes you mom, her name is Shadow and Erin got me her for my 17th birthday last year. well it was both of ares but she told me I could keep her until we got back to school. She's still a puppy shes almost 1 years old." Troy said

"Well shes welcome at are house it will be nice to add a new member to the family." Emily said and with that they. put the bags in the car and they headed for his house. 10 minutes later they arrived at there house. Troy got all of his bags and put them in his old room. it was the same where he left it because his mom new he would come back sometime. he put Shadow down and she started sniffing the room and soon jumped on his bed and got comfortable.

"Hey Shadow do you want to go outside." Troy said and her head quickly looked up and looked at Troy because she heard her name and she started to bark and wagging her tail. Troy laughed and picked her up and they headed downstairs.

"Hey mom I'm going over to Chad's I'll be back in a while ok." Troy said

"Ok sweetie be back before dinner. were going to have a late dinner so come back around 8 you have the whole summer to hang out with Chad." Emily said

"ok see you later love you." Troy said

"Love you too bye have fun." Emily said and Troy walked out the door with Shadow in his hands and he walked towards Chad's house. Gabriella Sharpay and Taylor were in the living room watching a movie when they heard the door bell rang. Gabriella got up and opened it to reveal a guy she never saw before. he had long brown hair beautiful Blue eyes, perfect hair white straight teeth and had the cutest dog that Gabriella ever seen. She couldn't speak she thought the guy looked so familiar but she couldn't think who it was. who ever this guy was Gabriella thought he was the hottest looking guy she ever seen.

"oh um hi is um Chad Danforth here." Troy said scratching the back of his neck he always did that when he got nervous. Shadow saw Gabriella and struggled to get out of Troys arms but he held her tight so she wouldn't fall out of her arms.

"yeah he lives here I will go get him for you." Gabriella said but she just walked to the stairs and yelled Chad's name. "Yo Chad someone is at the door for you." Gabriella said and in just seconds Chad was down the stairs. Chad saw Troy and walked over to him and gave him a hug. Gabriella looked confused she thought who was this guy well her question was answered minutes later.

"Hey man what's up how have you been." Chad said

"I've been good how about you." Troy said back still hugging his best friend. Shadow was now on the growned and went to Gabriella and barked she picked her up and Shadow licked her face. Troy saw this and said.

"i guess Shadow here likes you." Troy said. Troy new that this was Gabriella she looked the same but a little older and hotter is Troy's opinion.

"yeah i think she does." Gabriella said looking at Troy. there was silence but Chad broke it by surprising Gabriella.

"Gabriella you remember my best friend Troy, well this is him." Chad said and Gabriella's face just dropped in shock. Chad would have laughed because her face looked priceless but he didn't.

"Troy as in Troy Bolton." Gabriella said looking at Troy.

"Yup that's me, I'm not the geek and loser like I was 3 years ago, surprised to see the new me." Troy said and with that he took Shadow from Gabriella Troy and Chad both walked upstairs leaving a shocked Gabriella in the door of her house she cant believe that this was Troy. not the geek Troy but a different Troy. She thought he was hot. She new this was going to be an interesting summer.

**well there you have it the second chapter of this story tell me what you thought and please please please read and review I love hearing from all of you and if any of you have ideas for this story please feel free to ask and i will put it in my story. I will be updating hopeful for you on Saturday sometime thanks again for the reviews they mean so much to me I would love to get a lot more reviews lol so please please please read and review.**

**Love you guys,**

**Samie :)**


	4. That Was Troy

**Hey guys thanks so much for the reviews I am so sorry for not updating in like 2 weeks on this story but I'm here now and giving you an all new chapter. I'm glad you guys love this story so far it means a lot to me. if any of you have any ideas for this story please tell me and I will for sure put them in the story. I am so excited HSM3 came out today but I didn't see it today because I had to work but tomorrow or more like today because it's 12:00 Am here I'm going to see it with my friend. my friend didn't get back to me yet on if she has to work or not but seriously if she doesn't get back to me I am going to go without her because I really want to see it. I got the soundtrack on Tuesday and it's awesome I love all the songs and the Where All In This Together the Graduation mix I love it but I get teary eyed because it's slower and meaningful. I am so going to cry when i see it because it's going to be sad but then great at the same time lol anyways I hope you guys enjoy and please please please read and review I love hearing from all of you.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own HSM or any of the characters or anything else.**

Chapter 3 That was Troy

The day went on, now Troy and Chad were outside shooting hoops. Gabriella couldn't stop staring out the window she was looking at how different Troy looked. Gabriella couldn't help but smile when she saw Troy's dog Shadow running along with them wagging her little tail and every so often barking she looked really happy. Even though Gabriella only held her for a minute before Troy took her away from Gabriella she new she was hooked and loved the dog like it was her own. Gabriella loved dogs but her mom and Step-dad didn't want a dog. Gabriella was in her own world when she saw a hand near her face and then she looked away from Troy and Chad and saw Sharpay and Taylor in front of her.

"Yo Gabs you with us, I have been trying to get your attention for the past 3 minutes, whats up with you." Sharpay said looking at her best friend.

"Sorry I was just thinking, you know when I opened the door earlier" Gabriella said looking at Sharpay and Taylor.

"Yeah I remember it took you a long time to come back here and you have been acting strange ever since who was at the door." Sharpay said Sharpay looked out the window and saw Chad and a guy she did not recognize. She thought that guy was hot.

"Well you remember Troy Bolton." Gabriella said

"yeah the freak Troy Bolton, oh My god he was so in love with you." Sharpay said.

"Sharpay that is not nice to say, how would you like it if someone called you a slut or a bitch because you sleep with every Football player on the team." Taylor said

"Hey i don't sleep around ok the only person I am sleeping with and love is Zeke." Sharpay said.

"Ok that was too much information for me." Taylor said.

"What I'm just saying." Sharpay said

"ok that is enough guys, anyways the person that was at the door was Troy and you know the guy that is shooting hoops with Chad well that's him." Gabriella said Sharpay and Taylor did a double take and ran towards the window to get a better look. Sharpays jaw dropped to the ground just like Gabriella's did.

"That is freaky Troy, wow he has changed if I wasn't with Zeke I would definitely want to date him I cant believe you turned him down that day." Sharpay said.

"I don't get you sometimes Shar, first you make in fun of him and then you see the new him and say how hot he is, I cant believe we are like sisters when we have nothing in common." Gabriella said

"What just look at Troy, great hair, blue eyes, and look at his body you can see his freakin 6 pack even though he has a t-shirt on." Sharpay said.

"Yeah tell me about it, I don't know whats gotten into me but it's like I want to get to know him, but I know he wont give me the time a day because he said a comment and then took off with Chad, he said something like Surprise to see the new me and not the geek and freak like i was 3 years ago. I know he wont give me the time a day." Gabriella said looking out the window again and saw Troy laying on the ground panting because of shooting hoops. Gabriella started to laugh because Shadow ran to Troy and started to lick his face. Troy picked Shadow up and kissed her face.

"Aw that's really cute, I think you wish it was you that he was kissing, Am I right." Sharpay said.

"Shut up Shar no i dont besides I didnt say anything to him and like I said he wouldnt give me the time of day. But i really do want to get to know him, I want to enjoy my summer start dating again and finally get over Brad." Gabriella said

"And Troy will be the person to do that, come lets go, I'm going to invite him to my party." Sharpay said and with that she left the house and went over too the boys.

"Shar wait up." Gabriella said and ran after her. Taylor just rolled her eyes at her 2 friends and headed out with them to join in the conversation and too see her boyfriend.

* * *

"Did you see my sisters face when she saw you for the first time and realised it was you. I would have laughed but I know it wasn't right." Chad said shooting the basketball in the hoop and it went in.

"I know it was priceless, So how is Brad doing is he still in Bella's life." Troy said. Chad smiled at Troy of the nickname Troy gave Gabriella when they were younger.

"No and thank God, it took her long enough, She needs someone that loves her for being her and I know just the person." Chad said looking right at Troy. Troy went for a basket and it went in.

"Dude no did you see what she said to me, I know it was 3 years ago but she broke my heart and she called me a loser right in front of everyone, she made a fool of me and I wont let that happen again I'm sorry Chad but your going to have to find someone else because i want nothing to do with Gabriella." Troy said all Chad could do was smile at his best friend because he new it was un true.

"Thats bull shit and you know it, If you want nothing to do with her then why did you call her Bella when I talked about Gabriella every time I visited you in New Jersey you said her real name and now you call her by her nickname." Chad said

"Who cares it just slipped out what do you want from me." Troy said

"I want you to give her a chance she needs someone good for her and keep her safe and I know you are that person I want you too take care of her when I cant, I know you care about her and i know that you love her. I'm I right." Chad said. Troy stopped what he was doing trying to find an excuse but he couldn't Chad was right seeing her for just a couple minutes all of the old feelings came back and he was in Love with Gabriella but he was going to keep his feelings to himself because he was afraid he would get hurt again and he didn't want that to happen. Troy was going to respond to Chad's question when the phone rang it was Erin.

"Oh shoot I totally forgot to call Erin, I just couldn't wait too see you" Troy said and he opened his phone and answered it. " I am so sorry Erin i totally forgot to call you, how was your flight." Troy said into the phone.

"It was good and it's ok I know how much you wanted to get over to Chad's place so how is he doing." Erin said

"He's doing great looks the same." Troy said into the phone. Erin laughed.

"Still has the Afro." Erin said

"Yup still does." Troy laughed along with Erin.

"Well I got good news, in a week I'm going to be in new Mexico, my mom is going to be there for 3 weeks and I asked if I could go with her and she said yes so it looks like your going to be seeing me more this summer than you thought." Erin said

"That is great news I'm so glad, I know it has been only a couple hours but I miss you like crazy." Troy said.

"I do too, well my mom is calling me right now i will see you in a week and tell Chad I said Hi and I will see him in a week." Erin said.

"I will bye see you in a week." Troy said.

"yeah see you bye." Erin said. with that Troy hung up the phone. and told Chad that it was Erin and was coming to New Mexico in a week. Troy and Chad started a game a basketball. A little while later they took a break Troy was so tired he laid down on the ground and a couple minutes later Shadow came running to Troy and started to lick his face. Troy laughed and picked Shadow up and kissed her on the face.

"You know this whole time we have been out here Gabriella has been looking out the window." Chad said

"Really I didn't notice, Her friends looking to , Sharpay and Taylor." Troy said.

"yeah they are and speaking of them there coming this way." Chad said

"What Bella's coming." Troy said looking nervous.

"Yeah dude you are so over Gabriella." Chad said and laughed.

"Shut Up." Troy said. a couple seconds later Gabriella, Sharpay and Taylor were a couple feet away from Troy and Chad.

* * *

"Hey Chad, and you must be Troy, Im Sharpay remember me." Sharpay said looking at Troy.

"Oh yeah I remember you, you were the one that laughed when I made a complete fool out of myself 3 years ago but hey no hard feelings, now what do you want." Troy said.

"Wow got a mouth on you, a lot better than you were years ago, anyways, I am having a party at my house this Friday night. Gabriella thought that it would be cool if you wanted to come, besides Chad's going and whoever friends is with Chad is a friend of mine." Sharpay said looking at Troy.

"I was friends with Chad for a long time and you were never my friend and that will never change because i dont want to be friends with a drama queen like you but I will take you up on your offer on the party." Troy said.

"good enough for me." Sharpay said. Shadow saw Gabriella and ran to her and started to bark and stand on her hind legs wanting to get picked up. Gabriella picked Shadow up and started to pet her and Shadow returned the favor and licked her face. Gabriella laughed.

"How old is she." Gabriella asked looking at Troy.

"She's 1 years old, my roommate bought her for me on my 17th birthday party last year." Troy said

"Well she is really cute, I always wanted to have a puppy but Chad's dad here says he has allergies but I know that he hated dogs." Gabriella said.

"Yeah, I'm surprised she is letting you pet her, she hates too meet new people but she really likes you." Troy said looking at the too interact.

"Looks like it." Gabriella said.

"So are you going to the party." Troy said but felt stupid afterwards because Sharpay just said she was going to go.

"yeah, I am, I want to get over Brad, I just hope he's not there." Gabriella said.

"Oh I see." Troy said looking at Gabriella. Gabriella wanted to spend more time with Troy but she new it wasn't going to be easy the way he was talking to her.

"Um I was just wondering if you would hang out with me sometime." Gabriella said. Troy's heart started to beat fast. This was what he was dreaming of for the last 3 years even before that. His heart was saying yes but he followed his head, he put up a wall. He didn't want to get hurt again and the only thing was to do is put up a wall and listen too his head and his head was saying no.

"I'm sorry Gabriella but I'm just not interested, your not my type." Troy said and again in the same day Troy took Shadow from Gabriella's arms and walked back to his house. Chad stood there just shaking his head because what Troy said was false. Gabriella felt like her heart was being broken into a million peaces and she finally new what Troy felt the day she called him a geek and a loser. but this summer she was going to change that and get Troy to talk to her because Gabriella now has a Crush on none other than her next door neighbor Troy Bolton.

**So what do you think of this chapter please tell me what you think. and if you have any ideas tell and I will for sure put them in the story. I cant wait to see HSM3 tomorrow or i should say today because it is now 1:30 Am in the morning lol. I'm so excited. anyways please please please read and review I love hearing from all of you.**

**love you guys,**

**Samie :)**


	5. Sharpay's Party

**Hey everyone I am so so very sorry I haven't updated this story in about 2 weeks. Same as always I have been busy with work and when I'm not at work I have so many things to do but I am back and I will try to update my story's more because I hate when people have to wait and some of you guys are like asking me when I will be writing another chapter. I will also try to update Hopeful for you this weekend. so you will not only get this story but you will get a chapter in that. I got to say HSM3 was awesome I saw it twice in the theater. If any of you have any ideas for this story please feel free to ask and i will put it in my story. A week from today 7 days away Twilight is coming out in theaters I am so excited to see it. I read the first book last week and I just got done reading the second book so I am this weekend going to get the third book. if you haven't heard of the book twilight go pick it up because it's really good. and I am just so excited lol anyways please please please read and review I love hearing from all of you and again i am so very sorry for not updating in a while. enjoy this chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own HSM or any of the characters or anything else.**

Chapter 4 Sharpay's Party

Troy have been back little over a week. and he Practically lived at the Danforth house. Gabriella liked it because she could see Troy more and at least try to make conversation with him but it was hard because in like the last week he would only say hi if Gabriella said hi or bye if she only said bye. Gabriella new that she hurt him years ago but she was being stupid back then and she wanted to let Troy know that she had changed so she was going to do anything to get him to talk to her and tonight was going to be the night. Gabriella was at Sharpays house getting ready for the party. Taylor was also there getting ready. Gabriella wanted to look perfect for Troy even though he was avoiding her she wanted to look her best.

"You look beautiful Gabriella Troy will go wild for you." Sharpay said combing her hair out with one of her pink brushes.

"I don't know Shar you seen him this whole week and he hasn't said at least 3 words to me since the day he said I wasn't his type, What if he meets a girl at the party, I am going to be jealous and I don't want to be."Gabriella said

"I'll keep an eye on him and if he See's a girl and starts to talk I will do everything to get the girl off of him." Sharpay said

"Shar don't do that ok, yes I like Troy but you don't have to do that I would rather have him be my friend first then have him be my boyfriend, but when that happens I just want him to talk to me." Gabriella said looking in the mirror.

"Just give Troy time I am sure he will get over what happened and start to talk to you, So who's all coming tonight Sharpay." Taylor asked.

"Zeke, Troy, Chad, you guys, um some people I don't know and Ryan my brother and um Brad and his new girlfriend!" Sharpay said the last part fast because she new what Gabriella would do when she found out that Sharpay invited him and his new so called girlfriend.

"What did you just say." Gabriella said looking at Sharpay.

"OK I'm so sorry, I was talking to some people at school and Brad over heard that I was having a party and he told me he loved when I had party's with Alcohol what was i suppose to do say no, I am so very sorry that's why I invited Troy because I was thinking that he would be all over you by now but I guess he really did get hurt when you said those things to him years ago. that is why I will talk to Troy tonight so maybe he will keep your mind off Brad and again I am so very sorry." Sharpay said she got up from her seat and walked over to where Gabriella was and hugged her tight.

"It's ok Shar I will just not look at them when there drunk and making out on the dance floor. and you know me I never drink when there's a party and I am not going to start." Gabriella said

"OK the guests are coming in a couple minutes So we better get downstairs, Trust me Gabriella tonight will be a fun night and maybe you will get to dance with Troy." Sharpay said in her cheery voice.

"Yeah I hope your right." Gabriella said with that said the three girls walked downstairs and waited for the people come and get the party started. the door opened and in came Zeke, Chad and Troy.

* * *

When the 3 guys walked in the room Sharpay and Taylor walked over to there boyfriends and gave each other a kiss on the lips. Gabriella looked at Troy and Troy looked at Gabriella. they both thought each other looked amazing but they didn't say it but they both saw in each others eyes that's what they wanted to say. instead they both said something else.

"Hey Troy you look nice tonight." Gabriella said looking at Troy and smiled. Troy smiled back.

"You look nice too." Troy said and stepped in the house and looked around it was a huge house it shouldn't even be called a house it should be called a mansion it was that big.

"Cool house you have here Evans." Troy said not using her first name because he didn't like Sharpay at all.

"Well thank you Bolton, I'm glad you like it, other people will show up shortly, do any of you want anything to drink." Sharpay said.

"Me and Tay will go get something, I'll be right back." Chad said he went into the kitchen and got a whole bunch of Alcohol. Troy only drank beer when it was offered to him and he also doesn't get himself too drunk because one time he got so drunk he woke up in someone Else's dorm room naked. He never walked that to happen again. So he walked over and grabbed a Miller light from Chads hands and opened it and drink half of it like it was water.

"So i see your a drinker." Gabriella said without thinking.

"What's that suppose to mean." Troy said looking at Gabriella.

"I didn't mean it like that, I just thought you were because you drank it like it was nothing, but it's none of my business you can do what you want." Gabriella said

"Oh i plan too, wheres the bathroom." Troy said. you could hear the anger in his voice.

"Up the stairs the second door to your right." Sharpay said.

"Thanks." Troy said and walked up the stairs you could see he was getting madder by the minute. Chad saw this and went after him. Chad saw the door wide open and Troy pacing back and forth trying to calm himself down.

"Dude chill she didn't mean what she said. Gabriella can be that way where she says something before she thinks it. Don't let that get to you." Chad said looking at his best friend.

"She just makes me so mad, I wanted to explode at her down there but I couldn't get myself to do that, I was going to spill everything to her right then and there about how much i am in love with her and how much i want to be with her but my head keeps telling me if you give her a chance she is going to hurt you again. I don't want to get hurt again Chad. I just don't want to feel like that again." Troy said he stopped pacing back and forth and looked into the hug mirror in the bathroom and took another drink of his beer.

"Just tell her how you felt when she hurt you, Did you even notice her this week she has been doing everything in her power to make you talk to her. she is really sorry for what she did and she will say sorry when you give her the time just talk to her tonight, dance with her or something because Brad will be here her ex and i know that she will feel so sad because he will be with his new girlfriend the one he cheated on with her. I don't want to see my little sister in pain so please for me and I know Sharpay will be on your ass tonight about it just talk to her and dance with her because that's all Gabriella wants." Chad said

"i'll think about it, but if Bella makes one more stupid comment or whatever about me i am out and you can foget about it." Troy said

"OK sounds good to me, now lets go to the party it's about to begin. just talk to her." Chad said and then left the bathroom. Troy thought about what Chad said and he was right, he should give Gabriella a shot. Troy walked down the stairs and saw Gabriella was talking with Taylor. Troy walked up to them and started to talk.

"Look I'm sorry Gabriella about before, I didn't mean to get angry." Troy said looking at Gabriella. She smiled up at Troy.

"It's ok but i should be the one to say I'm sorry because I should have never said you were a drinker. It's ok with me if you do." Gabriella said

"yeah well again I'm sorry, I'll talk to you later then." Troy said

"I'd like that later." Gabriella said Troy nodded and headed over to Chad and Zeke.

"You happy I talked with her." Troy said

"Yeah I am thanks and don't forget to dance with her tonight." Chad said.

"Sure whatever." Troy said and turned his head and saw that Gabriella was looking at him and she smiled he smiled back. Troy new this was going to be a cool night.

* * *

The party was in full swing now, teenagers where everywhere in the house, some where with there boyfriend or girlfriend making out, flirting, drunk and just having fun. throughout the whole night Gabriella and Troy would notice each other and just smile. Gabriella was having a great time dancing with her friends. She was also in a good mood because her ex Brad didn't show up with his new girlfriend yet but that thought soon washed over her face in the doorway was Brad and his new girlfriend or what Gabriella should have said was new slut because she looked like she was wearing nothing. That's how short her clothes were. Troy was watching Gabriella all night he loved the way she moved to the music and how happy she was but then he saw her mood change so quickly she wasn't the happy girl anymore she looked like a girl that lost her mom in the store her face looked so hurt and sad and he thought he saw a tear coming down her eyes this really pained Troy he wanted to go to Gabriella and tell her everything was going to be ok. and tell her that he was there for her. Troy looked to see what she was looking at there he was Brad with a slut next to him. how could Brad cheat on a girl like Gabriella. Troy would never do that and at the moment Brad came in walking in the door he new he had to protect Gabriella and make everything better. Brad was talking to people and slowly getting his way to Gabriella. it was like Gabriella froze because she was just in the same spot as last time.

"It hurts you doesnt it, to see her like this." Sharpay said standing next too Troy.

"What are you talking about Evans." Troy said still looking at Gabriella.

"Cut the Bull shit Bolton you know what I mean, I know you are still hurt what Gabriella said and did to you but she is so sorry about that do you know what she kept talking about today when we were getting ready. All she talked about was you. She wouldn't shut up about you." Sharpay said looking at Troy.

"Really." Troy said looking at Sharpay now.

"Yes and it drove me crazy, she really likes you Troy, shes trying to get you to notice her, she wants you too talk to her. Just take a chance she is nothing like she was when she was with Brad, she is so much herself. i know it hurts you too see her like this so stop avoiding her and go over there and make her feel better, and besides i think you too will look cute together you have my blessing. and this time Troy listen to your heart and not your head because your head doesn't know what it's talking about. Oh and if you hurt her I will hunt you down and give you a piece of my mind." Sharpay said looking at Troy. Brad and his girlfriend were now talking to Gabriella. Troy felt another pain in his heart she looked even more sad and very uncomfortable.

"Thanks Evans your right." Troy said

"Your welcome but don't get used too it Bolton, after tonight i am going to hate you again." Sharpay said

"Like wise, You have my word, i wont hurt Bella." Troy said and with that Troy walked over too Brad and his new Girlfriend.

* * *

Brad and his new girl walked over to Gabriella she was frozen in her spot she wanted to run out the room and cry her eyes out but that would make her weak to Brad and she wanted to be strong but when she saw them come by her she looked to her left to see if Troy was watching because she new he was watching her all night and she loved it when she saw Sharpay talking to him she saw how Troy was looking at her and she new that this was breaking his heart to see her like this and she just wished that he would come over and save her from what was to come.

"well if it isnt the ex, so how have you been." Brad said

"I'm good thank you, so hows your slut I mean girlfriend doing, is he treating you well." Gabriella said to the girl right next to Brad.

"Hey don't call her that and she is fine thank you better than you in bed." Brad said this really stung Gabriella she was on the verge of tears. Brad saw this and smiled.

"I new i would get tears from you. you really miss me to do well, I'm sorry but you cant have me because I'm with someone else and you will be alone for the rest of your life." Brad said Gabriella was going to give up and just bawl her eyes out there in front of everyone until she heard a voice from the left of her. Relief came over her and now everyone in the room was looking at them.

"Actually she wont be alone because she's with me, baby are you ok, I have been looking all over for you." Troy said and kissed Gabriella on the cheek at that moment they both felt sparks through there body. Troy held Gabriella close to him and she held him tight.

"Yeah I'm great now that your here sorry I wanted to dance with some friends when you went off to the bathroom." Gabriella said.

"It's ok baby do you want to dance with me." Troy asked. Gabriella smiled and took his hand and he lead her in the middle of the dance floor not even paying attention to Brad. Troy's hands were around her waist and Gabriella's hands were around his neck. after a while she laid her head on his chest and could hear his heart beat. Troy and Gabriella loved being in each others arms. Gabriella looked up at Troy.

"Thanks so much Troy." Gabriella said Troy smiled.

"No Problem Bella anytime." Troy said and kissed her cheek one more time before he let go of her and made his way out the door and into his car the whole time Troy was smiling and same with Gabriella. She touched her cheek were Troy kissed her and then she realised that the first time in 3 years Troy called her Bella his nickname for her and she smiled even more. This night turned out better than she thought.

**There you have it I hope this made up for the times i didn't write. i hope you liked it. I know a lot of you thought that there was going to be a kiss between them don't worry the kiss will come soon i didn't want to rush the kiss so it will happen in the next chapter or the one after that. So what did you think. there was a Troyella moment. Troy is finally going to give Gabriella a chance. what will happen read and find out. thanks again so much for the reviews if any of you have ideas please tell me and i might use them. so please please please read and review I love hearing from all of you and again I am so excited next Saturday I'm going too see twilight. :)**

**Love you guys,**

**Samie :)**


	6. Dare

**Hey guys thanks so much for the reviews and I am sorry I haven't updated in a while with this story been busy with work. I was suppose to work my day job today but they called me and said i didn't have come in so here I am writing the next chapter. I am happy you guys like this story because I like writing it. 2 weeks ago I saw Twilight and it was awesome I am like in love with Robert Pattinson he played the Vampire Edward Cullen he is so hot and he was awesome in the film. Kristen Stewart did awesome too. All of the people did a good job and I might see the movie again with one of my friends this coming up weekend. I have a new story up that I am co-writing with The Diamond Princess AKA Erin it's called Love At First Bite. It's like Twilight but different Troy is the Vampire and Gabriella is the human and they fall in love. so if you haven't checked it out go and review it because I love all of your reviews. anyways I hope you like this chapter, you guys are going to love it. If any of you have ideas for this story please feel free to ask and I will for sure put it in here. thanks for the wonderful reviews. anyways like I always say please please please read and review I love hearing from all of you. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own HSM or any of the characters or anything else.**

Chapter 5 Dare

A couple days past since the whole Sharpay party. Troy and Gabriella started talking and were pretty much Best friends now because Troy was always over at there house. Gabriella would hang out with Chad and Troy. Gabriella found out other cool interesting fax about Troy. he played the guitar and he could sing. That made Gabriella like him even more. She also found out that another reason he came back was because his grandfather was sick and he came to visit him because they didn't know how much time he had left to live but other than that sad news everything seemed good between Gabriella and Troy. Troy was at his house getting ready to head over to Chad's house when the doorbell rang. Troy's mother got the door and called Troy down because it was for him.

"Troy someone is down here to see you." Emily Bolton said yelling from down the stairs.

"Thanks mom I'll be right down." Troy yelled back. He picked Shadow off of his bed and headed down the stairs. in the door way he saw his best friend and roommate in the door of his house. Troy set Shadow down on the ground and ran over to Erin and gave her a big hug.

"Erin Oh my God what are you doing here you said you would come in a week or 2." Troy said still hugging Erin.

"My mom decided to come a week earlier because we wanted to get set on the hotel and make it More homey for us, you look great." Erin said looking Troy up and down.

"thanks you don't look bad yourself." Troy said. Shadow saw Erin in the doorway and ran up to her and started to bark and wave her little tail. She was excited to see Erin. Erin picked Shadow up from the ground and Shadow licked her face, Erin laughed.

"I missed you too Shadow, So Troy what do you have planned for today." Erin said.

"Well I was just about to go over to Chad's house if you want to come with me I am sure Chad would love to see you." Troy said looking at Erin.

"Yeah I actually want to see him too, I'm I going to see his famous sister that you couldn't stop talking about." Erin said still holding Shadow.

"Yeah Gabriella is going to be there and she is not bad as she was the last time I saw her she changed for the good I hope." Troy said. When Troy said Gabriella's name Shadows ears perked up and she got more excited. Troy grabbed Shadow from Erin's Arms and walked out the door towards Chad's house.

"Yeah we are going to see Gabriella I know how much you love her." Troy said kissing the top of Shadows head. Troy and Erin walked over to Chad's house. Troy knocked on the door and then walked in without anyone coming to the door.

"Shouldn't you wait until someone came to the door." Erin said to Troy.

"There parents don't mind because ever since I came back here it seems like I live here so they just said knock then come in." Troy said.

"Oh I see." Erin said and looked around the house. Troy set Shadow down and she ran towards Gabriella's smell and was in the kitchen. Troy could here a giggle and not just any giggle it was Gabriella's wonderful giggle that Troy started to love more and more each day he was with her. Troy and Erin walked to the area and saw Gabriella sitting at the kitchen table eating some food.

"Hey Bella it looks like Shadow found you." Troy said walking in the room behind him was Erin.

"Yeah I guess so." Gabriella said with a smile looking Troy but then her face fell a little because she saw a girl behind Troy and she didn't know who she was.

"Oh um Gabriella this is Erin Peterson my best friend and roommate at Blair Academy, She surprised me by visiting me today." Troy said.

"Hi nice to meet you Erin." Gabriella said and held out her hand. Erin took it and shook her hand.

"It is finally nice to meet you Gabriella Troy talked about you a lot." Erin said but before Gabriella responded Troy cut in before she could say what she meant about that.

"So Bella wheres Chad." Troy said looking around the room.

"He's still asleep I tried everything in waking him up but nothing worked." Gabriella said looking up the stairs.

"I know what you mean Troy is the same way I had to do everything one time to wake him up, it's like once hes asleep he wont wake up." Erin said looking at Gabriella then Troy. Gabriella was getting jealous of Erin because she new more about Troy then she did herself. Gabriella thought Erin was nice but the way she looked at Troy made Gabriella wonder if anything went on to them and she was going to find out tonight.

"I'll remember that, hey a bunch of my friends are coming over today along with Troy and Chad's and we are going to have a sleep over you should join us." Gabriella said.

"That's not a bad idea thanks Gabriella." Erin said. looking at Gabriella.

"Yeah no problem it will be fun." Gabriella said. Troy just shook his head and headed up the stairs to wake up Chad.

* * *

A couple hours later and the sleep over started. Sharpay, Taylor, Chad, Gabriella, Troy, Erin, and Zeke were all on the living room floor playing a game. Then Sharpay being herself thought about playing a game of Truth or dare to get some gossip about Erin and Troy's relationship because she new Gabriella was itching to know more about there friendship because the whole night they weren't really flirting but they were acting like they were a couple and this was making Gabriella really jealous because she wished it was her next to Troy.

"I got a game all of us will like to play, Truth out Dare." Sharpay said. all the guys groaned and the girls laughed.

"Oh come on Troy it will be fun." Erin said looking at her best friend

"OK fine I'm in." Troy said looking back at Erin. Gabriella was fuming inside but she had to keep it cool because she didn't want to act like a bitch in front of Erin and Troy because then Troy would think she was one. They finally all agreed.

"I will start. Erin Truth or Dare." Sharpay said to Erin

"Truth." Erin said looking at Sharpay. Sharpay gave her an evil smile and asked her the question.

"Have you ever had sex with Troy." Sharpay said. Troy froze because he could not believe she would ask that question but Erin looked cool and collected.

"EVANS! You don't have to answer that Erin." Troy said. Gabriella thought that they did have sex because Troy was telling Erin she didn't have to answer.

"No Troy it's OK besides it's just a game it doesn't matter and there really is nothing to tell. To Answer the question no I never had Sex with Troy." Erin said.

"It's True we never did, we never even kissed she is just one of my best friends and roommate she helped me a lot." Troy said.

"OK that's what I wanted to know." Sharpay said They kept playing the game and doing weird dares. It was Troy's turn.

"Troy Truth Or Dare." Chad said He had Taylor around his arms, her head rested on his shoulder.

"Truth." Troy said but he walked right into it because Chad had a plan. They all had a plan to get Troy and Gabriella together tonight.

"Do you love someone in this room right now tell the truth no lies." Chad said smiling at Troy. Troy cursed himself how could he be so stupid and agree to this game he couldn't lie because Chad would know and he new that Sharpay new that he loved Gabriella so what was the point on lying. he would just get up and leave when it was all over because he didn't want Gabriella to hurt him all over again.

"Yes I do love someone in this room. I have ever since I was 5." Troy said looking down at his hands he didn't want to look up. When Troy said that Gabriella's heart skipped a beat and her head snapped up wide eyed and looked at Troy. He didn't look at her so she new it had to be her and he known her the longest. Chad was going to say something else but Troy's phone went off. He picked up the phone and then he left to get some privacy. A couple minutes later Troy came back in the room and sat down on the couch he looked worse then he did when he left. and he sighed. Gabriella walked up to Troy and sat down next to him. She wanted to find out what was bothering him.

* * *

"Troy whats the matter." Gabriella said with concern in her voice. Troy looked at her and she could of sworn that she saw a tear slide down his right check but it was quickly gone. Troy hated being like this in front of people he promised himself that he wouldn't cry in front of everyone.

"That was my mom, My Grandfather got worse and they don't know if he will last a couple months like they thought he would. He's got a week left they said the cancer spread through his whole body and it's only a matter of days before he dies." Troy said looking down at his hands. Gabriella rapped her arms around him and just held him. and He let her hold her in his arms. Troy and his grandfather were really close and he felt like a part of him was dieing also.

"That's aw full I'm so sorry Troy." Gabriella said and now everyone went up to Troy and hugged him and said there sorry's.

"Thanks you guys, I don't want to play the game anymore I'm a little tired but if you guys want to keep playing that's fine I will just watch you guys OK." Troy said.

"OK man if that's what you want." Chad said Troy nodded his head and layed down on the couch, Gabriella was still holding onto Troy she didn't want to let go but she new she had too. Gabriella was about to leave and sit on the floor when Troy took her hand and pulled her closer to him.

"Please stay here with me I want to hold you." Troy said looking in Gabriella's eyes. Gabriella was excited but sad at the same time her heart was beating fast but it didn't matter. Gabriella smiled and layed on the couch with Troy.

"Of Course Troy anything to make you feel better." Gabriella said.

"Thanks Bella." Troy said and held Gabriella closer to him. Everyone was still playing Truth Or Dare. Troy felt a lot better having Gabriella in his arms. It was Gabriella's turn. Sharpay asked Gabriella her questions.

"Gabriella Truth Or Dare." Sharpay said. Gabriella was going to say Truth but then she saw Sharpay smiling and she new what she wanted her to pick so Gabriella picked dare.

"Dare." Gabriella said.

"I dare you to make out with Troy for a minute on the lips, Troy you got to be involved cant have Gabriella to do the good work. Besides you would love to kiss her." Sharpay said. Gabriella got up and looked at Troy she was still touching him. Troy got up and sat on the couch with Gabriella in his lap she turned her body so she was facing him.

"You sure you want to do this you dont have too if you dont want too." Gabriella said to Troy.

"I... I want to." Troy said. Gabriella nodded her head and leaned in and closed her eyes. Troy did the same and a second there lips touched. as soon as that happened both of them felt sparks go throw there body's. Troy's lips were soft on Gabriella's. It was a gentle but passionate kiss, Troy's hands landed on Gabriella's waist and Gabriella's hands went to his neck and at the same moment both of them pulled each other in closely. Troy leaned forward and led Gabriella on her back on the couch and the kiss got more heated. They both loved every minute of it Gabriella and Troy didn't want it to end. When breathing became and issue they stopped they were panting and they just started in each others eyes. Then it hit Troy on what he just did he didn't want the kiss to get out of hand and it did he didn't know what Gabriella was going to do he got off of Gabriella and just sat there. He looked at all of his friends and there mouths were open in shock. Troy scratched the back of his neck like he always did when he was nervous that Gabriella began to love.

"I... um... I'm.. sorr... I have to go." Troy stumbled his words and with that he got off of the couch and headed out the door. he was so confused at the moment. he left his shocked friends and a confused Gabriella also.

"Wow now that was the hottest kiss I ever saw." Sharpay said. looking at everyone. Gabriella loved the kiss and she wanted to kiss him again. She was going to do everything to make him feel better.

**Well there you have it, i know it's a little sad because of Troy's grandfather but it will get better less sad but in some parts it will be sad. So Troy and Gabriella finally kissed yay lol what did you think. please tell me. and please check out my new story it's called Love At First Bite I'm co-writing it with Erin. please review it if you haven't. If any of you have ideas for this story please please please read and review I love hearing from all of you.**

**Love you guys,**

**Samie :)**


	7. Confused

**Hey everyone thanks so much for the reviews I am only on chapter 6 and I have almost 100 reviews so thanks so so much for the reviews they mean so much to me. I would have updated this during the weekend but I had a family thing this weekend. we went to a hotel and did Christmas early so yeah. If any of you have ideas about this story please feel free to ask and I will for sure put it in my story. thanks so much for the reviews. So please please please read and review I love hearing from all of you.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own HSM or any of the characters or anything else.**

Chapter 6 Confused

When Troy left the sleep over to Gabriella everything didn't seem as much fun as it used to be. Gabriella was really starting to fall for Troy, and the kiss they shared was hot and she just loved it but Troy left before it could go any farther. When Troy walked away he looked so confused because his Grandfather that he is close too was dying and then Sharpay had to dare Gabriella too kiss Troy. So he was confused. Gabriella needed to find Troy and talk to him, besides Gabriella couldn't fall asleep because of Chad's loud snoring. Gabriella got off the couch and was headed up to her room because she was going to get her sweater but heard something from outside and was cirrus on what the sound was. When Gabriella got closer she saw Troy outside with his guitar in his hand and a sheet of paper in front of him. Gabriella just watched him play then stop and write something down and then play again. Gabriella looked at the clock and it was 3:00 AM it was really late but it didn't matter to her, she walked out the door to the back.

"I new you could play the Guitar, but I never heard you play." Gabriella said. Troy didn't know she listening so when she was saying the words his hands slipped on the strings that made a loud sound. Troy looked at Gabriella and smiled and then put his hand over his chest.

"You scared me Bella." Troy said. Gabriella smiled and walked over to him and sat down.

"I'm sorry I didn't meant too. I couldn't sleep because of my brothers loud snoring he takes after his father I cant believe Taylor can sleep through that." Gabriella said.

"I know what you mean, when Chad would visit at Blair Academy and he snored I would through something at him to make him stop. Erin did that to him too. It's so funny. We were having fun with him. But then he stopped but the next day we were so tired me and Erin. I remember I had a class and when that class was done I was going to study for a class and I fell right asleep when I hit my bed." Troy said Gabriella smiled and sat down next to Troy.

"Yeah I know what you mean, what are you writing." Gabriella asked looking at the sheet of paper.

"Oh this it's lyrics to a song I am writing. The lyrics just popped into my head." Troy said

"Can you sing it to me." Gabriella asked looking at Troy. Troy looked back, he got nervous because he took his right hand and scratched the back of his neck.

"Um It's not done but I promise you Gabriella when I am done you will be the first one to hear it ok." Troy said Gabriella nodded her head.

"I'm sorry about running off like that before, I was a little confused and I didn't want you to say I was a bad kisser or something." Troy said.

"It's OK I know with everything about your grandfather and then Sharpay daring me to kiss you. And don't say your a bad kisser Troy because that was the hottest kiss I ever got and your a really good kisser, the best I ever had in my life." Gabriella said. Troy smiled looking at Gabriella.

"Good I'm not the only one that liked the kiss, wait you said that was your best kiss you ever had what about your ex Brad I remember every time I saw you with him you were making out with him. Whats the real story between the 2 of you. I want to know." Troy said looking at Gabriella. Gabriella hated talking about her relationship with Brad because all it did was cause her pain but Gabriella thought that if she talked with Troy then they would be closer and start a relationship because that's what she really wanted. She wanted to be with Troy.

"I will tell you everything about are relationship." Gabriella said and Troy nodded his head and turned towards Gabriella so he was facing her. Gabriella was ready to talk.

* * *

"Well me and Brad met at a Freshman party, back then he was the sweetest guy I ever met or so I thought. Chad new he was bad news from the beginning but I didn't listen to him. Brad said that if I wanted to be in his group of friends I would have to hurt the ones I loved and i didn't want to do that. but he said if i didn't I wouldn't be in his group. So that one day you came over to my house and wanted to ask me a question that's when he said I had to be mean. I didn't want to do it but I did anyways I saw the look on your face and it hurt me to see you like that. I was going to say I was so sorry the next day but Chad told me you left. I really am sorry Troy I never meant to hurt you." Gabriella said Troy saw a tear coming from her eye and he brushed it away with his thumb.

"Hey it's OK I forgave you the day I saw Brad at Sharpay's party when he had that girl all over him. don't worry about it." Troy said. Troy puts an arm around her and Gabriella leans into his touch.

"Thanks Troy, anyways when you left I was like the most popular girl in school because i was dating the football player, I was really happy but I didn't feel myself because I wasn't acting like myself and i didn't like what I have become so I told Brad that I didn't want to be in his group anymore but I still wanted to date him so he agreed. He was the guy that would always push too. Like he always wanted sex from me but every time when we were making out he would always go for my jeans then I would have to stop him and tell him i wasn't ready, he would get mad and say that all of his friends were getting some from there girlfriends I told him no. Then he said he would wait for me then. The whole time he was lying to me though. Chad kept saying it and Sharpay too but I still wouldn't believe them. Then one day I thought to myself I was ready and it was Brads birthday so at school I said to Brad that I had a surprise for him for his birthday. I told him I would be in his room after school." Gabriella said but then paused. Troy wanted to know what happened next.

"Hey Im not going to judge you on what you say next, keep going." Troy said. Gabriella nodded her head and continued.

"So after school that day, I went to his house and I striped down to my underwear and Bra and laid on the bed a couple minutes later Brad came in his room and saw me. I told him everything and I told him I was ready. I said this is my birthday present from me to you and he was totally excited. Brad went over to me and we started making out and then we had sex. I thought it would make me feel better you know make our relationship stronger but it didn't because after that that's all he wanted. the first time I had it I fell asleep in his arms I woke up a couple hours later with him gone. He was nowhere in sight. So I put on my clothes and I walked out of his room and saw his mother down the stairs she told me that Brad went out with some of his friends for his birthday. It hurt me because he just left me after I gave him my whole self and he didn't give a damn. Then the weeks went on. If i wanted to do something with him he would say he had something going on so one night I was fed up. I asked Chad to follow him and he was at a party so i got to the party when Chad called and I went to this one room and I saw Brad with another girl. And I found out that he was cheating behind my back the whole time we were together so I said that was it and I broke up with him. and then a couple weeks later you came back here. Everything felt better because you were back. you were a good friend to me back then Troy. The day I called you those things what were you going to ask me." Gabriella said looking at Troy.

"One thing Brads an asshole for doing that to you, I would have never done those things to you. I wouldn't have left you after we had sex either. The day before I left I was going to ask you out on a date because it was my last night there and I was going to tell you how much lo... cared about you and how much of a friend you were to me." Troy said. Gabriella was cold she put her arms around her chest.

"I didn't know Troy I am so sorry if I would have known I would have said yes. I know i would have." Gabriella said Troy saw that Gabriella was cold so he took of his Blair Academy sweatshirt and gave it to Gabriella so she could wear it and warm up.

"Here you need this more than I do right now." Troy said Gabriella smiled and pulled it over her head.

"Thanks Troy, I feel much better." Gabriella said.

"Your welcome, So um Bella when you said before about me being the best kiss you ever had." Troy said looking at Gabriella.

"Yeah it was true Troy." Gabriella said.

"I know. would you mind if I kissed you again." Troy said Gabriella looked at Troy again and smiled a huge smile.

"I wouldn't mind at all Troy, I would love to kiss you again." Gabriella said Troy leaned in and moments later there lips touched each others. In a soft gentle but passionate kiss. Gabriella's arms went to Troy neck. Troy's arms wrapped around Gabriella's waist and at the same time both Gabriella and Troy pulled each other closer to one another so they were as close to each other as possible. The kiss got more heated Troy left her lips and began to kiss her neck. Gabriella loved when someone kissed her neck so she let out a moan. Troy heard her and smiled then pulled back to look at her.

"You like when people kiss your neck." Troy asked.

"Only the people that I like and when I'm with, It's my favorite spot." Gabriella said

"I take It it's my spot now." Troy said Gabriella nodded and smiled Then there lips captured again. What they didn't know was that Erin was in the kitchen getting a glass of water and saw them making out she smiled and ran into the living room to wake everyone up.

* * *

"Guys wake up i got some thing to show you hurry up." Erin said they all groaned and slowly got up but Chad didn't budge, he just laid there still snoring. Erin got fed up with Chad and saw a blanket on the couch she rolled it up in a ball the best she could and through it at Chad's face it hit him hard and he rose up from his spot and looked around everyone was laughing and saw Erin laughing too.

"What the hell was that for." Chad said looking at Erin.

"you and your snoring that's why I was getting everyone up because there is something I wanted to show you now we don't have much time they could be done by now." Erin said running towards the kitchen.

"What is so important you had to wake me up." Chad said.

"I was going to through something at you anyways because I couldn't stand your snoring. Just look you idiot." Erin said they all got in the kitchen and looked out the window to see Troy and Gabriella all over each other making out.

"Oh my God this is just awesome, when did Troy come back and awe he gave her his sweatshirt." Taylor said

"Finally my sister and best friend are together. I wanted that for so long." Chad said.

"As much as I don't like Troy i am so glad that he is the one with her and not that ass Brad. I'm so happy for them." Sharpay said. Gabriella and Troy were still making out then they needed some air and stopped. Troy looked towards the kitchen window, Troy saw there friends but they ducked when Troy was looking there way but he saw them. he looked at Gabriella and told him what he saw.

"Looks like we have an audience." Troy said.

"Yeah i could hear them they really need to be quiet if they want to be sneaky." Gabriella said.

"Totally lets go inside it's getting late and we should probably head to bed." Troy said.

"Yeah that sounds like a good idea, do you want to stay with me, you know go in my room and sleep." Gabriella asked.

"Just sleeping then yeah I am so tired right now, lets go." Troy said.

"OK." Gabriella said. Troy and Gabriella walked into the house. They saw there friends in the kitchen. They smiled at them holding hands and said there good nights.

"Goodnight you guys were going to bed." Gabriella said Gabriella lead the way to her room. When they got there they laid on Gabriella's bed. Gabriella had her head on Troy's Chest. Gabriella looked at Troy and they kissed each other one last time before they went to bed.

"Goodnight Bella." Troy said.

"Goodnight Troy." Gabriella said and before both of them new it they were out for the night holding each other in there arms.

**there you have it so what did you guys think of this chapter. please tell me what you thought. if you have any ideas on this story please feel free to ask and I will put it in my story thanks again for the wonderful reviews. Please please please read and review i love hearing from all of you.**

**Love you guys,**

**Samie :)**


	8. Lets Make it Official

**Hey guys thanks so much for the wonderful reviews I am so glad you like this story and I just got to say I am so very sorry for not updating for a couple weeks because I had to work and because it was Christmas and New years. but hey I am back with an all new chapter so I hope you enjoy it. if any of you have any ideas for the story please feel free to ask and I will be putting them in the story thanks so much and please please please read and review I love hearing from all of you.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own HSM or any of the characters or anything else.**

Chapter 7 Lets Make it Official

It was the morning after the sleep over, Troy was just laying in Gabriella's bed watching her sleep. He couldn't take his eyes off of her. it was 6:00 in the morning. Troy had to get up because he was going to visit his Grandpa this morning like he always did in the mornings. Troy didn't want to leave Gabriella and he didn't want her to think he would pull a Brad on her so he moved closer to her and kissed her neck. Gabriella's favorite spot and now his favorite spot to kiss her. Gabriella stirred a little bit and looked at Troy with Tried eyes she was about to say something to Troy but Troy cut her off with a little kiss to the cheek.

"Sh go back to sleep, I just wanted to tell you I am heading out, I'm going to see my Grandpa, come over my house at around 12:00 OK." Troy said looking at how beautiful Gabriella was.

"OK I'll see you then." Gabriella said half asleep. Troy kissed her on the lips and started for the door and looked at Gabriella and found that she was fast asleep again.

"I Love You Gabriella, I just wish I could tell you when your awake." Troy said and walked out the door. He saw his friends asleep in the family room but was stopped by Chad. he got up from the couch and headed over to Troy they went outside and sat on the swing outside Chads house.

"Hey Troy so how was last night and why are you leaving so early it's only 6:00." Chad said.

"It was good, nothing happened dude, we just held each other and fell asleep. I woke up about 5:00 but I didn't want to go then so I just waited like an hour to get up I woke her up but I told her to go back to sleep I just didn't want her to think I did a Brad on her. I told her to come to my house around 12:00 today because I am going to see my Grandpa in the hospital. and i know once I get home I will be passed out on my bed and i don't want to sleep the day away so when she wakes up can you remind her just in case she was too asleep to remember I asked her to come." Troy said looking at his best friend.

"yeah no problem Bro. I am so glad you came back here. I am glad you and my sister are going out. But like I always say if you break her heart I will hunt you down and make you pay, I know where you live." Chad said half serious half kidding around because he new Troy wouldn't hurt her.

"Chad you know me. I have been in love with Gabriella ever since I was 5 I would never hurt her. I love her too much to do so." Troy said.

"So did you tell her you loved her." Chad asked.

"Yeah but she was asleep. I said I love you Gabriella and I wish I could tell you when you were awake but that was it and then I left the room." Troy said.

"Well I'm sure you will have the guts to tell her how much you love her. to her face soon. well I just wanted to check on you about your Grandpa, so how long does he really have." Chad asked.

"My mom told me he only had a couple more days, and my mom told me if something happened to him she would call, everyday I go and visit him and it gets harder and harder for me to be there because he just gets worse and worse but I want to spend as much time with him as i can." Troy said.

"I know what your going through and what you mean. I know it will suck in the beginning but it will get better and you got a whole bunch of friends to support you. you got me, Taylor, everyone else and the most important person to you. you got Gabriella, she will be there for you when you need it." Chad said.

"Thanks man. I better get going I will see you tonight. a one on one game you and me." Troy said.

"you bet and this time I will beat you Bolton." Chad said.

"In your dreams Danforth." Troy said with a smile and walked towards his house.

* * *

Troy and his mom were in the car driving to the hospital to see his Grandfather. Troy wasn't looking forward to going because he would just be worse today then he did the other day but Troy just wanted to be there for his last days because he didn't get to spend to much time with him when he was in New jersey with his father. They got out of the car and headed towards the floor that his Grandfather was on. they got to the floor and walked in his room. Troy's Grandpa was attached to machines and an iv was in his arms. Troy wanted to get out of the room because it just pained him to see him like this but he had to see him until his final breath he didn't want to leave him.

"Hey Grandpa." Troy said looking at his Grandfather. He walked into the room. his Grandfather smiled.

"Hey son hows my grandson doing today." Grandpa said.

"I'm good, guess what." Troy said.

"What." his Grandfather said.

"I might have a girlfriend, Shes amazing I know you would like her. Her name is Gabriella Montez. I wish you could meet her." Troy said.

"I wish I could too son but I dont think that will happen. I have atleast a day left in me." his Grandfather said in a weak voice.

"I know Grandpa. What am I going to do without you." Troy said he had tears coming down his eyes.

"You can and you will, like you said you have a girlfriend that is amazing she will get you through it and Chad will too. but always remember I will always be in your heart. and whenever you need to talk to me I will be listening in my grave. I will always be with you Troy." His grandfather said and started to couch the machine started to beep.

"Grandpa are you OK." Troy asked. his Grandfather nodded his head and his coughing stopped. He was trying to breath so he could talk to his Grandson.

"Troy open the top drawer there will be a small box with a ring in it. this was your Grandmothers engagement and wedding ring I want you to have it. when you meet your girl which you already did give it to her. I want this ring to be sent down for sentries and it will start off with you." Troys grandpa said.

"Wow it's beautiful thanks I will definitely give it to Gabriella but we have to make it Official were not together yet but we will be because i am going to ask he to be my girlfriend tonight." Troy said.

"That's very good Troy. Can I talk to your mother for a minute." His Grandfather said.

"Yeah I will be outside. I love you Grandpa." Troy said.

"I love you too son." His Grandfather said. Troy walked out of the room his mother walked in. Troy sat down on the chair when his phone started to ring. he looked at the caller id and saw that it was Gabriella he smiled and picked up the phone.

"Hey Bella whats up." Troy said into the phone.

"I'm good it felt weird not waking up to you well I did this morning but it was too early for me." Gabriella said.

"Yeah I know you were out before i even left the room." Troy said.

"I know well I just wanted to call and let you know I will be at your house around 12:00 like you said I should go." Gabriella said.

"OK you might have to wake me up because I am so tired at the moment when i get home i am going to crash in my room but still come at 12:00 and wake me up because i don't want to sleep the whole day and I have a little surprise for you." Troy said.

"oh a Surprise I love them. OK I will for sure wake you up and I know a way to wake you up." Gabriella said with a smile on her face.

"Oh and what will that be." Troy said

"You'll just have to find out soon enough. I got to go but I will see you in a couple hours." Gabriella said.

"Yeah I will see you soon bye." Troy said

"Bye Troy." Gabriella said with that said. Troy hung up his phone said his goodbye to his grandpa and headed back into his car along with his mom and they went home. As soon as Troy got in his house he went to his room and laid on his bed. Shadow saw Troy and ran towards him. Troy smiled and picked her up from the floor and put her on the bed with him. Troy kissed Shadow on the head and put her down on his stomach. Shadow licked his face. Troy laughed and in a matter of seconds Troy was out like a log.

* * *

Gabriella walked to Troy's house and knocked on the door. his mother answered the door. Troy's mother opened the door and told her Troy was in his room. Gabriella walked up the stairs and opened his door without knocking because she new he would be sleeping sure enough when she opened the door Troy was on his bed fast asleep. He looked so cute to Gabriella. Shadow was on Troys stomach it looked like she was sleeping also when Shadow heard the door open her head popped up and she started wagging her tail and barked as she saw Gabriella walk in the room and to Gabriella's surprise Troy didn't budge he was still fast asleep. Gabriella walked over to the bed and took Shadow from Troy's stomach and hugged her.

"I see your daddy is sleeping do you want me to wake him up." Gabriella said looking at Shadow and then at Troy. Shadow barked and wagged her tail even more.

"yeah that's what I was thinking too." Gabriella said and set Shadow down on the bed. Gabriella crawls on the bed and is almost laying on top of Troy. Gabriella still couldn't believe Troy was still fast asleep.

"Troy honey wake up." Gabriella said but he still didn't budge then Gabriella got a great idea. Gabriella's lips touched Troy's and kissed him lightly and then again. Finally Troy stirred into Gabriella's lips and now they were making out with each other. Troy's hand went up to Gabriella's back and he pulled her closer to him. Gabriella squealed. Troy opened his eyes and laughed then kissed her lips again.

"Thanks for the wake up call you should do that more often. did you miss me." Troy said looking at Gabriella.

"Yeah I missed you so much I almost died." Gabriella said with a laugh.

"you did well that would have sucked." Troy teased along with her. taking one of her curls and tucked it behind her ear.

"I know right. I returned the favor you kissed me on the neck to wake me up this morning I thought it would be nice I did the same but only on the lips did you like it." Gabriella asked.

"I loved it Bella. thanks." Troy said.

"Well I'm here what is the surprise." Gabriella said looking at Troy.

"Well I was thinking about us on where we stand now." Troy said. Gabriella looked confused.

"Yeah and where do we stand on our relationship." Gabriella asked.

"I was thinking about making us Official. Gabriella will you be my girlfriend." Troy asked looking at Gabriella. Gabriella smiled and attached her lips to his in a passionate kiss. She looked in his eyes.

"I would love to be your girlfriend Troy." Gabriella said.

"Great one more thing I want to ask you." Troy said.

"OK ask away Boyfriend." Gabriella said with a smile. Troy smiled back at her.

"Will you go out on our first date as a couple tonight." Troy asked Gabriella.

"I would love that Troy." Gabriella said they leaned in and kissed each other with passion. Gabriella and Troy were happy because they were Officially a couple and they were going on there first date and they were both excited. Gabriella loved Troy. and Troy loved Gabriella they were just scared to say it out loud to each other just yet.

**So there you have it I hope you enjoyed this chapter I had fun writing it. if you have any ideas for this story please tell me and I will put the ideas in my story thanks so much for the reviews and please please please read and review i love hearing from all of you.**

**Love you guys,**

**Samie :)**


	9. First Date

**Hey everyone thanks so much for all the reviews they mean a lot to me. I'm sorry I haven't updated my story's for a week or two I have been really busy at work and it seems like I work everyday at my morning job lol. anyways thanks so much for the reviews. I will like to thank credit and dedicate this chapter too **O9teacher-n-training **for giving me this idea on Troy and Gabriella's first date. Also I never mentioned if Troy's mother got remarried or not but she did and Troy's got a younger sister that is 5 and her name is Amanda you will get to meet her in the next chapter. So I just wanted to let you know that. If any of you guys have any ideas please ask and I will put it in and you will get a chapter dedicated to you. I hope you enjoy so please please please read and review I love hearing from all of you.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own HSM or any of the characters or anything else.**

Chapter 8 First Date

The day went on Troy and Chad were outside of Chads house and they were playing a game of one on one basketball. Gabriella was outside sitting on the ground watching them playing with Shadow. Gabriella was playing with Shadow but was listening to Troy and Chads conversation they were too much into the game to even realise that Gabriella was outside with them well Troy new because he could never forget about Gabriella but Chad could and right now he forgot she was even out there.

"Bolton that is not fair you are so cheating." Chad said.

"How can you cheat in Basketball Danforth I am beating you fair and square." Troy said dribbling the ball back and forth.

"whatever dude one of these days I am going to beat you. I wish the Wildcats and the Blair academy played each other so us Wildcats can show you were the best." Chad said.

"Chad Blair is a boarding school all the kids are good we would kick your ass no dought about that." Troy said.

"You suck you know that, I just wish you could stay here our Senoir Year." Chad said.

"I got to go back you know that, I have friends over there too. And I'm the captain I cant let them down. Of course I'm going to miss you, and Gabriella and my mom and my annoying little sister and my step-dad but that's pretty much it. I'm just a phone call away and I will come down to visit as much as I can. and bring Gabriella with you when you come for spring break I will miss her to death." Troy said. Gabriella was listening to the whole conversation when her phone started to ring.

"Hello." Gabriella said.

"Hey Gabi I heard that you got a date with the famous Troy Bolton." Sharpay said.

"Yes i do and how did you know I didnt even call you." Gabriella said.

"I know but you called Taylor and Taylor called me I have to make you look even more beautiful than you already are." Sharpay said.

"I dont know Sharpay, Troy likes me the way I am, I cant wear a dress or anything because I dont know where he is taking me." Gabriella said.

"Are you near him right now." Sharpay said.

"Yeah why." Gabriella said.

"Then ask him what kind of clothes you should wear because I have the perfect outfit for you." Sharpay said getting all excited.

"I thought you hated Troy." Gabriella said to one of her best friends.

"I do but i would pick him in dating you then that ass Brad." Sharpay said.

"well thanks Sharpay come over in a little bit, I'm outside watching Troy and Chad playing basketball and Chad is being a baby about it because Troy is beating him." Gabriella said.

"OK I will be right over I will go pick up Taylor and we will be over in about 10 minutes. toodles." Sharpay said and hung up the phone. Gabriella put her phone down and saw Troy take off his shirt she could see his perfect abs she could see a six pack on him. It felt like her mouth was watering. Troy walked over to her and sat down next to Gabriella.

"Hey Bella who was that you were talking too." Troy said looking at Gabriella.

"Someone you don't like, Sharpay." Gabriella said.

"Oh what did she want." Troy said.

"She found out from Taylor I'm going out on a date with you. How should i dress, I don't want to wear a dress and then go somewhere no one is wearing one." Gabriella said looking at Troy.

"just wear what you always wear when I'm with you jeans and a cute shirt. oh if you have a sweat shirt bring that and if you have hat and gloves that will be great but if you don't have a couple pair you can use some of mine." Troy said.

"I have your sweatshirt you gave me that I love and I think I do have gloves and a hat but why, where are you taking me." Gabriella said.

"Your just going to have to wait and see." Troy said and leaned in and gave Gabriella a soft but passionate kiss. But it was interrupted by Sharpay.

"Eww I am going to gag." Sharpay said.

"Aw Evans I already beat you too it seeing your face." Troy said smiling.

"I hate you Bolton you know that." Sharpay said.

"I know I do too." Troy said Gabriella had to break this up before it got out of hand.

"OK we get it you two hate each other, come one Sharpay lets get me ready for my date with Troy." Gabriella said

"Lets go, see you Bolton." Sharpay said.

"Whatever Evans." Troy said. Gabriella, Sharpay and Taylor went into the house and was getting Gabriella ready for her date with Troy.

* * *

Gabriella and the girls were in her room putting on her make-up and picking out the perfect outfit. They were done with Gabriella and now they were just waiting upstairs until Chad said that Troy was there. After Gabriella and her friends went in her room Troy went to his house and got ready for his date with Gabriella he was so excited for this date. When he got in the house after the basketball game Troy had a little headache coming so he took some Advil to get ride of the pain it worked a little bit but that wasn't going to stop him from seeing Gabriella. Troy went out of his house and walked over to Gabriella and Chads house and just walked in.

"Gabriella Troy's here." Chad yelled from the bottom of the stairs.

"Dude you don't have to say it so loud." Troy said

"Sorry Troy. Here are the rules no kissing, hugging or anything like that."Chad said he was joking about everything.

"OK whatever you say dad." Troy said. Sharpay and Taylor walked down the stairs.

"Gabriella you can come down now." Sharpay said looking up at the stairs. Gabriella slowly started walking down the stairs. to Troy everything went in slow motion. He just was watching Gabriella walk down the stairs. she looked gorgeous and she was just wearing some faded out Jeans. a cute Red top and some flats. Her make-up made her look natural and that's what Troy liked. Gabriella finally made it to the bottom of the steps. Gabriella smiled at Troy and Troy smiled back.

"Wow Bella you look beautiful." Troy said.

"You don't look bad yourself." Gabriella said. Troy was wearing a Blue button down shirt with faded jeans also and his converse shoes.

"Thanks you ready to go." Troy asked.

"Yeah I'm ready." Gabriella said.

"OK then lets go. I'll have her home by curfew OK Chad." Troy teased.

"Good a minute late and i will hunt you down." Chad teased along with Troy. They said there goodbyes and they headed out the door and into Troy's car.

"So you brought my sweat shirt i gave you." Troy said.

"Yup and hats and gloves like you said. do you want your shirt back when we are done." Gabriella said looking at Troy.

"No you can keep it besides it looks better on you then it does me." Troy said. for a moment he looked at Gabriella and smiled.

"So where are you taking me that I need these things." Gabriella said.

"Well since I live in New Jersey with my father we have snow there so He would always take me to go ice skating, skying, snowboarding. but since we don't have snow here I thought that we could go ice skating at this ice skating rink. My mom took me to this place a couple times when I was younger." Troy said.

"I'm not that good at ice skating but it looks really fun I always wanted to learn how so I take it your good at it." Gabriella said.

"Yeah a little I'm on my school's team and no I am not captain of the team another guy is but that's OK I love Basketball better." Troy said.

"Cool, you'll catch me if i fall right." Gabriella asked looking at Troy.

"Of course I will you Trust me right." Troy said.

"Yes I trust you." Gabriella said.

"Then you don't have to worry I will be right next to you. I wont leave you." Troy said. Troy and Gabriella got out of the car and went into the skating rink and put on there sweat shirts and hat and gloves and they rented some skates. When they got the skates on they went on the ice. Troy held Gabriella by the waist when they got on because Troy didn't want her to fall and hurt herself. Troy was telling her what to do take little steps at a time just to get used to being on the ice. Gabriella was doing a pretty good job after a while. Troy was a good teacher then after a while Troy took his arms off her waist and just held her hands he was skating backwards. Gabriella was doing great but then she lost her balance and Troy saw this so he skated behind her so when she fell she fell on him. Gabriella fell back and Troy slipped also and fell on his butt while he held Gabriella too him.

"Bella are you OK." Troy asked. Gabriella started laughing her head off.

"Yeah I'm great thanks for catching my fall I should be the one to ask if you are OK. are you OK?" Gabriella asked Troy.

"I'm great." Troy started to laugh too. but he stopped when he saw Gabriella's ex Brad skate with his slut of a girlfriend.

"Wow Gabriella I never thought I see you here. you never wanted to come here when I asked you to come with me." Brad said.

"I didn't trust you at all so that's why i never went with you." Gabriella said.

"So this is your loser boyfriend, he looks so for miler, whats your name." Brad said.

"I'm surprised you think I look for miler, the names Troy." Troy said looking Brad in the eye.

"Wait you said Troy, the only Troy I new was geeky Troy, noway that's you, wow you grown up since I last saw you do you cry when a girl turns you down." Brad said.

"Actually Brad I don't, I've grown up a lot because I am not a wimp like I used to be I'm pretty strong now I could take you." Troy was getting closer to Brad. Gabriella saw this and got up and tried to get Troy to let it go but she was having trouble getting up.

"Guys stop it not here. Troy He's not even worth it." Gabriella said. Troy looked at Gabriella and saw her struggling to get up Troy was helping her up when Brad pushed Troy when his back was too him. Troy lost his balance and fell on top of Gabriella. She groaned in pain. Brad just laughed. and then left with his girlfriend.

"Oh my god Bella are you OK." Troy said.

"Yeah I'm fine, don't worry about it you didn't hurt me." Gabriella said. Troy got up from Gabriella and took her hands and got her up from the ice.

"Do you want something to eat before we go." Troy asked.

"Yeah I'm starving." Gabriella said.

"OK lets go get some food." Troy said and they got off the ice and got some food.

* * *

Troy and Gabriella ate there food and now they were in the car just talking. Gabriella wanted to know Troy's love life before He came back so that's what she was going to ask him before he brings her home.

"I'm just wondering how many girls have you been with." Gabriella asked.

"I had a girlfriend for about 7 months she was cool but I wasn't really into her as much as she was into me. I lost my virginity with some other girl I didn't even now I was happy because I made the varsity basketball team when I was a sophomore and I drank a lot of beer because we had a party there and I got really drunk and I woke up in a girls dorm room so I have been with 2 girls but they will never be you." Troy said.

"Thanks Troy I had a really fun night tonight. do you want to hang out tomorrow." Gabriella asked.

"I wish i could but I promised my sister Amanda I would take her to the park I haven't hung out with at all that much since i got here." Troy said.

"Oh OK." Gabriella said they got out of the car. Troy walked Gabriella too her house. Troy felt a pain in his forehead he winced i pain. Gabriella noticed this and got worried.

"Are you OK Troy. Gabriella asked.

"Yeah I'm fine i have this splitting headache I cant seem to shake off but don't worry I'm fine." Troy said.

"OK if you need anything or tell me anything I'm here for you." Gabriella said.

"I know you are, well I better let you go or Chad will tear my head off." Troy laughed Gabriella laughed along with him.

"I had the best time tonight thank you so much Troy." Gabriella said and kissed Troy on the lips.

"Me too, good night Bella." Troy said with a smile.

"Goodnight Troy." Gabriella said and walked into her house as soon as Gabriella closed the door Troy's smile disappeared. Troys head was killing him, he was tried too so he walked into his house and into his bedroom and laid on his bed. Shadow got up on the bed and laid down next to him. Troy closed his eyes and fell right asleep. what he didn't know he was going to feel worse in the morning.

**Well there you have it what do you think. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I wonder what happens to Troy I do and my friend Erin does. Shes the one that is going to write the next chapter. She will get all the credit for the next one. please tell me what you thought and if you have any ideas for this story please feel free to ask and I will put it in. thanks to **O9teacher-n-training** for there first date to go ice skating idea. thanks to all the reviews from the last chapter. please please please read and review I love hearing from all of you.**

**Love you guys,**

**Samie :)**


	10. Flu

**Hey everyone thanks so much for all the reviews they mean a lot to me. I'm so sorry I haven't updated my other story's but my day job boss had me working everyday this week and I have been working my night job also. I will be updating Love At first Bite tomorrow but I just want to let you guys know why I haven't updated. Before you read the story i got to tell you a couple things first.**

**1. I got this one review that is just nasty that I don't like. I wont get into much detail about it but you can look at the review that person sent me because it didn't get deleted. I am not a mean person but I kind of have to right now if any of you hate my story's and think I am a horrible writer then do me and yourself a favor and don't review it. and don't waste your time by reading it. don't review period because it hurts to hear that from someone you don't know. and I understand that someday's I wont get spelling or grammar right. I have a learning disorder. I am not a good speller or grammar person so if you don't see grammar and if you see a word misspelled it's because of that I do use spell check up sometimes it doesn't work. but again if you don't like my storey's or if you don't like how the way I write my storeys then don't read them because it's just a waste of your time and a waste of my time reading a bad review about how much I suck. If you have nothing good to say then don't say anything at all. But this person that said those things to me it's not going to change anything I am still going to write my storeys because people that have reviewed and and told me how much they loved my story's have stuck threw me for a long time so I thank you too all the people that have reviewed and told me how much a good writer i am. But if anyone has negative reviews on my storeys I will give you a peace of my mind and then I will block you so you can't do anything else to tear me down. the day I read the review I don't even know how many F words I said and I hardly ever say that word lol Erin knows what I am talking about. lol please if you don't like my storeys then don't review any bad reviews because it just hurts. keep the bad comments to yourself.**

**2. I did not write this chapter my very good friend Erin (TheDiomandPrincess) wrote this chapter so all the credit will go to her. She had the idea about the flu and she wrote it because I never had the flu and she has so she wrote how Troy felt because that's how she felt when she had the flu. I still love the reviews so please review this chapter but this chapter goes to Erin. So in the review if you could thank her that would be great. Because this was all her. I loved this chapter so thanks so much Erin you have been a really good friend to me and this is a good chapter I just love it. Guys I love the reviews so please review this but this chapter again was written by Erin so thank her for it to because she put a lot of her time in it and a lot of detail. thanks so much Erin.**

**Thanks for all the time now on to the story sorry I had to go on about the review thing I just wanted all of you to know how I felt. if any of you have any ideas about this story please feel free to ask and I will put it in my story. so please please please read and review I love hearing from all of you.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own HSM or any of the characters or anything else.**

Chapter 9 Flu

Troy sneezed the next morning as he relaxed on his sofa. He couldn't believe his luck. He's supposed to take Gabriella out on their second date today and instead, he comes down with the flu of all things. He rubbed a tissue against his sore nose and closed his eyes as he blew his nose. That didn't exactly help him much. His nose is still stuffy as heck.

Just as he gave a spluttering sneeze, Emily entered the room. "So how are you feeling? Any better?" she asked him. She frowned as he shook his head no before he broke out into a coughing fit. She put her hand on his forehead, pulling it away when she felt his head. He's really warm. "You're burning up" she told him

He sighed. She just had to tell him that he has fever. As if he didn't know that already. "Can you eat anything?" he shook his head no. He's not exactly hungry at the moment since he feels like crap.

"Why don't you go back to sleep, sweetheart" Emily said as she noticed Troy shivering and she left the room to get him another blanket.

Just then, Troy's phone started to ring. He picked up and looked at the screen. Gabriella is calling him. He smiled before he answered the phone "Hey Bella" he said before he gave a spluttering sneeze. He grabbed another tissue and blew his nose again.

"Hey Troy" he heard Gabriella's voice on the other line "Are you feeling alright? You don't sound so good" she questioned him when she heard his extremely stuffy nose.

"I caught the flu. I feel like if I sdeeze ode bore tibe, by head is godda literally explode" Troy told her as he blew his nose again.

Gabriella laughed when she heard Troy sneeze on the other line "Hey, I feel like crap here and you're laughinb. What the hell, Bella?" Troy tried to sound hurt on the phone but all he could do is laugh before he gave another spluttering sneeze.

"Sorry Troy" Gabriella said before she laughed again "I just called to see how you're feeling and if you wanted to do something today but forget that idea" she said sadly. Troy could hear it in her voice. Heck if it was up to him, then, he'd go out with her but instead, he had to come down with the flu.

"Sorry Brie" Troy said before he started coughing. He gave a long sigh cause he thought of what he would have to miss today cause he's stuck in bed with the flu.

"It's not your fault" Troy heard Gabriella tell him. She gave a long pause before she spoke up again "I better let you go. I'm sure you would rather sleep then talk to me"

"I'd rather talk to you theb be bored out of by bind. There's dothing on TV and I'b really bored" Troy told her before he sneezed twice.

"Chad's been bothering me all morning about our date so don't be surprised if he calls you" Gabriella told him and giggled. Troy laughed a little bit too but he sneezed instead

"Typical Chad" Troy said and laughed "He cad't bind his own busidess"

"Yeah, that's typical Chad alright" Gabriella said and giggled.

"Troy, off the phone and go to sleep. You should be sleeping, not talking on the phone" Troy looked up to Emily standing in the doorway holding another blanket. She doesn't exactly look too happy at the moment.

"Sorry, Bella, but I gotta go. Bother is making me go back to sleep" Troy said and sneezed twice.

"Alright Troy. Just give me a call when you wake up. Ok?" Gabriella questioned Troy. She actually kind of wish that she was there to take care of Troy instead. To make him soup and help him feel better. But she doesn't really think that Emily would let her over since Troy has the flu.

"I will Bella. Bye" Troy said and sneezed three times.

"Bye" Troy then hung up his phone and looked at his mother, who had made her way to couch where he's laying. She took a seat on the edge of the couch and started to stroke Troy's hair.

"Here sweetie. I brought another blanket with me" she said as she covered Troy with the blanket. Troy is still shivering. Emily put the blanket over him. Troy pulled the blanket closer to his body and snuggled underneath it.

"Go to sleep, sweetheart. I'll be back later on tonight after work" she told him. Troy nodded. Emily smiled before she kissed Troy on the forehead then she left.

Troy closed his eyes and started to drift off to sleep when he heard his phone ring. He sighed angrily before he picked it up, realizing that he had received a new text message from Chad. Can everyone seriously stop bugging him so he can go back to sleep? It seems like everyone has to bother him when he's sick and he hates that. All he wants to do right now is sleep and it just seems like no one will let him.

He angrily threw his phone across the room. His phone hit the wall, causing it to break into two piece. _'Yes'_ he thought to himself _'Now people will finally stop bugging me' _he snuggled back under his covers before he fell asleep

----

"Troy! Get up!" Troy sighed angrily when he heard Amanda shouting his name. He buried his head in the pillow. He doesn't exactly want to hear Amanda babble on about he broke his promise to take her to the park. That's the last thing he needs right now.

"Come on, Troy! You promised you would take me to the park today! You can't break a promise!" Amanda literally yelled in Troy's face. She grabbed his hand in an attempt to get him off the couch. Troy refused to get up

"Amanda, come on. Mommy said that Troy is sick. Just let him sleep" Troy's step father, Scott said as he came in the room to see his daughter literally in his step son's face, trying to get him up but Troy wouldn't move.

"No! he promised! He promised he would take to the park! He promised! You can't break a promise, daddy! You can't!" Amanda yelled. She's upset that Troy would laying on the couch instead of taking her to the park. She doesn't care if Troy is sick, you can't break a promise.

Troy groaned as he refused to look at Amanda. If his throat wasn't so sore, he would have voice his reasons to Amanda why he couldn't. But instead, he could barely talk and he couldn't tell Amanda to go away and leave him be and that makes him mad. Damn flu!

"Come on, sweetheart, just let Troy be. Just look at him" Scott told Amanda, who look at Troy. She even had to admit that he doesn't look so good but she doesn't care. A promise is a promise.

"No Daddy! Troy promised!" Amanda tugged harder at Troy's hand, hoping to get him to move but Troy wouldn't budge. She pulled harder but Troy responded by pulling his hand out of Amanda's. He put his hand under his pillow before he covered his ear with the pillow.

"Come on, Amanda. I'll take you to the park" Scott said and laughed when Amanda shrieked happily and skipped out of the living room. He knows how to make Amanda happy. That's for sure.

Troy managed to pick his head up from his pillow and look at Scott. "Thadks Scott" he managed to get out, even though it really did hurt his throat. At least he got Amanda off his back. For now, at least.

"No problem, Troy. Why don't you call one of your friends and go over with them. I'll try to keep Amanda gone as long I can before she actually gets tired" Scott told and patted his shoulder.

"I'm ready!" they heard a voice calling by where the door and they saw Amanda standing by the doorway, in her pick coat. She looks really happy. "Come on Daddy!" she shouted at Scott, who immediately patted Troy's shoulder again before he left the room to get his coat

"Bye Troy! Feel better!" Troy heard Scott call to him before he left with Amanda. He grabbed his house phone to see if anyone called. Luckily, no one did.

He tried to get up when he realized something was on his back. It's probably Shadow. Who else would it be. Neither Scott or his mother have any other pets and Shadow does tend to sit on Troy a lot so that would make sense.

He slowly got up, feeling the weight from his back move before he laid on the couch. He looked over and he saw Shadow standing on his legs, looking right at him. She crawled right in his stomach and sat there. He managed to smile before he grabbed his home phone and thought for a second.

Who could he call? Who could look after him that has already gotten a flu shot? He just couldn't seem to think if anyone.

'_Wait a second' _he thought to himself when he realized that Gabriella and Chad have already gotten their flu shots. That means that Gabriella could look after him without actually getting sick. That made him really happy. He grabbed his house and dialed the familiar number.

After two rings, someone picked up "Hello?" he heard. He knows exactly who that voice belongs to also. Gabriella. That's why he called her. He needs someone to help him right now so he can get the heck away from Amanda before she gets back and she'll be constantly bugging him and he doesn't need that considering the fact the fact that he has the flu.

"Brie. Help be" he managed to get out before he gave a spluttering sneeze. His throat really hurts now. He doesn't seem to care. That's the least of his problems at the moment. All he needs is to get out before Amanda gets back.

"Troy, what's the matter?" he heard Gabriella ask him

"Cad you cobe and get me before Abadda get home?" he asked as he grabbed a tissue and blew his nose.

"Sure, sweetie. I'll be right there" she told him, making him smile for the first time since he woke up to realize that he has the flu.

"Thadks Brie" he managed to get out

"Sure thing, Troy. Be there in five seconds" she said. Troy said thanks to her one more time before he hung the phone. He looked at Shadow, who had fallen asleep on his stomach. He smiled her and before he started to pet her. She looked up at him before she licked his face, making Troy laugh.

"I deeded that" he told her. She barked at him and wagged her little tail, making Troy laugh before she laid down on his stomach

"Brie's coming ober and she's gettidg us out of out of here" he told Shadow, who licked his face again. He really couldn't wait for Gabriella to come and save him from Amanda

"She should be here sood" Troy told Shadow. He just wanted to get the heck out before Amanda comes back. If he doesn't, then she'll bug him and that's the last thing Troy needs at the moment. _'Come on Gabi. Hurry'_ he thought to himself

Just then, Troy heard the doorbell. Shadow immediately moved from Troy's stomach and Troy very painfully, got up. His legs are extremely sore and it was very painful to stand up. But he ignored the pain in his legs and got up to get the door.

Once he opened the door, he saw Gabriella and Chad on the other side. "Come on, Troy. Let's go" Gabriella said. Chad just nodded. Troy painfully walked in the living room, Gabriella and Chad followed.

"Take Shadow" Troy told Gabriella. He waited for Gabriella to pick Shadow up before he turned to Chad.

"Hey, you look like Rudolph, The Red Nose Reindeer" Chad said and he started to laugh hysterically. Troy wasn't exactly very happy. If he could talk, then he would have said something to Chad but his throat still hurt like heck right.

Troy got even more angry when Chad started to sing Rudolph, The Red Nose Reindeer. Leave it to Chad to make fun of him when he's sick. This always happens. Every single freaking time. He should be used to this.

"This isn't funny, Chad! This is serious!" he heard Gabriella yell. Good. At least someone is defending him and that makes him happy. That makes him happy

All of a sudden, he looked up when he heard the sound of someone getting hit with something. He looked and he saw Chad laying on the ground, holding his side, making both him and Gabriella laugh.

Troy looked at Gabriella and mouthed "Thanks" to her. He would have said it but his throat hurts like heck and talking only makes it worse.

Gabriella smiled and mouthed "No problem" back to him. She knows all the symptoms of the flu so she really couldn't blame Troy for not wanting to talk. Extremely sore throat is one of the one of the worst symptoms. It's not Troy's fault that he has the flu.

Then, Gabriella turned to Shadow and picked her up. Troy slowly stood up and fell back on the couch when he felt dizzy. Gabriella turned to look at Chad. "Help him, Chad. He can't stand on his own" she ordered her step brother to help Troy out.

Chad groaned before he walked over to the couch, grabbing Troy's arm, making Troy groan in pain. "Chad, be careful" Gabriella was really worried when she heard Troy groan.. Another symptom of the flu is sore joints.

Chad carefully threw Troy's arm around his shoulder and lifted Troy up, careful not to hurt him. Gabriella led the way to the door with Shadow in her arms, Chad and Troy following.

Chad grunted when he struggled to hold Troy up "Damn, man. You owe me for this" Chad told Troy, who looked at him. Troy exactly light but he's not heavy. He's in between.

"Chad, it's not Troy's fault that he has the flu" Gabriella defended Troy to Chad. It isn't Troy fault that he got the flu. He didn't plan to get the flu. He doesn't want it but yet. He still gets it. Nice, isn't it?

The three teens made their way to the door, Gabriella and Shadow led the way.

---

A while later, Troy coughed and groaned. Gabriella looked at him worriedly. "How are you feeling?" she asked him. He shook his head and buried his head in Gabriella's pillow. His head is still pounding and he's freezing. It's not fun having the flu. He hates it. He never wants to get it again. It sucks. He doesn't exactly want to spend his day confined to a bed. That's the last he wants.

Gabriella gently ran a hand through Troy's hair. She hated seeing Troy like this. She hates having the flu. She's had it before plenty of time so she knows how Troy is feeling. She hates that Troy is sick and she can't do anything to help him feel better.

"You hungry?" she asked him, breaking the silence. He didn't even bother to lift his head up from her pillow when it sounds like he mumbled something that sounds like "Not really" but Gabriella couldn't be sure.

Then, Gabriella looked up when she heard the door to her room open up. She looked and she could see Sharpay walk in her room, followed by Taylor. "Hey, Gabi" Sharpay greeted her friend

That's when she noticed the flu stricken Troy on Gabriella's bed with her. Gabriella knows exactly where this is going. "Hey, I didn't Rudolph could leave the north pole in the middle of the summer time" Sharpay then laughed. Gabriella sighed. Of course Sharpay would want to piss Troy off when he's sick. Typical.

Troy groaned and buried his head in Gabriella's pillow. He feels really lousy and of course, Sharpay has to go and insult him. Like he asked to get the flu. "No come back" Sharpay said with a laugh "This is just fabulous" she started to laugh harder after saying that

"Shar!" Gabriella yelled, making Troy clutch his head with his hand. Gabriella's scream made his head hurt worse. Gabriella didn't even notice.

"You know, I really hope you wind up having the flu" Troy finally to say, instantly regretting as his throat started to hurt even more. He did mean every word he said. You shouldn't make of a sick person, especially a flu stricken person. It should be a law.

"You have the flu?!" Sharpay yelled, making Troy's headache grow worse. She can't get sick. She needs to get out of here. "Oh no, I better get out of here!" Sharpay yelled before she ran out of Gabriella's room. Troy wanted to laugh but he didn't.

Taylor watched as Sharpay ran out of Gabriella's room. She wanted to laugh so bad. She really did find it funny. "I better get going too, Gabi. I'll see you later" she told her friend, who nodded. "Feel better, Troy" she addressed Troy before she left.

Just then, Shadow jumped on Gabriella's bed after she finished eating. She climbed on Troy's stomach and laid down. Gabriella turned to look at Troy. "You hungry?" she asked Troy as she wrapped her arms around him, pulling him closer to her body

Troy shook his head and rested his head against Gabriella's shoulder. "Not really. I just want to sleep" he told her. He just can't seem to fall asleep cause he's still shivering. Gabriella wrapped her arms around him, hoping to warm him up.

Finally feeling some warmth, Troy relaxed in Gabriella's arm and looked up at the ceiling. All though he's really sick, he's actually enjoying the feeling of having Gabriella hold him close. He couldn't help but smile. "Thanks Gabi" he told her before he turned to look at her.

Gabriella smiled and gently kissed Troy's cheek. "Anytime" she told him. She watched as he closed his eyes. She knew that as soon as he closed his eyes, he was asleep. Even though he has the flu, she loves the position they're in and she knows that he did too. She's really lucky to have him

A smile appeared on Gabriella's face before she fell asleep also.

**So there you have it thanks so much for reading this like I said before I did not write this chapter Erin did so if you could thank her in the reviews then that would be great, because this is all her. thanks so much for all the reviews from the last chapter. if any of you have any ideas then just ask and I will be sure to put them in the story. so please please please read and review I love hearing from all of you.**

**Love you guys,**

**Samie :)**


	11. There's Someone I Want You To Meet

**Hey everyone I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a week on my storeys. I had a lot of fun last weekend I went to this one place for the weekend because my Uncle got married. I had my very first beer. I'm not 21 yet but my parents were like you can have one beer so I did it's ok but I know I wont drink unless we have a family get together or something. I didn't get to bed until 4:00 in the morning lol I was tired the next day. anyways thanks so much for the reviews thanks for crediting Erin because she did a great job on that chapter. now it's back to me with writing. If any of you have any ideas for this story please feel free to ask and I will for sure put them in my story. I have to credit Erin for this chapter also because she gave me an idea so thanks Erin. I hope you enjoy so please please please read and review I love hearing from all of you. :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own HSM or any of the characters or anything else.**

Chapter 10 There's someone I want you to meet

A week has passed since Troy had gotten the Flu he has spent the whole week over and Chad and Gabriella's house because Scott and Emily didn't want Amanda to catch the Flu. Troy loved every minute being with Gabriella. Shadow loved being with Gabriella too. Emily Troy's mother didn't like the idea of him sleeping over there but it was best for there daughter. Troy finally got to go home the night before and sleep in his own bed but he couldn't seem to fall asleep because the whole week he slept in Gabriella's bed. He had plans with her today but he wanted to keep his promise to his little step-sister Amanda and take her to the park so he was going to wake her up and surprise her. Troy quietly went in her room and shook her awake.

"Come on sleepy head time to go to the park." Troy said looking at his sister.

"I'm mad at you still." Amanda said looking at her older brother.

"I told you I was sorry I would have explained to you when I was sick. I felt like crap, and that doesn't feel good. now come on." Troy said

"No I'm not going with you." Amanda said Troy sighed and thought of something to get her to come.

"How about I by you ice cream while we are at the park, cookie dough ice cream your favorite." Troy said. this changed Amanda's mind right away. She was up from her bed she didn't even care that Troy was in the room and she took off her PJ's to find an outfit to wear. Troy laughed at his sister and when she picked out the outfit she wanted to wear Troy helped her get dressed.

"Ice Cream always gets me. lets get going big brother." Amanda said Troy and Amanda left her room and went down the stairs. Troy put the leash on Shadow they were about to leave when Emily came threw the door.

"Troy I didn't know you came home last night. you should have told me." Emily said.

"Sorry mom it was late and I was tired. Bella's family was really great to me." Troy said Emily made a face she didn't like Gabriella at all because she thought Gabriella was a bad influence on Troy because he was never home and seemed to live at her house.

"I have a great idea how about all for of us go somewhere tonight and have a family night out." Emily said.

"I'm going on my second date with Bella. sorry mom maybe another time." Troy said. Amanda was getting antsy. She tugged on Troy's leg.

"Come on Troy I don't got all day I want to go to the park." Amanda said.

"ok Mandy lets go. See you later mom." Troy said Troy Amanda and Shadow went in Troy's car and they drove to the park 5 minutes later they got there. Amanda ran towards the swing set. Troy with Shadow followed. Troy pushed Amanda on the swing she was having a great time. Troy's phone rang and he saw it was Gabriella he smiled. Troy got a new phone because he broke his cell phone when Chad called him when he had the flu.

"Hey Bella whats up." Troy said still pushing Amanda.

"Nothing much, guess who I got a call from." Gabriella said.

"Who's that." Troy asked.

"Sharpay, and guess what she caught." Gabriella said.

"She got my flu." Troy said.

"Yup she blames you for her getting sick." Gabriella said and all Troy could do was laugh.

"Aw poor Sharpay.... not." Troy said. Gabriella laughed.

"I went to see her this morning shes driving me crazy. is that ok if I hang out with you until we decide to go on our second date." Gabriella said.

"Yeah sounds good, Im actually at the park with Amanda you should join us, you never really got to meet Amanda and I know she will just love you." Troy said

"Sounds good I will walk because it;s not far from Sharpay's house see you in a little bit." Gabriella said.

"I'll see you soon Bella." Troy said and he hung up the phone. Amanda got off the swing and started to run after Shadow because Troy took the leash off of Shadow. Troy knows that she wouldn't get far because she always stayed close to him. Shadow was barking and Amanda was laughing.

"Hey Mandy you want to play tag." Troy asked Amanda shook her head yes and they played. They were having fun. Amanda saw a girl with long black hair come her way. She stopped running and held onto Troy's leg. She was scared because she never saw someone come up to her like that.

"It's ok Mandy this is Gabriella my girlfriend you know the one that took care of my last week." Troy said. Amanda looked at Gabriella and smiled.

"Finally I get to meet you. I'm Gabriella. Troy told me nice things about you." Gabriella said Shadow saw Gabriella she ran towards Gabriella. Gabriella picked her up and Shadow licked her face. Gabriella laughed and put her down.

"What do you say Mandy." Troy said looking at his sister.

"Hi Gabella." Amanda said she couldn't pronounce her name she was only 5. Gabriella laughed.

"you can call me Gabi for short." Gabriella said.

"your pretty, you want to swing with me, Troy can push us both." Amanda said before Gabriella could answer Amanda was running towards the swing set again.

"She is so full of energy no wonder why you called me when you were sick she would have drive me up the wall after awhile." Gabriella said walking with Troy to the swing set.

"Welcome to my life Bella." Troy said. that morning all three of them played in the park. Troy got Amanda ice cream like he said he would. They eat the ice cream and played some more until Amanda was pooed out and fell asleep in Troy's arms. They went to the car and drove back to Troy's house and put Amanda in her room because she was still asleep. Troy kissed her forehead. Troy left the room. Gabriella was right with him. Troy wanted Gabriella to meet someone special to him and he was going to take her to see him.

* * *

Troy and Gabriella got in the car. Gabriella had no clue where they were going so she really wanted to know.

"So Troy where are you taking me." Gabriella asked. looking at Troy while he was driving his car.

"It's a surprise." Troy said.

"come one just give me a hint on what we are going to be doing." Gabriella said.

"Well before we go out for dinner there's someone I want you to meet. you are going to love him." Troy said a couple minutes later Troy pulled into the hospital parking lot he got out of the car and opened the door for Gabriella and helped her out.

"am I going to meet your Grandpa." Gabriella asked. Troy shook his head yes. they walked into the building.

"Yes you are. I would have visited him all last week but I had the flu and that would have made him worse but I'm better now so they said i could see him. I'm surprised that hes lasted this long. The day before I got the flu they said he would last 2 days but he had lasted a week. I told him I would have wanted you to meet him and maybe hes just waiting to see you." Troy said.

"I really am honored Troy. I heard cool storeys about him." Gabriella said. Troy pulled her close to him his hand around her waist Gabriella did the same.

"Hey your my girlfriend and i want to share everything with you." Troy said. just then Troy lead Gabriella in a room Troy said hi to the nurse that was in the room. there on the bed was Troy's Grandfather Tobe's attached to him and IVs and other things. Troy's grandfather saw him come in and he smiled.

"Troy im glad to see you." Grandpa said. Troy leaned in and hugged him.

"Nice to see you too. I want you to meet someone. Grandpa this is Gabriella my girlfriend." Troy said Gabriella took Troys Grandfathers hand and shook it.

"It's very nice to meet you." Gabriella said.

"you too. I can see you are making my grandson happy. That's all I want." Grandpa said.

"That's all I want too. I will take care of him. Don't you worry, hes in good hands." Gabriella said.

"Well that's good." Grandpa said and then coughed he was weak.

"I would have came here last week but I had to catch the flu and I know i couldn't be around you. I just wanted to see you before you know." Troy said.

"I know what you mean Troy. I was holding on so i could meet this beautiful lady here next to you. I like her Troy. and Gabriella hes a keeper so don't ever let him go even if he try's to push you away." Grandpa said.

"Dont worry I will never let him go even if he does push me away. I wont leave him." Gabriella said.

"That's good."Grandpa said. Troy and Gabriella stayed there for a while longer. Gabriella got to hear some cute storeys about Troy when he was younger. even though Gabriella known Troy's Grandfather for a couple hours she loved him like a Grandpa too. Troy said his goodbye to his Grandfather and they left to go to dinner.

" I love your Grandfather." Gabriella said.

"thanks He really likes you. I just wish my mom would feel the same way towards you." Troy said.

"Me too but that wont change anything between us because I will stay with you know matter what." Gabriella said.

"Vi's versa. now lets eat." Troy said. Troy and Gabriella ordered food and talked about Amanda, Troy's Grandfather what there next date would be. and what they would do when Troy went back to New Jersey. They got done with dinner. they headed back to Troy's car and went back to Gabriella's house. They were standing at the door.

"I had a lovely time Troy. this night was great." Gabriella said.

"I'm glad you liked it. I'm happy you got to meet my Grandpa." Troy said Gabriella looked in Troy's eyes she could see some tears in his eyes ready to fall but he pushed them back and he looked down. Gabriella put her fingers under his chin so she could have eye contact with him.

"I am too and it's ok to cry Troy. I don't mind so whenever you feel like it I have a shoulder for you." Gabriella said.

"Ditto you can always come to me too. goodnight Bella." Troy said he leaned in and put his lips on Gabriella's. it was a gentle but passionate kiss.

"Goodnight Troy." Gabriella said she opened her front door and walked into her house and smiled at Troy before she closed the door. Troy walked back to his house but he didn't know was he was going to be right back at her house in a while anyways.

* * *

Troy opened the door to his house. He saw his mom and she didn't look too happy.

"Where have you been." Emily said.

"I told you mom I was with Gabriella and why are you mad." Troy said

"Ever since you came here you have been living over at Chads house. When you came here I thought you would spend time with your family but then Gabriella had to come along and take you away from me." Emily said Troy couldn't believe what his mom was saying.

"This has nothing to do with Gabriella. Shes not taking me away from you. I'm here now aren't I." Troy said.

"Your going back to New Jersey in a week." Emily said.

"WHAT! you cant do that mom I am 18 I can choose when to leave and i am not leaving. Besides I am spending the summer here and going back at the end off August." Troy said.

"Your my son and you will do as i say. Your not acting like your18 your just a child. I don't want you seeing Gabriella again you understand me." Emily yelled. this pissed Troy off.

"No I don't understand you. I'm not leaving and I am sure as hell not to going to stop seeing Gabriella. I love her." Troy said.

"Oh stop being a child it's just a crush." Emily said looking at her fuming son.

"No mom it's not a crush and I am not a child I am an adult and the person that is acting like a child right now is you mom." Troy yelled he started to run up the stairs and he slammed the door. he could here his mom yelling for him but he didn't listen he needed to see Gabriella and that's what he was going to do. Troy saw Shadow on his bed she lifted her head. Troy grabbed her and opened his window he climbed down his tree holding Shadow in his left hand. he made his way to the ground and ran towards Gabriella's Balcony. He climbed Gabriella's Tree and saw that Gabriella's light was still on. Shadow saw Gabriella and started barking. this caught Gabriella's attention. She opened the door and was about to sat something but was cut off by Troy hugging Gabriella tightly to him. Gabriella held him back she new something was wrong because the look on his face gave it away. they pulled apart and went in her room.

"Troy whats wrong." Gabriella asked. Troy was on her bed. Shadow was in his lap. Making him feel a little better.

"I got in a fight with my mom she wants me to go back to New Jersey in a week." Troy said.

"I thought you were staying until the end of August." Gabriella said.

"Me too and I am I don't care what my mom says I am staying here because i got my best friend here and my girlfriend here. I'm not going to leave you." Troy said.

"Why does your mom hate me so much." Gabriella said she was standing but she sat next to Troy and took his hands in hers telling him shes there for him.

" She said you are taking me away from her but it's not true. you aren't. This was my very first fight with my mom and I don't think this could ever be resolved. I'm so mad at her at the moment." Troy said.

"I know you are. You know I am always here for you if you need it." Gabriella said.

"Thanks Bella. you know how to make me feel better. Is it alright if I stayed the night here with you I don't want to go back to my house when my moms like that." Troy said. Gabriella nodded her head.

"Yeah sure. you can stay here as long as you want your always welcome here." Gabriella said

"I want to tell you something and I don't know if you feel the same I just want you to know that I Love You." Troy said. Gabriella's heart skipped a beat but she smiled and kissed Troy one the lips.

"I Love you too Troy. I always will no matter what happens." Gabriella said. Troy smiled and they had a long make out section before they got tired and went to bed.

**There you have it. I was going to have them say i love you in a later chapter but i thought this was the right chapter for them to say it. so what did you think. if any of you have any ideas please feel free to ask and I will put it in my story. thanks again Erin for the idea. please please please read and review I love hearing from all of you.**

**Love you guys,**

**Samie :)**


	12. Can I Have This Dance

**Hey guys thanks so much for the reviews and again I am so very sorry for not updating my storys because work and the computer is in my brothers rooms. I usually write on the weekends at night but my brother has been home the last couple of Weekends so I dont get to write as much as i want to anymore and with 2 jobs. but here is an all new chapter of pcc. I hope you enjoy it. Also Troys best friend from New Jersey Erin is still in the story and she will be in it this chapter. thanks to Erin for helping me out on the song Troy and Gabriella will be singing each other. If any of you have any ideas please feel free to ask and I will for sure put them in my story. please please please read and review I love hearing from all of you. oh 14 more days until 17 Again comes out and I am so excited. sorry for spelling errors but spell check didnt wrok so sorry for missed words and gramer.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own HSM or any of the characters or anything else.**

Chapter 11 Can I Have This Dance

Troy was outside his house with his gutiar in his hand and was stringing strings and singing alone too the song her wrote. He made this song just for him and Gabriella well he made a whole bunch but this was his favorite. Troy came home because his mom was at work she didnt want to deal with her at the moment so when he new his mom was at work he went home and got his guitar. Chad was outside his house shooting hoops. Shadow was barking at Chad and wagging her tail. Troy so Shadow and just smiled.

"Dude what are you writing." Chad asked walking over to Troy and looked at the song lyrics.

"I'm writing songs. you know when stuff is on my mind I write it down on paper." Troy said looking at his friend.

"I know you do I just wanted to see what my friend was writing anything to do with my little sister. thats hanging out with Taylor and Sharpay." Chad said.

"You know everything I write now a days has to do with her. I didnt know I could feel this way for a girl. She makes me happy and thats all I want to be." Troy said.

"Yeah I know what you mean. I remember when Taylor and I started to date I always got butterfilys when I saw her walk down the hall in school and I still do when I see her. we are wipped." Chad said and Troy laughed at his friend because it was true they were both wipped because they loved there girlfriends a lot.

"I really dont want you to leave to go to New Jersey. I will miss you and now that you and Gabriella are together it is going to be tough on her too." Chad said.

"Man I know but I got friends over in New Jersey too. that are counting on me to come back because I am there captian for the basketball team and I am on the hockey team ans East high does not have a hockey team and I love playing hockey." Troy said. He picked up Shadow and kissed her nose. Shadow then licked Troy face and Troy smiled.

"I know you do but have you talked to anyone from New Jersey since you got here other than your dad." Chad said. Chad didnt want Troy to leave so he was doing anything he could to get troy to change his mind and stay here for his senior year.

"No. I guess your right about that. but I like being captain of the basketball team and if i do stay here I will only know you Bella, Evans, and Taylor you havent really introtced me to the basketball team what if they dont like me and what about Brad he will be all over me like he was when I was younger." Troy said looking at Chad still holding Shadow. Shadow had her eyes closed.

"Ok how about I call the guys up and you can meet them all. and dont worry about Brad I know your tougher and you could totally take him in a fight just dont let him get to you. He will try to take Gabriella away from you because he hates it when guys are after gabriella so do the best you can and keep her close because i do not want her to go to the dark side and be with that jerk but no worrys because I can tell Gabriella loves you." Chad said.

"You know what I did last night when my mom and I had a fight. I went in Gabriellas room and I told her I loved her and she said she loved me too and nothing would tear us apart and i hope she is right she is the one that is really helping through my whole grandfather dying thing. I took her to see him and he said he was holding on until he met Gabriella because 2 weeks ago I went to see him and the doctors said he would be dead in two days and he lasted for two weeks. He loved Bella and Bella loved him." Troy said. Chad put his arm around Troys shoulder.

"Im here to if you need someone to talk to. and I love that my sister is happer with you then she ever was with Brad." Chad said.

"Thanks Chad I know you are." Troy said. Chads phone rang and he smiked when he read the text message. "Go see Taylor I'll be fine talk to you later." Troy said.

"Ok see you Troy." Chad said and walked to his car and headed out to see Taylor. Troy put Shadow down on the grownd and started to write the song again and he just new Gabriella would love it. Erin heard a car door close and he looked his left and smiled when he saw his best friend Erin from New Jersey come his way.

* * *

Troy saw Erin walk towards him and he smiled at her. Shadow saw Erin and ran towards her and started to bark happily. Erin picked her up and held her and sat down next to Troy on the bench. Erin and Troy hugged each other well Erin more like hugged him with one arm because she had Shadow in her other hand.

"Hey Erin what have you been up too I havent seen you in a long time. are you going to New Jersey soon." Troy asked his best friend.

"I have been busy with mom because I am always helping her out. I kind of like it hear but I might have to go back to New Jersey soon anyways. why are you having second thoughts about moving back because of a serten girlfriend you have and love so much." Erin said looking at Troy.

"Thats part of it. I don't know what I am going to do. I dont want to leave Bella but I love New jersey so much and I do miss my dad a lot. I just have a lot of thinking to do." Troy said. looking at Erin.

"Yeah I know what you mean but you have 2 months and a week to figure out what you want to do. I heard from Chad you and your mother got in a big fight what was that all about." Erin said looking at Troy. Troy was looking down and the grownd.

"My mom was just being a pain, for some reason she hates Bella and I don't like what she says about her. My mom probably is ranting about it to Scott when I left yesturday to go to Gabriella's house." Troy said.

"Your mother doesn't know what she is talking about you guys are so cute together." Erin said. Shadow struggled in Erins arms. Erin put her down and Shadow ran towards a tree and went to the bathroom Troy and Erin both laughed.

"Thanks Erin." Troy said

"Any time so what are you writing." Erin asked looking at the sheet of paper Troy just laughed because thats what Chad said to him moments ago.

"Im writing lyrics songs for me and Gabriella to sing." Troy said.

"Thats really cool, she will love them. you got an eye lash in your eye hold still I will get it out." Erin said and put her figner towards Rroy's face and got the eye lash out. Erin started to laugh. Gabriella got out of her car and saw the whole thing and right away she was jealous that was her boyfriend and no one can flirt with him except her. So she was going to give Erin a peace of her mind. Gabriella walked towards them making her precents known.

"Get your hands off my boyfriend." Gabriella said. Troy was taken aback by Gabriellas words but then realised why she seemed mad.'

"Bella this is not what it looks like I had an eye lash in my eye and she just got it out." Troy said looking at his mad girlfriend.

"I trust you Troy but Im not sure if I could Trust you Erin because you guys are room Mates how am I suppose to act." Gabriella said.

"Troy is telling the truth I just saw that something was in his eye and I got it out see." Erin said holding out her finger to show Gabriella Troys eye lash.

"Are you sure you just like him as a friend." Gabriella said looking at Erin.

"Of cousre Gabriella we have been friends for 3 years and we never even kissed. he is my best friend and I think of him as my older brother I do love him but only in a brother sister type way. you guys are so cute together and I am rooting for you too all the way." Erin said.

"Oh ok I am so sorry for yelling at you it;s just I don't like when people flirt with my boyfriend and I can tell you weren't flirting with him." Gabriella said.

"no problem and no worries, can we be friends." Erin asked.

"Yeah we can be friends your a great friend to Troy." Gabriella said and they both hugged. Erin new this was her cue to go so boyfriend and girlfriend can talk.

"I better get going I will see both of you around." Erin said Troy and Gabriella said there goodbyes. but what they didn't know what that Erin was watching them.

* * *

"I am so sorry Troy." Gabriella said looking at Troy.

"Hey no problem, don't worry about it. I actually want to show you something." Troy said looking into Gabriella's Brown eyes.

"Ok what is it." Gabriella said looking at Troy. Troy took out the sheet of paper and handed it too Gabriella.

"Remember at your sleepover a couple of weeks ago and you saw me playing the guitar and you asked me what I was writing and I told you that I wasn't done with it but when I was done I would sing it to you." Troy said looking and Gabriella nodded her head in agrement.

"Yeah I remember."

"Well I am done with it and I want to sing with you but its a duet and you are going to need to sing it with me if that is ok with you. Also you look like the dancing type." Troy said looking at Gabriella.

"I don't like really singing in front of people though." Gabriella said looking down at the ground. Troy put his finger towards her chin and lifted it up and looked at Gabriella in the eyes.

"You will do great I know you will, Theres no one around here it's just me and you singing together. thats all I want." Troy said.

"Ok I will sing with you. All I want is to be close to you." Gabriella said and put her lips on Troy's for a second and pulled away. Troy got his guitar out and started to play.

**Gabriella:** Take My Hand, Take A Breath, Pull Me Close, and take one Step, keep your eyes locked to mine, and let the music be your guide.

**Troy and Gabriella:** Wont you promise me, that you'll never forget, we'll keep dancin' wherever we go next.

**Chours: **It's like catch a lighting, the chances of finding, Someone like you, It's one in a million, the chances a filling, the way I do, and with every step together, we just keep on getting better, can I have this dance (can I have this dance)

**Troy:** Take my hand, I'll take the lead, and every trun, will be safe with me, dont be a afriad to fall, you know I'll catch you through it all. and you cant keep us apart, even a thousand miles, cant keep us apart, 'cause my heart is wherever you are.

**Chours again:**

It's like catch a lighting, the chances of finding, Someone like you, It's one in a million, the chances a filling, the way I do, and with every step together, we just keep on getting better, can I have this dance (can I have this dance)

**Both sing: **Oooh, no mountains too high, no oceans to wide, 'cause together or not our dance wont stop, let it rain, let it pour, what we have is worth fighting for, you know I believe, that we were, meant to be.

**Chours again: **It's like catch a lighting, the chances of finding, Someone like you, It's one in a million, the chances a filling, the way I do, and with every step together, we just keep on getting better, can I have this dance (can I have this dance)

**Both sing: **Can I have this dance , Can I have this dance

After they were done singing. it felt like the only 2 people in the world was them. they were breathing hard because half way through the song Troy stopped playing his guitar and they danced around his yard. Erin saw them singing and she new they were meant to be together. Troy smiled at Gabriella and held her closer to him and kissed her forhead.

"Wow you are a great singer Bella." Troy said.

"Your a great song writer and a good dancer. you wroe this song for me." Gabriella said and Troy nodded his head and went towards the bench and handed her other song lyrics.

"And many more. you are everything to me Gabriella and I love you so much." Troy said looking at Gabriella. Gabriella was Amazed and hugged Troy tilightly to her and kissed him on the lips with passion.

"I love you so much too Troy and nothing is going to tare us apart." Gabriella said and kissed Troy again but was interupted by a phone call. Troy answered it and wasn't thrilled to know it was his mother. Troy's happness will come crashing down on him.

"Hello." Troy said Troy could hear his mother crying and he new this wasn't good.

"Troy your grandfather died this morning we need you too come down to the hospital now." Emily said. Troy didn't know what else to say and he just hug up the phone. he had tears rolling down his eyes that he didn't know were coming down and he was in a daze until Gabriella rapped her around him in a hug.

"Troy whats wrong." Gabriella said but she new by the way Troy was crying his Grandfather died and she now was having tears in her eyes and it made her cry even more when Troy talked in a queit down voice.

"That was my mom, she called and said my grandfather died this morning." Troy said. everything was a blurr to him one minute he was full of life and then the next he felt like apart of him died but he felt good being in Gabriellas arms. he just held onto her and cried. Gabriella new she had to take care of him because she doesn't know what Troy would do in this state all she new he wasnt going to be himself for a while.

**Well there you have it. what did you think. I hope you liked it please read and review. I wanted Troy and Gabriella to have a nice moment together and I know some of you are mad that I had tTroys grandfather die. I needed to do that things are going to be hard for Troy but Gabriella will be there every step of the way anD Troy wont push her away. thanks again Erin for your ideas. if any of you have any ideas for my story please feel free to ask me and I will put it in my story. so please please please read and review I love hearing from all of you.**

**Love you guys,**

**Samie :)**


	13. The Funeral

**Hey everyone thanks so much for the reviews I am really glad you liked the last chapter. I know it was really sad that Troy's grandfather had to die but he was suffering but he did hold on until he met Gabriella so that was good I guess he wanted to meet the girl of Troy's dreams lol. anyways I'm sorry it took me a long time to update like I always say I got 2 jobs and I have 3 other stories going on. If any of you have any ideas please tell me and I will for sure put them in my story. So please read and review I love hearing from all of you and just so you know in this chapter you will see a side of Troy that you never saw before. Erin you're going to love it lol. Thanks again and please read and review. To make up for lost time this chapter is longer I hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own HSM or any of the characters or anything else.**

Chapter 12 the Funeral

Troy was lying on Gabriella's bed just staring into space. Gabriella was worried about him because when she heard the news about his grandfather he just broke down in front of her and all she did was hold him until he said he had to go to the hospital and meet his family there. It has been 3 days since his grandfather had died and now here Troy was laying on her bed just looking up at the ceiling. Troy stayed with her in her room everyday because Troy still hasn't really talked to his mom. Troy was just in his own world he hasn't spoken much and tonight was his grandfather's funeral. Gabriella walked over to Troy she took her right hand and brushed some hair out of Troy's eyes he finally looked at Gabriella after a long time looking at the ceiling and gave her a small smile and took her hand in his and squeezed it. Gabriella didn't want to ask him if he was ok because she new he wasn't and Gabriella didn't want him to snap at her so she said something else.

"Troy I know you don't want to talk about this but I think it would make you feel a little better if you talk about what's on your mind and how your feeling. You know you can tell me anything." Gabriella said looking at Troy. Troy just nodded his head and sat up from her bed and hugged her close to him.

"Just you being here make's me feel better about this whole thing. I just feel sad because I couldn't do anything to save my Grandfather." Troy said pulling away from Gabriella.

"I know how you are feeling when my Grandmother died when I was six I thought my world was going to end because she was my best friend and I could tell her anything. It will get better he will always be in your heart." Gabriella said she leaned forward and kissed Troy's forehead. Gabriella was going to be by Troy's side through this whole thing he might not want it but she was going to make sure that he was ok.

"I want this pain to go away I hate this feeling, My mom was right I should have never came back here in the first place all I did was make things worse." Troy looked down from his spot. Gabriella couldn't believe her eyes. She couldn't believe that Troy's mother would say that to him. Gabriella took her hands and put them on Troy's face and made him look at her.

"How can you even say that Troy, you didn't make things worse for your grandfather you made things better. He was happy when he died, he was happy he got to spend the last couple of days knowing that you loved him and he held on until you came back and you got to be with me. Your mom is just pissed because the most time you spent with her was when you visited your grandfather." Gabriella said looking at Troy. She could see the tears coming down his eyes.

"Some days I just think my mom is right, I feel like she doesn't love me as much as she does with Amanda and Amanda isn't even her biotical child. I just want her to except you because you are in my life now. All I want is for her to be proud of me. You know the day before I left I told Chad I was leaving when my dad was moving to New Jersey.' Gabriella nodded her head and Troy continued his conversation." Well she wanted me to leave I didn't even have choice one day she was like your leaving to live your father and she sent me off. I didn't even want to go. I didn't want to leave Chad, even though you broke my heart the day before I left I didn't want to leave because I wouldn't be able too see your face again." Troy said this touched Gabriella because she realizes that Troy never wanted to leave this place.

"You didn't want to leave because even though you were mad at me and heart broken you were afraid that you would never see me again. The day you left I was going to tell you how much I was sorry you were my best guy friend and stupid me I let Brad walk all over me I am so sorry I ever did that too you. You are so much better for me than Brad." Gabriella said this made Troy smile a real smile in 3 days.

"I love you so much Gabriella and you just being here with me makes me feel a whole lot better about myself." Troy said and he kissed Gabriella on the lips for a moment and let go and sighed now that he would have to get ready for the funeral.

"This is sad for me too I know I only met him once. I new I loved him like my own Grandfather. He was really proud of you, I'm really proud of you and I am by your side the whole time I won't leave you at all. I love you too Troy and nothing is ever going to change that." Gabriella said she got up from her bed and went in her closet to find something to wear for the funeral all she new it had to be black because everyone seemed to wear black when it came to funerals. Gabriella found something and took off her clothes in front of Troy. Gabriella didn't feel awkward with Troy being in the room with her while she was changing they have been together for about a month even though they haven't had sex yet she didn't mind being naked in front of him he did the same thing and it didn't bother her seeing him naked but this time in the relationship they really didn't care if they had sex all they cared was being with each other. Gabriella looked at Troy and he just watched her get ready when she was done Troy got up and rapped his arms around her.

"Damn you are so sexy." Troy said kissing Gabriella on the neck her spot that she loves being kissed.

"And you're one hot boyfriend." Gabriella flirts.

"Thanks I should really get ready because the funeral starts in a half hour." Troy said and got ready he had his clothes with him. Shadow was in the corner of Gabriella's room in her bed just snoring away. Troy just loved Shadow when she slept it was the cutest thing. Troy put his clothes on. He bent down and kissed Shadow. He got done and waited for Gabriella to get out of the bathroom.

"You ready to go Troy." Gabriella asked looking at Troy.

"Yeah I am ready let's go." Troy said Troy took his hand and put it in Gabriella's. They walked out the door. Chad was down stairs ready in his suite along with his family. Ready to go to the funeral this day was not going to be good for Troy.

* * *

Troy, Gabriella, Chad and there parents got out of there cars and headed towards the church. Troy's mother Emily and Step-father Scott and his step-sister Amanda where waiting outside for Troy to arrive. Amanda saw Gabriella and ran over to her and hugged Gabriella's legs tightly.

"Gabi you made it mommy said that you wouldn't come." Amanda said looking up at Gabriella.

"Well I am here and I am not going anywhere Troy needs all the support he needs because his best friend died a couple days ago can you give him a great big hug to make him feel better I know he will just love it." Gabriella said and Amanda just nodded her head and went over to Troy and hugged his legs. Troy smiled down at Amanda and picked her up.

"Thanks Mandy that makes me feel so much better." Troy said even though that Amanda was his step-sister he loves her like a real sister and if he ever said anything about Amanda he would say it was his sister and not step-sister.

"I love you Troy." Amanda said kissing her brothers cheek.

"I love you too Mandy." Troy said still holding onto her. Troy's mother didn't look happy seeing Gabriella here. Scott was doing his best to let her clam down but it just didn't seem like it was working because Emily ignored Gabriella and walked next to Troy and gave him a peace of her mind.

"What the hell is she doing here? I told you at the hospital I didn't want her to come here, but no you didn't listen to me, she's not even family and you are living with her you need to be home with me, do you see what she is doing to you, you haven't spoken one word to me since you got here and now Amanda cant stop talking about her it gets me so mad now tell her she's not allowed here because she not family." Emily said looking at Troy. Troy got pissed and told his mom what he wanted to say.

"That girl has a name and it's Gabriella. Gabriella is my girlfriend and she is apart of this family now. I invited her along, she wanted to come and she did meet Grandpa. He loved her too. I am 18 mom I can do whatever the hell I want to do. She is apart of my life so whenever I'm around she's around and if you don't like that then get out of my life because I am not leaving this summer I am staying here. I made my choice and you are not making it for me this time." Troy said trying not to yell. Gabriella held onto Troy looking at him with fearful eyes she didn't want them to get into a fight about her. Troy clamed down when Gabriella touched him.

"Troy please doesn't do this tonight its fine really. Tonight this is your grandfathers funeral he wouldn't be happy if you started a fight with your mom. Please let's just go inside ok." Gabriella said Troy just nodded his head.

"ok sorry Bella I got carried away." troy said looking at Gabriella and kissed her on the cheek Gabriella saw Troy's mother get angry but this only made her smile.

"Its ok baby I know you didn't mean it lets go." Gabriella said and they both started to walk inside the church. Gabriella looked back to see Troy's mom's face red. Gabriella thought if Troy's mom didn't like her she will just ignore her and live on with her life and once in a while have a little fun with her by kissing Troy. Troy didn't mind Gabriella would do it because he likes to show her off to everyone.

* * *

Everyone was in the church. Sitting and just listening to everyone speak and what they thought of Troy's Grandfather. The Priest got up and took out Troy's grandfathers will and read it to everyone. What surprised everyone that his Will was just made 1 day before he died? Emily thought she would get everything because this was her dad and he was wealthy and Emily was his only child so she wasn't worried about it. Troy rapped his right arm around Gabriella waist and kissed her cheek they were both crying because he was dead. The Priest started to talk and everyone listened to what the Will said.

_Dear Family and Friends,_

_I am so sorry it took me 78 years of my life to finally write down my Will. Since I started my own business in a repair shop working on cars and selling cars. When I retired I closed my shop but I would love to get it back up and running when I am done and I know a lot of people that would love to have my shop and buy it off of me but I don't want that to happen because that was my baby so the person I want in charge of it and know's how to fix cars is my Grandson Troy because he is a hard working person and can fix a car out of nothing. SO Troy you are now the owner of my Car shop. I put some money away for the shop so you can get it started and running. Also I would like to give my house to Troy and to his girlfriend Gabriella. I know you guys are young but I know True love when I see it that's why when you guys left I wrote down this Will. Even though I new you for a couple hours Gabriella you just made me happy to see Troy happy so I hope you enjoy the house and everything that's in it. I didn't forget about you Emily you are my daughter and I will always love you so I will leave you with half of my money from all the success I got and then the rest goes to Troy. I don't want to see like I love Troy more than you but I just believe Troy needs it more than you do besides you always went for the guys that had all the money so your set for life. Troy I love you boy and remember what I told you don't let Gabriella get away because she is a keeper and I hope you start my shop. And you are 18 so you're on your own with this. I wish you the Best of luck and I love you all._

_With Love, John Peterson_

Troy could not believe that he got everything his Grandfather had his car shop, his house and half of his money. He was surprised that he gave Gabriella part ownership of the house too. Troy could only see his mother face. He new that she was going to yell and scream when they got out of the Church because this was her dad she thought that she was going to get everything but Troy thought what his grandfather said was right that she dated guys that had money so she didn't deserve this his step-father Scott was a Lawyer for goodness sakes so Troy was happy that his Grandfather gave him all his stuff and he needed it more that his mother got up and went towards the cemetery Troy had to carry part of the caste along with Chad, Scott, and Mr. Danforth because Troy's Grandfather didn't have any sons and the only friends he had were with Troy's friends and there parents. They got to the Cemetery and watched as the caste went to the Ground. Troy had tears streaming down his eyes and Gabriella took her hand in his and held onto it. They intertwined there fingers. Emily didn't like this one bit and she didn't care if this was in front of everyone. She wanted everyone to know how she felt.

"I can't believe my father gave you everything. What have you done to deserve this because you're sweet the perfect child. Well I am his daughter you're just his Grandson. I should be the one that gets everything not an 18 year old that doesn't know the first thing on love." Emily said looking at his son. Troy was shocked at his mothers out burst because this was not the mom that he loved and cared about. So if his mom wanted to be the jealous 5 year old then he was going to be the better person.

"Mom stop." Troy asked. Gabriella held onto Troy tighter to her.

"You are not my son, you never were my son, I didn't even want you, you were a mistake but your father wanted you so I kept you. but if your father would have ran away when he found out I was having you I would have had an abortion so when we got divorced and he moved I wanted you to go there so I could start my life over you are nothing to me you understand me for years I tried to be the perfect mother to you but all you did was treat me with disrespect and I forbid you to see Gabriella because she is bad for you..." Emily was cut off by Troy.

"Gabriella a bad for me, oh come on mom, I have treated you with all of my respect I love you and why are you saying all of this. I can't believe you didn't want me. You want me out of your life mom well congrats you just made your wish come true because I am out of the house, I will never come back I will stop by to see Mandy and Scott but that is it. Are you happy now you lost your father and Son in the same day?" Troy yelled Troy had tears in his eyes. He let go of Gabriella and started to run. He didn't stop when he heard Gabriella call his name. All he wanted to do was run and never be found again.

* * *

Gabriella could not believe her eyes she couldn't believe that Troy's mom would say this to him. Gabriella didn't know if she meant it or what but what she said was really hurtful and new it hurt Troy because when Gabriella called for him he didn't stop. After she gives Emily hell she will be looking for Troy. Gabriella walked up to Emily and slapped her crossed the face. Everyone gasped and Gabriella surprised herself too, but she didn't care all she cared about was Troy and his feelings.

"I can't believe you would say those hurtful things to Troy. I can understand why you hate me but why do you hate him because he is with me. Who gives a shit if your father gave Troy most of his things he loved Troy like son and your just being a Jealous Bitch. Yeah that's right I am calling you a bitch because that's what you are, you are a cold hearted bitch that doesn't care on who she hurts. I am not a bad influence on your son I am a kind hearted girl that loves your son so much and you just tell him you mean nothing to him. That is a stab in the back because maybe he doesn't say it often but he does love you and he does care about you. You know what he said to me before he got here he said that he wishes you were proud of him. Troy wanted you to love him as much as he loved you and that's why he hasn't spent a day with you because you bitch about me to him. Now Troy left and he could be anywhere by now and in his sate he could do something he will regret and now if you will excuse me I got someone to look for." Gabriella said Erin and Chad looked at Emily and shook there heads and went towards Gabriella.

"We will help you find him, we know him a little bit better than you and I have a feeling where has going to be." Erin said and all Gabriella did was nodded her head and they were headed off to Find Troy.

"When Troy was sad, mad or whatever you can think of he would go to the bars near campus with his fake ID and we would go too and he would drink to blow off some steam. And you know those parties he would have a few but when he has a lot of stuff on his mind he thinks drinking alcohol would do the trick. So where are the closet bars here in Albuquerque?" Erin said looking at Gabriella and Chad. Chad was driving. Erin was in the front seat.

"There's one near our house just 2 blocks down. Thank God Troy didn't take his Truck. I just can't believe that his mother would say those awful things to him." Gabriella said looking down worrying about Troy.

"I know that's the smart thing with Troy if he gets in a fight with his father he never goes off and drives he always walks because he doesn't want people to get hurt or himself." Chad said. Chad drove a little more and went in the bar and sure enough they saw Troy sitting on the bar stool drinking beer he was jugging them like water and this scared the shit out of Gabriella. But what worried her most was Troy had a bruise by his left eye that wasn't there before. Gabriella ran over to him.

"Troy put the beer down and come home with me." Gabriella said and all Troy did was look at her.

"Home I have no home. Do you know how it feels knowing that your mom was about to get an abortion it hurts like hell? SO I have no god damn home no one loves me." Troy said and downed another drink. Gabriella took the beer from him and made him look at her.

"That is not True Troy, you are loved, I love you, Chad loves you, Erin loves you, Your father and Step-father and your sister even loves you. did you see her today she adores you. So stop saying that you are not loved because you are. And drinking is not going to solve anything you hear me." Gabriella said looking at Troy.

"Beer makes me feel better now give my back my drink." Troy said but Gabriella didn't budge so he snatched it away from her and downed that one. Gabriella looked at Chad and Erin and asked for there help. They came over.

"Dude what the hell happened to your face." Chad said looking at Troy. Troy just shrugged acting like it was nothing.

"Nothing I was walking down the street and I saw Brad and I punched him and he just punched me back and stuff it was no biggy." Troy said Gabriella was so pissed at the moment.

"Troy that is really bad fighting doesn't solve anything and he could have hurt you more he is a big guy Troy. He has friends he could have got his friends and beat you up how stupid could you be." Gabriella yelled but it was a bad move for calling Troy stupid because Troy got up from his seat and just gave Gabriella an angry expression but stopped when Gabriella pulled him into a tight hug.

"I'm sorry baby I didn't mean it. all I am saying is that you are better than that Troy. I don't want you to be another Brad. I can't have another Brad in my life. I want you to know I love you so much and I will be by your side no matter what now let's get you home and put you to bed ok." Gabriella said letting go of Troy. Troy just nodded his head and they headed back to the house.

* * *

Gabriella helped Troy out of the car and headed in her house. Troy was so drunk he couldn't walk straight. Gabriella didn't like this side of Troy at all but she said she would stay by his side no matter what. When they got to her room he was kissing her neck. Gabriella giggled a little bit but then pushed him away a little bit.

"Troy stop your drunk, lie down on the bed and sleep it off ok." Gabriella said and looked at Troy. Troy walked over to her bed and Gabriella helped him get his shoes off and his Tie. Troy kissed Gabriella on the lips and pulled her down on the bed. Gabriella made a little squeaky noise. Troy was about to take her top off when She pulled away.

"Troy I mean it stop." Gabriella said getting off of him.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to. I just... Never mind." Troy looked down on the bed.

"Look I love you and I do want to have Sex with you but I want it to be special. I don't want to have sex with you while you're like this because you might not even remember tomorrow. I want you when you know what your doing and thinking. I don't want you do be one of those guys ok. I want you when you are ready and I'm ready and I am not ready for now. Ok" Gabriella said.

"Ok. Come here. I want to hold you in my arms." Troy said. Gabriella smiled and went to Troy. Troy lay down on the bed and closed his eyes while Gabriella looked at him.

"I love you so much Troy." Gabriella said Troy held Gabriella closer to him.

"I love you too. It's sleepy time now." Troy said and yawned while his eyes were still closed. Gabriella laughed and a couple minutes later Troy was fast asleep. His breathing became even. His slow breathing made Gabriella relax. Shadow came up on the bed and lay right next to Troy and licked him on the face for a second and closed her eyes. Gabriella smiled at that. Gabriella looked at Troy for a moment and kissed his cheek and out her head on his chest and heard his heart beat the only thing she could hear was his breathing and heart beat and that calmed her down and soon she driffed off to sleep. She was just glad this day was over.

**Wow lol that was long. I hope you like it tell me what you think and if you have any ideas for this story please feel free to ask and I will put it in my story. Thanks again for all of your reviews. Brad is not out of the picture he will pop up sometime soon lol. Thanks again and please read and review I love hearing from all of you.**

**Love you guys,**

**Samie :)**


	14. Dont Come Back

**Hey guys thanks so much for the reviews I am so glad you like this story so far it really means a lot to me that you take the time and read my stories and review them. Just to let you know I updated Love At First Bite and Hopeful For you a couple days ago so if you read my stories and you haven't reviewed them please do I love the reviews. I am thinking of a celeb boy to play Brad I was thinking Shia Lebeaf, Robert Pattionson, or Chace Crawford if you guys vote I will put a picture in my profile so you guys at least know what he looks like lol. I know Troy's mom is a bitch I wanted to make her act like one. In this chapter Troy and his mom have another argument. Brads going to be in this chapter. See I told you guys you wouldn't see the last of him. If any of you have any ideas for this story please feel free to ask and I will definitely put it in my story. Thanks again the more reviews I get the faster you get me writing the next chapter of the story. So please read and review. I am so pissed off at New Line Cinemas Erin you know what I am talking about they are putting 17 Again out in August but if you buy the DVD there is no extra bonus features if you want the bonus stuff your going to get blu-ray and I don't have blu-ray so I am very pissed off at them, because it is unfair to us that don't have blu-rays. Anyways thanks again and I hope you enjoy this chapter. Review please.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from hsm**

Chapter 13 Don't Come Back.

Gabriella was laying in bed looking at Troy he was still asleep. Shadow was now on Troy's stomach just looking at him also. Gabriella laughed at this because she knows that Shadow loves and cares for Troy and Shadow new her owner wasn't feeling the best. Gabriella took her hand and stroked Troy's hair she just loved the feeling of her hands in his hair. There was on knock on the door. And Chad came in with some aspirin and a glass of water because he new Troy was going to need it when he woke up.

"How's he doing?" Chad asked looking at his step-sister Gabriella and then at his best friend Troy.

"I don't know he's still asleep but I have a feeling he's going to be ok. I just want to know what happened between him and Brad." Gabriella said still stroking Troy's hair.

"Me too but do you really think that he is going to remember when we got him he looked pretty trashed to me." Chad said.

"Yeah I wonder too but I could always call Brad and ask him what happened." Gabriella said but new it was a bad choice of words because Chad got pissed off and Troy would have been too if he was awake.

"Are you insane I am not letting you call that asshole and if Troy was awake he would have agreed with me? What if Brad puts on that charm again and you go back to him Troy would be heart broken I am not letting you do that." Chad said overprotected.

"I know you are just being protected of me but I wont ever take him back just let me call Brad and ask him." Gabriella said but was cut off because Troy began to stir and started to mumbled things and opened his eyes to see Gabriella and Chad in the room along with Shadow on his stomach. Shadow saw Troy and got up from his stomach and walked to his chest and kissed Troy like crazy with her tounge Troy laughed.

"I know girl I missed you too." Troy said and held Shadow and sat up straight to only get a dizzy feeling. Gabriella saw this and asked Chad to give Troy the aspirin and glass of water Troy took the pills and the glass of water and set it on Gabriella night stand.

"How long have I been out." Troy rubbed his eyes looking at Gabriella.

"You were out for a good 10 hours." Gabriella said Gabriella kissed Troy on the Cheek and hugged him to her.

"Oh wow that long huh. So what are you guys arguing about." Troy said Gabriella's eyes widened she didn't want Troy to know that she was going to call Brad and ask him what happened between him and Troy the following night. But Chad beat her too it.

"Gabriella was going to call Brad and ask him what happened between you too." Chad said and this pissed Troy off. Gabriella could tell she felt bad for even thinking about calling Brad.

"You are not calling that bastard. I don't want you even near him." Troy said sternly.

"I just thought you got so drunk last night you forgot what happened between you too what happened who started the fight you or him and tell the truth Troy I hate liars." Gabriella said and it's true she has been lied too so many times when it came to Brad so she wanted to know.

"Fine well when I was running away from what my mom said I didn't know where to go so I just started walking and of course I was crying about what my mom said and Grandfather being dead. Then Brad showed up and looked at me and just said some awful stuff like did Gabriella finally realize she is dating a cry baby and broke up with you. I tried to ignore him and I walked past him but he just kept saying means stuff about me you my family and my friends and I just snapped and I pushed him and then he punched me in the face and then I punched him back. Then he ran off and I went into a bar and drank." Troy said

"I can tell Brad would start a fight but you. You have no angry feelings inside you Troy." Gabriella said and Troy got up from the bed and paced around the room.

"You don't get it Gabriella I do have angry feelings inside me. I am short tempered I take after my dad. If someone talks shit about me or my family or friends I starts fights you don't know that side of me Bella but I do have that side of me Chad knows what I am talking about." Troy said looking at Chad.

"Yeah Gabriella he has a bad side to him and its not pretty you just saw part of it last night but he can get worse. That's how Troy is. I went to New Jersey 2 years ago and while I was there he got suspended for 3 days of school for fighting with someone because they were talking shit about his girlfriend at the time. If Brad would say anything about you to piss Troy or me off there will be hell to pay." Chad said.

"Ok as long as you don't get into anymore fist fights with Brad then I am fine." Gabriella said and walked over to Troy and kissed him passionately on the lips.

"I promise no more physical fights with Brad. I am doing it for you because you are worth getting my ask kick for you. I am going to head over to my old house and get my stuff out of my room and say bye to Amanda and Scott. It will only be for a bit and then I am all yours for the day." Troy said pulling Gabriella closer to him. His hands where on her lower back and Gabriella's hands were on his neck playing with some of his hair.

"That sounds good. I love you and try not to get yourself upset about your mom." Gabriella said there foreheads touched each others and looked into each others eyes.

"I wont I will see you later I love you." Troy said and kissed her on the lips again.

"I love you too." Gabriella said. Troy let go on Gabriella and walked towards the door. Shadow ran to Troy and he picked her up grabbed her leash and headed out the door. Chad did the same.

* * *

**T**roy walked in his house and went upstairs looking at all of his stuff. He took a huge bag from his closet and started to put clean clothes in his bag. He got another suite case out and put anything he could think of in the bag he would come back and get more. Troy just wanted to go in and go out without his mother even notcing he was there but he new that wouldn't happen when he saw Amanda rubbing her eyes in front of his door. When Amanda saw Troy she yelled his name and ran over to him.

"TROY! You're here." Amanda said. Troy picked her up and kissed her on the cheek.

"Yes I am here but only for a couple minutes." Troy said Amanda looked at his bed and saw a bag and a suite case.

"Where are you going?" Amanda said.

"I'm going to be going away for awhile because mommy is really mad at me at the moment and I am mad at her too. But I promise I will come back and visit you anytime you want me to hang out with you." Troy said looking at his sister this was breaking his heart because he was leaving his sister with his bitch of a mother but she new she was in good hands with Scott being her father.

"Will you and mommy make up?" Amanda asked.

"I don't know Mandy it's hard to tell. I got to get packing you can watch if you want." Troy said. Troy put Amanda down and started to pack his bags. When he was all done and walked down the stairs, he thought he was clear but as soon as he opened the door to go outside he heard his mom's voice.

"Troy honey is that you." Emily said walking down the stairs.

"Yeah its me, I just came here to get some clothes." Troy said he looked at his mom and he could see she was sorry for what she said but Troy new that most of what she said was true.

"I wanted to say I am so sorry for what I said to you yesterday it was really stupid of me to say those things to you. I didn't mean them." Emily said all Troy did was laugh and shake his head.

"You meant every word you never had the guts to tell me because you didn't want to hurt my feelings. It just had to take my grandfather to give me almost everything of his to let you snap." Troy said looking at his mother. Seconds later Scott came down the stairs.

"I was just trying too say I was sorry for acting like a bitch to you but I guess you won't forgive me." Emily said.

"All I ever wanted was for you to love me like I loved you but you never showed me it because you never wanted me. Now I know who my real parent is heck Scott has treated me like a parent more than you have." Troy said

"This is all Gabriella's fault she has brain washed you into thinking I am the bad person she's the bad person. And I am not going to let you see her again while you are living under this roof." Emily said getting angry.

"What does this look like mom, I am not living here any longer as soon as I get the papers to Grandfathers house I am going to move there maybe I could get dad to come down and he could help me look through all the stuff that's in the house. As much as I love Scott and Mandy I can not be in this house one more second." Troy said getting angry too.

"I can't believe you would leave I am your mother and I will tell you what to do you will never leave this house and you are not going to date Gabriella ever again do I make myself clear." Emily said yelling now this pissed off Troy he walked closer to her.

"No you cant tell me what to do, I am 18 and I can do whatever the hell I want to do, I can date who ever the hell I want to date and there is not a damn thing you can do about it because you are not my mother anymore you are out of my life. I wont come back here but only to visit Amanda because I love her to death and come back to see Scott but other than that I am done here. Like I said yesterday you lost of son and I will never forgive you ever." Troy said and was about to walk out the door when Amanda ran to Troy.

"No Troy don't go. I don't want you to go." Amanda said.

"I am a phone call away and I am next door if you need me ok. I will come by anytime you want. I love you you're my sister but I can't stay in this house anymore. Be strong for me ok." Troy said.

"Ok I love you too Troy. I will miss you." Amanda said and hugged Troy.

"I will miss you too." Troy said and got his bags Emily was seething she walked up to Troy and slapped him a crossed the face. Troy just stood there stund for a second and looked at his mother for the last time.

"Don't you ever think about coming back? You are not allowed here anymore." Emily yelled at Troy. Troy was trying so hard not to cry he did not want his mom to know he was crying over this. Troy looked Emily right in the eyes and said three powerful words that would break his mother's heart.

"I hate you!" Troy said and walked out the door and headed back to his new home until he was settled into his grandfathers home.

* * *

**G**abriella was in her room waiting for Troy to come home when she hears footsteps coming from her balcony doors she thought it was weird of Troy to use her Balcony doors when he would have a tone of bags with him but Gabriella didn't think much of it she felt two strong arms around her and she smiled. She smiled even more when the guy kissed Gabriella on her sweet spot on her neck she giggled and turned around.

"Troy I thought you would be taking the front door this time." Gabriella said when she finally saw the guys face Gabriella froze and her eyes widened there standing next to her was none other than Brad. Gabriella soon let go of him and took a couple steps back.

"What the hell are you doing here Brad." Gabriella yelled getting pissed that he had the nerve to just come up her balcony doors.

"You're not happy to see me; a minute ago you were all over me almost." Brad said in his cocky voice. Gabriella just rolled her eyes.

"Well I thought you were my boyfriend Troy for a minute there. You didn't answer my question why are you here." Gabriella asked Brad. Brad gave her his smirk and walked towards Gabriella only for Gabriella too takes a couple steps back.

"I wanted to tell you that I missed you Ella bear and I want you back." Brad said looking at Gabriella. This could not be happening to her she's in love with Troy now and Brad was trying to charm her and get her to take him back but this time it was not going to happen. She wished Troy would hurry up and help her get Brad out of her room her breath started to quicken when Brad walked closer to her and she couldn't back up anymore because Gabriella was against the wall.

"This won't work anymore Brad. I love Troy." Gabriella said trying to get out from the wall but it was no use. Brad caged her in. He put his hand on her chin so she had to look at him.

"What that cry baby the one that I beat up last night. I can't believe you're with a guy that cries you need a real man and I am that man come on Ella bear you always took me back. You know you want me as much as I want you." Brad said.

"I don't want you anymore let me go Brad. You're hurting me." Gabriella said struggling out of Brads arms but again he was too strong. Brad was getting closer to Gabriella. Gabriella had tears coming down her eyes but soon felt Brad being thrown away from Gabriella. She opened her eyes to see a pissed off Troy he Through Brad a crossed her room.

"Get your hands off of my girlfriend you sick bastard." Troy yelled. Gabriella let out a sigh of relief that Troy came back in time she let the tears fall down now.

"What if I don't." Brad said in his cocky voice.

"I will kick your ass but I am not going to do that now because I am the better man than you will ever be. Now get the hell out of here before I change my mind." Troy angrily said but Brad wouldn't budge and just laughed.

"For the guy that was crying his eyes out last night you sure seem tough. I am not going to leave until I get Gabriella because we belong together not with a freak like you." Brad said this really pissed Troy off and he couldn't take this anymore he looked at Gabriella and gave her and I am so sorry look.

"I am sorry for what I am about to do Gabriella." Troy said and went back to Brad and pouched him right in the face and Troy lounged for Brad and that started to fight. Gabriella started to scream for them to stop.

"Troy, Brad stop it. Chad get in here now!" Gabriella yelled and Chad ran in Gabriella's room as fast as he could and he saw Troy and Brad punching each other and went in and tried to break up the fight but they kept fighting so Chad called for his dad to come in the room to break them up.

"Dad get in Gabriella's room quick I need help!" Chad yelled loudly a couple seconds later Mr. Danforth came in and saw Troy and Brad fighting while Chad was trying to get Troy off of Brad all Gabriella was doing was yelling for Troy to stop and she was crying her eyes off.

"Ok you two break it up." Noah Danforth said he went over to Brad and he pulled him off of Troy with one swift move. Chad had Troy while he was still struggling with Chad to get to Brad. Brad was doing the same but it was no use. So Brad stopped Struggling.

"You will pay for this Troy you can bet your ass you will pay." Brad yelled and turned around and walked out the door Troy was still struggling in Chad's arms.

"Let me go Chad!" Troy yelled but it didn't happen.

"No Troy not until you calm down." Chad said. Troy finally after a couple minutes he didn't have the strength anymore and he stopped and then looked at a tear stained Gabriella in the corner of the room and regretted what he did. All of his anger vanished and he carefully walked over to Gabriella she looked at him and what surprised him was when she attacked him in a hug. Troy hugged Gabriella back.

"I was so worried he was going to kill you." Gabriella said.

"I am so sorry Bella I broke the promise I just got so mad when he called me a freak I just got a flashback from when he said that to me when I was a geek. I didn't mean to do this I feel so bad I am so sorry. Can you forgive me?" Troy said. Gabriella looked at Troy and kissed him on the lips.

"I forgive you but please do not let me see that side of you again. I know you were trying to help but you don't know Brad like I do he could have gone to his friends and they will be planning something. I just don't want you to end up getting hurt I love you too much to see you hurt. Now let me clean those cuts up." Gabriella said looking at Troy. Troy nodded his head and sat on her bed. Shadow ran into the room and jumped on the bed and barked. She was trying to get to his face to lick his wounds so Troy held on to her so she could.

"I'm alright Shadow." Troy said "I really am sorry Bella." Troy said.

"I know just try not to let it happen again." Gabriella said

"You can count on that. I love you too much to loose you over a fight." Troy said giving Gabriella a kiss on the lips.

"Me too. I love you so much." Gabriella said. Gabriella new that Troy was telling the truth he wouldn't fight anymore with Brad. But what Gabriella and Troy didn't know was things were going to get much worse for them.

**There you guys go I hope you liked it. Please tell me what you thought. If you have any ideas for this story please feel free to ask and I will put it in this story. Please read and review the more reviews I get the quicker the update. I got a question for you.**

**What celeb guy do you want Brad to look like?**

**A. Shia Labeaf**

**B. Robert Pattionson**

**C. Chace Crawford**

**Thanks again and please read and review**

**Love you guys,**

**Samie :)**


	15. A Visit From Dad

**Hey guy's thanks so much for the reviews they mean a lot to me. You guys voted and Shia Labeaf is playing Brad if you guys don't know who Shia Labeaf is there's a picture of him in my profile. This chapter is for you Erin. I know you're going to like it lol. If any of you have any ideas for this story please feel free to ask me and I will put it in my story. I love ideas and reviews. I beat my record for reviews for any story of mine so thanks to everyone that has been following me. Please read and review I love hearing from all of you.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from hsm**

Chapter 14 a Visit from Dad

It had been a couple days since Troy got in the fight with Brad. Brad left them alone since that day. Which to Gabriella she loved so much because she hated Brad. Gabriella couldn't believe she actually loved him he was an asshole, he didn't treat people well. Troy and Gabriella were in his car going to his Grandfather's house. They were going to go through his stuff and sell some of his stuff and keep some of his grandfather's things. Troy looked at Gabriella; he smiled and took his hand in hers. A couple minutes later they reached Troy's soon to be house, it wasn't really a house is more like a mansion. They got out of the car and waited for Chad, his dad and Gabriella's mother they were here to help out with the house. Scott and Emily would be over in a couple hours.

"Wow this is more like a Mansion then a house I didn't know that your grandfather had money like this. Let alone a car shop." Gabriella said walking into the house looking around in awe. Troy smiled at his girlfriend and showed her around.

"Well he had his own business when he retired he didn't want the business to go downhill and have his daughter my so called mother take over so he just closed it down and he saved up all the money and just kept it away. He's right I am really good fixing cars." Troy said just then Chad with Noah and Maria Danfroth walked in.

"So where do you want us to start, I can call the basketball team and they can help you look through stuff." Chad said looking at Troy and around the room.

"Sure um we could get all the help we need." Troy said. Chad took out his cell and called the team. Troy walked up the stairs without saying a word Gabriella was worried about Troy so she followed him. Walking into the master bedroom meaning this was Troy's Grandfathers room.

"You know this isn't just my house he named you part owner too." Troy said looking at Gabriella and then around the room opening the closet to see that his grandfathers clothes were still in the closet.

"I know I am but he was your grandfather I only knew him for a couple hours so you're the real owner of this house and his shop. Are you thinking about re opening the shop?" Gabriella said walking towards Troy turning him around because he was just staring at the closet.

"But he knew I loved you so much. I guess it was him saying that he wanted you to be with me for forever but I know after our senior year you will go off to a good College and me I will just open up his shop and work on cars." Troy said Gabriella frowned at Troy and hugged him tightly to her.

"What makes you think I want to leave here? I got my family my friends and you. I could never leave you. I love you so much and that is never going to change." Gabriella said looking at Troy. Troy just nodded his head this was getting too much for him to handle Troy could feel that he was about to cry when he heard a voice from the door that he haven't seen since he got here from New Jersey.

* * *

"**T**roy how are you doing." Jack Bolton said looking at his Son next thing Jack new Troy was in his arms.

"Dad what are you doing back here. I thought you said you never wanted to come back here." Troy said letting go of his father happy to have his father in front of him.

"I know I said it but I wanted to see how you were doing because I know how close you were with your Grandfather and I knew this would be hard for you. Also I wanted to see my very good friend Noah I haven't seen him since I moved to New Jersey." Jack said then saw a girl with long Black hair in back of Troy smiling.

"Oh dad this is Gabriella my girlfriend Gabriella this is my dad Jack. I don't know if you guys ever met." Troy said looking at his father and then at Gabriella.

"Its nice to meet you Mr. Bolton Troy has talked a lot about you." Gabriella said extending her hand out for Jack to shake; Jack smiled at Gabriella and shook her hand.

"You too Gabriella I heard so much about you too. I can tell my son loves you so much. Anyways I came here to help out and to maybe to talk some sense into your mother. I don't know why she's acting like this." Jack said. Troy looked hurt.

"I don't know why she's acting like this either but she is out of my life I am not even living with her and Scott anymore I'm living with Gabriella and her family as soon as I get the paper work from this place I am moving in here." Troy said Jack nodded his head.

"Yeah I thought you wanted to go to college, not stay here. I know you don't like your mom but you can't just shut her out of your life your blood." Jack said

"you don't know what she said to me, she told me she didn't want me and that I was nothing to her, I told mom that I loved her but she just told me this was my fault, she doesn't even like Gabriella and I don't know why everyone loves Bella and think that I'm good for her but mom doesn't so why should I ever forgive her." Troy said looking at his father getting mad. To distract himself Troy opened his grandfather's sock drawer and saw a box with a note on it that read Troy on the envlope he opened it up in the box was his grandfather and grandmothers ring.

"Son I will talk to your mother ok, I will make her realize that you are the world and that she's just acting stupid. What's that?" Jack asked Troy walking over to him. Gabriella did the same wondering what was in the box.

"It's from grandfather. It's a note to me; he said that he is giving me Grandmas and his wedding rings for me to keep. He also said he wants me to give grandmothers ring to the girl I want to get married too. He dated it too which was 3 years ago, he didn't want mom to have them because like he said in his Will that mom got a lot of things." Troy said looking at the rings he was just so overwhelmed with being in the house and everything that he needed to get some fresh air. But before he could even get out the door his mother Scott and Amanda walked in the front door. Amanda's face lit up and she ran to Troy.

"Troy I missed you so much." Amanda said while Troy bent down and hugged her tightly to him.

"I missed you too Mandy but remember what I said if you ever want me to come over I am a phone call away." Troy said Emily saw this and started yelling.

"Get away from my daughter." Emily yelled at Troy.

"Emily she's my daughter and she can hang out with Troy whenever she wants." Scott said. Glaring at his wife.

"No Scott its ok if my so called mother wants me to stay away from Amanda then I will obey her wishes." Troy said looking at his step-father as soon as Troy said it Amanda grabbed Troy's legs and held on to him tightly.

"No Troy please Troy don't stop seeing me." Amanda said before Troy could say anything back to her. Emily saw the box in Troy's hand and snatched it away from Troy.

"These are supposed to be mine not yours. I should be the one that gets the house and the shop and everything else not my 18 year old son that I never wanted." Emily yelled Troy had enough.

"I didn't ask grandfather to give me everything, you want these rings fine then you can have them because I am sick of you telling me that you didn't want me, I am just sick of all of this, just stay out of my life." Troy said he ran out of the room Gabriella saw the whole thing and she ran after Troy. Everyone was silent after that. They all looked back in the rooms and sorted out some stuff then they all went home Emily, Jack and Scott were still there.

* * *

"**C**an I talk to Emily alone for a bit Scott?" Jack asked Scott. Scott nodded his head he walked out the door with Amanda.

"What do you want to talk about?" Emily said in an annoyed voice.

"This is not the Emily I have known since high school. What changed your mind with Troy, he has not done anything to you and you treat him like dirt. Troy is only 18 years old Emily." Jack said trying to get Emily to fess up on why she is acting like this.

"I don't know why I am acting like this, I just thought that when Troy came back here for the summer we would spend it with each other, but I realized that he is not a little boy anymore and is not a mommy's boy. I don't know why I hate Gabriella so much but I know she's good for Troy, I just think she took Troy away from me." Emily said.

"I can understand how you feel but you have no right to tell Troy that he wasn't wanted he is hurting because he loved you so much. But you are blowing that. He told me that he never wants you in his life and that he will never forgive you. I know you love Troy and want what is best for him so do us all a favor and stop acting like a bitch and accept the fact that Gabriella is in his life now. The way I see it he will get married to her, you can't deny that Emily." Jack said looking at his ex-wife. He still loved Emily even though she left him to be with Scott.

"I know that it's just hard. My temper just came out I want what's best for Troy and I know she's good for him. I never meant to say those things to Troy; I wanted him when I found out I was pregnant. You were the love of my life at one point we were just too young. I know it was my fault that we got divorced I just didn't know how to handle being married and taking care of Troy at the same time." Emily said. Looking at Jack.

"I know I'm sorry that I just left it was just hard seeing you because I loved you so much and I will always love you but we all moved on. I got a wonderful life in New Jersey and you have a life here I just want you to know I want you happy. Just make things right with Troy try to talk to him and not piss him off or get mad at him because he takes after me short temper. He will forgive you in time before I leave I will talk to him to give you a chance to explain yourself and try to make an effort to get to know Gabriella that will mean a lot to Troy and you know it." Jack said

"Your right and you know that deep down I still love you too. Do me a favor and give these rings back to Troy because I know he wanted them because I have a feeling that he is going to give my mother's ring to Gabriella." Emily said handing the box over to Jack. Jack took them and got up from his spot.

" well I better get going I'm only here for tonight so I'll talk to Troy in a while then I'll call you to tell you what Troy said ok." Jack said getting up from his chair and headed towards the door.

"Ok and thanks Jack for letting me realizes what a bitch I have been." Emily said. Jack smiled one last time at Emily and headed out the door. For the second time in his life he walked out on the girl that he loved ever since high school.

* * *

**T**roy was sitting on Gabriella's bed watching meager league Baseball the New York Yankees vs. the Boston Red Sox also known to Troy as the Boston Red Necks. He was a true Yankee fan at heart and just hated the Boston Red sox with a passion. This determined the championship for the World Series. Troy was going to watch it with Chad in Chad's room but Chad fell asleep from all the work he did that day. Troy couldn't stand his snoring so he walked out and went to his and Gabriella's room and watched it. Gabriella was having a girl's night out but Troy was surprised to see Gabriella walk in her room and change the channel to American Idol. Troy scrounged up his nose he hated that show **(I know Zac loves the show lol) **Troy took the remote away from Gabriella and turned back to the Baseball game.

"Hey give me the remote back the season finale of American idol is on." Gabriella said trying to get the remote from Troy. But he kept moving it so Gabriella couldn't get at it.

"I thought you were having a girls night and watching it at Taylors it's my time to watch TV here I have been watching your shows for the past week. This is the World Series Gabriella the New York Yankees against the Boston Red Sox known to me as the Boston red necks. I want the Yankees to kick the Red Necks ass." Troy said paying attention to the game.

"Taylor ended up getting sick so we all had to go home and besides I thought you were going to watch the game with Chad in his room." Gabriella said trying to get the remote still.

"Well I was going to watch the game with Chad but he fell asleep and started to snore and you know how much he snores I can't stand it so I left because I knew you would be gone and beside your parents are on the other TV. Let me watch the game it's better that American idol." Troy said A-Rod hit a big high ball he ran to first and stayed there.

"American Idol is not stupid now give me the damn remote." Gabriella yelled this startled Shadow she was in her corner of the room and looked up to see what was going on. And ran on top of the bed by Troy meaning she's taking Troy's side over Gabriella's.

"No this game is important and I am not going to give you the remote if you want to watch your show go somewhere else you were suppose to be gone ask Noah and your mom to watch it downstairs they like the show you should watch it with them." Troy said getting impatient because he wanted to watch the game in quiet.

"I am not going to go down there this is my room not yours, if you want to watch the game then you go home and watch it." Gabriella said without realizing what she had been saying.

"In case you didn't know this but I have no home, my own damn mother kick me out of the house, I can't even see my sister, my grandfather died a couple days ago, I get beaten up to protect you from Brad and your telling me to go home, well I have nowhere else to go. But fine you want me to leave then I will I guess I will just have to go to my grandfather's house and watch the game." Troy said getting up from the bed.

"Don't play the guilt card on me Troy you do have a family you have a father that loves you and cares deeply about you. I just want to watch my show and not stupid Baseball you don't even play it so why do you love it." Gabriella said

"my grandfather got me into the game he would take me to New York all the time to see Yankees games this brings me closer to him and now he is gone and has never coming back. But whatever I don't care anymore just watch your damn show and besides this is your room this isn't mine and I can see I'm not welcome here anymore my mom was right I shouldn't have come back here all it did was cause everyone pain and me. I'll just watch the rest of the game with my dad at the hotel and stay there the night. Now you got me so annoyed I missed part of the game thanks so much Gabriella. Come on Shadow want to go see my dad and maybe I will feel more welcome." Troy said Troy got Shadows leash and was walking out the door when Gabriella called after him.

"You are acting like a Jerk right now and at the moment I am not really liking you." Gabriella said looking at Troy hurt. He also looked hurt.

"Well I feel the same way so I guess where even right about now." Troy said looking at Gabriella one last time before he left the room with Shadow. Troy slammed the door and Gabriella let out of loud groan and sat on the bed looking at the TV to see Derek Jeter hit a home run the crowd going wild. Gabriella then felt bad because Troy would be pissed off because he missed Derek Jeter lead the team 3 to 0 in the second inning.

Troy was walking down the street trying to blow off some steam he new were his dad was staying so Troy sneaked Shadow in the hotel and watched the game with his father they were both excited because the Yankees won the world series. Jack talked about how Emily was really sorry and she wanted to talk to Troy. Troy was willing to let his mom explain. Troy finally cooled off and decided to go back to Gabriella and tell him he was sorry. He said his goodbye to his dad and walked out of the hotel and took Shadow out of his hoddie and started walking home when Brad walked up to Troy.

"I told you this wasn't over Troy, I didn't come alone this time." Brad said with a smirk on his face then 4 of his buddy's sorrouned Troy this was not good this was not good at all Troy thought to himself.

**Well there you have it what do you think. I wanted Troy and Gabriella to have their first fight but don't worrie it won't be long I'm a huge Troyella fan so I don't break them up for long. Erin I hope you liked the litte part of the Yankees that part was dedicated to you. If any of you have any ideas for this story please feel free to ask and I will put it in my story thanks so much for the reviews please read and review I love hearing from all of you.**

**Love you guys,**

**Samie :)**


	16. Life Support

**Hey guys thanks so much for the reviews they mean a lot to me and I am glad you liked this story. I am so very sorry for the long wait I work 2 jobs I'm writing 3 other stories at the moment and my mom had surgery about 3 weeks ago so I have been pretty busy. My mom's doing great so that's a good thing. If any of you have any ideas for my story then please tell me and I will for sure put it in my story. Also vote on my poll if you haven't yet. Thanks again for the reviews they mean a lot to me. Please read and review I love hearing from all of you.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from hsm or anything else**

Chapter 15 Life Support

Troy had nowhere to go because Brad and four of his friends were standing in his way. Troy was getting a little worried because there's 5 football guys just standing in front of him, Shadow was wondering why Troy stopped and looked up and saw the tall guys and started to bark wanting to attack because she knew they were a threat to Troy.

"What do you want Brad, I'm not in the mood so if you could let me through then let's just pretend that we didn't bump into each other." Troy said trying to get through but Brads friends all gathered together and formed a line.

"I told you this was not over between us; you are with my girl Gabriella, so I will do whatever it takes to get her back. Gabriella always comes back to me because that's who she is." Brad said in a cocky voice. This was getting Troy pissed because he didn't want anyone calling Gabriella anything.

"In case you haven't noticed but I'm with Gabriella now and she loves me and I love her and she will never go back to you." Troy said Brad laugh sarcastically looking at Troy.

"did she actually say she loved you because she can mean things that she doesn't really mean like one time she said she hated me and then a couple hours later she came to me and said that she didn't hate me. Gabriella said she could never hate me, and then we had hot sex god she is good in bed." Brad said getting caught up in the moment.

"Don't talk to her like that she has changed and I don't want to hear about your sex life with your ex. She would never date another jerk like you. She loves me and that is it." Troy was getting angry and wanted to fight Brad but he didn't because there were 4 other guys with Brad and also Troy promised Gabriella that he would never get into a fist fight again. So if Brad did something he wouldn't fight back.

" well the Gabriella I know doesn't take crap from no body, does what she wants and is great in bed she was one of my favorite girls to sleep with, too bad she found out I was cheating on her if she didn't know I would still be with her and having my fix and by the end of the summer I will have her back into my life and there is not a damn thing you can do about it Troy because I have my boys here if you try to do anything right here." Brad said looking at his guy friends and grinning widely.

"I am not here to fight you because I promised Gabriella that I wouldn't get into another fight with you. I'm better than that, five against one that isn't fair now is it." Shadow started to bark again when Brad stepped forward towards Troy.

"You think you're better than me, well you're not, I remember when you were just a freak with braces and glasses that was in love with Gabriella, to me you are still that little boy years ago. I remember making you cry to your mommy." Brad pushed to get Troy to hit him but it wasn't working because Troy would not fight either of them.

"yes I do think I am better than you, I'm smarter, nicer, caring loving, and I can treat a lady with respect and kindness you well your just a big jerk that likes to get into any girls pants when he can." Troy said getting his point a crossed. Troy did not want Brad to see him scared. Shadow was still barking and it was getting Brad pissed.

"Ok you better shut your dog up or I will do it for you, and your wrong Troy I do care for people and I care about Gabriella just as much as you do too." Brad said now it was time for Troy to laugh at Brad.

"you care about Gabriella my ass you never liked her your just jealous that she finally got over you and is In love with me she's not pinning over you. And I will not shut my dog up she can bark all she wants because she knows that all of you guys are not good people she's just here to protect me. But seriously dude get out of my way you had your talk now I better get home." Troy said but was stopped when Brad's fist went to Troy's jaw. Troy fell to the ground Shadow saw this and barked and growled running her little body biting Brads left anckle.

"Ouch you little mutt that hurt." Brad yelled and yanked Shadow off of him. Shadow got rolled around from getting kicked off of Brad. Troy saw this and got up.

"Don't hurt her she's just a dog." Troy yelled. Shadow got up from the ground and stepped closer to Troy. Troy wanted to pick her up and tell her it was ok but he didn't have the time because before he new what was going on Brad and his friends closed on him and started to beat him up. A kick to the stomach, chest. Anything you could think of. In the distance Troy could hear Shadow.

Shadow got a hold on one of the guy's hands and bit it hard. Made one of Brads friends yell out in pain and hold his hand. Troy didn't want Shadow to get hurt to through all the pain he was going through he needed Shadow to leave.

"Shadow…. Go get Gabriella. Run." Troy said through his pain still getting kicked. Troy saw Shadow in the distance. Shadow looked at her owner feeling helpless she did what she was told and looked at Troy one last time before she started running to Gabriella's house to get help. Troy saw Shadow run then everything went black for him.

* * *

**G**abriella was in her bedroom thinking over the fight that her and Troy had, Gabriella thought that she was stupid to say all that stuff about Troy. Troy does belong to her family he is family and she was just staring at her cell phone thinking about calling Troy. It was getting late Gabriella was getting worried but she knew that Troy was with his father but the game had been done for about 3 hours. Gabriella had this bad feeling something was up.

Chad was still sleeping in his room but was awaken by a dog barking. He grumbled in his sleep trying to get the barking to stop but it didn't work he realized that the dog was Shadow Troy's dog. Chad didn't know what happened while he was a sleep so he got up from his bed and went to Gabriella's room to ask her if she could quiet down Shadow.

"Troy can you please shut Shadow up I'm trying to sleep here." Chad said walking into Gabriella's room, Chad only saw Gabriella at the window looking out to see why Shadow was there barking without Troy anywhere near him.

"Troy's not here because we had a fight about what TV show to watch, I wanted to watch American Idol and he wanted to watch the Yankee game. He was going to watch it with you but you fell asleep and he hates your snoring so he came in here. I was at Taylor's house for the night but then she got sick and I went home to see Troy in my room watching the game. Then we started to argue about it then he left with Shadow to watch the game with his father and I haven't seen him since. Then I heard Shadow barking outside so I was checking it out seeing if Troy was back but I don't see Troy anywhere and Shadow keeps barking." Gabriella said panicking. Chad walked over to Gabriella and held her in his arms.

"Its ok Gabriella we'll go outside and calm her down ok." Chad said and unwrapped his arms around Gabriella. They both left the room and down the stairs outside where Shadow was still barking. Shadow ran to Gabriella and kept barking.

"What is it girl, where's Troy." Gabriella said bending down and saw the leash still on Shadows collar. Troy was nowhere to be seen. Gabriella really had a bad feeling about where Troy was like something bad happened to him.

"Chad I think Shadow is trying to say something to us. I'm really scared where is Troy he would never leave without her." Gabriella worriedly said Shadow was still barking away she saw that Chad had pants on and walked over to him and yanked on his pants to make him move.

"Hey stop it Shadow I didn't do anything to you." Chad said Shadow kept on tugging on his pant leg. Gabriella got the hint that Shadow wanted them to follow her so Gabriella stepped in.

"Chad I think she wants us to follow her. Where's Troy Shadow, take us to him, I need to know if he's ok." Gabriella said looking at Shadow. Shadow heard Gabriella say Troy she let go of Chad's pant leg and started to run in the direction where Troy was.

Gabriella and Chad ran after Shadow. Gabriella got a bad feeling about what she was about to see she didn't know what to do if Troy was hurt. Troy needed to be ok for her. Chad was also getting a weird feeling he couldn't understand what it meant. A couple minutes later Shadow stopped and started barking again it was dark out so Gabriella and Chad couldn't really see what Shadow was barking about.

"What is it Shadow." Gabriella said, she walked closer and saw Shadow on top of a body. Gabriella's heart sped up and she just knew it was Troy's body laying there she kneeled down and then noticed the blood on Troy's face. Gabriella freaked out.

"Oh my god Troy, Chad Troy's hurt." Gabriella said looking at Troy. She needed to check if he was breathing or if he had a pulse. She checked to see if he was breathing and Troy wasn't, then Gabriella checked for a pulse there was one but a weak one.

"Is he breathing, I'll call for an ambulance." Chad said getting out his cell phone.

"no he's not I'm going to do CPR on him, can you please take Shadow because she's on Troy right now just barking away I need to get Troy breathing again I cannot loss him." Gabriella said Chad took Shadow. Troy looked in rough shape from all the cuts and blood all over him. Gabriella knew he got beat up by more than one person because Gabriella new that Troy could beat a guy one on one. Gabriella didn't want to hurt him more than he already was but she had to get him breathing again. So Gabriella started to do CPR.

"I called 911 and there on their way keep doing CPR until they arrive they told me." Chad said Gabriella just nodded her head and continued to do repeat CPR. Gabriella had to be strong right now for her and for Troy she could not break down know. She just needed him to breath for her.

* * *

**G**abriella was still working on Troy doing CPR. Shadow was still barking and trying to get in between Troy and Gabriella. Shadow was very scared that her daddy wouldn't be ok. Gabriella was getting impatient with Shadow.

"Chad I told you to hold Shadow please take her again. Come on Troy don't you dare give up, breathe." Gabriella said to an unconscious Troy. Gabriella did some more CPR breaths. Chad took Shadow, Shadow stopped Barking and now was just making a sad crying sound.

"The Ambulance should be here soon." Chad said getting worried because Gabriella was giving Troy CPR for the last couple of minutes and there was no movement from Troy and this scared Chad because if he lost his best friend he wouldn't know what to do.

"Come on Troy don't give up ok just hold on the police is on their way just please breath, I need you to stay alive ok just please breath. I love you so much Troy, I need you to be with me." Gabriella said tears where coming down her eyes. She did more CPR. Troy suddenly started to cough. Troy was couching up some blood so Gabriella turned him on his side. Troy was still coughing his eyes still closed meaning he was breathing but still unconscious. His breathing wasn't normal though to Gabriella it sounded like he had a collapsed lung. Troy was moving a little bit. Gabriella held him to her closely. Shadow watched on making a crying noise.

"oh thank god, Troy you need to calm down, I know you're in a state where you won't open your eyes so just listen to my voice and try to breath as normal as you can ok, I love you and I'm so very sorry for our fight tonight I should have just let you watch the game in my room. Just calm down and breathe." Gabriella said. Gabriella seemed relieved to know that Troy could hear her because he seemed to calm down and his breathing seemed to be a little bit normal. But not quiet there. Gabriella heard the sirens of the ambulance everything was pretty much a blur from there. She saw the EMT guys look after Troy and hauled him in the car. She ended up going in the Ambulance holding onto Troy's hand to tell him that she was there for him. Now here she was sitting in the waiting room waiting on news from the doctor for Troy. All she knew was he had to get surgery and x-rays and all that stuff.

Chad went home to tell his father and Maria and also go over to Emily and Scott's house to tell them that their son was in the hospital. Emily was worried sick she felt like her heart was ripped out into a million pleases she did not want her only son to die or even get hurt. She called Jack to tell him that Troy was hurt and was at the hospital they all agreed to meet at the hospital. Gabriella was on the chair crying she looked up and saw her mother walk in the room with Noah her step-father she ran to Maria and Noah hugged them to her and cried even harder.

"Oh Gabriella what"s going on with Troy." Maria asked.

"We don't know they had to put him in surgery I don't know what's happening I'm so scared mom I don't want to lose Troy at all who could do such a thing." Gabriella said Chad heard what Gabriella said and he knew who did this.

"I know who did this, and he didn't do this alone, Brad did this and he got his friends involved remember when Brad was in your room and Troy was beating Brad up. Right before Brad left he said it wasn't over and I guess he was true to his word but I can't believe he would bring his friends into this he is an ass and deserves to rot in jail." Chad yelled a little too loud Emily heard this and got pissed at Brad.

"Brad did this to my boy, why would he hurt my boy." Emily said. Gabriella got the courage to get out of her mother and step-fathers grasp and walked over to Emily.

"Because of me, this is happening to Troy because of me. Brad is my ex and he gets pissed when he doesn't get what he wants, he wanted me back and I told him know because I was in love with Troy and he just snapped I'm so sorry Emily this is all my fault, I never meant for him to get hurt." Gabriella said and started to cry but what surprised Gabriella and the rest of the people was Emily pulling Gabriella into a hug.

"this is not your fault Gabriella, you are the best thing that has happened with my son, he is really happy with you and the only one the blame in all of this is Brad, so stop blaming yourself, I am so sorry for me acting like a bitch I was and I never meant to be I just had a guy nock all the sense back into me and I am glad you are in my sons life." Emily said still hugging Gabriella but before Gabriella could say anything else the doctor came out.

"Everyone here for Troy Bolton." The doctor said. Everyone said there yes's or nod of the heads.

"Start off with his injuries; he's got bumps and bruises. 2 broken rips, one collapsed lung, a mild concussion, but I also got some good news and bad news. Good news is that there was no internal bleeding or any head trauma than a concussion. But the bad news is after the surgery Troy slipped into a coma and he was having trouble breathing so we had to put him on life support and we don't know if or when he will wake up.

"What so you're saying my son could never wake up again?" Emily said the doctor nodded his head and Emily burst into tears. Instead of going to Scott for support she went to Jack's arms. This shocked Jack but put his arms around her and telling her this was going to be fine Troy would wake up. He liked the feeling of his ex in his arms he still loved her with all he had left in his heart.

"No this can't be happening, he can't never walk up, you can't do anything to help him, Troy has to wake up he just has too I can't live without him." Gabriella cried harder than she ever did that night Chad, Maria and Noah all hugged Gabriella this was a sad night for all of Troy's family and friends.

**Well there you have it. Tell me what you think and again I am so very sorry for waiting a long time to update my stories I have been busy working almost every day. You guys should know I would never kill Troy off. He will be fine he will be in a coma for maybe about 2 chapters but then he will wake up. Tune in next chapter someone will confess something to Troy while he's in a coma and it's a shocker that's all I am going to say thanks again and I hope all of you liked it. Please read and review I love hearing from all of you. **

**PS. May Patrick Swayze RIP he was a great actor and I fell in love with him when I saw Dirty Dancing it's so sad that he had to die like he did he was only 57 years old. I miss him already.**

**Love you guys,**

**Samie :)**


	17. Confession

**Hey everyone thanks so much for all the reviews they mean a lot to me and this is my popular story out of all my stories I got a lot of reviews so thanks so very much for them I love hearing what you think about my story. I also want to say that I have finished one of my other stories a couple days ago Hopeful for you so if you haven't reviewed it yet then please do so. If any of you have any ideas for this story please feel free to ask I will for sure put it in my story. I am so very sorry for not updated as much as I used too last week was just a long horrible week. Because I worked both of my jobs all last week but this week I got a couple days off of my day job so I will be writing more of this story. I also got a new story I will be putting up in a couple weeks it's called Love in the Fastlane I will give you the summary after this chapter and tell me what you think. Thanks again for the reviews enough of me talking so here's chapter 16 I hope you like it.**

**Green bay Packers play the Vikings this Sunday. The Packers rock I hope they kick butt Sunday.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from HSM**

Chapter 16 confession

It had been three days since Troy slipped into a coma and was on life support. Gabriella and his parents and Chad did not leave his side. More of Gabriella staying in the room just waiting to see if there was any change in him but at the moment there was nothing. The doctor said to talk to Troy he could hear everything what people were saying so Gabriella would talk to him or sing to him and hold his hand. Gabriella was tired but she told herself she would not leave until Troy wok up. She wanted Troy to see her first when he woke up. Maria walked into the room with a bag of food. She looked over to the chair in the corner and saw Chad fast asleep little snoring coming out of his mouth.

"Ella sweetie you have to get out of this room and get some fresh air. I know you love him but he has no change for the last couple of days if you leave for about a couple hours he will still be here. When he wants to walk up he will wake up." Maria said looking at her daughter with concern in her eyes.

"I want him to see me when he wakes up, I want to tell him I'm so sorry for fighting with him, and this is part of my fault if I wouldn't have told him he didn't belong in my house he wouldn't be in the hospital bed laying here still. I'm not going to leave him mom." Gabriella said looking up. Gabriella felt like a mess and she knew she did. She hadn't showered for days or slept more than 4 hours a night she didn't want to miss anything when Troy woke up. Gabriella's eyes were red. From the lack of sleep and crying . Maria had to get her daughter out of the room for a couple hours.

"I will make you a deal you can sleep here as long as you want but you're going to have to come home for a couple hours, get cleaned up and some fresh cloths so when Troy wakes up he will see how beautiful you look ok does that sound good." Maria said Gabriella had to think about it but realized that her mother was right.

"Ok mom but as soon as I come back here later tonight I am going to stay the night and watch over him ok." Gabriella said looking at Troy's body he had a tube in his mouth and nose for him to breathe in from the machine.

"Another thing as long as you try to get some sleep, you need it Ella." Maria said Gabriella agreed with her mother. Gabriella got up off the chair and kissed Troy on his forehead then his cheek and whispered I love you too him in his ear. While Gabriella was about to leave Gabriella through a pillow hard at Chad. Chad sat up from the chair and looked around to see Gabriella with Maria standing at the door.

"I'm going to head home for a couple hours to get cleaned up I'll come back later tonight if there is any change please call me right away ok Chad." Gabriella asked. Chad walked over to his sister and hugged her.

"Sure thing little sis I will defiantly call you if anything changes, oh and by the way thanks so much for waking me up I was having a great dream until I got woken up." Chad teased Gabriella. Gabriella smiled then started heading out the door. Chad walked over to the chair where Gabriella just sat and looked at his best friend and sighed wishing Troy was there to help his sister out through this but he couldn't because he was in a coma.

"Hey Troy it's Chad. The police don't have enough evidence to take Brad in along with his friends they need your statement but the longer you wait to wake up more of a chance there going to get away with beating you up. I'm not just saying that because I want them in jail for what they did to you, I'm saying it because I want my best friend to wake up. I miss talking with you and doing guy stuff with each other. Gabriella needs you to wake up, she hasn't left your side since you came here she really does love you. Her mom finally got her to go home and get cleaned up." Chad sadly said. Chad stopped for a minute because he was getting very emotional and he never cried so he felt so weak when he did but all he wanted was his best friend to wake up. A tear rolled down his eyes.

"I can't believe out of all the places you have to make me cry while you're in a coma, I feel like such a baby crying like this. You're my best friend Troy so please wake up soon, I need you and Gabriella needs you it's not the same around here when you're not here. This is going to sound sappy and trust me I'm not gay at all but I do love you Troy you taught me to be a better person when I wasn't. You are my brother that's never going to stop but please Troy wake up." Chad said his lip was quivering he was trying so hard not to cry but it was no use Chad finally broke down and cried his eyes out. Chad was glad that no one was there to see him cry but got the shock of his life when he heard the door open and Taylor walked into the room and just hugged Chad close to her and whispered comforting words. He sobbed into her arms. Finally a little while later he stopped he pulled away from Taylor and chuckled a little bit Taylor smiled and whipped the tears from his face and kissed him on the check.

"Sorry you had to see me like that, I seriously don't know what came over me, I feel like such a girl." Chad said chuckling again. Taylor put her hand on Chad's face and crests it.

"You're not a girl Chad, and I think it's a good thing you cried you got to cry once in a while and I think it's manly for you to cry. I know how you feel your best friend is in a coma I may not be close to Troy but if it were Gabriella in that bed I would be crying my eyes out, I would cry about Troy but like I said I don't really know him that much." Taylor said looking into Chad's eyes. Chad pulled her closer to him.

"Can you just stay with me for a while until Gabriella comes back?" Chad asked Taylor.

"I have nowhere else to be so of course I will stay here I was actually going to try to get Gabriella out this room but I see that she's gone." Taylor said

"Yeah Maria had to force her out but she made a deal with her leave the room for a couple hours but she could stay the night here as long as she wants. So she agreed but she will be back soon. I promised Gabriella that I would stay here and call her if there has been any change but there hasn't. I just want my best friend back Taylor, I miss him." Chad said getting sad again.

"I know baby and if it makes you feel any better I won't tell anyone that you cried your eyes out because you miss Troy." Taylor said and then smiled when Chad smiled after her and kissed her on the top of her head.

"Thanks Taylor so much." Chad said after that they both just sat in the room talking to Troy here in there but there was no change in Troy yet.

* * *

**J**ack and Emily were in Troy's room now talking to Troy. Chad and Taylor left when they came in the room to crab something to eat in the cafeteria. Scott and Amanda also went to get something to eat. Scott thought it would be a good idea to have Troy's real parents in the room with them. Emily stroked some of Troy's hair that was peeking out from his bandaged head.

"He looks so peaceful, why did this have to happen to our boy Jack." Emily said. Jack was on the other side of Troy's room watching Emily stroking Troy's hair. Jack wanted to just walk over to Emily and hug her and tell her everything was going to be ok but he didn't because she had moved on and he should too but it was so hard because he still loved Emily that's why he left New Mexico so he wouldn't see Emily with another man.

"I don't know why it happened Emily, Troy's a Bolton and Bolton men are strong he will pull through this I know for a fact." Jack said he was trying to convince himself Troy was going to be ok but he really didn't know if Troy was ever going to wake up.

"What should we do if he doesn't wake up and there's no change for months the doctor even said that he might not even wake up." Emily said looking at Jack. Jack knew what Emily was trying to say and he just lost it.

"I will not have my son be taken off life support Emily, if you want that I swear to you I will fight you in court, but I will probably lose because of your perfect husband is a lawyer." Jack spat out. Emily was taken aback by Jacks words.

"I didn't say I wanted to have Troy taken off life support that is the last thing I ever want to do. But this has nothing to do with me and Scott. You have to move on with your life Jack I have. I have a wonderful husband and a beautiful step daughter that I call my own. Troy just loves Amanda. You need to move on and find someone that will love you back." Emily said trying to get Jack to move on.

"That's the thing Emily, I can't move on you're the only women I ever loved I still love you and I know that you still love me." Jack said he was acting like a teenager but he didn't care. Emily just sighed.

"Please Jack don't do this today we are here for Troy and nothing else. We will talk about it later." Emily said getting tired of convincing Jack that she didn't love him anymore.

"I'll drop it for now but I know you still love me." Jack said then kissed the top of Troy's head then left the room. Emily let the tears fall as soon as Jack left the room, this was harder than she thought when Jack came back to visit Troy. But what really scared her was she still did love Jack. Erin knocked on the door to the room and smiled at Emily. Emily smiled back at Erin.

"Hi I'm Troy's friend from New Jersey, I found out from Chad that Troy was in a coma and I came here to see if he was up or not but I guess he's not, is that ok if I talk with him." Erin said walking into the room. Emily stood up from her chair and smiled at Erin.

"Yeah of course I was actually going to head out for a while and meet up with my husband and daughter down stairs. Gabriella should be coming back soon so you can stay in here until she gets here. But if there's any change please call me and Gabriella because she's very worried about him. Troy's very lucky to have Gabriella in his life I can see they love each other." Emily said looking at Erin. Erin had flowers in her hand.

"Yeah I can see it too. And I will for sure call you if there is any change in Troy." Erin said Emily nodded her head then headed out the door. Erin walked over to the chair and sat on it and just looked at her best friend helpless. Erin took a deep breath and was going to tell Troy how she really felt about him.

"Hey Troy it's me Erin. I had to get a call from Chad to find out that you were in the hospital, I can't believe you got beat up by five guys that's just totally wrong, as soon as I found out I rushed right over here. I also wanted to say something that I held in for the longest time and I think it is finally the time to say it because well you're in a coma, when you wake up you won't remember what I said." Erin said she took a deep breath and finally blurted what she wanted to say out.

"What I'm trying to say is I'm in love you Troy, I have loved you since the first time I met eyes on you with your gapped teeth, glasses and geeky clothes I thought you were the cutest person. But as soon as you said you got your heart broken by a girl you were in love with I couldn't let myself tell you how I felt so all the time you hung out with girls I acted like I didn't care but I did it hurt me so much to see you with those girls because I wanted to be that girl for you. Then you moved back here and all I could think about was your going to fall in love with Gabriella again and it was bugging me so I had to see the famous Gabriella Montez. As soon as I saw her I knew why you loved her. It just hurts to know that you found the love of your life and I'm in love with you but you love someone else. I just wish I told you my feelings sooner because we could be together right now." Erin said feeling better about getting that off her chest but what she didn't know was that Gabriella was outside the door hearing the whole thing.

* * *

**G**abriella was home showered up putting on some fresh clothes. Shadow was on the bed sitting on some of Troy's clothes missing her owner making sad noises. Gabriella heard her and sat at the end of the bed running her hands through Shadows fur. Gabriella knew what Shadow was feeling.

"I know you Miss Troy, Shadow but he's in the hospital and animals aren't allowed in the hospital, but maybe I can sneak you in, how about that. You want to see Troy today." Gabriella said when Shadow heard see Troy she got excited got up from her spot wagging her little tail and barked happily.

"Let me just find my new doggy bag I got. Maybe the doctors and nurses will think I got a bag of clothes instead of a dog. But I will get you in there to see Troy because I know you miss him. Maybe having you there will make him wake up." Gabriella said. She got her dog bag out, and then picked Shadow out while she was putting Shadow in the bag Shadow licked her face. Gabriella giggled, then put the bag over her shoulder then headed down the stairs where he mom was sitting on the couch with Noah.

"Well I'm off to the hospital again, thanks mom for letting me stay the night there I want to be there when Troy wakes up. I know dogs aren't allowed but I'm going to sneak Shadow in and if I get caught then I will just call you guys, then you can take her. I know what you're going to say but Shadow misses Troy all she has been doing is crying and not eating anything just let me take her there." Gabriella said hoping her mom would say yes.

"Ok Ella but if they say you have to get her out of the hospital then call us like you said." Maria said Gabriella nodded her head then left getting in her car and driving to the hospital. She got there and Gabriella saw Amanda, Scott and Emily in the hallway be the cafeteria.

"Hey guys how's Troy doing." Gabriella said seeing if there was any change in Troy.

"Nothings changed but we are hoping that will change soon" Emily said Amanda saw Shadow and got excited so she opened the bag a little too pet her.

"Look mommy Shadows in the bag, Gabi I heard there shouldn't be any animals in the hospital." Amanda said in a cute voice.

"I'm breaking the rules I know it's really bad of me but don't ever break the rules I just thought maybe bringing Shadow to Troy, Troy would wake up and Shadow misses Troy like crazy." Gabriella said.

"Yeah I miss Troy too. Mommy and daddy won't let me see him even though I am supposed to stay with them because they couldn't get a baby sitter." Amanda said looking sad because she couldn't see Troy in the bed.

"Your mom and dad are just worried that you will get scared to see your brother in the bed but I am sure as soon as Troy wakes up they will let you see him. Well I better get going to see Troy before I get caught with Shadow." Gabriella said Emily hugged Gabriella to tell her thanks for saying the stuff she did to Amanda.

"Oh um Erin is in the room with Troy at the moment." Emily said Gabriella felt a feeling in her stomach she didn't like Erin alone with Troy even though Erin said she loved Troy like a brother Gabriella wasn't all that convinced. Moments later she got to Troy's room when she heard Erin talk. When Gabriella heard Erin say she loved Troy and that they could be together Gabriella just exploded and walked right in the room.

"I knew it; I knew you had feelings for him." Gabriella angrily said walking in the room.

"Gabriella what did you hear." Erin said fearfully. Gabriella looked pissed.

"Pretty much that you loved him and that if you would have told him sooner with your feelings you could have been together and not me and Troy together. I know your Troy's friend and I trust him but I don't trust you so I think it's best if you go back to New Jersey when the summer is over." Gabriella said. Gabriella didn't know what came over her she just did not want anyone to take Troy away from her.

"That's what I'm going to do, I just told him how I felt and I feel a lot better. I don't want to fight with you Gabriella because I got to know you and I realized that you love him and more importantly he loves you. I never had a chance with him because he's always loved you even when Troy said he was over you he never was. I'm sorry for everything I will go back to New Jersey but I want to say goodbye to Troy when he is up, Troy's in a coma he won't hear anything I say so it doesn't matter I just don't want to cause any trouble between you too so I'll just leave you too right now." Erin said about to leave when Gabriella called out to her.

"I know what it's like to be in love with a person and the person doesn't think of you in that way it hurts like hell but I got over it and I know that you will too but you are going to meet a great guy that will love you the way you love him." Gabriella said Erin smiled a little then left the room and closed the door. Gabriella sighed then took Shadow out of the bag and put her on the bed. Shadow saw Troy and walked slowly onto his stomach and licked his bruised head wagging her tail then laid on his legs.

"Hey Troy I'm back, you miss me, I brought you Shadow she was crying her eyes out the whole time you're gone. I broke a rule I know Gabriella Montez actually broke a rule, it was worth it though." Gabriella said walking up to his bed and kissed his forehead. Gabriella just wished she could kiss Troy on the lips but she couldn't because he had a breathing tube down his throat for keeping him breathing. Gabriella took his hand in hers and rubbed her thumb back and forth over his knuckles.

"Please Troy I wish you could just wake up and tell me everything is going to be ok. I miss your blue eyes your smile and the way you hold me, I'm sorry for everything you do belong in my family. I love you so much Troy so I need you to open your eyes. Everyone in the family wants you to wake up, I miss you and I don't know what I would do without you. Please Troy just wake up for me and everyone else." Gabriella said looking at Troy's lifeless body. Gabriella sighed again, she let her tears fall down her eyes and sobbed, and then all of a sudden Troy's hand slowly squeezed Gabriella's hand. Gabriella's head shot up from her spot and hope washed over her face this could be a sign that Troy would be waking up. Gabriella hoped he would wake up.

**Hehe I am so evil for stopping it there lol. I thought it was a good way to stop it. So what did you think please tell me read and review. So the shocker was that Erin was in love with Troy. Erin will not be in the story much more because I will be focusing the story on more of Troy and Gabriella's relationship. Thanks again for all the reviews they mean a lot so keep them coming. Here's the summary for my new story I will be writing soon.**

**Love in the fastlane  
Gabriella is an undercover cop and is giving a case to arrest Troy. Troy has been in trouble with the law. He races cars illegally. What happened when Gabriella gets caught up in his world will she have the heart to arrest Troy or will she fall in love with his bad boy ways stay tuned to find out.**

**There you have it what do you think please read and review I love hearing from all of you. No hurtful comments you don't like my story then don't waste your time and reviewing it. **

**Love you guys,**

**Samie :)**


	18. There's Hope

**Hey Guys thanks so much for all the reviews they mean a lot to me. I love hearing from all of you so review I always reply back to your comments. Some of you put a smile on my face with your review's two people gave me great reviews from the last chapter. I also want to thank this person I don't know who you are because you were anonymous but you gave me a great idea and I will be putting that idea in my story so who ever you are thanks so much and this chapter is dedicated to you. I also want to say thanks to Erin for an idea for her character. I am going to add another character in this story his names going to be Matt Carson he will be played by Taylor Lautner so you know what he looks like I will add a photo in my profile of him. If any of you have any ideas for this story please tell me and I will for sure put it in my story then dedicate the chapter to that person. Thanks again for the great reviews they mean a lot to me. Sorry if there's any miss spelled words I did the best I could.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from HSM**

Chapter 17 There's Hope

Gabriella still had her hand in Troy's. Troy's hand squeezed Gabriella's hand again. Tears were rolling down her eyes; Shadow looked on curious wondering what is going on. Gabriella didn't want to leave Troy's side so she yelled for a doctor to come in the room. A couple seconds later Troy's doctor came in the room kind of out of breath because of him running.

"What's going on is everything ok." Troy's doctor said running towards Troy to check him over. Gabriella didn't know what to do or say she just hoped that Troy would wake up.

"I was talking to him a couple minutes ago I held his hand and he squeezed it then just before I called you he squeezed it again. Tell me that's a sign of him waking up." Gabriella asked hoping that was true Gabriella needed Troy to wake up. The Doctor took a light from his pocket and flipped one of Troy's eyes up and shind the light in his eye then he did it to the other one.

"Gabriella can you take his hand again I want to see if he response to my orders ok." The doctor said Gabriella did what she was told but before that she took Shadow off the bed and put her in her dog bag so Shadow wouldn't run off into the hospital. Then Gabriella went back to Troy and his Doctor and took her hand in Troy's.

"Ok so what do you want me to do?" Gabriella asked looking at the doctor.

"Just keep holding it and tell me if he squeezes your hand more and I will do other stuff. I looked at his vitals and they seem like they're getting better like back to normal. Ok Troy if you can hear me respond by squeezing Gabriella's hand for me please." The doctor said. Gabriella waiting and a couple seconds later Troy's big hand tightened around Gabriella's.

"That worked he's squeezing my hand." Gabriella said with a smile this could be it after 3 days of being in a coma and on life support he could finally get taken off and wake up.

"Ok that's very good Troy can you move your leg or your foot while still squeezing Gabriella's hand." The doctor said. Troy did respond to everything he told Troy to do. The Doctor smiled then looked at Gabriella.

"I'm going to get his parents, he's going to be just fine we are going to be taking him off life support because he shows signs of him waking up I am happy to announce that Troy is out of his coma he has been for a couple hours he just needs to get used to his surroundings and when he wakes up he will be a little groggy and he will need water because his throat will be dry from not getting the liquids he needs." The doctor said Gabriella smiled huge and looked at Troy still with the tube in his mouth and nose.

"Aren't you going to take the tubes out of Troy's nose and mouth what would happen if he woke up right now with those things in him." Gabriella wondered.

"He would start to gag with the tube in his mouth the tube in his nose would just be in one but I was going to take them out before I was going to leave and tell his parents he's out of his coma and he can breathe out of his nose." The doctor said he then went over to Troy with a nurse that got paged in she helped take out both of the tubes that were in his mouth and nose. Troy seemed to breathe on his own the doctor left the room to tell his parents the good news. Gabriella went back to the chair and took his hand in hers and kissed it.

"You're going to be just fine Troy I can't wait to see your blue eyes again." Gabriella said. A couple minutes later Troy's parents walked into the room.

* * *

"**O**ur sons going to be ok Jack, I'm so glad." Emily said in Troy's room. Jack was in the back keeping his distance from Emily because he didn't want to do anything to upset her. Scott just came into the room with Amanda he walked over to Emily and wrapped his arms around her. Jack could feel fire going out of his ears he had to keep cool he told himself he couldn't let Scott know what he was thinking.

"Yeah that is great news now all Troy needs to do is wake up." Jack said looking at his sleeping son now so happy he wasn't on life support anymore.

"It will just take time Jack he's been through a lot in the past couple weeks." Emily said looking at Jack. Jack didn't know what came over him but he exploded on Emily for the second time in a day.

"Yeah with his grandfather dying and his own mother telling him she wishes he was never born. Yeah he has been through a lot and I was there to pick up the pieces." Jack yelled he didn't care that everyone was in the room. While he was yelling Chad with Taylor came in the room wondering what the heck was going on.

"your saying this is my fault that I am a failer of a mother, I was a bitch to him I know that I was just mad that he was hanging all of his time with Gabriella but I know she's great for him and I want to make things better with Troy, you know what the last words Troy said to me when he left he said he hated me Jack and that hit me hard in the chest I knew I had to change and I will." Emily yelled back. Jack was going to say something back but didn't get a chance too when they heard a voice.

"Would you two stop the fighting?" Troy said with a dry raspy voice. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at Troy who was wide awake looking at all the people in the room. He smiled a little bit. Gabriella was the one to hug him first and kissed him on the lips for a second. Then everyone hugged him and kissed him on the cheek or the forehead.

"Troy I am so sorry I never felt that way about you, I love you you're my son." Emily said hugging Troy to her. Troy put his hands around Emily's and hugged her back, he was still mad at her but he was willing to give her a chance to explain herself but he didn't feel up for a long talk.

"I know you didn't mean the words and I'm sorry mom I don't hate you." Troy said. Then looked at his father and smiled. Jack walked over to Troy and hugged him also.

"I missed you don't ever scare me like that again ok." Jack said all Troy did was nod his head.

"It won't. What happened to me." Troy said a little confused on what had happened. Gabriella was the one to step in this time.

"Um well all we got to say is we think Brad did it but we don't have to talk about it now you need your rest you have been in a coma for three days almost four since it's late." Gabriella said looking at Troy. Troy took her hand in his and kissed it.

"Thanks for staying with me through this whole thing Bella and I'm sorry too. Also who needs sleep I got all my friends and family here with me and I need to catch up on what has been going on. I just can't remember what happened to me after I left the hotel I was so happy that the Yankees won the World Series but after that everything is just a blur." Troy said looking at his friends and family. He heard a dog bark and got the biggest grin on his face and saw Shadow on the ground trying to get on the bed. Gabriella picked her up and put her on the bed. Troy hugged Shadow close to him while she barked happily and licked his face.

"Your girlfriend here broke the rules and brought her in, Shadow missed you so much." Chad said walking over to Troy and hugged him. Troy looked at Chad and smiled Troy new what he said to him and wanted to have a little fun with him.

"Your secrets safe with me Chad." Troy said smiling Chad looked at him confused but then Chad realized what he was saying and his eyes widened. Chad didn't want Troy to tell anyone that he cried the only person that new was Taylor and she wouldn't tell anyone.

"You wouldn't dare." Chad said. Getting a little nervous on what Troy was going to say.

"Like I said Chad your secret is safe with me, you are a brother to me also and I love you too man." Troy said. Troy could hear everything from when he was in a coma. Gabriella got a little self-concuss of what Troy heard when he was in a coma did he also have feelings for Erin like she did him. Gabriella was just confused and Troy saw the look in her eyes.

"As much as I love all of you here but is that ok if I talk with Gabriella alone. Also after I have my alone time with Bella here I need to talk to you both mom and dad about something." Troy said Emily and Jack knew what he was talking about but didn't say anything. Everyone nodded their heads and left the room.

* * *

**G**abriella and Troy were alone in his room. Troy had his hand in Gabriella's while Shadow was on the side of his leg fast asleep. Troy pulled Gabriella closer to him and kissed her on the lips. And pulled her onto the bed. So Gabriella got onto the bed with Troy just feeling her and holding her close.

"I've missed you so much Bella." Troy said in a soft voice because he was still a little groggy from the sleep he had. Troy kissed the top of her head.

"I missed you too Troy, don't ever scare me like that again, I should have just let you watch the game in my room. This would have never happened then." Gabriella said tears where rolling down her eyes. Troy looked at her face and whipped the tears away.

"Shh, hey this is not your fault Bella I was the one that left, my head is just a little messed up right now but I will remember what happened to me but I know for a fact this is not your fault. I heard you talking to me telling me you needed me back and I wanted to wake up and tell you I'm ok but I just couldn't get out of where I was, it was like I was stuck. Can you keep a secret?" Troy said looking at Gabriella. Gabriella just nodded her head kissing his cheek.

"Yeah you can tell me anything, I won't say a word." Gabriella said looking at Troy's blue tired looking eyes.

"My dad's still in love with my mom and I think my mom still loves my dad. I heard them talking in while I was in the coma, my dad was trying to convince my mom to leave Scott for him."Troy said biting his lip. Gabriella saw this and wanted to know what Troy was thinking.

"Hey you know you can tell me anything, do you want them together." Gabriella said looking at Troy. Troy shrugged his shoulders.

"when I was younger I wanted them back together, I was mad at my mom for just dumping my dad but as the years went on I liked Scott and I love Amanda she's like the sister I never had and if my mom and dad get back together Amanda and Scott will be left out and I don't want them to leave I love them both. It would break Mandy's heart if we couldn't see each other again. I think it's best if my dad just goes back to New Jersey." Troy said he loved his parents to death but he didn't want Scott and Amanda get dumped to the curb.

"Well then you should tell them how you feel, when you get out of the hospital. You should tell your dad to go back to New Jersey. When he does will you go back." Gabriella said she didn't know what Troy would say next.

"No I'm not going back to New Jersey, this is my home and you are a very big part of my life, besides I want to work things out with my mom and get back to normal. The good thing is she likes you now." Troy said with a smile rubbing his hand up and down her arm. Shadow was still fast asleep on the other side of his leg.

"Yeah I thought she would never like me, but thank god she does because if she ever forbids me to see you I would still see you because I love you. I just hope you love me like you say you do." Gabriella said getting self-coness of her because she was thinking about what Erin confessed a couple hours ago. Troy looked confused at first but then realzed what she was talking about. Troy audomadicly held Gabriella tighter to him.

"Hey I love you just as much as you love me heck I was in love with you when I first met you, I was five and you were four. This has to do with Erin confessing to me she loved me right." Troy said Gabriella nodded and looked down but Troy put his hand under her chin so she had to look at him.

"I seriously didn't know she felt that way, but you have to believe me Bella that I love you and only you, but can you please get Erin in here so I can talk to her." Troy said. Gabriella didn't like Erin being alone with Troy but she knew she had to do it.

"I do believe you Troy and I trust you with all my heart it's just I don't trust her, since the day I saw her I knew she liked you, I'm sorry for the way I'm acting it's just when I see another girl having feelings for you it gets me very jealous and I was never a jealous type girl until. I…" Gabriella was interrupted by Troy putting his lips on Gabriella's kissing her with all the passion he could give her at the moment he was still tired and groggy from being in a coma. Troy pulled apart and chuckled.

"You talk too much, but that's why I love you nothing or no one will change that I promise you that, can you please get Erin I need to talk to her." Troy said Gabriella nodded her head kissing the top of his head.

"Ok but I'll be back in here as soon as you're done talking to her." Gabriella said then got up off the bed and headed out the door to call Erin or see if she was still at the hospital. Gabriella didn't like this one bit but she had to do this for Troy.

* * *

**E**rin walked into Troy's hospital room he was sitting up in his bed holding a cup in his hand with a straw in it and sipped on it. While the nurse was putting on a new bandage for Troy's head. His lips and eyes were still puffy but they were getting better. His hair was sticking up all over the place and greasy because he had dent had a shower for the past couple days. Erin knocked on the door and smiled. Troy smiled back a little bit.

"Hey Troy, Gabriella said you wanted to talk to me about something." Erin said she didn't know what Troy wanted.

"Yeah um have a seat; this is important what I have to tell you." Troy said. Erin sat on the chair and looked over at Troy. Troy sighed he really didn't want to hurt Erin's feelings.

"Ok what's up Troy?" Erin said getting a feeling she wasn't going to like what she was about to hear from Troy.

"While I was in the coma people were talking to me and I heard them actually talking to me, I would go in and out of hearing things. I want you to know I never want to hurt you. I heard what you had to say that you were in love with me. Is that true." Troy said he new it was true but he just wanted to hear it from Erin.

"Yes it's true, I do love you Troy and if I could take back time I would and I would have told you how I felt because then we could have had something. But then you went out with girls and I just couldn't tell you." Erin said looking at Troy.

"nothing would have happened with us Erin, when I was with those girls I would be with them and as soon as they got too attached to me or said they loved me I ended it because I didn't feel the same way towards them because I was still in love with Gabriella so if you would have told me then it wouldn't have mattered because I would still loved Gabriella. I don't want to hurt you Erin but it's the truth I love you like a sister and like a best friend. You were my only friend in New Jersey, yeah I was on the hockey team and basketball team but when those seasons were done all I did was hang out with you." Troy said.

"I know you still loved Gabriella maybe that's why I never said I loved you too your face, I just wish I could find someone that would love me. I won't get in the way with you and Gabriella I might just stay clear of you I am thinking about moving back to New Jersey live with my mom again." Erin said looking more towards the window she didn't want Troy to see the tears that were threatening to come down.

"I would love for you to stay, I just hope me not wanting to be with you changed your mind and made you leave, because if that's why I will feel at fault why you left." Troy said Erin shook her head.

"No this has nothing to do with you, I was going to leave at the end of the summer anyways, and I will come visit you on my breaks because you're still my best friend right." Erin said looking into Troy's eyes. Troy smiled.

"Of course you're still my best friend; you will always be my bf from New Jersey. And I really am sorry, but I know you will find that guy for you some day just don't give up." Troy said Erin leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. Then got up from her chair.

"I hope your right Troy, well I better get going you need your rest and I know Gabriella is dying to be back in your arms. I will come by and say goodbye to you when I leave for New Jersey, see you around Troy." Erin said

"Yeah see you Erin bye." Troy said. Erin smiled then walked out the door seeing Gabriella by the door, walking past her not wanting Gabriella seeing her cry. Erin couldn't hold her tears anymore and cried her eyes out, she was hurting so bad.

"I know this may sound weird because we don't know each other but are you ok." Matt Carson said looking at Erin. She looked up at the most gorgeous brown eyes she ever saw.

"Um yeah I'm fine. My best friend just so happened to end up in the hospital but he's ok now. I'm just happy he's ok." Erin said trying not to sound sad but this guy she was looking at could see right through her.

"Those don't look like happy tears; I'm here because my sister got her appendix out. It will be awhile before she wakes up, I would like you to stay keep me company, I'm new here and I don't know a lot of people you seem like my age. Oh how rude of me my names Matt Carson, what's yours." Matt said putting out his hand for Erin to shake it. She took her hand in his and shook it back. Erin smile at him.

"My names Erin it's nice to meet you." Erin said.

"Nice to me you too." Matt said. Erin and Matt talked for about an hour then he went in and saw his sister they gave each other their phone numbers. Matt was a really sweet guy Erin wanted to know more about him. That's what she was going to do.

* * *

**G**abriella walked into Troy's room when she saw Erin walk out of the room. Gabriella saw Troy hold Shadow in his arms she saw him kiss her head; Gabriella smiled then went by the bed. Troy patting next to him on the bed so she went on the bed with him while playing with Shadows fur.

"So how much did you hear." Troy asked knowing Gabriella well enough to know she has listened to the conversation.

"Pretty much the whole thing, I'm sorry I just wanted to know what you would say, I can't believe you never got close to a girl well you hooked up with them but I didn't know you still loved me. After what I did to you the day before you left. I called you a freak Troy I embarrassed you in front of everyone, I made you cry." Gabriella said feeling awful because back then she was a bitch.

"hey you were with that jerk Brad he made you say those things, we were best friends when he wasn't a round but when you were with him you changed and I didn't like that person but I was there every time he broke your heart. You're a different person now Gabriella and I love that about you. Like I said before I have been in love with you the first day I saw you I was only five years old." Troy said. Gabriella was touched by Troy's words and kissed him on the lips with all the love should could put in it.

"Confession, I always had a crush on you, I thought you were so cute, I wanted you to be my first kiss and you were. When I was nine I told you I wanted to be kissed by you and you just kissed me. I loved that kiss probably the best I ever had at that age and now we are older and I think the same thing. I just wish I could have waiting for having sex because I wanted you to be my first but I got caught up in Brad. I always loved you Troy; I just wish I had the guts back then to tell you. You would have never left for New Jersey and I would have never been involved with Brad and had a whole bunch of heart ache. You're the one for me Troy and I want you to have the whole me when you get better. I want to make love to you." Gabriella said. Troy's heart was pounding in his chest by her words.

"I want the same and I promise you this will be special for you and me, I am not Brad I won't leave you ever Gabriella you're the one I want to spend the rest of my life with. I love you so much." Troy said then yawned from being tried being up for the past couple of hours. Gabriella crests his cheek with her hand.

"I can't wait, I know you won't do anything to hurt me, I love you more than you'll ever know, now get some rest you look tried." Gabriella said.

"You need your rest too; I know you haven't been sleeping well. Come here Bella." Troy said holding out his arms. Gabriella lay her head on his chest. She held him closer to her. She just laid there waiting for Troy to fall asleep which wasn't long because Gabriella could hear his breathing become even. Gabriella snuggled closer to him and closed her eyes and soon after she fell asleep. Happy that Troy was ok.

**Well there you have it. What did you think? Wow that was a long chapter. I just kept going and going I didn't know where to stop so I hope I ended it good. I really want to thank that anonymous person for giving me that idea whoever you are thanks this chapter was dedicated to you. If any of you have any ideas for this story please feel free to ask and I will for sure put it in my story. Please read and review I love hearing what you have to say about the chapter. **

**Question: would you want Troy's parents get back together or would you want them to share a kiss. Tell me what you think I should do.**

**Another question: where should Troy and Gabriella go on their second date? Think of anything. Please read and review I love hearing from all of you.**

**Love you guys,**

**Samie :)**


	19. Just the Girl I didnt Want to See

**Hey guy's thanks so much for the reviews they mean a lot to me. I loved all of your reviews and thanks so much for all your guys help for Troyella's third date it's not second lol. I re-read what I wrote in my story and I refreshed my memory, I have noticed I haven't had Sharpay in the story and I haven't had Troy and Sharpay bickering lol so I will bring Sharpay back in this chapter. Also most of you didn't want Troy's parents to get back together so I won't but I will have them share a kiss. This story is successful so I will make this story longer than my other ones because I got so many ideas for the story and if you guys want me to write more then I will. Thanks again and if any of you have any ideas for this story then tell me and I will for sure put them in my story. Most of you said the same thing for Troy and Gabriella's date so that's what I will do. Thanks again I just love the reviews so please read and review I love hearing from you and the more reviews I get the more updates I will post.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from HSM or anything else.**

Chapter 18 Just the girl I didn't want to see.

Troy was still in the hospital 2 days after he woke up. He was getting very impatient being there he never liked hospitals the last time he was in one was seeing his grandfather. But Troy felt better because Gabriella didn't leave his side through the whole thing. Troy just couldn't wait to get out of the hospital and go on their third date. He wanted the perfect date for him and Gabriella. And he also couldn't wait to give Gabriella his whole self like Gabriella told him. Troy planned that also for their third night out. Troy was bored because Gabriella stepped out of the room to get something to eat so all he did was watch TV. He still hasn't talked to his parents about what he heard but he will. Just then the door opened and in came none other than Sharpay Evans.

"Just the girl I didn't want to see, why are you here Evans." Troy said now Troy really wished that Gabriella would come back now.

"Well that was a rude thing to say to me after you gave me your flu a couple weeks ago Bolton." Sharpay huffed then made her comfortable on the chair next to his bed and glared at Troy.

"Serves you right for calling me Rudolph the red nose reindeer. Why are you really here?" Troy said looking at Sharpay.

"oh I came here to keep you company until Gabi gets back, she told me what happened as much as I don't like you I would never want you to get hurt, you're my best friends boyfriend. Also Zeke is at a family event out of town so I was bored. I called Gabriella and she said she was here but I guess she's not at the moment so I'm here and not leaving until Gabi get's back, so deal with me Bolton." Sharpay said with a smirk. She was going to have fun driving him crazy.

"I guess I'm going to have too, where were you anyways, you have been gone for a couple weeks." Troy said wondering where Sharpay was.

"Oh I was in Paris meeting these fashion designers because that's what I want to do when I get out of high school; I had an internship for two weeks there. Paris is a lovely place." Sharpay said looking at the TV then made a face then snatched the remote out of Troy's hand and changed the channel to style net work.

"Evans I was watching that, give me the remote." Troy said trying to get the remote out of Sharpay's hands but she moved it to her other hand. Troy couldn't go that far because he was still attached to the machines he couldn't wait to get the hell out of the hospital.

"Not a chance Style net work is a lot better than the sports channel." Sharpay said she could tell Troy was getting very mad because he was getting red in the and his heart was going up because the heart machine was beeping faster than it should be. (**I'd prefer the sports channel then the style channel lol**)

"I'm series Evans give me the damn remote!" Troy yelled as loud as he could. Troy was fuming he didn't want Sharpay to claim this place hers. A second later the nurse came in running in the room to see if Troy was ok. She stopped and saw that Troy was sort of fighting Sharpay to get the remote back then stepped in.

"Troy calm down, if you want to get out here soon you need to keep clam, and you young lady give Troy back to remote and done riel him up, this is not good for him." The nurse said looking at Sharpay.

"How the hell can I clam down when this crazy person is pissing me off?" Troy said fuming he took deep breaths then calmed down a little his heart went back to normal because his machine was beeping like it should be.

"Give him the remote." The nurse said. Sharpay nodded her head and gave Troy back the remote. The nurse left the room. Troy smiled to himself then turned the channel back to the sports channel.

"I don't even know why I agreed to come here; we are never going to get along." Sharpay said to Troy.

"Then leave I didn't ask you come and visit me." Troy said looking up the TV really wishing Sharpay would just leave.

"Ok fine I'll leave." Sharpay said then got up but Troy stopped her before she left.

"Wait; what is Bella's perfect date, I'm sure she has mentioned it to you. I want to take her on our third date and I want it to be like she dreamed it." Troy said looking hopeful at Sharpay.

"Gabi always said she wanted a date by the beach or the park. She also wanted a guy to make her dinner and have a picnic with all of her favorite foods and watch the sunset. That's pretty much what she always wanted. And you being the loving guy for Gabi, you will make her dream date come true." Sharpay said looking up at Troy.

"Thanks Evans, you know when you're not a pain in my ass your alright." Troy said looking at Sharpay.

"Your alright to Bolton, but I'll do the best I can to be nicer to you, and I'm sorry about before." Sharpay said and with that she left the room leaving Troy to plan the perfect date for Gabriella.

* * *

**G**abriella was helping Troy out of the car door because Troy got to go home. Troy was still a little weak from being laid up in bed and because of his concussion. His head was healing pretty well his bandages were off his head and now there were just scraps on his head. His ribs were healing also and his collapsed lung was better too.

"Gabriella you can stay at the house with Troy, your family now and I'm sure you won't want to leave his side." Emily said opening the front door. Jack was along with them just paying attention to Emily. Amanda and Scott were in the room along with Shadow wagging her tail wild like seeing Troy running up to him. Troy picked Shadow up. Troy looked up seeing a banner that said welcome home and his friends were all there yelling surprise. Troy smiled. Hugging all his friends. Gabriella stayed back near Emily.

"Thanks Emily, I'm going to take good care of him, I love him so much. I was really scared of losing him. I'm just glad you accepted me." Gabriella said. Emily hugged Gabriella to her.

"I'm so sorry for being so mean to you, it's just my son coming back and hardly seeing him to my father dying I just didn't know how to handle it so I took it out on you and Troy, I promise you Gabriella I will not do that again, you mean to much to my son and I know he would pick you over me any day of his life."Emily said Gabriella just nodded her head then went over by Troy.

"Troy I missed you mommy and daddy didn't want me to see you the last week I miss your bed time stories. Can you read me a story tonight?" Amanda said looking up at Troy. Troy picked up his sister and kissed the top of her head.

"Sure thing Mandy, I'm here to stay for a while until the paper work to my new house is signed." Troy said. Chad walked up to them then hugged Troy.

"I'm glad you're back to your old self almost, you and I shooting hoops in a couple days and like I always say I will beat you this time Bolton you better believe it." Chad said. Troy just smiled then nodded his head.

"Sounds good to me but you know I always say in your dream Danforth, you will never beat me. But sounds great can't wait to have a basketball in my hands again." Troy said putting Amanda down and sitting on the couch because he was getting dizzy he didn't want to overdo it.

"I took good care of Shadow while you were gone, can she sleep with me tonight." Amanda said with hope in her eyes. Troy smiled at his little sister she was just the cutest thing ever.

"Of course you can I'm sure Shadow would just love it. Isn't that right Shadow you want to sleep with Mandy tonight." Troy said looking at an excited Shadow. She jumped on the couch near Amanda walking on Amanda's lap and licked her face. Amanda giggled happy and hugged Shadow close to her.

"I take that as a yes." Gabriella said. Sitting on the edge of the couch putting her hand in Troy's long hair playing with it for a while. Troy loved the feeling of Gabriella's hand in his hair. All of his friends and family were talking with each other. Troy let out a little sigh telling Gabriella he liked the feeling of her hand in his hair.

"Oh yeah right there, that's the spot." Troy said closing his eyes, this felt good to him. If it were just him and Gabriella at the moment he would have pretty much had fallen asleep because he felt so relaxed and he was tired from being stuck in the hospital for a week and a half.

"You like that huh." Gabriella said. Troy just nodded his head with his eyes still closed.

"Hmm yes very much." Troy said then opened his eyes looking at Gabriella. Gabriella smiled then looked around to see if anyone was looking no one was so Gabriella leaned in and kissed Troy on the lips. Troy returned the kiss shifting so he was facing her. They kissed for a couple more seconds when Amanda said something.

"ew Troy why is Gabriella on your face." Amanda said. Troy and Gabriella pulled apart from the kissed and laughed.

"We were just kissing but that's not important ok, you will understand all of this when you're a little bit older got it." Troy said looking at Amanda again.

"Got it big broder." Amanda said she couldn't really say the word because she was only five but she was very cute saying it. A couple hours later the party was over and Amanda didn't seem like she left Troy's side all night which didn't mind for Gabriella and Troy they liked her company sometimes.

"Well I think it's time for bed Amanda it's getting late and it's passed your bed time." Emily said looking at Amanda then at Troy.

"Ok mommy, Troy can you read me a bed time story now." Amanda said getting up from the couch trying to pick up Shadow but she was slipping from her arms because Amanda was so small. Troy got up from the couch grabbed Shadow with one hand then picked Amanda up in the other arm.

"Of course I will Mandy I told you I would, say good night you mommy and daddy." Troy said bringing her to Scott he kissed Amanda on the cheek and hugged her. Then Troy walked over to Emily. Emily did the same thing. Troy walked over to Gabriella.

"I'll be down after I'm done reading the story too Amanda ok, then we can hang out and talk some more." Troy said looking at Gabriella.

"How about when you're done reading to Amanda we can head to your room and just sleep you look tired and exhausted like I am. How does that sound." Gabriella asked Troy. Troy didn't think that was a bad idea.

"Sounds good can't wait see you in a bit. Mandy say good night to Bella." Troy said looking down at Amanda. Amanda looked up and hugged Gabriella.

"Goodnight Gabi see you in the morning." Amanda said.

"Goodnight Amanda, sweet dreams." Gabriella said then kissed her on the cheek. Troy then walked up the stairs into Amanda's room laying her down on the bed pulling the covers over her. Troy crawled in next to her putting Shadow down next to Amanda. Shadow lay on Amanda's legs. While Troy wrapped his arms around Amanda having her head rest on his left shoulder he took out a book and started to read the book to Amanda.

* * *

**J**ack was still at the house he really needed to talk to Emily alone so he was doing everything he could to get Gabriella and Scott out of the room. But it didn't seem like it worked because they were both in the living room. Gabriella was waiting for Troy but he was taking longer than she thought so Gabriella got up from the couch.

"I'm going to check on Troy with the story knowing him he probably fell asleep while Amanda did the same. And thanks Emily and Scott for letting me stay here until Troy fully gets better. It feels like I have to protect him." Gabriella said.

"Yeah we feel the same and no problem Gabriella, you're always welcome here." Emily said then hugged Gabriella goodnight.

"Nice to meet you Mr. Bolton you seem like a good person." Gabriella said looking at Jack. Jack smiled.

"Like wise Gabriella it was nice meeting you too." Jack said. Gabriella smiled then went up the stairs in Troy's room but didn't see him so she went and opened Amanda's door sure enough Troy was in Amanda's room fast asleep along with Amanda and Shadow. Gabriella smiled and it was so cute Troy holding Amanda close like protecting her. Amanda's head was on Troy's shoulder. The book was in Troy's right hand. Gabriella walked over to the bed took the book out of Troy's hand gently. Then pulled the covers so she could get in the small bed next to Troy. Troy woke up a little opening his eyes.

"It's just me Troy go back to sleep." Gabriella said. Troy wrapped his right arm around Gabriella's shoulders closer to him. He put his head on Gabriella's shoulder and soon fall back to sleep. Gabriella closed her eyes and she too fell asleep.

Back down stairs Jack couldn't take it anymore. He needed to speak to Emily alone. Scott saw him still in the room with them. Scott didn't like that Jack was just there not doing anything.

"Look we all know you're concerned for Troy but he's fine now, I think you should leave now." Scott said looking up at Jack.

"I'll leave but I need to talk with Emily alone, if that's ok with you Scott after all I am Troy's father it's related to him." Jack said looking at Scott. Scott nodded his head then went over to Emily and kissed her on the lips.

"Don't be too long ok, I'll be in our room waiting for you." Scott said then went up the stairs looking at Emily one last time before he was up the stairs. Emily turned back to Jack and didn't look too happy with him.

"What the hell do you want Jack, Troy's fine and he's staying with me and Scott, do me and Troy a favor and leave go back to New Jersey. Troy knows what you're doing and he doesn't like it I don't like it either Jack. Please just leave Albuquerque." Emily more like yelled. Jack walked towards her and led her in the back Yard out of the house so no one could hear them talking.

"What I have to say does include Troy but also us." Jack said looking at Emily.

"Fine say what you want to say then leave here." Emily said getting angry that Jack was still here, he should have left about a week ago but Troy ended up in the hospital. So he stayed.

"I just want to be with you. I can't move on I Tried so hard Emily I really did but I couldn't because all I thought about was you. I love you so much Emily and I know you love me too. Just leave Scott. And we can start a life together with Troy." Jack said hoping this was going to work but just looking at Emily's face it wasn't working.

"Your insane you know that Jack, get this in your head I left you years ago because I met Scott that I love with all my heart. I will not leave him for you. I wasn't the only one that cheated you were seeing a girl behind my back when Troy was just a little kid but I kept the marriage because of Troy now he is older and makes his own decisions. You hurt me Jack, for years Troy blamed me for the divorce but you're the one that made me do it. Yeah there will always be a part of me that will love you but I'm married to Scott and I love him with all my heart and I love Amanda like my own daughter. I think the best thing for you to do is leave here Troy is just fine." Emily said walking towards the door to go inside the house but Jack grabbed her arm and turned her so she was facing him.

"come on Emily if you loved Scott so much then why didn't you take his last name you kept my last name and didn't change it back to your madden name there has to be a reason behind it." Jack said still holding onto Emily's arm.

"I'll admit that I kept it to be closer to you but there is nothing between us anymore Jack you have to except that I don't love you in that kind of way anymore, I love Scott he is my life now. You really need to go back to New Jersey. Please Jack just leave." Emily said her heart breaking but she was doing the right thing. Tears ran down her eyes and saw Jack's face look hurt. Jack nodded his head.

"I'll leave but there one thing I have wanted to do ever since I came back here." Jack said then walked closer to Emily leaning forward and kissed Emily on the lips. Emily was shocked at first and tried to get out of the kiss but it was no use and Emily returned the kiss. Jack pulled her closer to him and deepened the kiss. Emily didn't know what the hell she was doing but she couldn't stop. When Jack kissed her it felt like old times when they were happy together and in love. Jack was going to heat up the kiss until the door flew open. Emily pulled away from Jack quickly to look who was at the door she wished it wasn't Scott. She looked and saw Troy standing in the doorway looking pissed off at them both with his arms folded around his chest.

"You both have explaining to do." Troy angrily said looking at both of his parents disappointed in them.

**There you have it what do you think please review I love hearing from all you. Ooh Troy caught his parents kissing what Troy is going to do lol. This was just a filler the next chapter will be Troy talking with his parents and he chooses a side what side do you think he will choose I know lol. And then there will be the third date for Troy and Gabriella to go on then the chapter after that Troy and Gabriella finally give each other them whole self's for the first time. If any of you have any ideas please feel free to ask and I will for sure put them in my story. So please read and review I love hearing from all of you. I also hoped you liked the Troy and Sharpay bickering there will be some more chapters with them not getting along lol.**

**I love the Green Bay Packers but some days I just don't get them you want to know why. 2 weeks ago they played the worst team in the NFL and they lost. But then this past week they faced the Dallas Cowboys and the Cowboys are one of the best in the NFL and they won against them this past Sunday. I just don't understand lol but I'm glad they won because I hate the cowboys even though Tony Romeo is from Wisconsin. Never liked them.**

**Anyways love you guys,**

**Samie :)**


	20. Sunset

**Hey guys thanks so much for the reviews they mean so much to me. I'm glad all of you liked this story so far. I love all of your feedback so if you read the story and don't review it and you like it please review it's not hard to do and the more reviews I get the faster the updates I will give you. If any of you have any ideas for this story please tell me so I can put them in my story. Thanks again for the reviews. Read and review I love hearing from all of you. The more reviews the more updates. Troy takes Gabriella on their third date. Hope you like it. WARNING: there is some violence in this chapter. And it's shocking I think it's a good idea but you would never expect it I just want to let you know it's not what I usually write but I want to make this story better than all my other ones so I hope I have proved myself right.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from hsm**

Chapter 19 Sunset

Jack and Emily were froze in place seeing their son at the door arms folded just staring at them looking very pissed off. Emily couldn't believe that she just kissed Jack, she was married and in love with Scott. Troy walked over to them.

"What the hell is going on here?" Troy yelled angrily looking at both his mom and dad. Emily stepped in.

"Troy this doesn't mean what it looks like." Emily said looking at Troy.

"Oh really because it looks like you too were making out like teenagers, how could you do this to Scott, you know Scott your husband." Troy yelled again.

"Now Troy don't blame Emily this was all me, I was the one that kissed her and she was trying to push away take this out on me." Jack said looking t Troy.

"Yes I kissed Jack back but you have to believe me that I would never hurt Scott I love him and he's my husband and your step father." Emily said. Troy sighed and nodded his head.

"I believe you mom and I'm sorry for accusing you about it. But what if Scott or Amanda would have came down here. Oh also try to keep down you 're voices, you guys were pretty loud I'm surprised that Amanda and Gabriella didn't wake up. Her room is on this side of the house." Troy said

"I'm sorry Troy tell that to your father, I have been trying to get him to leave for a while now." Emily said.

"I'm not leaving I love you Emily and you love me, we could be a family again you me and Troy one big happy family didn't you Always want that Troy, back in New Jersey you always wished we would get back together." Jack said looking at Troy then Emily.

"Yeah when I was younger but I have grown up since then and I know you wouldn't get back together. I love Scott and Amanda they have been my family for years now and you dad aren't going to take them away from me. Mom is right the best thing for you to do is leave Albuquerque and go back to New Jersey. Mom has moved on it's your turn to move on." Troy said looking at Jack.

"I'm not going to leave until you remember who beat you up, and I want to make sure you are ok, you're my only child Troy and I don't want to see you get hurt." Jack said

"I understand that dad but I'm fine you need to just leave here and start your life over please dad the best thing for you to do is leave." Troy said.

"I let Emily slip through my fingers before I won't do that again, you would do the same exact thing if you were in my shoes with Gabriella you would do anything to get her back into your life because you love her just like I love Emily, we are meant for each other Emily." Jack said grabbing Emily by the arms tightly gripping harder. Emily winced in Pain. Troy saw his mother wince in pain he took his hands trying to get Jack to back off of Emily but he wouldn't budge.

"Jack stop your hurting me." Emily cried in pain.

"We are meant to be Emily can't you see that, I can't move on." Jack said. Troy was trying hard to get him off of Emily.

"Dad let go of mom, you're hurting her." Troy said Jack was so strong but Troy did everything he could to get him off of Emily. What they didn't know was both Gabriella and Scott were awoken up by the loud yelling coming from the backyard. They saw that Troy was trying to help his mom get away from Jack's grip.

"No I won't Troy; I lost Emily once I'm not going to lose her again." Jack said pulling Emily closer to him. If Troy didn't just get out of the hospital he would have had a lot more strength but he didn't so he was trying anything to get his father off his grip.

"What the hell is the matter with your dad are you crazy." Troy said looking at his father. But when he looked in Jacks eyes he didn't see his fun loving dad he saw a monster. Troy took his hands and did the best he could of getting Jack to let go. Jack let go of one of his hands on Emily's wrist and out of rage and not thinking he pushed Troy hard, Troy stumbled back and fell on the ground while his head hit the ground pretty hard. At that moment everything went in slow motion. Gabriella and Scott came outside. Troy laying on the ground not moving. Scott walked over to Emily and Jack and punched Jack right in the face. Jack let go of Emily's arms and stumbled back putting his hand on his face.

Emily just stared at Jack; he didn't look like himself at all. And then Emily said something that made him sick to his stomach. "Tell me again why I left you. I don't know who the hell you are anymore." Emily said with tears in her eyes then realized Troy was on the ground not moving. Gabriella was checking to see if he was alright.

"Oh my god Troy, wake up sweetie moms here." Emily said shaking her son hoping he was ok because he still had a concussion from getting beaten up. Jack saw Troy in this state because of him. He was going to see if Troy was ok but Scott got up and got protected of Troy like he was his own son.

"You stay the hell away from Troy look what you did." Scott yelled.

"I'm sorry I didn't know I did that is he ok." Jack said in concern he really was concerned about Troy. After a minute Troy finally started to move and slowly got up and groand. Gabriella right by his side.

"Troy don't move you hit your head pretty hard." Gabriella said. Troy was sat up straight holding his head and winced in pain. He looked at his father and it seemed like he lost all respect for his father all he had was hatred towards him, he didn't know this side of his father and he didn't want to know. Jack walked closer to Troy but Troy backed up from his spot trying to get away from his father. Troy still couldn't believe his father pushed him hard without even thinking.

"Troy... I'm." Jack was interrupted by Troy. Jack was shocked and frightened by Troy's cold voice.

"Don't, just don't, you need to go now." Troy coldly said to his father.

"Troy let me explain. I'm sorry I didn't mean too." Jack pleaded he really was sorry but the damage was done this didn't look like his Son at all he looked so different.

"You know what dad ever since you came here you have caused Trouble, I'm staying here and live with mom and Scott I am not going back to New Jersey ever, I'm going to East High in the fall. What you need to do is go back to New Jersey and never come back here you understand me, you need to leave." Troy yelled. Jack looked at everyone he felt ashamed of himself. Jack nodded his head looked at Emily then at Troy.

"I really am sorry, but just remember Troy I will always love you, you're my son I never meant to hurt you like I just did. I'll leave and never come back." Jack said then walked away. Troy just looked at his father leave with no emotion on his face at all then his legs gave out on him and fell but Gabriella and Scott held him up so he wouldn't fall to the ground.

"I need to lay down, all that just took everything out of me." Troy said. Scott and Gabriella helped him into the house and up the stairs while Emily got an ice pack from the fridge and entered Troy's room while Troy lay on his bed closing his eyes. Emily gave Gabriella the ice pack.

"Where does it hurt Troy?" Gabriella asked Troy still had his eyes closed and just pointed to the spot. Troy was too tried to open his eyes and speak. Troy moved a bit when the cold ice pack hit his head but then it felt good. Gabriella was talking to him but he couldn't hear most of what she was saying because he was half asleep and in a matter of seconds he would be asleep.

"Just rest Troy, you had an exhausting day." Gabriella said but she knew he was asleep because a little snore came out of his mouth. Gabriella smiled and kissed the top of his head and held the ice pack and just looked at his sleeping form he was so cute when he was asleep he looked peaceful at that moment.

* * *

**E**arly the next day Troy got up refreshed but his head hurt a little from hitting his head on the ground while he had a concussion Troy saw that Gabriella was fast asleep next to him her arm around his stomach he didn't want to wake her up so he slowly got out of her hold and kissed her cheek then headed down the stairs he wanted to make the family breakfast for all there help so he took out everything that he needed and seconds later Scott came down in his rope shocked to see Troy making breakfast.

"I would have never in a million years see you make anything for breakfast." Scott said looking at his step-son. Troy just smiled. Jack taught him how to cook back in New Jersey.

"I just thought I would do something nice for all of you for being there for me when I was in the hospital and for sticking up for me yesterday I really am glad. I know I never say this but you're like a father to me when well my father wasn't. Oh and for the cooking well when I was in New Jersey my father taught me how to cook." Troy said but then frowned because he was thinking of what happened yesterday.

"You don't need to talk about it I'm not going to push you, need any help." Scott said. Troy smiled and nodded his head.

"Sure that would be great." Troy said getting some eggs out of the fridge. Scott took out some pancake mix and put it in the bowl and added some water then put it on the pan on the stove and started cooking the eggs. About 20 minutes later they were done and just putting them on the plates when Gabriella Emily and Amanda walked into the kitchen and saw the food all out on the plates. Gabriella was shocked another thing Gabriella didn't know about Troy.

"Wow first I find out you're a basketball player, then I find out you play guitar and sing and now I find out you can cook. Is there anything I need to know more about you?" Gabriella asked walking over to Troy and kissed him on the lips and hugged him. Troy just chuckled.

"That's pretty much it. There's one more thing you need to know is how much I love you." Troy said then kissed Gabriella on the lips again. Amanda made a gagging sound.

"EW gross." Amanda said. Then went to her chair and started to eat the breakfast.

"Be nice Amanda, Troy did you make all of this for us." Emily said smiling widely at Troy.

"I was going too but then Scott came down and he asked if he could help and I said sure I just want to thank all of you for being there for me through everything." Troy said. Emily walked over to Troy and hugged him to her.

"You're very welcome we will all be there for you. I'm so glad you came to stay and thanks for helping me out yesterday." Emily said Troy just nodded his head then sat down next to Gabriella he really didn't want to talk about it.

"Let's eat. I'm starving." Troy said changing the subject and started to eat everyone chowd down on the food and it was good food. Eggs and bacon with pancakes and all the good breakfast goodies. After a while they all finished their food Troy was going to get up and do the dishes but Emily stopped Troy.

"Troy you did so much for us this morning for making all of us breakfast why don't you and Gabriella have fun and hang out today I'll do the dishes." Emily said Troy didn't need to be told twice.

"You sure, I can always help out." Troy said looking at his mother.

"Nonsense have some fun." Emily said. Troy smiled then kissed his mom on the cheek then grabbed Gabriella by the hand and leads her outside towards his tree house and started the climb. Gabriella followed.

"Gosh I haven't been up here since we were both like 12 years old." Gabriella giggled.

"Yeah I would always come up here when I had to think or just get away from my parents fighting. And I got the best memory of you and me here." Troy said looking at Gabriella. Gabriella smiled at the memory.

"I remember I wanted to get my first kiss from someone and you just kissed me I loved that moment so much. One of my favorite memories." Gabriella said looking at Troy.

"yeah one of mine too, I remember when I was 10 my parents got divorced and my father left I was up here all alone and you climb up here and you just hugged me. I was just a kid and I didn't know what was going on and you made me feel so much better about the whole thing, you just let me cry on you. It was one of my saddest most special days of my life. We have a lot of good memories up here." Troy said Gabriella was so touched by Troy's words. Gabriella without hesitation smashed her lips on Troy's with so much passion. Troy deepened the kiss and let out a little moan.

"As much as I loved that what was that for?" Troy said Gabriella smiled Troy kissed her again.

"I didn't know I could love you more but I know now that it can happen. I'm ready Troy I want to make love to you." Gabriella said with hope in her eyes and got the answer she wanted. Troy smiled and kissed her again on the lips. **(That sounded so much like a soap just now lol but it will do)**

"I do too, I don't want to do it now at the moment because well were in a tree house in the middle of the morning and my mom could walk out any minute so I have something special planned for our date and then after if the night turns out perfect." Troy said. Gabriella nodded her head then just held Troy close to her.

"I can't wait." Gabriella said.

"You should hang out with Amanda for a bit I got to get everything planned or go home and get cleaned up." Troy said getting up from his hold from Gabriella he didn't want to let go but he had too.

"Ok anything I should bring or wear." Gabriella asked.

"Um bring a swim suit and wear a cute summer dress." Troy said.

"Ok I will I'm getting very excited for this date. I'll see you later Wildcat." Gabriella said then kissed Troy one more time then climbed down the stairs and smiled up at Troy because he was in the tree house still.

"See you later Bella." Troy said. He then got down from his tree house then into the house getting ready for their perfect date and perfect night together this was the night that he was going to give his whole body and heart to Gaabriella.

* * *

**T**roy got everything ready. He was glad his mom agreed to what he planned on doing but gave him the sex talk and told him to use protection all the time even though she knew he had sex before. Troy walked towards Gabriella's house and knocked on the door. Troy was nervous when he was nervous he put his hand at the back of his neck and scratched it, while the door opened Troy looked at a beautiful but sexy Gabriella in her blue summer dress. Gabriella smiled at Troy he kind of matched her on wearing a blue button down dress up shirt and nice jeans.

"Wow you look beautiful Bella." Troy said still scratching the back of his neck.

"You look handsome." Gabriella said and hugged Troy then stepped out of the house. Troy took his hand in hers and lead her too his car then helped her in by opening the door then walking to his side then got in and started the car and started driving about 10 minutes later they arrived. In front of a beach house on the beach.

"I asked my mom for the keys to the beach house because well Scott and my mom don't use it as much as they used too. This might be too fast but I thought we could have a picnic on the beach, swim in the Ocean, me singing you some songs on my guitar, eat smores by the campfire and watch the sunset on the beach then give ourselves to each other and stay the night. I hope this is your perfect dream date come true." Troy said hope was in his eyes he looked at Gabriella and new he did the right thing.

"This is my dream date alright how did you know I liked dates on the beach and the beach house is perfect for the whole night. Thanks so much Troy I like this date already even though we haven't started it yet." Gabriella said lunging herself towards Troy and hugged him tightly to her.

"Well I'm glad you liked it lets get this date started shall we. What do you want to do first?" Troy asked looking at Gabriella while he opened the door to the beach house turning on the light in the kitchen. Troy held Gabriella's hand to his and intertwined them. Troy walked to the fridge and took out a basket with food.

"How about dinner first then swimming in the Ocean." Gabriella said walking towards the patio doors taking Troy with her then opened the door walking out. Breathing in and closing her eyes smelling the Ocean. Gabriella loved the smell of the ocean.

"I got all your favorites; I wanted it to be perfect so I had help from Zeke he was willing to help. While I was in the hospital Sharpay came to visit because of you but I didn't mind when she said you sent her to keep me company, anyways I asked her what your dream date was, so I wanted to do it for you and I knew I would enjoy it too. I had all this food in mind so I called Zeke up a little after you left and he came over and helped me with the food." Troy said Gabriella couldn't believe Troy would do such an amazing thing for her. This made her love Troy even more.

"this is amazing Troy you don't know how much I love all of this, you must be exhausted for doing all of this and to top that off you got out of the hospital just yesterday morning and your dad pushing you like that." Gabriella said but then stopped because she saw Troy's face look pained Gabriella new he didn't want to talk about but sooner or later Troy had too.

"Look I don't want to talk about my ass off a father at the moment I don't want to ruin this moment between us ok." Troy said Gabriella nodded her head then dug into the basket and saw fruits, and chicken with mash potatoes and gravy too green beans for dessert Troy had Zeke make the best cremebule that he could make. Troy and Gabriella eat their food and talked about the good old days when they were younger. When they were done eating Troy put all the leftover food back in the basket then got up from his spot and started to unbutton his shirt taking it off of him then take off his pants to reveal his swimming suit drunks they matched his eyes because they were blue. Gabriella's breath hitched in her throat she thought she looked so hot being bare chested. Troy Smirked because he knew Gabriella was checking him out but he would do the same When Gabriella took off her clothes.

"I take that as a hint to go swimming." Gabriella said all Troy did was nod his head. Then Gabriella lifted up her dress to reveal her Rock and Roll bikini Troy looked her up and down he tried not to take her right there on the beach. Gabriella walked over to Troy and put her arms around his neck and kissed him on the lips in a passionate kiss. Troy then went to her soft spot kissing her neck Gabriella made a little moaning sound.

"I love kissing you there it's my favorite spot now let's go swimming girlfriend." Troy said running into the ocean. Gabriella laughed then started running toward the water too.

"Right behind you Boyfriend." Gabriella said Gabriella ran and jumped into Troy's wet arms. Troy held her tightly to him.

"I love you so much Bella." Troy whispered in her ear. Gabriella looked in Troy's eyes and beamed.

"I love you so much too more than you'll ever know. This has been the best date ever." Gabriella said swimming away from Troy laughing.

"Hey come back here Bella I didn't say you could leave me." Troy said trying to catch up to Gabriella she was a good swimmer along with him. Troy remembered a memory when they were friends.

"Well then come catch me Wildcat." Gabriella said. Troy swam toward her and caught her in his arms and spun each other around. Gabriella giggled. Troy just loved her laugh.

"I remember I taught you how to swim because you didn't know how and look at you now you almost out swam me." Troy said chuckling at his comment.

"Yeah I can't believe I'm remembering all of these childhood memories but I love it."Gabriella said they both swam in the water for a little while then they both got out of the water. Troy got a towel for Gabriella and him and started a fire with some matches. Troy got the fire started. Troy and Gabriella just looked out at the water it was getting dark out so they could watch the sunset together. Before that happened Troy took out his guitar and started plaything with the strings then started to sing a song to Gabriella. While Troy was singing and playing Gabriella couldn't stop staring at Troy to her he looked sexy his hair was damp and messed up from being in the ocean while he was still healing from being beat up she was sure Brad was going to pay for what he did to Troy. Gabriella looked at his face seeing a scar start to appear above his left eyebrow but to Gabriella that didn't matter she thought that scars on a guy were sexy in their own way. Gabriella smiled and was touched by the song he sang to her. She wrapped her arms around Troy and put her head on his shoulder loving the feeling of being with him.

"That was beautiful Troy I loved it so much, you could sing to be every night as long as I hear your singing voice." Gabriella said.

"Anything for you, I will always be here to protect you." Troy said they kissed each other on the lips then watched the sunset it was so beautiful. The sky was pink and blue with a little red it was perfect night for a perfect date.

"Thanks for everything Troy this meant so much to me, and I know you will protect me you're my rock. You have made me the happiest girl in the world right now. And like I said earlier today I am ready to take our relationship to the next level." Gabriella said Troy smiled at Gabriella and captured his lips with hers putting his hand on her face and crests it.

"You make me a better person Gabriella and I feel the same you make me so happy and I love you for that. This night ant over yet. I want to take our relationship to the next level too." Troy said then got up from his spot and held out his hand for Gabriella to take she took it and pulled her up from her spot. Then headed towards the beach house.

"You ready." Troy said looking at Gabriella making sure this is what she wanted Gabriella nodded her head.

"Yes Troy I'm ready, this is what I want." Gabriella said Troy smiled and headed towards the bed room.

**Haha I'm so evil I left it at that. Next chapter will be them making love. I hope you guys liked this chapter please tell me what you thought. Erin hasn't left yet and I will be putting Matt in more also. Brad is still in the story he will get what's coming to him. Troy will have some issues to deal with about his father. This story will get a lot more juice and the chapters will be longer some days because this was about 9 pages long lol. I hope you like them long. Hope you enjoyed the chapter please read and review I love hearing from all of you it means a lot to me the more reviews I get the more updates I will put out.**

**Also I just got to say I saw New Moon yesterday and it was awesome it was a really good movie I loved it better than twilight and it got a lot of money in the US just alone opening weekend got 140.7 million dollars that is just great. Taylor, Kristen and Robert did an amazing job. but most of all Taylor he did awesome. I'm Team Jacob so I was rooting for him but I'm a Edbella shipper all the way but I got to feel sorry for Jacob I run with wolfs not vampires in the twilight series lol. If you haven't seen it and you like twilight go and see it you will just love it. But I just got to say sorry for all the Team Edwards out there I am Team Jacob all the way and that is never going to change lol. Go see the movie it's really good.**

**Love you guys,**

**Samie :)**


	21. Amazing

**I just got to say thanks so very much from the bottom of my heart that you take your time out and review my story. All of your reviews made me happy. And I think I did improve on my writing because last chapter I had so many people telling me they loved this story and last chapter. I am glad you all liked it. It means so much to me. If any of you have any ideas for this story please tell me I love getting new ideas because I want to keep this story going as long as I can. I may at the end of this chapter ask some questions on the coming chapters because I will have Brad get busted but I don't know what he should get for beating Troy up like that along with his friends. So please if any of you have any ideas feel free to ask me. It could be an idea about Troy and Gabriella or if you want more of Chad and Taylor in the story. Anything just tell me. Please read and review if you haven't yet I would love to hear from you. I'm actually nervous about this chapter because I'm going to be putting more detail in. tell me if it was good or not. WARNING: this chapter will contain sexual contact so this chapter will be rated M I will go into detail but not too much. I just wanted to warn you if you don't like detail then just skip that part it won't be for the whole story. I repeat this chapter is Rated M. enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from hsm or anything else.**

Chapter 20 Amazing

Troy held Gabriella's hand opening the door to the bedroom. Gabriella leaned in and kissed Troy's bare chest pushing him a little bit into the wall. Troy put his hand in her hair then put his lips onto Gabriella's neck. This made Gabriella moan in pleasure. Troy then picked Gabriella up by her ass then leads her into the bedroom. Gabriella and Troy's lips finally met. They were both already panting and gasping for air and they didn't even make love yet that's how much they were into each other. Troy laid Gabriella on the bed and looked into her eyes.

"You positive you want this as much as I want this." Troy asked Gabriella kissing her lips again in a passionate kiss.

"This is what I want, I wanted this since you came back, kiss me Troy and never stop." Gabriella said looking in Troy's blue eyes; Troy did what he was told to do and kissed her on the lips again. One of Troy's hands was propped on the bed to keep himself up and his other hand was on Gabriella's thigh rubbing it up and down making Gabriella shiver in pleasure. Gabriella's hands gripped Troy's bare back Troy moved to Gabriella's neck again and sucked on it. Troy new that he made his mark on her neck by giving her a hickey. Gabriella new also but it didn't matter to her as long as she was with Troy I didn't matter what he did with her. Gabriella new she was in good hands. Troy would never hurt her.

"I love you so much Troy." Gabriella said panting nibbling at Troy's ear. That was Troy's turn on spot. Troy moaned, Gabriella smiled then nibbled his ear again Troy moaned again she could feel his member go hard.

"You don't know how much that turns me on Bella. I love you too more than you ever know." Troy said getting excited because he was so close he would finally be with the girl of his dreams he wished this day ever since he was 14. Gabriella leaned on her elbows she went for Troy's Swim drunks and un did the tie that was in front of this suit. Gabriella slowly started to pull them down. Troy helped Gabriella get his suit drunks down to reveal himself to Gabriella. Gabriella's heart was beating fast in her chest she thought Troy was perfect better than what Brad had. Gabriella kissed Troy's chest While Troy went to take off Gabriella's bikini top he un did the tie then slowly taking it off to reveal herself to him. To Troy Gabriella was beautiful with clothes and without. Then Troy went and took off her bikini bottoms.

"You're so beautiful Gabriella." Troy said looking up and down her body. Gabriella did the same and smiled.

"You don't look so bad yourself Wildcat now make love to me." Gabriella said Smiling wildly at Troy. Troy smiled back then got up from his spot went to his duffle bag to get a condom out. When Troy got the condom he went on the bed leaning towards Gabriella then captured his lips with hers again in the most passionate kiss he could give her. Gabriella bit Troy's lip with her teeth gently as she could. Troy then put the condom on his member then positioned himself in front of Gabriella leaning on her a little bit trying not to crush her with his weight on here. Then slowly entered him in her. Gabriella gasped and held Troy tighter to her and dug her hands into Troy's back while kissing Troy's ear. Troy kissed Gabriella on her neck then the cheek then captured his lips onto hers putting his tongue into her mouth Gabriella did the same.

"Tell me to stop if I'm hurting you." Troy said with his husky and uneven breathing.

"Your not hurting me this feels so good, go fast." Gabriella said. Troy moved in and out faster. Troy and Gabriella did Make love for a little bit longer when they both were exhausted Troy's body fell limp on Gabriella their breaths un even from their love making. They laid there for a little while not saying anything when Troy got the strength he let himself out of Gabriella he took the condom off his member then got his boxers out of his bag then put it on. He took one of his shirts and handed it to Gabriella. She smiled and took it from Troy and put it on her naked body. Troy then laid on the bed still trying to get his breath back even, he grabbed Gabriella and pulled her close to his body Troy kissed her on the lips and looked at her neck and smiled.

"Wow that was just amazing. I gave you a hickey that means your all mine now." Troy said his voice husky and sexy. Gabriella smiled.

"I know I got to give you a hickey now so were even. And you were amazing too. The best sex I ever had." Gabriella said looking at Troy.

"I don't even remember my first time. I got drunk and I didn't know what I was doing the next day I woke up in some girl's bed naked. And the girl was asleep next to me naked, I freaked out so I left the room without her even knowing I left. I told myself I would never do that again, because I didn't know how I was." Troy said looking at Gabriella there breathing became clam. There sweaty bodies were close to each others.

"Did you ever see that girl again?" Gabriella asked looking up at Troy her head on his shoulder. Troy put his left hand in her hair and started playing with it.

"Yeah a couple days later, she just told me it was nice, she just wanted a one night stand to get her ex- boyfriend jealous and it worked because within the week she got back together with him." Troy said. Gabriella had her right hand on Troy's Muscled arm feeling his arm bulge when he flexed them for a bit.

"What about your other girl, you said you were with 2 girls since you lived in New Jersey." Gabriella said.

"I dated a girl named Stacy Wilson, we were together for about 7 months I thought I loved her but when she said she loved me one day I didn't feel the same but I didn't want to hurt her feelings so I told her I loved her too but I didn't mean it. But trust me Bella when I say I love you I really mean it I loved you since I was 5 years old and I never stopped." Troy said looking at Gabriella. Gabriella kissed Troy's cheek.

"I love you too I only been with one guy and that was Brad but you are so much better than him and you are better at sex than him and I know you would never leave me." Gabriella said. Troy nodded his head and then looked at the clock it was 2 in the morning.

"And it's true I would never in a million years leave you. You look tired we should go to bed. I just didn't want to close my eyes because I knew if I did I would totally fall asleep on you and I didn't want to do that." Troy said smiling at Gabriella. Gabriella smiled back.

"I know you seem to fall asleep on me a lot but I don't mind I like watching you sleep it calms me down and you're totally cute when you snore." Gabriella giggled. Troy blushed a little bit.

"That's strange, I don't snore too often I only do that when I'm really tired, why did I snore last night?" Troy asked Gabriella.

"Yeah a little bit, but like I said it was really cute." Gabriella said then saw Troy yawn.

"well tonight might be your lucky night I'm exhausted from the baking I did today and our amazing love making a little while ago." Troy said. Troy smiled hugely. Gabriella giggled again and snuggled closer to Troy. Troy kissed the top of Gabriella's head.

"I am too thanks for a wonderful night Troy. I love you." Gabriella said closing her eyes.

* * *

"I love you too Bella, sweat dreams." Troy said then he closed his eyes a couple minutes later he was fast asleep along with Gabriella.

**E**rin was with Matt Carson, Chad and Taylor. It was earlier in the day they thought it would be cool to hang out. Since Troy and Gabriella were on their date Erin wanted to hang out with her good friend Chad and meet Taylor.

"Hey Matt I'm so glad you agreed to hang out with me and Chad along with his girlfriend Taylor. I want you to meet Chad you will just like him. Also I would want you to meet Troy but he's with Gabriella his girlfriend for the night. You will like him also." Erin said. Looking up at Matt.

"Hey no problem the more I meet new people the better I will know more people when I start school at East high in a couple weeks." Matt said walking near Erin.

"So what made you move here to Albuquerque? Erin asked matt. Matt looked at Erin.

"My dad got a new job at a car dealer ship, he took it because it was better pay. Then my sister got her appendix taken out we were her for about a week. I'm from Michigan born and raised but I like the warm weather. It's just too bad you're going to go back to New Jersey at the end of this month." Matt said looking at Erin. Erin only met him a coupled days ago she really liked his company.

"Maybe I can ask my dad if I could stay with me mom here my senior year besides the only friend I had at Blair academy was Troy and he's staying here this year so I might be staying." Erin said.

"Well that's good to hear." Matt said then walked a little faster to meet up with Chad and Taylor who were waiting outside the bowling alley. Erin walked over to Chad and hugged him. Then smiled at Taylor.

"Hey Chad I haven't seen you in a while, where's Shadow while Troy's gone on the date with Gabriella." Erin asked looking at Chad.

"oh she's with Amanda, she took good care of her while Troy was in the hospital and since then Shadow and her have been great friends. Troy and Gabriella needed some alone time together." Chad said

"That's cool, this is Matt, I met him at the hospital a couple days ago he just moved here from Michigan and I thought it would be a cool idea if you got to know him better so he knows some people when he goes to East High." Erin said. Chad took his hand out for Matt to shake. Matt excepted then did the same with Taylor's.

"It's very nice to meet you, do you play basketball." Chad asked looking at Matt. Matt nodded his head.

"Yeah I do, I will probably try out for the team, you play ball." Matt asked Chad.

"Yeah totally, Troy plays basketball too he will be going to East High also instead of going back to New Jersey. You, Troy and I could be like the three musketeers' we will rule the East high team and win games. Troy would like you." Chad said.

"Yeah I can't wait to meet Troy he seems like a nice guy, what happened to him. He was the one that was in the hospital right." Matt asked Matt wanted to know because he was getting to know them and they all seemed really nice.

"We have an idea on what happened but it's like Troy has no memory on what happened because he doesn't know what happened but all of us think it's my step-sister's ex boyfriend and his friends beat him up because me and Gabriella saw his whole face bleeding it was really bad. Troy wasn't even breathing when Gabriella and I got there so Gabriella had to do CPR. I just hope Troy remembers because if he doesn't then Brad and his friends will get away with it. But you will totally get along with him." Chad said

"I can't wait to meet him, maybe tomorrow we could shoot hoops or something get the hang of being a team and work together so when we are on the Basketball team we will know how to work with each other." Matt said Chad nodded his head and smiled.

"Sounds like a good idea I will call Troy in the Morning I'm sure he will agree to shoot hoops with us." Chad said. Taylor and Erin just were watching Chad and Matt talking. They didn't want to stand outside all night talking about Basketball so Taylor said something.

"You guys can talk about basketball anytime you want I at least want to bowl some games before the place closes. So let's go and bowl our hearts out." Taylor said Erin agreed.

"Yeah I want to see who's the better players me and Matt against you and Chad." Erin said.

"Ok then let's go inside and get ready." Chad said they all went into the bowling alley they got their shoes and started to play the game. After a while of playing bowling Chad and Taylor were tied with Erin and Matt. Matt was up to the lane Erin was the one that tied the game up and if Matt makes one pin down then Erin and Matt would win the game. Matt got the ball and headed toward the lane but Erin stopped him.

"do the best you can Matt if you don't get the pins down then it's alright we gave them a fair game and we will still be winners if we lose show them what you are made for." Erin smiled then kissed Matt on the cheek. Erin walked back to her seat then blushed she couldn't believe she kissed Matt on the cheek. Matt couldn't believe she kissed his cheek too he blushed too he turned his body away from Erin so he wouldn't see but Chad saw his face and had to say something.

"I never saw a guy blush for a girl who just kissed him on the cheek before, your face is priceless dude." Chad chuckled but got hit in the stomach by Taylor he made a grunting sound because it hurt his stomach.

"Stop it Chad just let them have their moment now show what you can do Matt." Taylor said. Matt smiled at Taylor then looked at Erin one last time before him realest the bowling ball it rolled on the ground and went right through the bins Matt got a strike. Erin screamed in happiness then ran over to Matt and hugged him. Matt wrapped his arms around hers and lifted her up off the ground and spun her around. Chad groaned because he lost but smiled at Erin and Matt together still hugging each other.

"We did it, we won. We make a really good team." Erin said Matt put her down on the ground and grinned at her.

"Yeah we do." Matt said. A little while later they took off their shoes and headed out the door it was now raining out Chad and Taylor said there good byes to Matt and Erin then left in Chad's car. Matt took Erin's hand and led her to his car. Matt opened the door for her, Erin got in then he got in his side then drove Erin home.

"This was a nice night Erin thanks for letting me meet Chad and Taylor they seem really nice and I know me and Chad will get along, I can't wait to meet Troy. You made me feel like I belong here I just wish you didn't have to go back to New Jersey." Matt said getting a sad look on his face he really liked Erin and didn't want to her to go back.

"I was actually thinking about asking my mom if I could stay here with her instead of going back to New Jersey and live with my dad. If she says yes then I will stay here. I'm really glad I met you too. I thought I would never feel the way I do about Troy but ever since I met you it's like all my feelings that I had for Troy went away and I feel them for you. I really like you Matt." Erin said wishing Matt would feel the same way.

"I really like you too, this may sound sudden but I was wondering would you be my girlfriend." Matt asked hoping Erin would agree and he got his answer by Erin hugging Matt tightly too her.

"Yes I would love to be your girlfriend Matt." Erin said excited. Matt leaned in slowly and captured his lips with hers in a loving and passionate kiss. After a little while they pulled apart.

"I'll call you tomorrow morning ok." Matt said looking at Erin.

"Ok sounds good can't wait, good night Matt." Erin said

"Good night Erin." Matt said then kissed her once more on the lips. Erin then got out of the car and ran towards her door and into her house. Life couldn't get any better for Erin and Matt. All that mattered was they were together finally.

* * *

**G**abriella was wide awake it was 6 in the morning it was thunder and lightning out. She hated thunderstorms ever since she was little. She was scared at the moment but she was clam a little bit because Troy was right next to her sleeping away. Gabriella did get her wish because little snoring noises were coming out of Troy's mouth. Troy looked so peaceful she didn't want to wake him up so she just tried to focus on hearing him breath or his heart beat but it just didn't seem to work because there was lightening Gabriella held her eyes tight then soon after there was a loud crack of thunder Gabriella snuggled closer to Troy but this also made Troy wake up with a start it scared the shit out of him and made him wake up.

"What the hell." Troy said sitting up from his laying position then noticed Gabriella on top of him almost. Troy was confused but then heard thunder again and Gabriella buried her head in Troy's bare chest.

"You're still scared of thunderstorms I see."Troy said holding Gabriella too him.

"Y...yeah it has been thundering for about a half an hour." Gabriella said Troy stroked Gabriella's hair trying to calm her down.

"Why didn't you wake me up sooner I could have told you that you were safe with me and I wouldn't let anything happen to you?" Troy said looking in Gabriella's scared brown eyes.

"You looked like you were in a deep sleep and I didn't want to bother you. I tried to just listen to your breathing and heart beat but it didn't really work because of the thunder being so loud." Gabriella said Troy just chuckled he seriously didn't get why Gabriella loved his snoring.

"I don't get you sometimes Bella, you like my breathing, I remember Erin and even Stacy complain about my snoring. I never had someone actually say they liked it. Your different but a very good different your nothing like all the girls I dated in the past." Troy said. Gabriella smiled.

"well I love your snoring even though I won't get it as much as I wish too but just hearing you breath soothes me, like when I saw you laying on the ground not moving I checked to see if you were breathing and you weren't it scared the hell out of me, I don't ever not want to not hear you breathing again. I wake up in the middle of the night to check to see if your breathing or not I don't ever want to lose you Troy ever." Gabriella said she started to cry. Troy held her closer to him and whispered in her ear.

"Hey I won't ever leave you, you won't lose me. You're stuck with me. I want to marry you one day and have children with you. I don't want to lose you either. Some days I think you will get sick of me and go back to Brad that jerk." Troy said looking at Gabriella whipping away her tears that were coming down her eyes.

"I won't ever go back to Brad he is a jerk and treated me like crap, you are the total opposite of him and I love that about you. You were so great to me when we were younger and I just got so caught up with Brad I treated you like dirt and I hurt your feelings. I just wish you could remember that day please try to remember think about what you did today." Gabriella asked hopeful that Troy would remember she liked that they were talking because it got her mind off the thunderstorm.

"Well I remember we were at my grandfather's house looking at all of his stuff in his house. Then later that day we got in a fight about the game so I left with Shadow and visited my dad at his hotel room to watch the game. Then I left when the game was done. Then everything's a blur. It's like every time I try to think nothing comes to me all I see if black and smudgy images." Troy said getting frustrated that he couldn't remember something really important Gabriella was going to help him out.

"Ok lie down and close your eyes picture yourself outside the hotel." Gabriella said Troy sighed then closed his eyes picturing where he was. "Now think hard what do you see." Gabriella asked Troy again. Troy concentrated and saw what he had been trying to remember for the longest time he saw himself walking down the street where he saw Brad and four of his friends.

"I see Brad and four of his friends walking towards me, I didn't want to fight them because I promised you I wouldn't but five against one person wasn't fair so if I did fight them I still wouldn't of had a chance. I tried walking away but Brad wouldn't let up next thing I know I get punched by Brad then all I can feel is pain go through my whole entire body. They kept beating me up Shadow tried to help but she couldn't take them on so I told her to go get help then I must have passed out because the next thing I know I wake up in the hospital with my parents arguing with each other." Troy said then opening his eyes looking at Gabriella.

"So you know everything you got to tell the police and get them in trouble if you don't do anything they will get away with it and Brad could hurt you again and I don't know what I would do if anything happened to you again. The worst part was that we had a stupid fight and I was mad at you at that moment but then I wanted you to come back so I could apologies I'm just so happy your ok." Gabriella said looking at Troy.

"Yeah if I could I would beat the crap out of Brad but I won't go that low I'll call the police and give them my statement and I hope they put all five of them away for a long time for almost killing me. Thanks for helping me Bella; I think I helped you too getting over our first thunderstorm together as a couple. If there's ever a thunderstorm at night while we are sleeping don't be afraid to wake me up, I will just hold you close to me and tell you it's all going to be ok as long as you are in arms I won't let anything happen to you. I promise you that you're safe with me." Troy said. He was tired but he didn't care at that moment if he slept or not he just needed to make sure Gabriella was ok.

"I feel safe everyday that I'm with you. And I feel so much closer too you then I ever did before because we finally made love together. This was the best night of my life and I hope it never ends but I know it will because the night is almost over we have been talking for about a half hour now it's 6:30 in the morning." Gabriella said Troy looked at the clock and nodded his head. Then kissed Gabriella on the lips in a gentle loving kiss.

"I feel the same way. I am closer to you now than I ever had before we can either get up now be tired tonight or we can go back to sleep and sleep in I can make you breakfast when we wake up later on in the morning the latest I will sleep in is 12:00 what do you say go back to sleep for a couple more hours." Troy asked hoping Gabriella would pick sleeping now then getting up now.

"I'm tired we can sleep for a little while longer. Thanks again for the lovely night you were amazing." Gabriella said smiling at Troy.

"You were amazing too I love you." Troy said kissing Gabriella on the lips.

"I love you too, now let's get some sleep." Gabriella said then closed her eyes. Then both Troy and Gabriella fell asleep for the second time tonight. To both Gabriella and Troy this was one of the best nights of their lives because they had sex for the very first time they knew their relationship was the real deal because they gave themselves each other. Troy and Gabriella loved each other so much and they would do anything to protect the other.

**There you have it. What did you think, like I said before I was very nervous about the first bit because of the details about them having sex? I hope it was ok. I also hope you liked it. I also wanted to have some of Matt and Erin in the story. If any of you have any ideas on Troyella or Chaylor or Marin (Matt and Erin) please tell me I would love to hear your ideas. How should I get Brad and his friends caught also what should they get couple years in prison or just have them do community service. Please give me any idea you have if you don't then its ok. I just want to keep this story going as long as I can so I need ideas. Thanks again for all of your reviews I love hearing from all of you. The more reviews the faster the updates I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**Love you guys,**

**Samie :)**


	22. Boys VS Girls

**Hey guys thanks so very much for your reviews they mean a lot to me. I was so nervous about last chapter but you all thought it was good and liked it. So I didn't feel like I gave too much away from the details that's what I have been trying to do write more details so my story can get better every time I write. If any of you have any ideas for this story please tell me I'm all for ideas because like I say before I want to keep this story going as long as I can. I almost got 300 reviews I know this is a long shot but it would be so cool by the next chapter I write I get 300 but if I don't well then it's fine because as long as I keep getting reviews them I'm fine lol. I would like to thank Midnight113 for being the one that puts a smile on my face every time I read your reviews and thanks for listening to my ideas and like them. Thanks to the bottom of my heart. Ok on with the story like I always say read and review I love hearing from all of you and the more reviews I get the faster the updates. Enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from HSM**

Chapter 21 Boy's VS. Girls

It was now 11:30 in the morning Troy and Gabriella finally got up from there slumber about a half hour ago. Troy was going to make breakfast for Gabriella, but Gabriella was the one that wanted to make him breakfast because Troy had made a great dinner and perfect date for Gabriella so to her it was only fair she did something for Troy in return. Troy was at the beach house table taking a sip out of his Orange juice. Troy Then looked up at Gabriella and smiled she was still wearing his over sized t-shirt of his this morning Gabriella put on his basket ball short's to Troy Gabriella looked hot. But to Troy she always looked hot.

"You know you look damn hot in my clothes you can wear them anytime you want baby." Troy said in a really sexy voice which made Gabriella giggle then turned around and smiled at Troy.

"Well you're going to have to get used to me wearing your clothes, actually I was thinking if it was ok with you if I could move in with you when you get the paper work to your grandfather's house because he did sign my co-owner of the house. I could also help you out with getting the car shop up and running." Gabriella asked thinking what Troy would say about that.

"As much as I would love for you to move In with me but how are you going to convince your mother to allow you to move in with me, your only 17 you're not even 18 yet, how are you going to pay for the bills and you must want to go away for Collage I won't let you through that all away my dream was to own my grandfathers car shop and I will get it up and running after high school. You're Smart Bella and I don't want you to through Stanford away because of me." Troy said sternly Troy didn't want to be the reason for Gabriella not to go to college.

"How did you know about Stanford?" Gabriella asked kind of shocked because she never told anyone about getting a letter from Stanford. Troy got up off his chair and walked over to Gabriella putting his hands around her waist putting his forehead against hers and sighed looking in Gabriella's eyes.

"the letter was on the desk in your room it was open laying there I read what it said and you got in that is so cool I'm very proud of you but I won't take that away from you I know we didn't start our senior year yet but I won't let you give it up." Troy said Gabriella started to get tears in her eyes then held Troy close to her and put her head on his chest. Gabriella loved Troy so much she didn't want to leave him.

"I have 5 months to reply back to them Troy I'm not going to contact them now, I know Stanford was my dream ever since I was little but the last couple years I haven't felt like Stanford is the right choice. I want to be near you Troy I thought I lost you once before I don't want to lose you again so as of right now I am staying here." Gabriella said looking at Troy.

"I'm sorry it's like I have a tendency to ruin are perfect morning, I won't bring it up for a while but when it's near the end of Senior year I want you to go to Stanford I don't want you to think years down the line you made a big mistake and didn't go. I love you so much and it will break my heart to see you go but that's what is best for you, you are going to do great things Gabriella and if that means you go half around the world to do it then I'm supporting you 100 percent. "Troy said getting a little teary eyed too because as much as this was breaking his heart it was the right thing for Gabriella too do.

"I'll think about it Troy but as of right now all I want to do is be with you and have the best senior year. I love you so much Troy always and forever." Gabriella said. Troy and Gabriella leaned in capturing their lips together in a hot heated kiss they could give each other. But before it could get any more heated Troy pulled away and looked at the food. He was trying so hard not to be turned on because he knows what happens when he is.

"Ok we better stop; you better check the food because it could burn at any minute." Troy said Gabriella then realest her hold on Troy and ran over to the food she then sighed in relief when the food looked good and not burnt.

"Thank god my cooking didn't burn then what would have we done then." Gabriella said putting some bacon on the stove and flipped them over when they were just right.

"we could have either got take out or went to breakfast somewhere but it's nice that you wanted to make me breakfast this morning I said I would it's no big deal to me I love to cook I learned from the best." Troy said but then his mood seemed to change Troy never knew if he could ever forgive his father for pushing him.

"Hey no problem Troy, I know you don't want to talk to your father but you're going to have too sometime. But I won't push you too talk about it. So are you going to go to the cops and tell them that you remember Brad and his friends beat you up?" Gabriella asked putting the food on a pan on the table. Troy put some food on his plate then started to eat the food.

"yeah I will sometime today but for right now I want to spend as much time with you as I can but I did promise Chad that I would shoot some hoops with him so when we get back into town I'll do that. You can watch if you want I bet you Taylor will be there." Troy said still eating his breakfast. Gabriella took a bite out of her scrambled egg.

"Yeah that sounds good I like that idea. I'll try to get Shadow away from Amanda for a little while seems like they became best of friends." Gabriella said giggling a little bit imagining what Amanda was doing to Shadow.

"I know what you mean I miss her like crazy. I'm going to call Chad and set up a time for us to shoot hoops." Troy said while Gabriella nodded her head and kept on eating her food. Troy took out his phone dialed Chad's cell number then waited for Chad too answer a couple seconds later he answered the phone.

"Hey Troy what's up how was last night, I hope you treated Gabriella right." Chad said half joking half being serious.

"I did Chad, it was amazing that's all I'm going to say because I know you don't want detail, what I called you for is are you still up for the one on one game between us that I promised too you a couple days ago." Troy asked Chad. Chad smiled this was the best time to have Troy meet Matt Erin's new boyfriend.

"yeah man that sounds great but how about instead of you and me why don't I call Zeke and Erin's friend Matt I met yesterday he's into basketball too and he's really nice we will get along great so what do you say hoops." Chad said waiting for Troy's answer.

"Sounds good, so Erin found a guy friend, that's great maybe she will fall in love with him and start to date him, I can't wait to meet him. meand Bella will be back in an hour see you then." Troy said.

"See you dude." Chad said then Troy hung up the phone then looked at Gabriella. Troy finished his food and put his plate in the sink.

"Zeke and this new guy Matt are going to shoot hoops with me and Chad so Taylor, Evans and Erin will probably be there to support the guys so you at least have some friends to keep you company." Troy said helping Gabriella with the dishes.

"That's nice. We should get going I need to change into my sun dress as much as I would love to be in your clothes all day I can't the girls will want to know everything from our date." Gabriella said kissing Troy on the cheek then started to walk up the bed room and get ready for the day.

"I pray the guys don't want to know what happened because what we did was so special to me and I don't want the guys to ask me about it." Troy said following Gabriella up the stairs. They got dressed then headed back to their houses.

* * *

**B**rad was at his house pacing back and forth thinking what one of his friends just told him. Troy and Gabriella had a date together and pretty much spent the night together. It was like his heart got ripped out of his chest. He needed to know if it was true so he asked his friend James to tell him what the story was.

"So let me get this straight James you heard that Gabriella and Troy spent the night together." Brad Angrily said. He didn't know why he was acting this way or even thinking this way. Brad new that he didn't have Gabriella's heart anymore someone else had her heart. Brad treated Gabriella like crap and he would never have another amazing girl like Gabriella again.

"Well I was with my girlfriend at the bowling alley last night and I heard Danforth talking about Troy took Gabriella out on her dream date and Danforth also said that they were going to spend the night together. That's all I heard Brad. But why are you mad you treated Gabriella like crap and you cheated on her a lot. She would never go back to you Brad." James said looking at Brad. Brad was pissed off.

"We should have killed Troy when we had the chance, now Troy's awake but thank god he has no memory of us beating him up. Troy should have never came back I would have sweet talked Gabriella again and get her back. But no her heart is with that freak." Brad said he took something from his night stand and through it a crossed the room his breathing heavy he was fuming he was going to show Troy who was boss and never let him cross his path. Troy was going to pay for what he had done to him.

"Wow Brad clam down Troy Is not worth fighting anymore you should just have them live there life and lay low because if you do anything you could get us all in trouble and we will be put in jail or juvie. I can't go to jail Brad I just can't. Leave them alone." James said. James started to walk backwards because Brad started walking towards him. Then put his hands on James shirt and pulled him closer to him there faces inches away.

"I will not let this go James, I'm going to show Troy who is the better guy, Troy is going to get what he deserves he ruined my life. He took Gabriella away from me. Now get out of my way." Brad said then let go of James and headed out the door.

"What are you going to do?" James yelled.

"What I should have done the day we beat him up." Brad angrily said then left to find Troy.

* * *

**T**roy walked Gabriella too her house so she could get changed into something different. Troy kissed Gabriella good bye then walked to his house opening the door. He went up to his room when he saw that Shadow was lying on his bed. Troy smiled it had only been a day but it felt like weeks for Troy seeing Shadow boy did he miss her. Shadow heard a noise from the door and saw that it was Troy. Her head perked up, her tail started the wiggle and she got up from her spot and started too run around the bed then Troy walked to the bed and hugged Shadow tightly hugging her too him. Shadow barked happily then licked Troy's face a couple of times.

"I missed you too girl. Gabriella missed you too." Troy said patting the top of her head. Then hugging her again in his arms. Smiling at how cute Shadow was wagging her tail. Amanda walked past Troy's room and ran to Troy.

"Troy your home." Amanda said looking at her older brother. Troy smiled then hugged Amanda.

"Yes I'm home Mandy, I see you took very good care of Shadow while I was gone thanks so much." Troy said looking at Amanda.

"She missed you she was in my room when I went to bed but when I got up this morning she was here on your bed. She's glad to have you home, how was your date last night with Gabi." Amanda asked. Troy chuckled.

"It was really good. I had fun, let's go say hi to mom and dad ok." Troy said Amanda nodded her head and ran out of his room down the stairs. Troy changed his clothes picked up Shadow and headed down the stairs to see Emily and Scott on the couch in the living room watching TV.

"Hey mom, Scott I wanted to say thanks for giving the keys to the beach house to me for last night." Troy said sitting on the chair that was on the other side of the living room. Emily smiled.

"No problem Troy, did you use protection." Emily said looking at Troy. Troy looked at Emily getting embarrassed talking about this in front of his step-father Scott and Amanda on the floor playing with a Barbie.

"Yes mom I will always use protection when I have sex and I did last night I was brought up to use it all the time." Troy said just then the phone rang Scott got up from the chair and answered it. Then looked at Troy and handed him the phone feeling guilty.

"Hello." Troy said into the phone he didn't know who was on the other line until he heard the voice he never wanted to hear again or at least for a little while.

"Troy oh thank god you answered please let me explain." Jack said concern in his voice. Troy was getting angry he didn't want to hear his father explain when he looked into his father's eyes he didn't see his loving father he saw a monster that pushed him down without a thought.

"Why should I let you explain dad I saw the look that you gave me when you pushed me to the ground. Is that why mom left you because you pushed her around." Troy said he couldn't control his anger he has a short temper he got from his father but Troy would never hit a girl ever.

"Troy what do you mean I never pushed your mother around, I never hit her, I love your mom dearly." Jack said he was getting angry also he hated to see his son act like this.

"oh yeah you love her so much you hit your son when he was trying to help get your hands off of her. You were hurting her dad and you couldn't see it. I don't want to talk to you, It would be best if you don't call me for a while let me make the move and call you but right now I don't want anything to do with you, you got it." Troy angrily said into the phone. Jack sighed in defeat.

"Fine if that's what you want I will obey your request but just remember son I never meant to hurt you. And I love you." Jack said. Troy took a deep breath in trying to keep his cool in front of his mom and Scott and Amanda.

"See you." Troy said then hung up the phone. Troy looked at his mom he really needed to learn the truth about what really happened between her and Jack.

"Jack never hit me he just got rough sometimes when he grabbed me, you know what you saw when he pushed you he had his hands on my wrists well that's what he used to do when he got mad. But as of how we broke up I saw him cheating on me with some other girl. Then I met Scott when I was down and he made me love again. I will always love your father but I can never be with him ever again." Emily said looking at Troy.

"I know mom, I love you and I love you Scott like a second father when my real dad wasn't around. I'm glad you are a part of my life you made my mom so happy and me also." Troy said.

"No problem Troy you're like a son to me and I would do anything to protect you. I'm sorry I gave you the phone without telling you who it was. I'm not pushing you into talking to him but I would like to see you make an effort it's affecting him not being able to talk to you his only son." Scott said. Troy nodded his head then got up off the chair picking up Shadow.

"I'll think about it. I'm going to be just next door shooting hoops with Chad, Zeke and this new kid Matt for a while then I'm going to call the police I know Brad was the one that beat me up and four of his friends helped him." Troy said.

"Oh thank god you remember ok after your done shooting hoops you come right home and we will be here when you make the call ok Troy." Emily said.

"Ok I'll see you in a little bit love you mom." Troy said walking over to Emily and kissed her on the check then walked towards the door.

"Love you too sweetie." Emily said Troy walked out the door and headed to Chad's house.

* * *

**C**had, Zeke, Taylor, Gabriella, Erin, Sharpay and Matt were all outside waiting for Troy to come out of the house. Troy saw Gabriella giggling at something Taylor said while Sharpay was by Zeke. Troy put Shadow down she ran over to Gabriella and barked happily. Gabriella picked her up and started petting her hair. Troy saw Erin by a guy he never met before he guessed it was Matt.

"Dude it's about time you showed up we have been waiting for a long time, I want you to meet Matt." Chad said looking at his best friend. Troy walked over to them and saw Matt.

"You must be Matt I heard a lot about you for only being in town a couple days I'm Troy it's really nice to meet you." Troy said taking out his hand for Matt to shake. Matt shook it.

"Nice too meet you too I heard a lot about you too. Chad here couldn't stop talking about you last night. I hear you like basketball too." Matt said looking at Troy. Gabriella walked near Troy. Troy put his arm around Gabriella's waist and kissed her on the head.

"Yeah totally I have been playing it ever since I was little. So you ready to play some ball. I have beaten Chad every time we played a one on one game its fun beating him." Troy laughed Matt laughed along with Troy.

"I know what you mean I actually played a game with Chad a couple minutes ago and I won but its all fun and games so teams, who wants to team up with whom." Matt said looking at the guys. Gabriella wanted to play basketball even though she's not good with sports she wanted to play so she stepped in.

"I want to play, it sounds like fun please." Gabriella said looking at Troy with her cute smile. Troy could never say no to that face.

"I can't say no to you, I'm on Bella's team." Troy said holding Gabriella closer to him. Gabriella kissed Troy's lips.

"Guys get a room, oh yeah right you already did. But if Gabster plays then we are outnumbered." Chad said getting annoyed that they weren't playing.

"I'll play too to make it fair Chad." Taylor said walking to Chad. Then Sharpay and Erin came into the group Shadow walked by Troy and looked up at everyone wondering what was going on.

"I got an idea how about all of us play but instead of having couples paired how about Boy's vs. girls we may not have the talent to play but we know ways to distract you guys for playing a good game." Sharpay said giving Zeke a sexy grin.

"Oh gosh we are so whipped if one of our girlfriend's just smiles at us we will get distracted but I'm in." Chad said. So it was settled the boys vs. the girls. They then played the game. The girls doing everything they could to distract them it was working it was a close game 10 to 12 the girls were leading by two points. Troy had the best idea ever the guys huddled together in a circle like they do in football.

"Ok guys the girls are killing us by how cute there acting I have an idea we take our shirts off so they get distracted by our built bodies you up for it." Troy said. The guys all agreed they thought it was a good idea. So they got out of the huddle then took off their shirts. All the girls saw this and they all froze in there spot looking at their boyfriends the guys smiled. Guarding their girlfriends. Now the girls were distracted but they played the game well still. They played some more of the game. It was close but the guys let the girls win because they wanted to put a smile on their faces.

"That was so much fun Wildcat and by the way you look damn sexy without your shirt on I could stare at it all day." Gabriella said sexily trying to turn on Troy.

"Well you look damn sexy every time I see you. And I'm glad you had fun it was really fun playing with you too." Troy said kissing Gabriella on the cheek and hugged her. Gabriella smelled his cologne on his bare chest. She loved smelling him.

"Well look what we have here, so it's true you too did spend the night together so tell me Troy how was Gabriella in bed. Oh yeah that's right I know how she is in bed because I had sex with her before you. I still can't believe she fell for a jerk like you." Brad cockily said but stopped what he was doing because the next thing he knew Troy had his hands around Brad's neck choking him.

**I'm evil again I ended it with a cliffhanger. Thanks so very much for the reviews they mean a lot to me** **I'm glad all of you like this story my most popular one yet. If any of you have any ideas please ask and I will for sure put them in my story. If I get ideas that would be great so anything you guys can think of I'm all for it. Because I want to keep this story going as long as I can. I won't be making a sequel to this story because I want to work on my new story Love in the Fastlane but I won't start that until I am done with this because writing 2 stories at once gets too hard. I got 281 reviews I want to try to get 300 by next chapter but if I don't that's ok like I said before as long as I get reviews I'm happy. So please read and review I love hearing from all of you. The more reviews I get the faster and longer the chapters get. Thanks again**

**Love you guys,**

**Samie :)**


	23. Caught

**Hey guys thanks so much for the reviews they mean a lot to me and I'm glad you all liked last chapter. I didn't get 300 reviews from last chapter and that's ok as long as I have gotten reviews I am totally fine. And thanks again to Midnight113 for liking the idea I told you about this story it will for sure be in the next couple of chapters I didn't even have them start their senior year yet lol. If any of you have any ideas then please go ahead and ask me because I will for sure put them in and I will even dedicate that chapter to the person for giving me that idea. So please read and review I love hearing from all of you the more feedback I get the longer and faster the updates thanks again and I hope you enjoy the chapter. WARNING: there will be bad languge in this chapter also some violence just to warn you ahead of time. Also some ones going to have an emotional breakdown.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from HSM**

Chapter 22 Caught

To Gabriella everything went really fast she didn't know what the heck was happening one minute she was happy and hugging Troy to her then the next thing she knew Troy ran towards Brad and started choking him. This was the side of Troy Gabriella hated to see but she didn't blame Troy for doing what he was doing because Brad beat him up with four of his friends and took almost two weeks of his life away by putting him in a coma but still this side of Troy frightened Gabriella. She was worrying for Troy's safety. She needed Troy to stop what he was doing because if she let him continue he would do a lot more damage than he was doing now. Gabriella looked at Chad telling him with her eyes to do something. Troy was still choking Brad. Gabriella could see Brad was losing oxygen even though Gabriella hated Brad she didn't want Brad badly injured because Gabriella didn't like to want someone hurt. Chad walked over to Troy trying to get him off of Brad but there was no such luck.

"you son of a bitch, you took almost two weeks out of my life and you come here acting all tough, I am going to choke the life out of you, you understand me I am going to give you pain on what I felt when you and your friends kicked and punished me and left me for dead." Troy angry yelled. Chad finally got a hold of him with the help of Zeke and Matt. The girls looked worried they didn't know what was going to happen.

"Troy let go of him he's not even worth it you're going to kill him do you want to end up in jail for murder please Troy stop choking him." Chad pleaded he hated Brad but he didn't want Troy to suffer the consequences with the after math. Troy did let go but he wasn't done with Brad yet.

"Let go of me Chad." Troy yelled struggling to get out of Chad's hold and some how he got free from Chad's hold and lunged for Brad who was coughing like crazy. Brad fell to the ground and took his right hand and hit Brads jaw a couple of times.

"Don't you ever talk about Gabriella like that ever again you understand me you are going to jail for what you have done and you will not bother me or Gabriella or my friends again you understand me you asshole." Troy yelled then got up from his spot looking at Brad. Brad was struggling but got up and laughed cruelly at Troy putting his hand on his mouth it was bleeding then spit the blood that was in his mouth right in Troy's face this really got Troy pissed. Gabriella was watching this scene and it was scaring Gabriella half to death this really was. The Troy she loved and known was gone now all she saw was anger she saw Troy breathing go raged and his eyes turned a different color. All Troy could see was red and all he saw was Brad and if looks could kill he definitely would have killed Brad right then and there. Troy whipped some of Brad's blood off of his face.

He just stood there looking at Brad. Troy actually wanted to beat the shit out of him but Chad was right he wasn't going to stoop this low and beat up Brad because he would be just like him so Troy turned around and walked away.

"What know fighting back wow you really are a cowered a freak and I can say whatever the hell I can say about Gabriella she wasn't nothing but a sex puppet to me." Brad said. Troy froze in his tracks he couldn't believe that Brad actually said that. Troy was over the top fuming this was the most he has ever been pissed off at someone in his life time. Troy could see Gabriella from the corner of his eye's and saw the tears come down her cheeks. Troy wanted to be the better person and just walk away but he just couldn't he needed Brad to pay for what he just said about Gabriella and for what he did too him.

"I swear to god Brad you better shut the fuck up or I will shut it for you." Troy yelled. Looking right at Brad.

"I can say whatever the fuck I want Gabriella's a piece of shit just like you Troy, I liked Gabriella because she was good in bed I don't give a damn about her now because she chose you now you want to kick my ass. Heck I should have killed you the day I beat you up all I ever wanted to see was pain in Gabriella's eyes like I see now I guess I did my job." Brad said. Troy couldn't take it anymore and Chad knew what was going to happen next so he put his hand on Troy's wrist but it wasn't tight enough because Troy got out of his grasp and tackled Brad to the ground they both started to roll towards the side walk Brad getting in some punches but Troy was faster and got the upper hand and punched Brad anywhere he could.

"Troy please stop." Gabriella cried but Troy didn't listen because he was focused on beating the shit out of Brad. Chad Zeke and Matt went over to both guys Trying to break them up but Troy was so much into what he was doing he was so strong and actually shrugged them off of him like nothing was on him. Troy was yelling and screaming. Gabriella had to get Scott outside to help out so she ran towards the house opened the door seeing Scott on the couch with Emily. Scott looked up at a worried and teary eyed Gabriella.

"Scott you need to help Troy he's out of control the guys can't stop him he's beating up Brad." Gabriella said in a rush then ran back outside. Scott got up from his spot along with Emily and he ran outside too see Troy beating up Brad. Scott ran over to the guys and pulled Troy away from Brad. Brad was still fighting but he had more injury's then Troy. Everyone was shocked and scared of what just happened.

Troy was still struggling in Scott's arms. Scott had to get Troy out of this state this anger he had unleashed he was going to help Troy get through this. Scott knew this wasn't just about Brad beating him up it was all his issues about his father. Scott turned Troy around so Troy was facing him. Troy was still struggling his hands in fists hitting Scott's chest releasing all of his pain and angry ways Scott knew what was coming next and just held Troy to him giving all the love he could give him.

"Troy look at me, this is not like you, you need to remember who you are. Troy you are nothing like your father nothing just let all the anger out ok, I'm here and I'm not going anywhere. I love you son." Scott said he wasn't scared to call Troy his son because for years he thought of him as one. Troy still struggled but soon let the anger wash over him, he looked in Scott's eyes and saw that Scott was right and Troy knew that Scott loved him. Next thing everyone new Troy was still in Scott's arms but he was on the ground now crying his eyes out letting all of his anger leave him and all that was left in him was tears. Scott held him closer to him. Troy hugged him back. Gabriella's heart was breaking to see Troy like this what she wanted to do was go over to Troy and hug him like her life depended on it but she knew it wasn't the time.

"That's it just let it out Troy, it's all over now. Someone call the police and get Brad out of here." Scott said Chad took out his phone and called the police. Troy still was crying he couldn't stop all he needed was to feel loved and that's what he was getting from Scott. And he knew he was going to be getting from Gabriella. Gabriella sat on the ground putting her hand on his back and rubbed it telling Troy she was there for him. A little while later they heard a police siren pull up to their house.

* * *

**T**he Police arrived over a half hour ago questioning everyone. They kept an eye on Brad while they cleaned him up. All they needed was Troy's statement but it was like Troy was in his own little world he was done crying few tears would fall down but he wasn't crying like he was before. Scott still held onto him trying to tell Troy he wouldn't leave him. Gabriella was holding Troy's hand Troy would squeeze Gabriella's hand every now and then to tell her he was ok. Troy didn't want to talk because he knew he would break down again this was the first time ever that he had a mental break down. Troy didn't want to talk at all. All he wanted to do was go up to his room and stay there for the rest of the night he didn't know what he was doing he felt awful because he was like his father with his anger issues and everything just finally came out. Troy was just scared that Gabriella would leave him after this he thought about it and new tears came down his eyes. Troy was an emotional wreck he knew he looked like shit but it didn't matter to him.

"Look we can't arrest Brad unless we get a statement from you Troy, I know his side of the story and your friend's side of the story but we need yours what happened the night you got attacked." The Police officer said looking at Troy. Troy whipped the last of his tears and sighed.

"I walked out of the hotel, I started walking home when Brad showed up with four of his friends, he said some words to me then he punched me then all of his friends joined in and beat me up then after a while I blacked out next thing I knew I woke up in a hospital bed." Troy said in a shaky voice he tried to get out of Scott's grasp but Scott held him tighter to him. Troy actually didn't mind he felt safe in Scott's arms when he heard Scott call him son and he loved him Troy liked the sound of it. He really did love Scott like a second father. While Troy lived with his mother Scott was his father to Troy. He wanted to get closer to Scott because he wanted a father figure because he wasn't on talking terms with his real one.

"What made you do what you did to him just then?" The police officer side trying to push the subject. Scott saw how emotional Troy was at the moment he put a stop to it.

"Look Troy here had a rough couple weeks he needs rest he has been emotional for the past couple hours can you just stop with the questions. Tomorrow I will bring Troy down and he can tell you his statement about today as long as you put Brad and his friends in jail for tonight before the trial I am a lawyer and I'm Troy's I will take them to court and have the judge put them away please just leave my son alone." Scott said the Police officer nodded his head.

"yeah we can do that but only for today you better bring him in tomorrow and we will question him more about today and there history." The police officer said.

"Will do." Scott said Scott finally let Troy go. Troy moved closer to Gabriella still holding onto Gabriella's hand looking at Scott and gave him a small smile.

"Thanks Scott for being there for me today it means a lot to me that you care." Troy said in a raspy voice. His throat was sore and dry from crying.

"I more than care Troy I love you. And I don't regret calling you my son because to me you are, I'm not trying to take your fathers place but since you are going to be living here your senior year I want to be a part of your life more than I have been I want to do father and son stuff with you but that is if you will let me in." Scott said looking at Troy. Troy smiled a real smile since that morning Gabriella smiled at this moment. Shadow was by Gabriella just staring at Brad in protective mode if Brad got near Troy or Gabriella she would bite his ankle hard.

"I would love that Scott and I like the sound of you calling me your son, to me you are a father figure to me when my real dad isn't. and I know I don't say this enough but I love you too, and again thanks so much for helping me, I actually felt comfort when you were hugging me. Thanks." Troy said. Scott smiled at Troy.

"You were having an emotional breakdown I knew it was going to happen." Scott said. One of the police officers walked over to Troy Gabriella and Scott.

"We just got a call from the station one of Brad's friends confessed to helping him beat you up and soon we will be getting the other three in jail for a while until the trail. So Troy what you did just now was being protective of your friends and family so we don't need to question you at the station tomorrow." The officer said. Troy nodded his head. He new he looked like shit. He was tired of the anger, the crying he just wanted everything too stop all he wanted was Gabriella to be there for him but he didn't think she would want to be near him because Gabriella saw a side of Troy that she never saw in her life and it scared him that Gabriella would just run away.

"Ok thanks officer, we will see you in a couple weeks for the trial." Scott said looking at the officer. Shadow saw Troy look upset so she walked over to Troy and put her two front paws on Troy's legs trying to lie on his lap. Troy's body was still a little shaky but he lifted her up and put her on his lap and petted Shadows fur, Troy was already feeling better he looked at Gabriella. Troy couldn't tell what she was thinking her face seemed to have a lot of expressions, worry, and pain, scared, anything you could think of Troy new Gabriella was thinking.

"Oh yeah I almost forgot, here's the paper work to your grandfather's house. Troy you got to sign the paper and I'm guessing your Gabriella you're going to have to sign too so once you do that bring it down to the police station and then the house will be yours." The police officer said then handed Troy the paper work and headed towards where Brad was.

"The more I think about moving into the house the more I don't want too at this time. When I am graduated from high school I'll move in and start up grandpa's car shop." Troy said looking at the paper in his hands.

"How about after basketball season ends we could open the shop together, you would be full owner but we could make the shop bigger and better together. What do you say Troy." Scott said looking at Troy. Troy smiled and looked at Scott.

"Sounds good to me, but I will stay with mom and you until I graduate high school. I like the idea." Troy said.

"Me too." Scott said Scott could tell that Gabriella wanted to be alone with Troy for a while so he got up off the ground. Most of Troy's friends left because they were dismissed when they were don't questioning. "well I should let you two talk, I'm going to tell your mother everything because she didn't want Amanda to see her older brother acting like you did but we will never blame you Troy remember that. I will see you later. Take good care of him Gabriella." Scott said.

"I sure will." Gabriella said. Scott hugged Troy one last time and took Shadow from Troy's arms and he walked into his house leaving Gabriella and Troy to talk.

* * *

**T**roy looked at Gabriella for a second then found the ground more interesting. Gabriella took her hand and put it under his chin so Troy had to look at Gabriella. Gabriella saw how sorry Troy was and she was never going to leave him ever and she was going to prove it by being by Troy's side they needed to both talk about what happened today.

"Come on Troy lets go to my room and clean your hand up." Gabriella said looking at Troy. Troy didn't say anything he just followed her up to her room. Gabriella pushed Troy's shoulders down so he sat on the bed. Troy didn't even know while he was beating Brad up that he hurt his hand. It was black and blue in some parts and Troy's dry blood. Troy put his left hand through his long hair and sighed he still couldn't believe he acted that way in front of his friends and most important Gabriella. Gabriella came out of her bathroom with a wet towel and some bandages she kneeled down on her knees taking his hurt hand into her small one and started dabbing his injured hand Troy winced in pain when the towel hit his skin.

"I'm sorry if I hurt you, this will make it better though." Gabriella said when she was done with cleaning his hand she started to put bandages on his hand. When that was all done she kissed it and looked at Troy he hasn't said a whole lot since the whole anger thing then breaking down and it was scaring Gabriella.

"It's ok, just get it over with Gabriella, I will be less heartbroken now then later." Troy said tears where starting again Troy tried so hard not to let them fall. Gabriella was confused at what Troy was saying but then she realized what he was saying her eyes widened. Gabriella then hugged Troy to her tightly.

"I'm not going to break up with you Troy. I love you so much and I would never want that to happen. I will be by your side no matter what even though that side of you got really bad. You scared the shit out of me Troy. I thought you were going to kill Brad." Gabriella said. Troy scared Gabriella he never wanted that to happen and it did.

"If Scott wouldn't have stopped me, I would have caused him more pain, I would have and I feel so ashamed of it. Brad is in jail and I'm happy about that but I scared you. I'm scaring myself, everything is messed up in my life at the moment and the only thing that is amazing in my life is you, and I messed that up too because I let the anger control me, I was just thinking all the times that Brad called me names and in the last couple weeks he has called you names and I had to do something, you're the only one that can help me through this but I understand if you don't want to be with me anymore." Troy said a tear ran down his eye. Gabriella couldn't believe Troy was saying all this stuff.

"I told you before Troy I'm not going to leave you. I wouldn't know what I would do if you weren't with me anymore. You're my life and I am going to be here for you. If you need me to just hold you I will. And if you want to talk to me about anything you know I am always here you can tell me. I know what you're thinking Scott is right you are not your father far from him, yeah you will get angry everybody does but just that one outburst you had with Brad is not going to make me leave you." Gabriella said sitting next to Troy. Troy leaned his head with Gabriella's.

"I just wish my grandpa was here, he would know what to say to make me feel better. I miss him so much Bella." Troy sadly said he really didn't miss his grandfather. He was Troy's best friend a part of him died along with his grandfather.

"I know you do Troy; I think you should call your father and just talk to him. I'm not saying you should forgive him now but just have a good conversation with him because you never know what happens one day they are there the next there not." Gabriella said kissing Troy on the cheek. Troy sighed leaning his head on her shoulder he was tried he wanted to take a nap.

"I'll think about it, I'm just glad that you aren't leaving me, I am really sorry for exploding like that today. I love you so much more than you'll ever know." Troy said then kissed Gabriella on the lips with passion. Gabriella put her arms around Troy neck. Troy put his arms around Gabriella's waist without breaking the kiss they pulled each other closer to themselves. After a minute of passionate kissing Troy pulled away. Gabriella laid on the bed he followed. Troy put his head on Gabriella's shoulder holding Gabriella closer to him.

"I love you too always and forever. You look tired you should take a little nap." Gabriella said looked at Troy.

"As long as you're with me and I get to hold you in my arms then I'm up for it." Troy said. Gabriella giggled and started humming a song that Troy wrote for them both.

"All I wanna do, is be with you, be with you, there's nothing we can't, just wanna be with you, only you, no matter where life takes us, nothing can break us apart, you know it's true, I just wanna be with you." Gabriella sang. Troy looked up at Gabriella and smiled kissing part of her shoulder that he was laying on.

"You have a wonderful voice Bella; it just made me feel so much better." Troy said. Gabriella put her left hand in Troy's hair and started playing with it. She loved the feeling of having her hand in his hair.

"You have a wonderful voice too Troy, you should think about a signing career." Gabriella smiled at Troy leaning in and kissed Troy's scar that was above his eyebrow. Troy rubbed Gabriella's arm up and down with his hand after a couple minutes he pulled her closer to him just loving her in his arms.

"Nah I love singing for the fun of it I know what I'm going to do. Go to college at U of A for auto mechanic I know cars but when I go there then I'll get more learning ability and I'm going to open the car shop my grandfather gave me. I want to do what he did." Troy said looking at Gabriella. She had the cutest smile Troy could ever see on her.

"Your amazing Troy, you planned out everything you want to do and I'm just confused on what I want to do it's either a doctor or a Lawyer." Gabriella said she loved both helping people when they're sick or hurt and she also liked defending people so she didn't know what to do.

"Well whatever you do I know you're going to do great? Because you are a very smart girl and I'm proud to say that you're my girlfriend and years down the line my wife." Troy said truthfully. Gabriella liked the sound of that Troy's wife. The more Gabriella was with Troy the more she didn't want to go to Stanford she wanted to stay with Troy. She could go to U of A and take classes to become a doctor or a Lawyer.

"I love you so much Troy like I sang before all I wanna do is be with you. And only you." Gabriella said. Troy looked into Gabriella's eyes and kissed her on the lips with passion. The kiss got heated when breathing became an issue Troy pulled away.

"I feel the same way you're the only one for me. And I love you too." Troy said then kissed Gabriella on the cheek pulling her closer to him. They just laid there for a while in silence but just kept each other company.

**So what did you think? Sorry it took me so long to update I would have had this up at the beginning of the week but I worked my day job more than I have in the past month so I'm sorry about that. Plus working my night job too. Thanks so much for your reviews they mean so much to me please ff any of you have any ideas feel free to ask me and I will for sure put them in my story. Thanks again for the reviews I love hearing from all of you.**

**Question: do you want Gabriella to go to Stanford or stay with Troy and help him get the car shop going. I know I didn't write them going to their senior year yet which I will be writing in the next couple chapters but I just want to know what you want or what you think will be better and like I always say I want to keep this story going as long as I can.**

**Love you guys,**

**Samie :)**


	24. Last Day of Summer

**Hey guys thanks so much for the reviews them mean so much I got my goal for reviews I now have 302 reviews and it's all thanks to you guys if it weren't for any of you I wouldn't have written 23 chapters and counting. Thanks for taking the time out to read and review the story and to the people that love my story and don't review thank you for reading it but please I would love to hear from you it's not hard too. I know what I will do with the whole Gabriella and Stanford thing you all gave me an answer and I know what I will do. I have another question but I will give it to you in my other Authors note at the end of this story. If any of you have any ideas please feel free to ask and I will for sure put them in my story and dedicate credit and thank the person for giving me the idea. I would actually like to thank the anonymous person for giving me an idea she calls herself People Can change lover lol good one. I will use your idea and when that time comes I will credit you. Enough with me talking on with the chapter. This chapter is more of a fun chapter then the last one. Thanks again you guys please read and review I love hearing from all of you.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from HSM**

Chapter 23 Last Day of summer

It had been two weeks since Troy's emotional breakdown and Brad and his friends arrests. Troy was having a rough time dealing with the anger he lashed out. He still felt awful for it. This didn't go unnoticed with Gabriella. Chad, Emily and Scott every chance they got they would be around Troy and everything. They wanted to make sure Troy was ok. Also Troy was having a hard time because he was getting nightmares about everything in his life Gabriella was there every time he had one. That made Troy thankful because if it weren't for Gabriella he would be lost and he would be falling apart. Troy and Gabriella would go from house to house and sleep over one night they tried to sleep at their own house but in the middle of the night Troy sneaked in to Gabriella's room and Gabriella's mom found them asleep in Gabriella's room so Troy and Gabriella's parents said they could stay together but would have to switch houses sometimes. Troy and Gabriella didn't get the idea but went along with it as long as they were together it didn't matter to them.

"This sucks tomorrow is the first day of our senior year I don't want summer to end." Troy said his arm around Gabriella. They were both sitting on the couch in Gabriella's house watching some TV waiting for Chad to wake up because they wanted to spend the day with each other before school started the next morning.

"I like school, but I have to agree with you I don't want senior year to come, because everyone will be going off to college it will be hard to say goodbye to Taylor and Sharpay." Gabriella said looking at Troy. Troy kissed the top of her head.

"Hey we have 9 months of school to look forward to let's not talk about graduating yet ok. I want this time to be the best school year for us because we are together and nothing else will change that." Troy said Gabriella smiled at Troy kissing his lips for a second then pulled away snuggling closer to Troy.

"Your right let's just live in the moment. On the other hand you had another nightmare last night what was it this time." Gabriella asked concerned for Troy.

"I don't want to talk about it Bella." Troy said in a cold voice he didn't want to talk about his nightmare because it scared the shit out of him because he thought it would maybe come true.

"Tell me Troy please." Gabriella asked Troy hopefully. Troy looked at Gabriella then sighed he new he couldn't let it go Gabriella would keep asking until Troy told her.

"In my nightmare you didn't go to Stanford and you blamed me for everything you told me that you hated me, staying with you was the worst thing I could have done. Then you left me and I was all alone. You need to go to Stanford it's the best way. I'd rather you being a thousand miles away from me then hating me." Troy said. Gabriella pulled Troy closer to her and hugged him like her whole life depended on it.

"I would never say those things Troy. And I would never in a million years hate you even if I wanted too I couldn't. You are my life Troy and I will be a part of your life for a very long time. I love you Troy always and forever. I'm sorry we can stop talking about the nightmare you had. What the hell is taking Chad so long its 12:30 and he's still sleeping." Gabriella said. Troy didn't know what was taking Chad so long too so he got up off the couch.

"I'm going to check see if he's up or not, you want to come or stay down here all by yourself." Troy was about to head upstairs when Gabriella stopped him by intertwining there hands together.

"I'm coming with you. This may sound cheesy but I don't want to be alone from you for any minute today." Gabriella smiled softly. Troy stretched out his right arm under her waist and pulled Gabriella closer to him kissing the top of her head. Troy and Gabriella both go up the stairs to see Chad's door closed. Gabriella knocked on the door but there was no answer Troy being a guy he banged on the door yelling Chad's name then opened the door.

"Chad wake up we had plans today and here you are still in b…" Troy stopped what he was saying along with walking in the room so Gabriella bumped into Troy's hard muscular back. Gabriella looked at Troy his eyes were wide then she looked at what Troy was looking at and her eyes were wide also. What they both saw was Chad and Taylor in bed together naked sleeping, but soon after Troy banged and yelled on the door Taylor soon woke up and looked horrified. They didn't know what to say Troy and Gabriella were just speechless. And Chad he was still snoring away not even realizing they were in the room.

"Oh my gosh we are so sorry Taylor we didn't know you were here. We will be going now." Gabriella franticly said. She took Troy's hand and yanked him out of the room. Troy was scared for life his best friend naked in a bed he never wanted to see that image.

"That was so embarrassing, but I felt bad for Taylor though, Chad didn't even know we were there he was still sleeping I will be scared for life." Troy said shaking his thoughts away he didn't want to keep thinking about it.

"Well when they come down the stairs we won't mention anything to them we will just pretend we didn't walk in on them knowing Taylor she will be down in a little while." Gabriella said she also tried to get that image out seeing her brother and best friend naked together.

"I have an idea for the day, since it's the afternoon we should call all of our friends up and have a nice day at the beach we could swim and the guys and I can grill out food and have a camp fire how does that sound." Troy asked Gabriella. Gabriella had a bright smile on her face she put her forehead on Troy's looking into his beautiful blue eyes.

"That's a great idea Troy." Gabriella said then kissed Troy on the lips with passion. Right before Troy was going to call their friends Taylor walked down the stairs with a blush on her face. Troy and Gabriella tried not to laugh but seconds later they couldn't help but fall over laughing.

* * *

"**S**orry Taylor we shouldn't be laughing it would be horrifying to me if you and Chad walked in on me and Troy doing it." Gabriella said but then put her hands on her mouth they didn't tell their friends they had sex because well they wanted to keep it between them.

"Oh honey we all knew you guys slept together when you went to the beach house a couple days ago. If you guys could keep what you saw to yourself Chad and I will be totally grateful." Taylor said looking at Gabriella and Troy.

"Did you see something this morning Bella, because I didn't I was down here all morning." Troy said looking at Gabriella hoping she would play along.

"Yeah your right Troy I didn't see anything either I was with you the whole time." Gabriella said looking back at Troy then Taylor. Taylor smiled.

"Thanks you guys, so anything planned today for the last day of summer." Taylor said she was so happy that they were not going to bring it up ever again.

"since it is the last day of summer, Troy thought it would be a good idea if we could call up all of our friends and go to the beach and have a day together, so are you and Chad in whenever the hell he wakes up." Gabriella said looking at her best friend. Troy still had his arm around Gabriella's waist.

"Oh that sounds like fun, Chad's still sleeping when I left he was still snoring, I'll wake him up now, see you in a bit." Taylor got up from her chair and walked up the stairs. Troy took out his phone and dialed some of their friends numbers they agreed now all he needed to get in touch with was Zeke but he didn't answer his phone so he called the one girl he didn't want to call or even talk to for that matter but since Sharpay was one of Gabriella's best friends he was trying to be as nice as he could to her. Troy dialed Sharpay's number.

"Hello." Sharpay's squeaky voice came out into the phone.

"Hey Evans it's me Troy." Troy said Trying to be as nice as he could because Gabriella was right next to him listening to what he's going to be saying too Sharpay.

"Bolton why are you calling me." Sharpay curiously said. She was wondering why Troy was calling her they both hated each other.

"Um well I was trying to get in touch with Zeke but his phone went to voice mail." Troy said

"Oh he's over at my house he always turns his phone off when he's over because you know me wanting him all to myself and not have his friends like you interrupting." Sharpay said trying to get Troy riled up.

"Ha ha very funny, look I wanted to get a hold of him but since you probably won't let me talk to him. Since it's the last day of summer Bella and I thought it would be a good idea all of us go to the beach and hang out as a group and cook out, swim, build a campfire, and just have a good time. You're invited too." Troy said he didn't know what Sharpay would say.

"I'll tell Zeke but you hate me, why would you want me to come with you guys, you can't stand me and I for one can't stand you either." Sharpay said into the phone Troy laughed a little bit at her comment.

"All you just said was so true but I am willing to try to get along for Gabriella's sake, but you will have to get along with me too, we can still bicker and have our little fights but we have to try and get along tonight." Troy said.

"Ok Bolton your right Gabi's my best friend and if you're trying to be nicer to me then I will do the same. Zeke and I will meet you guys at the beach see you later." Sharpay said.

"See you." Troy said then hung up the phone. Troy looked at Gabriella.

"Sharpay said they will meet us at the beach. And I am trying the best I can to get along with her for your sake but if she says or does anything to piss me off then I will be done trying to act nice with her. I had to deal with her when I was in the hospital because you thought sending her there would keep me company." Troy said looking at Gabriella. Gabriella gave Troy an innocent smile.

"I thought she would be nice to you because she said she would be. Sharpay may be my best friend but you are my boyfriend and I would take your side anyway and you're not wrong Sharpay can be a bitch sometimes." Gabriella said Troy laughed at that and kissed the top of her head holding her closer to him. Gabriella's head on Troy's chest smelling his cologne Gabriella liked how Troy smelled so nice.

"You didn't know its ok but for now on if I am alone don't ever have Sharpay come and keep me company I will go crazy I don't know how Zeke can be with her all the time and not go insane. Like I always was told can't control who you love." Troy said

"That's what my mom said to me when I was with Brad. I remember one day I came home crying because Brad hurt me. This was before I found out he was cheating on me. We had this huge argument and he made me cry and my mom saw me crying in my room and just told me everything was going to be ok. I kept telling her that Brad hurt me but I still loved him and that's when my mom said that you can't control who you love and everything changed when you came back here. I didn't feel like I needed to go back to Brad because I had my best friend back in my life." Gabriella said into Troy's chest putting her arms around his waist tighter than before she never wanted to let go.

"Your one of my best friends too. I always say I have loved you since the first day I met you and its true I was 4 and your were three you were so cute. I was best friends with Chad so when my parents and I came over the day you moved in. we became friends instantly and I knew from that day on I loved you. You're the one I want to be with for the rest of my life." Troy said with all the love and strength he could muster.

"I love you too Troy, I want to grow old with you and to be with you always I will be staying here and going to collage at U of A." Gabriella said Troy was about to say something but at that moment Chad and Taylor came down the stairs with everything they had packed for the day.

"It's about time you got up, you sleepy head." Gabriella said getting up from the couch bringing Troy with her.

"Taylor told me everything, if you tell dad and Maria; you are dead Gabster you got that, this does not leave us four." Chad said sternly.

"Our lips our sealed man don't worry about it I won't say anything neither will Bella. I'm going to go get Shadow then we'll leave after that ok." Troy said kissing Gabriella on the lips for a second then went towards the door.

"You're the best Troy, see you in a bit." Chad said. Troy nodded his head then went to his house got some of his clothes and swim suite and some food and grabbed Shadow then headed out the door to head to the beach for there last night of freedom.

* * *

**A**bout 20 minutes later all of the Wildcats were at the beach near Troy's parent's beach house. Troy and Gabriella along with Shadow got out of Troy's car Troy got his guitar out of the back seat then headed towards the beach most of their friends were there already. Chad and Taylor, Matt and Erin, Zeke and Sharpay.

"I have to admit you have a great beach house Troy almost better than my daddy's in Salt Lake City." Sharpay said in her squeaky voice.

"Well thanks Evans but not everyone is as rich as your parents are. I think it's better than any other beach house I have seen. It runs in the family." Troy said he really didn't want to fight with Sharpay but if he had too he would because she pisses him off sometimes.

"Ok you two we are here to have fun and enjoy this night together as a group of friends we don't need some fighting going on." Gabriella said she hoped that Sharpay would stop because she was the one to always start up some stuff.

"Gabriella's right we should enjoy this night." Taylor said.

"Ok what should we do first? Matt said holding onto Erin's hand. Shadow saw the Ocean and ran towards it walking into it for a second then back over to Troy and Gabriella Barking. Troy laughed at this because Shadow loved the water but she didn't like cold water.

"Oh come on Shadow it's not that bad." Troy said picking her up from her spot. Sharpay looked at Shadow and smiled.

"Can I pet her, I always wanted a dog but daddy never let me get one because he hates any kind of Animal." Sharpay said reaching her hand out to Shadow. Shadow looked at her hand and sniffed it for a second then looked at Troy. Troy nodded his head then Shadow licked Sharpays hand her tail wagging like crazy she loved the attention. Sharpay started petting her.

"You want to hold her." Troy said. Sharpay's smile grew even bigger. She then grabbed Shadow and held her. Shadow barked and licked her face. Sharpay laughed.

"Where did you get Shadow from and how old is she." Sharpay asked she really wanted to know.

"Well I don't know where I got her because Erin over there got me her from my birthday when I was seventeen. She was only a month old when I got her so she's a year old she will be two in a couple weeks." Troy said looking at Sharpay and Shadow together this was actually the first time in a while that Troy and Sharpay were getting along.

"I'm hungry lets cook out." Chad said but then Taylor slapped him a crossed the head.

"Chad it's not time yet, how about we get changed and go swimming." Taylor said looking at all of her friends.

"That sounds good, is the beach house open." Erin asked Troy. He nodded his head then Erin, Matt, Taylor and Chad walked into the beach house. Gabriella, Troy, Sharpay, and Zeke stayed outside because they already had their swimming suites on.

"I can get a really good tan for tomorrow, I'm going to get started come on Zeke help me out here." Sharpay said putting Shadow down on the sand. Troy and Gabriella walked over toward the shed that Troy had lawn chairs he took them out. Erin, Matt, Chad and Taylor came back out from the house.

"Bella you want to make a sand castle with me." Troy asked getting out all the sand buckets they needed Gabriella smiled.

"Yeah sounds good to me I haven't made one in a very long time." Gabriella said grabbing the buckets from Troy and set them on the ground taking them out. Matt and Chad were playing with a football while Shadow kept running back and forth from them trying to get the football from them. Sharpay, Erin and Taylor were all bathing in the sun.

"Does anyone else want to join us and help us make a sand castle?" Troy asked. Erin and Taylor looked up from there spot then walked over. Gabriella took out her digital camera and snapped one of Troy filling a bucket full of sand.

"Were both in?" Taylor said talking for the both of her and Erin.

"So Gabriella and Taylor your big Math whizes so how we going to make a good sand castle that will stay up and won't fall down right away." Troy said. Erin was getting some water from the Ocean.

"Well we don't really need math to make a sand castle but we need lots of water." Taylor said. They all started on the sand castle. About 20 minutes later they were done. The girls wanted a Princess like castle and since Troy was the only guy that was helping them out he had to agree with them. It was a cool looking sand castle it was medium sized. Troy took Gabriella's camera and took some pictures of her and his friends posing in front of it.

"I got to say that is one cool looking sand castle." Troy said looking at it. Gabriella got up from her spot and took the camera from Troy and snapped some pictures of Troy near the castle then she took some with just her and Troy alone in one picture they were kissing the next there heads were close together.

"We make a great team." Gabriella said. Troy looked into Gabriella's eyes then leaned in and kissed her on the mouth with so much love. Gabriella pulled away and nibbled on Troy's ear. This got Troy going crazy because that was his turn on spot.

"Baby don't do this now you're going to kill me." Troy said holding Gabriella close to him.

"Ok fine lets go swimming." Gabriella said. Then ran towards the water. Troy ran in after her. Erin and Matt followed them into the Ocean. Zeke and Sharpay were laying on their backs in the sand talking while Chad and Taylor were throwing a frizz bee taking turns throwing it to Shadow. A couple minutes later Shadow looked to see where Troy was and saw him in the water. She started to bark like crazy. Troy heard her and walked over to Shadow and picked her up and took her in the water.

"The waters not that bad Shadow, you'll get used to it." Troy said. Shadow then started to swim around Troy and Gabriella. And Matt and Erin he always checked to see if she was doing ok while enjoying himself with his friends. A little while later Chad, Taylor, Zeke and Sharpay joined in.

"Now can we eat I am starving." Chad said getting out of the water drying off the wildcats were in the water for about three hours it was getting later in the day so they all got out of the water and got changed or just dried off for a bit.

"Yes Chad we can eat now but you guys are going to make the food while us girls get changed and warmed up from being in the Ocean all day." Taylor said.

"Ok." Chad said. Troy got out some burgers and hot dogs from the cooler he had out that day. Shadow was by his side. The girls all came back a little while later then the guys got changed and they eat there supper talking about anything they could think of.

"This was a nice day spending the last day of summer with all of you. It's going to be a great year but a sad one too because we will all be going to collage after high school. So let's make this year the best your of our lives." Taylor said. Chad had his hand wrapped around Taylor's waist every now and then he would kiss her cheek.

"Yeah we are all in this school year together and nothing is going to break us apart." Gabriella said. Gabriella was sitting on Troy's lap. His arms were around her stomach he was so relaxed at the moment he could fall asleep but he didn't want to miss anything he would sleep when he got home he wished that he wouldn't have another nightmare that night.

"Hey that's part of the song I wrote for all of us and yes even you Evans." Troy said looking at Sharpay. Gabriella got up from his lap and gave Troy his guitar while Gabriella handed everyone a piece of paper with the lyrics and they all started singing Were All in this Together while Troy was playing away. After that they roasted some smores and sang more songs.

"This was a really nice night but I think we should head out because we got to get up early in the morning for school." Sharpay said looking at her friends.

"Yeah Sharpay's right see you all tomorrow." Troy said they all helped pick up their stuff then headed to their cars. Troy Gabriella with Shadow in Troy's arms walked to Troy's car and headed in. while they were in the car Troy kissed Gabriella on the lips.

"So are you ready for your first day of school at east High Wildcat." Gabriella said looking at Troy.

"Not really but at least I will know some people there. And I won't feel so lost." Troy said looking at Gabriella.

"I'll be with you the whole time unless we don't have a class together. I love you." Gabriella said kissing Troy on the cheek.

"I love you too Bella." Troy started the car and headed back to his place. They agreed that they would sleep in their own houses tonight so Troy could bring Gabriella to school the next morning.

**Well there you have it. What did you think thanks so much for the reviews they mean so much to me. If any of you have any ideas for the next chapter please tell me because it's their first day of school what should happen or what should they do. Thanks to that anynmous person you know who you are for an idea that I will use. Also in case you haven't noticed I don't have Ryan, Jason or Kelsei in this story. Sharpay is an only child. Please read and review I love hearing from all of you.**

**Question: ok tell me a girl's name that you don't like at all or when you were in school what was the girl's name you didn't like.**

**Love you guys,**

**Samie :)**


	25. The First Day Of School Part 1

**Hey guys thanks so much for the reviews they mean so much to me. Also Happy New Year to everyone I hope you had a safe one. I saw the movie Avatar on New Year's night it was really good. I took two weeks off of writing because it was Christmas and New Years I needed to refresh my mind so now I have like a lot of ideas for this story so there will be new characters in the coming chapters to let all of you know. If any of you have any ideas for this story please feel free to ask and I will for sure put them in my story and I will credit the person. I would like to thank Midnight113 for listening to my ideas. And I am glad you liked them. In this chapter the first day of school all I got to say drama and a new girl character will be in this chapter. Thanks again and if you haven't reviewed my story yet please feel free to because I love hearing from all of you enjoy this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from hsm**

Chapter 24 First day of School Part 1

Troy was tossing and turning all night. He tried so much not to go over to Gabriella's house because they both agreed they would sleep in their own beds at their own houses but it was really hard for Troy to get to sleep or if he did he would have nightmares about Brad, his father, Gabriella and his ex-best friend Kyle Smith and his ex-girlfriend Stacy Wilson from New Jersey. Troy was half asleep at the moment like he was in one of his nightmares that he couldn't wake up from. There was a secret he was keeping from Gabriella and it was now catching up to him in his dreams he had to tell Gabriella what it was but he knew if he didn't it would mean they would be over because he knew that Gabriella would never forgive him.

_Troy's nightmare_

_Troy and Gabriella were at school in the gym having a good time shooting hoops. Troy teaching Gabriella how to shoot a basket because she didn't know how too. _

"_Wow I did it thanks so much Troy." Gabriela said excitedly hugging Troy to her tightly. Troy put his arms around her waist and didn't want to let her go._

"_I knew you could do it baby." Troy said kissing her on the forehead._

"_Now I won't flunk gym thanks Troy so much." Gabriella said kissing Troy on the lips._

"_I will always be there for you Bella I promise you're the one I want to be with for the rest of my life." Troy said looking into Gabriella's brown eyes. Gabriella smiled._

"_I feel the same way and I know that we will be together forever because we have no secrets right Troy." Gabriella said. Troy froze when he heard her say no secrets between each other because he had one that he never wanted to come out._

"_Of course not no secrets." Troy said hiding what he was keeping, Troy hated keeping this huge secret from Gabriella because he knew if he told her they would be over and he did not want to break up with Gabriella and he new it would break her heart._

"_Good because I wouldn't know what to think if you were keeping a secret from me." Gabriella said leaning her head on his chest breathing in his scent. Troy closed his eyes a tear running down his cheek he then opened his eyes and saw a boy about his age with a girl next to him at first he didn't know who they were but when they walked closer he knew who they were his ex-best friend Kyle Smith and his ex-girlfriend Stacy Wilson. They both were smirking at him._

"_Well well well what do we have here Troy Bolton and I guess the famous Gabriella Montez." Kyle said looking at Troy._

"_What the hell are you two doing here?" Troy angrily said._

"_I heard you were staying here for the school year, I was thinking that maybe I should tell your girlfriend about your secret that involves me and you." Stacy said smiling at Troy and Gabriella holding her stomach._

"_What is she talking about Troy you told me you didn't have anymore secrets?" Gabriella said pulling away from Troy. Troy saw the hurt in Gabriella's eyes and this killed Troy too see them like that._

"_Yeah Troy tell her what your hiding." Kyle said Gabriella was confused she didn't know what to think. She looked at Troy and saw that he was hiding something from her and if Troy didn't tell her then she would find out from Kyle and Stacy._

"_W… What's Troy h… hiding?" Gabriella said stuttering she was scared to death on what she would be hearing._

"_He's so cute Troy it's a shame you left." Stacy said. Gabriella was confused but then realized what she was saying Gabriella let her tears fall from her eyes and backed away from Troy._

"_Bella please let me explain." Troy pleaded with Gabriella but she didn't want to hear it._

"_why would I let you explain you left her all alone, you lied to me Troy you looked me right in the eyes and told me there was no more secrets this has to be the worst thing you kept from me, I can't believe you Troy." Gabriella hurtfully said. Troy reached out to Gabriella but she slapped his arm away from her._

"_Bella please I'm too young you have to understand me, I didn't want to take that responsibility." Troy pleaded with Gabriella tears were coming down her eyes now._

"_You lied to me Troy you know how much I hate liars." Gabriella said Troy kept walking closer to her but she kept moving backward. "I can't trust you ever, Troy you hurt me. I never want to see you again." Gabriella said tears running down her eyes she then started to run away._

"_Please Gabriella don't leave me I love you." Troy said but the next words that came out of Gabriella's mouth broke his heart into a million pieces._

"_I hate you Troy." Gabriella yelled at him then ran out the door leaving Troy crying his eyes out he just lost the love of his life and it's all because he couldn't tell Gabriella the truth. Kyle and Stacy both started to laugh rubbing it in his face telling him that he lost Gabriella for good._

_End of Troy's nightmare_

Scott was sleeping in bed when he was woken up by a loud scream from Troy. Scott's fatherly instincts kicked in so he got out of bed and ran to Troy's room seeing Troy moving all over his bed; Scott ran over and shook Troy trying to wake him up. Troy was still screaming some words.

"Bella don't leave me. I love you." Troy said in his sleep a tear coming down his cheek. Scott shook Troy again. Troy's eyes opened and he saw Scott there. Next thing he knew Troy was crying and was being pulled towards Scott. Scott held Troy to him and just let him cry saying some words so he will calm down.

"I'm here Troy it was just a dream, shh calm down." Scott said.

"This felt so real Scott Gabriella is going to leave me." Troy cried Scott just hugged him after a while Troy's cries stopped. Scott looked down at Troy and realized he fell asleep. Scott laid Troy on his back and put the covers over Troy and kissed him on the head and headed back into his and Emily's room. Emily was wide awake waiting for Scott to come back.

"How is he?" Emily said Scott moved closer to Emily and hugged her sighing.

"Troy was pretty shaking up." Scott said.

"I'm really worried about him." Emily said looking at Scott.

"I am too Emily, I am too." Scott said kissing her cheek then letting sleep take over the both of them getting as much sleep as they could because they got little this night because of Troy's nightmares.

* * *

**I**t was the morning Troy was exhausted from the night before he didn't know how many hours he got of sleep because most of the time he was having nightmares. Troy needed to see Gabriella he would feel so much better. He got down stairs and saw Emily and Scott in the kitchen making breakfast while Amanda was in the living room playing with Shadow.

"Troy how are you feeling." Emily asked her son Troy yawned looking at his mother.

"Tired, Scott did you come into my room last night or did I dream that." Troy asked looking at Scott confused.

"You were yelling in your sleep so I came in and stayed with you until you fell back asleep." Scott said Troy just nodded his head.

"Ok just wanted to make sure thanks for staying with me then." Troy said he took a bite out of his toast that his mother set down.

"I'm worried Troy you keep getting these nightmares, look at you hardly even slept last night and your tired and it's the first day of school I think we should take you to see someone." Emily said Troy looked at Emily. Troy got up from his chair.

"you want me to see a shrink, there is nothing they can do to help me I have these nightmares all the time but I get them a lot more when I'm not with Gabriella she is my support sees the good in me but I got something inside of me that I can't tell her because if I do she will leave me. Nothing can help me mom nothing now just leave me the hell alone." Troy said and was about to head out the door when Scott grabbed Troy's arm.

"You do not talk to your mother like that do you hear me Troy, we are just concerned about you. You have been through a lot in the past month and you have everything bottled up if you just talked too someone other than us and Gabriella maybe the nightmare will stop." Scott said sternly looking in Troy's eyes still holding onto Troy's arm.

"I'm sorry for snapping at your mom but there's nothing I can do to stop them, and I will not go see a shrink I'm 18 I can do whatever I want and I for one am not going to see one. I got to go over to Gabriella and Chad's house and bring them to school. Besides it's the first day of school and I don't want to be late." Troy said. Scott let go of Troy's arm and hugged him. Troy kissed Emily's cheek. Troy smiled at Amanda and petted the top of Shadows head then got out of the house.

Troy walked over to Gabriella and Chad's house and knocked on the door. A minute later Troy walked in the house not waiting for anyone to let him in. Troy heard some voices coming from the kitchen Troy saw Gabriella, Chad, Taylor and Noah and Maria at the table eating. Troy smiled when he saw Gabriella giggle at something Chad said. Chad then looked up from his spot and saw Troy.

"Hey dude come sit and eat something." Chad said. Gabriella looked at Troy who smiled then got up from her chair to hug Troy. Gabriella's smile disappeared when she saw how Troy looked and new that he had some nightmares the night before.

"Hey Troy are you ok? Gabriella questioned looking at Troy.

"Yeah I'm fine, no worries ok." Troy said Gabriella saw right through him but she didn't want to have Troy get upset so she just let it go.

"Ok well I'm ready I think we should go I want to show you around East High." Gabriella said grabbing his hand in hers. Troy smiled leaning down and kissing her on the lips with passion. A couple seconds later they pulled apart.

" Get a room you too." Chad said making a gagging sound while Taylor hit him in the gut.

"Shut up Chad you better not get them pissed or else they could tell everyone what they saw yesterday." Taylor said Gabriella and Troy laughed.

"Well we better get going I for one don't want to be late my first day at a new school. Troy said. Gabriella Chad and Taylor walked out the door. Gabriella going into Troy's car. Taylor going into Chad's car.

* * *

**A** couple minutes later all four of them got to East High. Troy parked his car in the student section. Chad did the same with his car a couple seconds later. Troy shut his car off feeling a little nervous about his first day at East High. A memory popped into his head when he was little his father took him here to watch Wildcat games. Troy still hasn't talked to his dad since the last phone call Troy really missed him but he didn't want to forgive him just yet he wanted his father to feel awful for a little while longer. Gabriella saw how Troy looked Nervous so she put her hand on his hand.

"Troy it's going to be alright, you have me and Chad and the rest of our friends heck you even got Sharpay." Gabriella said smiling at Troy. Troy laughed at Gabriella cheering him up a little bit.

"I know I will be ok I'm just a little nervous, I remember my dad used to take me here to basketball games when I was younger I had great memories here when I was little it's just weird being here when I should be in new Jersey but I made the right choice in staying here because you're here and I love you so much Bella." Troy said bringing Gabriella's hand up to his lips and kissed her knuckles. Gabriella giggled.

"And I love you too Troy never forget that. I think we should head out because Chad and Taylor are waiting for us to get out of the car. Oh and since you are going to be on varsity basketball player I'm going to surprise you with something that you don't know about me here." Gabriella said opening her door and getting out.

"I know everything about you Bella, and what's this surprise you want to show me." Troy asked he really wanted to know.

"You're going to have to find out after school Basketball tryouts are after school so I will show you then and you're going to think it's hot." Gabriella said sexually making Troy squirm he really needed to know and he needed Gabriella to stop acting sexy because if she didn't he would totally take her right then and there.

"Ok you need to stop or else I'll take you here on school property are you trying to turn me on." Troy said looking at Gabriella smiling. Gabriella smiled back looking innocent.

"Maybe I am what are you going to do about that Bolton." Gabriella said wrapping her arms around Troy's neck. Troy wrapped his arms around Gabriella's waist pulling her closer to him.

"I'm going to do this Montez." Troy said in his most sexy voice. Troy leaned his lips to Gabriella's making them touch in a gentle but very passionate kiss. They made out a couple of minutes until they heard Chad clear his throat.

"Guys knock it off I'm getting sick of just watching you too all lovey dovey." Chad said looking disgusted. Troy and Gabriella looked at Chad and laughed at his face.

"Well then don't look at us man." Troy said. Holding Gabriella's hand with his. The four of them started walking into the school when they met up with Sharpay and Zeke. While they saw matt and Erin walk in the school.

"Hey Gabi ready for our senior year I can't believe we are finally seniors I remember just yesterday we wanted to be seniors and look now we are with all of us here we will role the school. If only we could get rid of Brittney Lockhart then we will have a great senior year." Sharpay said in her drama queen voice.

"Who's Brittney Lockhart?" Troy asked wondering who they were talking about.

"Oh she's a bitch, she has been a pain in our asses ever since she got here at east high in freshman year you think I'm a bitch she an even worse bitch just warning you stay as far away as you can from her because she's just a mean person." Sharpay said looking at Troy. Troy nodded his head and headed in the school.

Gabriella brought Troy to the office got his schedule and headed out the door to find his locker which was only 3 down from Gabriella's. Gabriella put her books and folders in her locker getting her schedule out looking at hers also she smiled at Troy.

"We got the same homeroom together Chad, Zeke, Sharpay and Taylor are all in the same homeroom also so at least you know some people. Um we got gym AP science and English. Wow Troy you got a lot of AP classes I didn't know you were that smart no offence." Gabriella said looking at his sheet of paper in her hands.

"What can I say I always seem too surprise you, I take after my mom and Scott there really smart." Troy said smiling at Gabriella because out of 7 classes they had 4 classes together.

"Yeah you always seem too but like I said before after school I got a surprise for you and you're going to just love it." Gabriella smiled at Troy then took Troy's hand in hers and walked down the hall to their homeroom class to start the new school year.

They got in there homeroom and took some seats next to each other until the bell rang. Ms. Darbus came in the room with a happy and excited smile on her face looking at all of her students which all of them were seniors.

"Good morning students it's a great day for the first day of school it's great to see all of you." Ms. Darbus said looking at all the students she had since freshman year. She looked around the room and saw a new kid talking with Gabriella.

"I see we got a new student here at east high why don't you come up to the class and introduce yourself to the students. Troy looked around the class room then up at Ms. Darbus. Troy looked at Gabriella she nodded her head. Troy got up from his spot in front of the class room. Brittney Lockerhart was sitting in the front row she saw Troy and new she needed to get his attention because to her he looked very hot and attractive this didn't go unnoticed by Gabriella though.

"Hi am Troy Bolton, I moved here from New Jersey, actually I was born here but I moved to New jersey when I was 15. Um I am 18 years old, I love basketball, I got a dog named Shadow, I'm smart. I also love fixing cars when I get out of high school I am going to start up my grandfathers car shop. That's about all I can think about at the moment." Troy said. Ms. Darbus looked at Troy closely at him.

"By any chance is your father's naming Jack Bolton." Ms. Darbus said looking at Troy. Troy nodded his head.

"Yeah he's my father why do you ask Ms. Darbus." Troy asked confused.

"He used to be the coach and gym teacher here until he moved to New Jersey taking the Principle job at that boarding school. I'm taking you went to that school." Ms. Darbus said.

"Yeah I did but I don't want to talk about my personal life with everyone here if you don't mind." Troy said getting annoyed with Ms. Darbus she had no right to ask him personal questions about him.

"No problem im sorry if I sounded like that. It was really nice to meet you and I hope we get along great this year because you're stuck with me and the students for the next 9 months." Ms. Darbus said then Troy left to sit down in his seat while Ms. Darbus went on about drama class and auditions would be in a couple weeks the bell rang and the students all went out of the room. Troy took Gabriella's hand and kissed it while they left the room. Brittney and her friend Lauran walked out of the classroom too.

"Wow did you see that new kid Troy Bolton he was one hot guy totally my type. He's into Basketball I know he will be the captain of the basketball team and me being the head cheerleader we were meant to be all I got to do is get his attention. Ooh I know I can do something to my car and get him to fix the car what do you think about that Lauran." Brittney said looking at her friend.

"I think it's a great idea but I think he's got his attention on Gabriella Montez because he's holding her hand and kissing her on the cheek and stuff." Lauran said pointing to Troy and Gabriella hugging each other and smiling. Brittney's smile left her face.

"Why the hell Montez is with him he just got here and he already got some girl. Gabriella is a bitch I thought she was dating Brad." Brittney said still looking at them closely.

"Oh I heard Brad beat someone up and put the person in a coma he woke up told what happened and now he's in jail." Lauran said looking at Brittney.

"Well I'll let Gabriella have her fun with Troy but towards the end of this week I will have Troy wrapped around my finger. Come on I got to take something out of my car so Troy here can fix it." Brittney said Lauran followed her into the parking lot and pulled something out of her car. She was going to get Troy to notice her today and take him away from Gabriella if it was the last thing she did.

**Well there you have it. What did you think again I am sorry for taking 2 weeks to update I needed time off for the holidays and also I have had a cold for a couple of days and its driving me nuts at the moment lol. Thanks to the people for giving names you know who you are. If any of you have any ideas for this story please feel free to ask me and I will be sure to put it in my story. Thanks so much for the reviews I love hearing from all of you. I also hinted on Troy's secret can you guess what it is.**

**Question: what names do you like better Mason or Connor I like both I just don't know which name to use because I will be using one of these names in the next couple of chapter. **

**Thanks again and please read and review**

**Love you guys,**

**Samie :)**


	26. The First Day Of School Part 2

**Hey guys thanks so much for all of the reviews they mean a lot to me. I'm so sorry I haven't updated in about two weeks. I have been busy working two jobs and also I got The House of Night books for Christmas so I have been reading them. There's 6 books altogether and I just started reading the third book so I'll still have updates once a week. Some of you have guessed right about Troy and I hope you guys still read the story because I got an idea for it and it will explain everything but that won't be for awhile. If any of you have any ideas for this story please feel free to ask me and I will for sure put them in my story. Thanks so much and please read and review I love hearing from all of you.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from HSM**

Chapter 25 First Day of School Part 2

The school day was almost done for Troy's first day of school. It was going well for him he didn't feel left out or anything because he had Gabriella and Chad and his other friends he felt welcome. Troy was walking with Gabriella to their next class which was Drama class. Troy didn't mind drama class because when he was in New Jersey he took some acting classes in school but he was more into Basketball and hockey. Sharpay and Brittney Lockhart and her friend Lauran was in the class which Gabriella wasn't too happy about. Troy was the only guy in the class room at the moment.

"Is it just me or am I the only guy that will be in this class." Troy said looking around the room to see if there was going to be any guys in drama class.

"I have no clue Troy but it's not that bad we have at least another class together, I want to enjoy this year with you as long as I can because the time will go by so fast and before we know it we will be graduated." Gabriella said looking at Troy.

"Yeah and you'll be off in Stanford becoming either a doctor or a lawyer." Troy said he new what was coming next from Gabriella.

"Troy I know what I want to do, I want to be with you I don't want to go off and be a thousand miles away from you. I don't even want to be an hour away from you I am staying right here and there is nothing you can say or do too make me change my mind." Gabriella said Troy nodded his head there was nothing he could say or do to change her mind. Troy held his hand out for Gabriella she took his hand in hers while Troy pulled Gabriella onto his lap.

"One of these days you're going to want to go to Stanford, as much as I don't want you to go I think it's best and what if I had kept something from you that I have known ever since I got back." Troy said Troy wanted to tell Gabriella everything but he didn't know how Gabriella would take it; he knew it would be over between them.

"But that's the thing Troy you have nothing to hide we have no secrets from each other right." Gabriella said Troy's heart skipped a beat when she had said that. Troy knew what he had to do but he didn't want to say it now so he lied and he felt awful about it.

"No there's no secrets between us, if there were I would have told you already I love you Bella." Troy said leaning his head on Gabriella's head.

"I love you too wildcat." Gabriella said kissing Troy on the lips when a throat was cleared that made them stop making out. They pulled apart and saw Ms. Darbus in the middle of the room looking at them with a not so happy face.

"This is a school not a make out spot. Ms. Montez I am shocked to see you kissing the new student Mr. Bolton I better not see you kiss here in school again or else I will give you guys both detentions got it." Ms. Darbus said sternly.

"Yes Ms. Darbus." Gabriella said Troy nodded Gabriella got off of Troy and took the set right next to him and Sharpay. All Sharpay could do was shake her head at the both of them. Brittney and Lauran were watching the whole thing Brittney made a face.

"Ok now that's settled welcome to drama class. The best subject in my opinion, we will be studying the history of it and we will be learning more about Romeo and Juliet and act out some of my favorite plays now since there is only one boy in the class Mr. Bolton you will be the male lead when we act out the roles. Got it." Ms. Darbus said Troy looked at her and nodded.

"Got it Ms. Darbus. I do like drama I took some classes when I was in New Jersey it was required when I played basketball and I see they don't change from this school anyways." Troy said looking at Ms. Darbus and then looked at Gabriella and winked at her. Gabriella giggled and Brittney wanted to gag boy was she going to get Troy to like her she tried this whole day to get his attention but it didn't work because he was so into Gabriella that he didn't know other girls were looking at him. She needed to tell Troy that she needed her car fixed fast or else she would be walking home and paying for what she did to her car.

"There will be partner projects so you can pick your partners and then I will assign you your assignment for the next week." Ms. Darbus said. Everyone picked there partner. Gabriella and Troy, Sharpay and one of Sharpay's other friends Brittney and Lauran and so on. The class went on all they did was read about all different plays and acted out some. The bell rang for the end of the day Troy and Gabriella walked out of Ms. Darbus's and towards their lockers. Chad and Taylor were already there waiting for them.

"So what was this surprise you are going to show me?" Troy questioned Gabriella.

"You'll see soon enough Troy and like I said this morning you're going to love it." Gabriella said Brittney came up to Troy, Gabriella Chad and Taylor. Brittney looked at Troy and smiled she saw that Troy and Gabriella's hands were linked together she frowned a little bit.

"Hey I'm Brittney Lockhart you can call me Britt. I wanted to say welcome to East high. I heard that you can fix cars." Brittney said Troy being the gentleman that he was brought up to be shook Brittney's hand and smiled.

"Yeah I'm pretty good with cars why you having trouble with your car." Troy asked looking at Brittney. She nodded her head.

"My car worked this morning when I drove here but when I was going to go out for lunch it didn't work so could you look at my car because I don't want to walk home." Brittney said in her perky voice almost like Sharpay's but more flirty.

"Sure I will look over it but I'm heading towards the gym to try out for basketball so if you can wait a little longer then I will look at it." Troy said still keeping his arm around Gabriella kind of telling Gabriella that he loved her and no one else. Brittney put her hand on Troy's strong muscled arm.

"Thanks Troy and no worries I'm the head cheerleader and I will be at practice tonight along with Sharpay and Gabriella here because after all there cheerleaders too." Brittney said Troy's eyes shot to Gabriella's so Gabriella was a cheerleader Troy thought of Gabriella in the uniform.

"That's good well I guess I will see you there." Troy said walking towards Chad and Taylor. Gabriella stayed for a second longer. Brittney whispered so only Gabriella could hear.

"Did I just spoil your surprise oops my bad." Brittney laughed then walked away swinging her hips back and forth boy did Gabriella hate her.

* * *

**T**roy, Gabriella and Chad were walking to the gym. Basketball tryouts were being held also cheerleading tryouts were being held also on the other side of the gym. Gabriella and Sharpay along with Brittney and Lauran were on the team. Brittney was the cheer captain. They have been on the Varsity team since there sophomore year, while Chad had been on the Basketball team since sophomore year also he was the team captain but he would be co-captain with Troy when he made the team. Troy back in New Jersey was captain of the basketball team and he was the first ever freshman to be on Varsity that's how good Troy was. Gabriella and Taylor were on the Scholastic decathlon team because Gabriella is very smart along with Taylor and she wanted to hang out with Taylor more.

"So you're a cheerleader you never told me that, wow that's just awesome I get to see you in that short sexy Wildcat uniform." Troy said smirking at Gabriella. Gabriella looked up at Troy and hit him in the side.

"I'm glad you like that but were in public Troy I don't want everyone to hear what you're saying because I want the flirting to happen between just us. Also I'm mad that Brittney was all over you and you didn't even notice." Gabriella said Troy stopped what he was doing and looked at Gabriella.

"Hey you know you're the only one for me, no one will ever take your place. And it doesn't matter that she said out loud that you are a cheerleader because now I can show you off to everyone. Because you are my world and I don't know what I would do if I lost you." Troy said taking Gabriella's face in his hands and kissed her on the lips.

"You don't have to worry I will never leave you I almost lost you once I'm not going to lose you again. I trust you but I just don't trust Brittney and now after practice you're going to have to work on her car I don't want you to be alone with her so if you don't mind can I stay with you until you're done." Gabriella asked Troy she really didn't trust Brittney or Lauran for that matter.

"Of Course baby I don't want to spend one minute alone with you. So did you want to become a cheerleader or did Evans get you to join the team because the truth is I could see her being one but you I thought you would be on the scholastic decathlon team because you're smart." Troy said Chad and Sharpay walked into the gym while Matt and Erin walked in also.

"I am on the team Sharpay wanted me to do something with her because I was on the scholastic decathlon team with Taylor so I agreed too tryout and we made it so ever since then we have been on the team. I actually like it that's why I kept up with this for so long I just wish that Brittney wasn't on the team and being the head and all she thinks she's the best. She actually tried to get her hooks into Chad last year because he was the captain of the basketball team but Taylor put her in her place and ever since then she hasn't said a word to Chad. Chad always shook her off." Gabriella said. Troy and Gabriella walked into the gym and saw some girls and boys standing around getting ready for trying out for the teams.

"Yeah Chad told me about it but he didn't tell me her name. So I got this don't let Brittney flirt with me or if she tries too get closer to me. I'm not attracted to her Bella she's not my type just look at her she has blonde hair and big boobs I go for more of dark tanned skin dark hair that has a little bit of Latino and Filipino mix to her your perfect for me. Don't worry Bella. I love you." Troy said. Gabriella smiled big and pulled Troy into a big hug and let go a little bit and kissed him on the lips. Just then the whistle blew. Noah Danforth had the whistle in his mouth looking at Troy and Gabriella. Chad's dad was the coach of the Wildcats.

"Now I don't mind you with my step-daughter Troy but this is school not my house, if you want to try out for the team like I know you do then get your butt on the other side of the gym got it." Noah said. Troy nodded his head then kissed Gabriella on the forehead. Then headed towards the other side of the gym but stopped when Gabriella yelled after him.

"Love you too Wildcat make this school proud." Gabriella yelled to Troy. Troy just smiled then joined Chad, Matt and the rest of the team. Brittney and Lauran had clip boards in their hands getting ready to watch some of the girls that were trying out for the team.

"You know Lauran if it were up to me I would get rid of Montez and Evans but there good and if we want to win the cheering competition in Florida a couple months from now we need them. Now we need to pick some girls since the seniors last year are no longer here and we are the seniors. Just look at some of these girls they shouldn't even be allowed at this school." Brittney said looking at all the girls.

"I know what you mean Britt, I wish it was just us on the team but I'll agree with you as much as I hate Montez and Evans they are really good are team would be nothing without them. So did you tell Troy about your car?" Lauran asked looking at Troy. He was so into the tryout he wasn't paying attention to anyone.

"Yeah I did and he will be looking at my car after practice, I know it will just be him and Gabriella will not be there so I can put my moves on him. I will do what I can to break them up I don't know what Troy sees in Gabriella I'm hotter than her and better than her." Brittney said thinking that she was better than everyone else. Gabriella heard this and walked up to Brittney and Lauran.

"So you think your better than everyone else here, you had sex with Brad to get back at me for something I said to you well this time it won't happen with Troy. Troy will never go for a girl like you besides you're a bitch. And you're right you do need me and Sharpay if we weren't on the team you guys wouldn't be anything. You know what the best thing you can do is back off of Troy because I don't trust you and to make things better for me I will be by Troy while he will be looking at your car and I know damn well you did something so he could look at it." Gabriella said getting very pissed at Brittney already and it was the first day of school.

"Whatever you say Montez, I did no such thing. I can do or say whatever the hell I want and I slept with Brad because he is so hot too bad he's in jail I would have dated him this year but Troy he is hotter than anyone that is at this school I will get him to like me and there's not a damn thing you can do about it." Brittney said. Before Gabriella could say anything back too Brittney there coach came and started the tryout practice.

On the other court Basketball tryouts Troy and Matt were trying out while Chad and his father looked at the other players seeing who would be good to make the team Chad new that Troy made the team because Noah watched some of Troy's games on tape when he was on the New Jersey team.

"So what do you think about Troy dad is he going to make the team." Chad asked looking at his father.

"Yeah I knew right away and I was thinking would you like to be co-captains with him." Noah said Chad smiled he thought that it would be a great idea.

"That's great dad I would like that Troy would like that too. You want me to call Troy over so you can run the idea with him." Chad asked.

"I will. Troy come over here I need to talk to you for a minute." Noah said Troy ran over to them.

"Yeah Coach." Troy said looking at Noah and then Chad. Chad had a smile on his face and Troy new that it had to be good news.

"I wanted to let you know that you made the team and I was thinking that if you want you can be co-captain with Chad because you're really good and you show leadership along with friendship so what do you say Troy." Noah said Troy's smile grew he was so happy he could just hug Noah right there but he didn't.

"That would be great, I'm totally up for it thanks so much." Troy said and shook Noah's hand while Chad and Troy did there fist pump with their hands. Troy looked over to the girl's side of the gym and saw Gabriella looking at him. Troy gave Gabriella a thumbs up for making the team Gabriella smiled and mouthed congratulation to him. Then went back to cheering. While Chad and Troy went and shot some hoops until Noah called them back to tell who else made the team.

* * *

**P**ractice was over for both the girls and boys. Gabriella was waiting for Troy to get out the boys locker room while Taylor walked up waiting for Chad. Matt made the basketball team and Erin made the cheer team so all of their friends made the teams. Brittney walked out of the girl's locker room and went outside to wait for Troy there. A couple minutes later Troy and Chad walked out of the boy's locker room their hair wet for taking showers after there practsing because they were so sweaty. Gabriella ran in Troy's arms.

"Congrats Wildcat I knew you would make the team, I'm proud of you." Gabriella said kissing Troy on the cheek. Troy wrapped his arms around Gabriella's waist and pulled her closer to him.

"Thanks and I am co-captain along with Chad Noah knows me and he knows that I'm a good player and that I am a great leader and great friend. And thanks you looked sexy doing you flip thing and the splits wow my legs hurt just by talking about it. Troy laughed. Gabriella Chad and Taylor laughed about that.

"I totally agree with you on that, every time I see that I cringe because it hurts like hell, I'm glad I'm not a girl." Chad said Taylor hit Chad in the head.

"Well we girls are flexible and we can take pain more that guys because we're the ones that give birth to babies and not the guys oh and we also get periods. I also hate when guys say something like oh I will come back later when you are done PMSing you don't get that we have cramps so shut your mouth." Taylor said looking at Chad. Chad put his hands up in defense.

"whoa there Tay, I didn't want to piss you off I was just saying I'm glad I'm a boy then a girl but to make you feel better I love you so much and you look very cute today." Chad said innocently looking at Taylor, Taylor smiled.

"I love you too Chad." Taylor said and kissed him on the lips. Gabriella and Troy walked out of the school when they saw Brittney at her car waiting for Troy too look at it.

"Hey Troy can you take a look at my car now." Brittney said looking at Troy trying to get Troy's attention but he really wasn't interested in Brittney he just looked at her car. It looked brand new how could it not work.

"Ok what do you need me to look at, the engine." Troy asked Brittney didn't know what the hell Troy was saying but nodded her head yes.

"Yeah I don't know what's wrong with it." Brittney said Troy opened the front car and looked at it and right away saw what was missing but he needed that a part he couldn't fix it without it.

"I see what's wrong you need a cretin part but I don't know what the hell happened what did you do just rip the peace out of the car." Troy asked Brittney.

"No like I said all I did was drive to school and it was working then the next thing it didn't start, I need my car Troy please fix it for me my parents would kill me if they found out that my brand new car broke." Brittney said Gabriella rolled her eyes that was total bullshit and she knew it but Troy one the other hand didn't know Brittney's tricks.

"Can I talk to you for a minute Troy?" Gabriella asked. Gabriella grabbed Troy's hand.

"Sure baby what's up?" Troy said holding onto her hand with his.

"You know she's talking bullshit, she ripped that out of her car so you could fix it now you're going to have to tow it back to a place. Please Troy don't fix her car and just come back to my house and I could cook you dinner and then we can do homework. Also you can stay over to night and just be with each other I missed you last night. I know that you had a nightmare and if you have one tonight I want to be there for you. So please Troy this is one of Brittney's tricks to get you away from me." Gabriella said looking into Troy's blue eyes.

"I kind of new that and what you just said sounds very good to me."Troy said then walked back over to Brittney holding Gabriella closer to him.

"Sorry Brittney I can't help you I wish I could but you're going to have to call a tow truck and do it yourself. You should have really thought about what you were doing before you pulled that out all by yourself now that will cost a lot since your car is a 2009 corvette looks like your parents are rich so it wouldn't matter to them you have a good day now." Troy said then walked away with Gabriella. Troy and Gabriella laughed then headed in their car leaving a shocked and fuming Brittney no one turns Brittney down she would get Troy no matter what she does to get him.

"That was great Troy did you see the look on her face it was priceless." Gabriella said smiling at Troy.

"Yeah no one tries to tick me. And gets away with it you and Evans were right she is trouble now let's go back to your house celebrate me being on the team and being co-captain, and to make things better I'm going to call up my dad and tell him the news." Troy said Gabriella smiled wider.

"That's great Troy; I know just the thing to make. Let's go." Gabriella said she leaned towards Troy and kissed him slowly but passionately on the lips then pulled back. Troy smiled then started the car heading back to her place for a night of just being with Gabriella. Troy's day went pretty well besides Brittney he new he would like being at East High his senior year of high school.

**Well there you have it what did you think thanks so much for the all reviews I'm really glad you liked it. Isn't Brittney a bitch lol? I dont know anything about cars so if any of you know about cars please tell me about it so I can add more car stuff in the story. If not well then I'll just Google car parts lol. If any of you have any ideas for this story please feel free to ask and I will for sure put them in my story. Thanks again and please read and review I love hearing from all of you.**

**Love you guys,**

**Samie :)**


	27. Important Authors Note Please Read

**Important Authors Note Please Read!!!!!**

**Hey guys I am so so sorry for not updating People Can Change in a couple of months I know my last update was in January I will continue to write but at the moment I haven't been in the mood. Don't get me wrong I love writing and I will continue to do so but at the moment I am just not in it. I love this story it's my most popular one. I also have been stuck with this chapter that I have been writing it's like I have writers block I wrote half of it and I might delete it and start all over because it just isn't Turing out like I have planned. I also have been busy with work and I also had mouth surgery a couple days ago so I have been in pain and it's hard to concentrate so again I apologies for the long wait but please be patient with me as soon as I get into the mood I writing again I will post more. I don't know when the next update I will make but I promise you it will be soon. The chapter Gabriella's father comes back into her life and she's not excited about it so if any of you have any ideas to make it good then it will be grateful so I actually know what I will be writing again I am truly sorry for not updating I hate for people waiting but at the moment I am stuck and I have writers block on this chapter. I hope you all understand and still keep up with this story because it will get better. Thanks again and also I am so so so sorry I'll update as soon as I know what I want to do with the next chapter ideas will be great.**

**Thanks for all your support Love you guys,**

**Samie :)**


	28. Dad Problems

**Hey guys thanks so much for the reviews they mean so much to me. I'm glad you all liked the last chapter. And I am so sorry for not updated for the last 4 months I have had writers block on this chapter and I deleted what I wrote because I thought it sucked lol. And also I had mouth surgery a couple weeks ago and I have been recovering from that but it's a lot better now so I am truly sorry for not updating much but I'm going to try to update more. I want to clear this up in the begging of this story I wrote that Gabriella's father wasn't dead and I know I haven't wrote him in the story but I will soon be putting him in. also I am making this story more drama because well I want to keep this story going as much as I can and I don't always want to have lovely chapters if you know what I mean lol. Anyways there will be drama ahead with Troy and Gabriella also Troy will be dealing with issues of his own. But you don't have to worry I'm a true Troyella fan so if I do write them breaking up or taking a break it won't be for long. If any of you have any ideas please feel free to ask and I will for sure put them in my story. Thanks again please read and review I love hearing from all of you. WARNING: this chapter will have sexual contact and maybe some swearing I just wanted to warn you so you know ahead of time. Hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from hsm**

Chapter 26 Dad Problems

Troy and Gabriella got out of Troy's car, they both walked towards his house when they saw Shadow outside the house, when she saw Troy and Gabriella she barked happily and started walking towards them but stopped when her leash stopped her she was wagging her small tail happy to see her owner. Troy petted her on the head and took the leash off of her then picked her up. Gabriella took her too hands and put them over her ears and kissed her on the nose. Shadow licked Gabriella's face still wagging her tail then started panting.

"Do you still have some of Shadows stuff in your room?" Troy asked Gabriella while they headed for her house. Gabriella looked at Troy and nodded her head yes.

"Yeah I have kept all the stuff that you had in the house before you moved back into your house. Gosh do you know how hard it was not to be with you last night, I almost snuck into your bedroom at like 4 in the morning but I decided not too because we both agreed but I don't want that to happen again our parents will just have to get used to it." Gabriella said. Gabriella opened the door to her house she noticed no one was home. Noah was still at school, Maria her mother was at work saving lives and Chad was with Taylor for a couple more hours before he came home.

"I know what you mean I felt like sneaking into your room too but we agreed and I always keep my promises. Also I couldn't sleep because of the bad nightmare I had, that's what kept me up all night so I'm tired so if I fall asleep on you while we do homework I really apologies." Troy said. Gabriella peck Troy on his lips for a second then they both headed up the stairs.

"That's ok I'll just nudge you awake but if you make that cute snoring sound then I won't wake you up." Gabriella said Troy just shook his head and chuckled he didn't get why Gabriella loved his snoring.

"gosh I don't know why you love my snoring Erin she hated it and also when I was with Stacy she couldn't stand it either, like I said before I don't snore unless I'm really tired and I didn't get much sleep last night so I will probably be doing it tonight lucky for you." Troy said Gabriella giggled putting her school bag on her floor.

"Well I'm not Erin or Stacy. All I got to do is get Brittney to back off of you because you're my guy and no one can have you only I can have you because you're my boyfriend besides Brittney has taken everything from me from the past so I will do whatever it takes for her to stay away from you." Gabriella said she hated Brittney so much.

"Look Bella baby I'm not going to fall for her tricks ok I'm not interested in her. I don't even like Blondes I love Brunettes Stacy and the girl I had slept with had dark hair. And I also liked tanned skin like yours I don't want a girl that's fake that's all Brittney I want a girl that is real and that's you Bella, I will always want you." Troy said. Walking closer to Gabriella and pulling her towards him and kissing her on the lips with passion. Troy walked towards Gabriella's bed without disconnecting there lips. Gabriella was now on the bed lying on her back while Troy went to her neck and started kissing her there while she moaned. They had a heated make out session for a little while longer but Gabriella stopped before it could go any farther.

"Wait Troy before we make love again I want you to call your dad like you said you were going too when we got here. You said you would try to make things right with him and you haven't talked to him in like three weeks." Gabriella said pushing Troy off of her a little bit. Troy sighed then took his phone out of his pocket while sitting at the end of Gabriella's bed. While he dialed his dads phone number Gabriella rubbed his back soothing him making him clam.

"Thanks Bella by you being here is making me feel all better." Troy said looking at Gabriella. She smiled and kissed his check.

"Your welcome I love you Troy." Gabriella said looking in his beautiful blue eyes.

"I love you too." Troy said then his father Jack answered the phone.

"Troy is that you." Jack asked he really missed Troy but he promised that he wouldn't call Troy unless Troy called him first.

"Yes dad it's me Troy." Troy said getting a little nervous but felt calm when Gabriella's hand went into his left hand intertwined there fingers together. Troy smiled at her.

"Oh good how are you." Jack said with excitement he was happy he was talking with Troy.

"I'm good I guess you have kept in touch with mom and Scott on how I'm doing. Well I have been having nightmares about everything but other than that I'm good." Troy said he really missed talking to his father also Troy knew he could talk with Scott with his problems because he is like a father to him but he wanted to talk to his real father once in a while.

"yeah they've been calling me and I have been calling them because I really wanted to know how you were because you're my son and I love you and I get very concerned for you I'm so sorry Troy I never meant to hurt you please forgive me." Jack said trying to hold back his tears.

"I forgive you dad I know you didn't mean to push me. I miss talking with you. I wanted to tell you some good news." Troy said waiting for his father to respond.

"What's the good news son?" Jack asked.

"I tried out for the basketball team and I made the team and the better part is I'm co-captain with Chad." Troy said Jack smiled and gave out a little yell of happiness this made Troy laugh.

"That's great news Troy I'm very happy for you. I looked at the basketball schedule and I found out that Blair academy is going to be playing the Wildcats here in about a month. So even though you will be facing my team and your team for the last three years I still want to see you be on you're a game as much as I love you in that game I want my team to win but no matter what I will always be proud of you." Jack said.

"Oh I didn't know that the East high wildcats were playing against Blair academy. So Kyle the captain now since I left." Troy asked he wanted to know if his ex-best friend was still on the team.

"Yeah he is we tried out people. Stacy was at school today too." Jack said wondering what Troy might say.

"Oh well um how is she." Troy asked.

"she's doing good I didn't talk to her all I got to say she looks like she didn't even a have a you know what." Jack said the new Troy didn't like talking about it.

"Oh I see well that's pretty much what I wanted to say I'll see you in a month or so." Troy said into the phone. Gabriella put her chin on his left shoulder while putting her arms around his muscular waist.

"Yeah I'll see you then. I love you Troy." Jack said hoping to get and I love you too back.

"I love you too Dad. Bye." Troy said when he heard his dad say good bye and hung up the phone and saw Gabriella smiling at him. "What Montez" Troy said smirking back at Gabriella.

"Just happy you too are getting along." Gabriella said. Troy gently pushed Gabriella back on the bed so she was lying on her back and kissed her neck she let out a moan.

"You know what will make me even happier is if we make out now." Troy said Gabriella smiled and started to nibble on his ear. Troy's turn on spot.

* * *

**G**abriella nibbled on Troy's ear which made him moan in pleasure. Troy loved being with Gabriella he loved the feeling of his body with hers. Troy kissed Gabriella on the neck while Gabriella pulled Troy closer to her so Troy was on top of her.

"So when are the parents coming back." Troy asked Gabriella while kissing her on the lips. Gabriella put her hand by his belt buckle and undid it.

"They should be back in a couple hours and Chad is with Taylor so I think we will be good for a while. I just want to be with you right now. I want you inside me." Gabriella said breathlessly. The kisses where getting more heated.

"I want you inside me too; you don't know how much I want you right now." Troy said going for Gabriella's shirt taking it off of her then started to kiss her on the lips with all the love he could give her. Gabriella then took Troy's pants off that left him in his boxers. Gabriella then took his shirt off while Troy took off Gabriella's pants off leaving her in her bra and underwear and him in his boxers.

"I love you so much Troy. Always and forever." Gabriella said kissing his neck then bit a part of his neck Gabriella started sucking then kissed his cheek. Gabriella saw a little mark form on his neck. Gabriella smiled at what she did.

"I love you too Gabriella, More than you'll ever know." Troy said. A little while later they took off the rest of their clothes that they were wearing. Troy got up from where he was and got out a condom and put it on his member then positioned himself above Gabriella. Gabriella putt her hand on Troy's face and cresses it. Then pulled his head towards her face and smashed her lips on Troy and gave him a sexual heated kiss. Troy's hands cresses Gabriella's sides. Troy put his member inside of Gabriella. Gabriella dug her hands into Troy's back while gasping in pleasure. Gabriella loved the feeling of Troy inside her. Troy felt the same he loved being with her. The new he had to tell her about his secret and tonight he was going to tell her he just hoped that he wouldn't get interrupted.

After a while of making love Troy was getting tired so he pulled out of Gabriella taking the condom off of him and putting back his boxers on while Gabriella took the t-shirt he was wearing that day on her then laid her head on Troy's chest he was trying to control his breathing while he wrapped his arms around Gabriella's body pulling her closer to him. Troy kissed the top of her head exaustion getting the best of him. But Troy needed to tell Gabriella something so he kept his eyes open.

* * *

"Troy you awake." Gabriella asked she knew how tired he was because the night before.

"Yeah I'm up I actually need to tell you something." Troy said but he was interrupted by Gabriella.

"Wait me first, I want to tell you about my father, I know I haven't talked about him in a long time but it has been bugging me for the past couple of weeks and I think you really need to know the truth about my dad." Gabriella asked sitting up from lying on Troy chest. Troy sat up too and took his hand and took one of Gabriella's curls behind her ear then looked at her.

"Ok tell me about your father. I remember when we were younger you telling me that he was dead and that was it you didn't want to talk about it so I left it alone." Troy said looking Gabriella in the eyes he could see there was some hurt and sadness in her eyes.

"I just said that because I didn't want people to know the real truth. You see when I was just 2 years old my father left me and my mom. I was such a daddy's girl, I don't remember much about my childhood before I came here but I won't forget the day my dad left me and my mom." Gabriella said. She was trying not to cry because this was a long time ago.

"Hey you can tell me I love you and if you don't want to continue I won't push because I didn't push you when we were younger." Troy said whipping away a tear that was rolling down her cheek that Gabriella didn't even know she was crying.

"I want to do this, I need to get this out I have been keeping this for the longest time, I just need to get it all out." Gabriella said looking up at Troy.

"Ok go ahead you got my full attention." Troy told Gabriella.

"Like I said before I know that day like it was yesterday, I was in my bed when I heard my mom and dad yelling at each other so I went down to seeing what was up with them. I didn't understand why they were fighting with each other because well I was only 2 years old. I walked down the stairs to our house and I saw my dad with some bags in his hands by the door he was still yelling at my mom so I called my dad and he looked at me with sad eyes. He walked over to me and gave me a great big hug and told me that he loved me and he would see me soon. I held onto my dad for dear life I started to cry because I didn't want him to leave my mom actually had to pull me off of my dad because I held him tightly I never wanted to let him go. But I did and he left the house and the only times I saw him after that was for my birthday and Christmas but after a couple months it was just phone calls and then just the birthday cards for my birthday and then one day he just stopped sending me stuff it was like he was disappearing. It felt like he just abandon me when I needed him the most and ever since he left I still love him but I hate him for leaving me." Gabriella said she couldn't hold the tears in her eyes any longer and just let the tears fall. Troy pulled her closer to him and told her it was all going to be ok.

"I'm so sorry Bella I didn't know that he did that to you and your mom. Maybe he had a reason, have you ever talked to your mom about what you are thinking about your father. And it's alright to hate your father look at me I didn't like my mother for a bit then I didn't like my father but it could change. What would you do if your father knocked on your door right now?" Troy asked what Gabriella would do if that were to happen.

"I don't know what I would do but I for one don't want to see my father he left me and it just hurts that your own father couldn't handle being a father. He probably has a wife and kids of his own my mom and dad were young when they had me and for a while there my mom had to suffer she had to hold off on her dream to become a doctor but then she met Noah and they got married now she's a doctor. I know she's happy now then she ever was with my dad. It just hurts that my dad didn't try to keep in touch with me so that's why when you asked me about my father a couple of years ago I just told you he was dead because for the past couple of years that's what he has been to me dead." Gabriella said.

"Well if or whenever your father does come back into your life I will support you and be there for you all the way." Troy said Gabriella smiled and kissed Troy one the lips.

"Thanks Troy and I'm sorry for interrupting you what were you going to tell me." Gabriella asked Troy took a deep breath he was going to tell Gabriella the truth about him being a father.

"This also has to do with my dream last night." Troy said Gabriella nodded her head for Troy to continue on with the story.

"well when I lived in New Jersey I had a best friend named Kyle Smith but he was always trying to compete with me and when he found out I was dating Stacy Wilson he got mad because all of his life he had a crush on her. But I was attracted to Stacy so I just went out with her and remember when I told you I didn't love Stacy." Troy asked Gabriella looking her in the eyes.

"Yeah I remember, but I guess you did love her." Gabriella asked getting a little jealous because Troy loved someone other than her.

"Your right I did love her part of me still does but you're the one I always thought about, one time me and Stacy were making out and I actually called her Gabriella she got pissed and broke up with me on the spot. I was a little hurt but I couldn't blame her then she went to Kyle and had sex with him to get back at me for calling her Gabriella. I got pissed and then I and Kyle became eneimies and it hurt because he was one of my best friends in New Jersey. I had a dream about you, Kyle and Stacy last night that scared the shit out of me." Troy said he was going to tell Gabriella and the new it wasn't going to be pretty.

"Wow you said my name when you were making out, but if she really did love you she wouldn't have had sex with your best friend to get back at you for saying my name I can see why she would get mad because I know I would but it was wrong of her to do that. So tell me about this nightmare you had last night that scared you." Gabriella said she could tell it shook Troy up because all day he was acting strange and she knew he wanted to get something out. Gabriella put her hand in his while massaging his neck with the other.

"Kyle and Stacy were here and told you that I was hiding a secret and they told you about it. You got pissed at me and broke up with me and you told me you hated me and never wanted to see me again and all Kyle and Stacy did was laugh their heads off. but the truth is I have a secret that I need to get out and I'm scared that what I am going to say you will want nothing to do with me and I can't have you leave me right now but I need to get this out because it will change my life and yours." Troy said he was shaking about to crack Troy tried to keep it together. Gabriella just held Troy close to her.

"Troy you're freaking me out what could you possibly say that could change my life. I love you know matter what." Gabriella said Troy held Gabriella closer to him kissing her on the head and looked her right in the eyes this was it Troy was going to tell Gabriella that he was a father.

"Gabriella I'm a….." Troy said but cut off by the door ringing. Gabriella looked at the time and it was 10:30 at night she needed to know who was at the door at this time.

"I'm sorry Troy I need to get the door; it could be Chad because you know how he can be forgetting his keys. But I promise after we find out who's at the door you can tell me this secret ok." Gabriella said.

"Ok let's see who it is." Troy said and kissed Gabriella on the lips. Gabriella kissed back. Then got up off her bed putting on some pants while Troy put on one of his older shirts that were lying around in her room and walked down the stairs with Gabriella.

Gabriella walked the door and opened it only to be face to face with the man she didn't want to see.

"Dad!!" Gabriella said Gabriella was shocked to see her father after 15 years of not seeing him at her doorstep. Troy hugged Gabriella through the whole thing. This was going to be a long night for all three of them.

**I am so evil left you with a cliff hanger there lol. Troy was so close of telling Gabriella the truth and uh oh Gabriella's father is back into Gabriella's life what is going to happen next. I just want to say again I'm sorry for not updating for the past couple of months I haven't been in the mood to write and I had total writers block on this chapter that I deleted what I have written before because I thought it sucked this chapters a little better but I still had writers block I hope you liked this chapter so please read and review I love hearing from all of you and I don't know when I will update next because I have been extremely busy with work and stuff so as soon as I get the chance I will for sure update if any of you have any ideas please feel free to ask me and I will for sure put it in my story.**

**Question: do you want me to have Troy tell Gabriella the truth about him being a father or do you want them to go to New Jersey for the game and Gabriella finding out when Stacy has the baby and hands Troy Mason and says something like look mason there's you daddy because I don't know lol**

**Thanks read and review also sorry for any grammar or word errors I was too lazy to correct them because I just wanted to get this chapter out there and its late here lol**

**Samie :)**


	29. You Left Me

**Hey guys thanks so much for the reviews and understanding. Ok I don't know if it's just me but it seems now when I get reviews I don't get emails saying I have any so when you do review I'm just going to pm you but if you are anonymous person then I thank you now for all the wonderful reviews. Nothing much I'm going to say because I want you guys to read my story lol. All I'm going to say in the next couple of chapters Troy's life spins out of control all of you are going to have to wait and find out but if any of you have ideas I will for sure tell some of you what I am planning and also thanks to Midnight113 your very helpful and thanks for listening to all my ideas I'm glad you like them and thanks for helping me out so this chapter is dedicated to you. I hope you all enjoy this chapter please read and review I love hearing from all of you.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from hsm or anything else.**

Chapter 27 You Left Me

Gabriella was speechless same as Troy because standing there right in the door way was none other than Mike Montez Gabriella's father in the flesh. Mike had dark hair just like Gabriella's but with a little gray on the sides and glasses. Gabriella didn't know what to say or do. She just couldn't believe that her dad had the guts to even come here after 15 years of not seeing her. Mike just left her and Gabriella never forgave him for it. The Silence was getting to Troy so he broke it and took out his hand.

"Umm you must be Mr. Montez I'm Troy Bolton its nice meeting you." Troy said he tried to lighten the mood but it didn't seem to work because all Mike did was look Troy up and down then at Gabriella completing ignoring Troy's hand.

"Ella it's great to see you. Can I come in?" Mike asked looking at Gabriella she was pissed.

"Don't ever call me Ella moms the only one that can call me that. You're not allowed in here so get the hell out of my house and don't you dare ever treat Troy like that again." Gabriella shouted she was about to close the door in Mikes face but he pushed it back open and just invited himself in.

"Now that's not how I taught my daughter to talk." Mike stated. Gabriella laughed harshly she could not believe what he was saying.

"Well you haven't been in my life for 15 years you're not my father because in case you haven't noticed you left me and never kept in touch so I have every right to talk to you like that because you're a stranger to me." Gabriella said all Troy could do was comfort Gabriella he didn't know what else to do.

"Look Mr. Montez I think it's best if you leave because Gabriella doesn't want you here. And I don't want Gabriella to regret anything she says." Troy said looking Mike Straight in the eye.

"you don't know a damn thing about what my daughter wants and what are you too my daughter anyways, you look like a player I know one when I see one and I know that you're no good for her." Mike said all Troy did was look down he didn't know what to say to that and part of Troy believed him but he was going to stand by Gabriella no matter what because she needed him right now.

"you don't know what I have been through, Troy is my boyfriend and I love him and yes dad I had sex with Troy just before you came here, and many more times than today, you don't know anything what I want you to do is get the hell out of my house because I want nothing to do with you." Gabriella yelled but she was sad also at that moment.

"Ella please let me explain why I left, we can sort this out." Mike asked but all Gabriella did was shaking her head no.

"there's nothing to explain you left me when I was 2 and never saw me again until now what do you want because that's the only reason why you could be here, and for the second time don't ever call me Ella." Gabriella held onto Troy's hand Mike saw this and cringed he already hated Troy and he only saw him for a couple of minutes.

"All I want is to be with you Gabriella and catch up there's a whole bunch of stories I got to tell you. Also you got a little brother well he's not so little anymore he's 12 we live in Florida I remember when you wanted to go there with me." Mike said but this was getting Gabriella even more pissed.

"just stop it ok you think everything is ok with us but it's not you are not my father and I don't care if you have a new family I don't care if I have a brother or a step mom because I don't know a damn thing because you left me when I needed you the most how could you just leave and never come back. I hate you for what you did and I don't need you. Noah has been a father figure to me ever since I was 4 years old the day you left is the day that you were dead to me. You need to leave." Gabriella said anger was in her and she just wanted to punch her dad in the face but she didn't because it wasn't like her too hit anyone.

"I'm not going anywhere I'm staying here. I came all the way to Florida just to see you and you will not see Troy again and that is final." Mike said sternly. Gabriella was getting fed up with her father and was about to say something but Troy stepped up.

"Look sir not to be rude or anything but you're the one that left her and had no contact with her for 15 years you can't tell her what to do you have no right even if she is your daughter. I love Gabriella more than anything in this world and you can't do anything to break us apart now the best thing you can do and leave and never come back because like I said before Gabriella wants nothing to do with you." Troy said Mike was mad and was going to respond when the front door opened there was Maria and Noah.

* * *

"**E**lla I see a car outside the house who is… it." Maria said looking straight at Mike. Maria was surprised to see Mike there but she soon turned angry and looked at Gabriella. Maria saw that Gabriella was almost in tears. Troy holding her as best he could. Noah stepped in moments later.

"What the hell are you doing here Mike; you are not allowed in my house or near my daughter now get out before I call the police." Maria said while Noah held her back a little bit.

"I came to see my daughter I miss her like crazy and you can't tell me what I can or cannot do we are not together anymore. And besides did you know she is having sex with this scumbag." Mike said pointing too Troy. Troy was about to say something to Mike. But Maria budded in.

"Noah and I are well a were that Gabriella and Troy are having sex. I had the sex talk with both of them and they are being careful Gabriella is on birth control along with Troy using condoms. And don't talk to Troy like that he is a very sweet and nice guy that treats Gabriella with respect. Before Troy came back into Gabriella's life she was dating a low life that went so low that he and a bunch of his friends beat the hell out of Troy because he was dating his ex girlfriend. Me and Noah both love Troy like our own son and you have no right to judge him. "Maria said Troy and Gabriella both smiled at Maria for standing up for Troy.

"Even if I don't know him I don't think he is right for our daughter." Mike said.

"Here we go again this is why we fought all the time when we were married you always thought what you said was the right thing. And you thought cheating was right. Gabriella you want to know why I kicked your father out. Because he cheated on my with his wife now or did you cheat on her with some other whore. Also he was going to take you away from me and the only way I could keep him away from us is to divorce him and that's what I did I'm sorry Ella that you had to find out like this and I'm sorry Troy for what he's saying about you. Your nothing like what he said." Maria said. Gabriella shook her head and a tear slide down her face she could not believe that her father cheated on his wife.

"That's why you guys always fought because you were cheating and you mom stayed with him because of me. And I can't believe you were going to take me away from my mother. You are an awful person and I can't believe I loved you at all your nothing but I jerk and I wish you would just leave and never come back. I have lasted 15 years without you in my life and I don't need you now because Noah is my father and there's not a damn thing you can do about. I don't blame you one bit mom the day you divorced him was the day you turned your life back and I am proud of you for that. But this just too much right now I can't be here I hope you understand." Gabriella choked out her words she was really shaken up with the whole thing.

"I understand Ella and it means a lot to me that you consider Noah your father." Maria said.

"Yeah it makes me feel loved and I'm glad too call you my daughter. I love you." Noah said looking at Gabriella. Gabriella started to cry some more and ran into Noah's arms and hugged him tightly.

"I love you too Noah." Gabriella said then let go. And looked right at Mike. "I'm leaving right now because I can't stand too look at you any longer what I want you to do is leave and never come back you're not my father and you will never be Noah's my real dad and nothing you can do will change anything. When I come back you better be gone." Gabriella said as more tears came down her eyes and then she left the house. She didn't know where she was going but all she wanted to do is get out of the house because she couldn't be in the same room with her now non excites father she hated him and nothing could ever happen to change that.

"I'm going to go look for Bella I know she said that she wanted to be alone but knowing her I know she wants me to go find her." Troy said Maria and Noah both nodded.

"Take care of her for us will you, and you can stay here the night also it's really late and for what she has been through I'll call her in from school tomorrow and I'll also convince your mom and Scott to call you in too so you can just relax." Maria said.

"Thanks Maria is that ok Coach Noah If I miss practice tomorrow." Troy asked hoping it was ok.

"Of course Troy I won't bench you for missing one practice Gabriella is more important at the moment." Noah said. Troy nodded his head he said his goodbyes and completely ignored Mike that was still in the house.

"I think you over stayed your welcome. Leave and don't you dare ever come near Gabriella again or else I will make your life a living hell go back to the family that actually loves you." Noah said.

"Fine I'll leave and I won't come back but just remember Maria I always will love our daughter and a part of me will always love you but I can see I'm not wanted here anymore I'll leave and never come back." Mike said and with that Mike left the Danforth house and would never come back.

* * *

**T**roy searched everywhere for Gabriella he looked at the park, both there hang outs even his house and he was coming up empty he was getting really worried there was only one place he didn't look at and that was his tree house in his backyard, Troy walked out of his bedroom and headed out side and sure enough Troy looked up and saw Gabriella sitting up in the tree house tears streaming down her cheeks looking up at the stars. Troy soon climbed the tree house and sat down next to Gabriella. Gabriella looked at Troy and gave him a small smile.

"I thought I'd find you up here, I always come up here to think too. How are you holding up?" Troy asked. He knew if he asked if she was ok she would get pissed because she hated people that asked her that.

"I'm ok I guess but I feel a lot better since you're here with me." Gabriella said leaning her head on his shoulder. Troy stretched out his arms and wrapped them around Gabriella's waist.

"I will always be here for you Bella no matter what." Troy said. It was silent for a minute until Gabriella just let everything out and she bawled her eyes out while Troy held her closer to him. Troy kissed Gabriella's head.

"Its going to be ok, do you want to talk about it, if you don't its fine with me." Troy asked looking down at Gabriella lightly rubbing away her tears with his thumb.

"I just hope that he never comes back into my life, I got a brother and a step-mother that I never even knew I had how can he just show up and except me to think everything is ok. And I can't believe he would treat you like that he doesn't even know you. He's dead to me I wish he would die." Gabriella said she didn't care what she said. Even if Gabriella hated her father she didn't want him to be dead.

"hey now I know you don't want your father to die even though you hate him, it's not in your blood Bella you can't wish someone dead and not feel bad about but me on the other hand I could wish someone dead and not feel bad about heck I almost killed Brad when I beat him to a bloody pulp if it weren't for Scott stopping me." Troy said Gabriella nodded her head and sighed.

"Ok I don't want to talk about him anymore he is totally out of my life and I need to move forward. So before my father rudely interrupted us what were you going to tell me? I know it was important so what is it." Gabriella said looking at Troy. Troy was thinking he didn't want to tell Gabriella now because she just went through a whole lot of crap in the last couple of hours so he made an excuse but it was a good one.

"Oh umm Sharpay is going to be throwing you a birthday party next week because it's your birthday. She wanted it to be a surprise but I just wanted to tell you too piss Evans off the look on her face is going to be so priceless." Troy said smiling hoping Gabriella would by it. And she did because she let out a loud giggle. Troy loved her little giggle it was so cute this made Troy smile.

"Oh she does this every year for my birthday she thinks she's surprising me but she's not. But you got to love her for it shar means well. When are you too ever going to get along?" Gabriella asked.

"Try about never. I did tell you I'd try to get along with her but I am not making any promises so Bella what would you want for your birthday." Troy asked he had no clue what to get Gabriella for her birthday he needed to ask his mother what he could get for her.

"I don't know anything really I'm not picky at all whatever you pick I will love because I love you." Gabriella said. Troy smiled he leaned in and kissed Gabriella on the lips which turned into a make out section for a couple minutes. They both pulled away.

"I love you too. So you're going to be my age how does it feel to be the same age as your boyfriend." Troy teased.

"Well I don't know because I'm not 18 yet but I think it will be nice but then a month later you'll be 19. Where's Shadow she still at my house." Gabriella asked getting a little worried she loved Shadow like her own.

"Yeah she still is safe and sound last I saw her before I left was on the kitchen floor sleeping. You really love her don't you?" Troy said.

"Totally I always wanted a dog but my mom and Noah wouldn't let me but I'm surprised they have let Shadow live in their house, but I'm glad." Gabriella said Troy saw Gabriella shiver so he looked around and saw a blanket and put it over Gabriella.

"Thanks Troy you're so good to me." Gabriella said.

"your very welcome oh also before I left your mom said that she will call you in because of what happened today and also she told me that she will tell my mom to call me in also and don't worry Coach Noah knows so he won't bench me our next game." Troy said Gabriella just nodded her head lying down on the tree house floor. Pulling Troy down with her and them both looked up at the stars.

"Troy are you awake." Gabriella asked when she didn't hear him for a while. Looking at him with his eyes closed.

"Yeah I'm up. If I were asleep you would know because I hardly slept last night. Trust me you would know I'd be snoring away." Troy laughed Gabriella laughed along with him and rested her head back on his chest.

"Can we just stay here for a little bit longer I don't feel like going back to the house just yet I'll call my mom to tell her I'm ok and that were in the tree house if she needs any of us." Gabriella asked.

"Sounds good Bella." Troy said with his eyes closed he didn't want to fall asleep on Gabriella again because it seemed like he always did for once he wanted to have Gabriella fall asleep first.

"Ok I called her she said she'd come and check on us in a couple hours. Today was so exhausting I could just fall asleep right here." Gabriella said.

"Hey I'm doing anything I can to stay up so if you're tired just close your eyes because in a matter of minutes I will be passed out cold." Troy said yawning.

"Yeah I know what you mean, thanks for being here with me Troy I love you." Gabriella said looking at Troy. Troy's right hand pushed some of Gabriella curls behind her ear.

"I love you too Bella now close your eyes and rest you need it." Troy said Gabriella nodded her head and they both passionatly kissed each other for a bit and soon Gabriella drifted off to a light sleep soon after Troy followed.

**Well there you have it the next chapter of my story so what did you all think. There was a lot of daddy drama in the chapter lol. I don't know when my next update will be because I work two jobs and I'm busy also. Please read and review I love hearing from all of you**

**Question: what should Troy get Gabriella for her birthday?**

**Love you guys,**

**Samie :)**


	30. Gabriella's Birthday Party

**Hey guy's thanks so much for the reviews they mean a lot to me. I also wanted to say I'm so sorry for the long wait I have been busy working two jobs and I have been busy also outside of working so again I'm really sorry for keeping you guys waiting. Thanks for answering my questions last chapter. I do not own the name Chewie my friend Midnight113 does. I just loved the name I had to have her dogs name that lol. Also I will be starting to do flashbacks so when you see something in italic then it's a flashback so you guys know. The flashbacks will include Troy with Stacy and their relationship I don't want you guys hating her. Now for Brittney I do want you to hate her lol and she will try to cause trouble thanks again and I hope you enjoy this chapter. It's a fun filed chapter before all the drama starts. :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything form hsm or anything else. Midnight113 owns the name Chewie**

Chapter 28 Gabriella's birthday Party

It had been a week since Gabriella's father came to her door, Mike gave him there word and didn't come back, Gabriella felt good that she didn't have to see her father again Noah was more of a father to her than her own. But other than that Gabriella was happy because Troy was there for her through the whole thing she loved him more and more each day. And what made her more excited because it was her 18th birthday today and Troy was being very sneaky the whole week because he had the perfect gift for her, Gabriella wanted to know. Gabriella was laying in her bed when a knock was heard from the door and in came Troy with a tray in his hands with eggs and bacon with toast. Troy smiled and handed the tray to Gabriella.

"Happy Birthday Bella, breakfast in bed for my beautiful girlfriend." Troy said he leaned in and kissed her on the cheek and sat on her bed watching her take a bite.

"Thanks Troy this looks really good, you didn't have to make me anything." Gabriella said taking a bite and moaned meaning it was good.

"Don't do that Bella you know when you moan like that it turns me on. And no problem this is your birthday and I want you to have a great one because I love you and I want what's best for you. You're going to just love the presents I have gotten you but you're just going to have to wait and see just like everyone else. Troy said watching Gabriella eat.

"Want some." Gabriella asked putting the fork into the eggs and pushing it towards Troy. Troy just nodded his head and took a bite while Troy laid on the bed his feet hanging off the edge he was tired because he got up early to make Gabriella her breakfast.

"Take a little nap I don't mind I want you to be fully awake for my party tonight." Gabriella said looking at Troy.

"Ok wake me when it's almost time for your birthday I want to look great for you. I also want you to have some time for yourself. And I need to get you your present." Troy said closing his eyes minutes later he was fast asleep. Gabriella smiled and looked at Troy sleeping peacefully she didn't know how he could just fall asleep in a couple minutes with his legs hanging off the bed while his right arm was also hanging off the edge.

Gabriella got up off of her bed and kissed the top of Troy's head and went into her closet to pick out the perfect outfight when Troy's phone started to ring but he was out and didn't hear it Gabriella got it out of his pocket while Troy stirred and was now on his side. Gabriella looked at the number and saw the name and picture of the person that was calling Troy and her eyes widened it was Stacy Wilson Troy's ex-girlfriend calling but before she could answer the phone it stopped ringing and there was a knock on the door while it opened her mother was standing there.

"Ella me and Noah would like to talk to you for a moment." Maria said but whispered the last part when Gabriella put a finger to her mouth and shh'd her because Troy was sleeping on her bed.

"Ok mom I'll be right down." Gabriella said Maria nodded her head then left her room while Gabriella put Troy's phone back in his pocket she was going to ask Troy why Stacy was calling him but not today because it was her birthday and she wanted nothing to get ruined. Gabriella headed down the stairs to see Noah, Maria and Chad sitting in the living room.

* * *

"**S**o what is it that you needed to tell me mom." Gabriella asked looking at her mom and then her step-father Noah.

"Well it's just not me that wanted to talk to you Noah here will tell you, we wanted Chad here too.

"Ok so what's up?" Gabriella said. Noah walked closer to Gabriella with some papers in his hand.

"I know this is short notice but I realized when your father came here last week unexpected that I didn't want to lose you as a step-daughter so I know your 18 and you can move out and take care of yourself. You have been a daughter to me since you came into this house 15 years ago as a 4 year old and like a sister to Chad." Noah said Gabriella then saw the papers in his hands.

"What are you trying to say Noah?" Gabriella asked looking at Noah.

"What I'm trying to say is that I would love to adopt you I love you like a daughter and since your 18 you would have to sign the papers like your mom and I did. It's up to you Gabriella I would love to call you my real daughter instead of step-daughter." Noah said Gabriella felt tears in her eyes she couldn't believe that Noah would do such a wonderful thing all Gabriella did was run into his arms and held Noah tightly to her.

"I would love for you to adopt me you are my real father and I'm glad you are adopting me now let me sign the papers." Gabriella said Maria was excited but wanted to make sure this is what Gabriella wanted to do.

"Ella honey are you sure you want Noah to adopt you." Maria asked and Gabriella nodded and signed the pages that needed to be signed. Chad walked over to Gabriella and hugged her.

"Even though I always thought of you as my sister I'm glad you are actually my sister. I don't like to say this but I love you little sis." Chad said. Gabriella giggled and hugged him again

"And I love you too big bro." Gabriella said and looked at Noah and hugged him and kissed him on the cheek. "I love you dad." Gabriella said and saw tears rolling down Noah's eyes.

"I love you too Gabriella so much." Noah said and all four did a group hug a minute later Troy walked down the stairs and saw them in a family hug. He smiled.

"Did I miss something here?" Troy said while a little bit of his hair was sticking up. Gabriella smiled and ran over to Troy and wrapped her arms around Troy and held him closer to her.

"Noah adopted me so now I'm his daughter isn't that great." Gabriella said Troy smiled and kissed her on the lips.

"That's really great. I'm happy for you all. I better get going I got to check on your present." Troy said but froze that he said check on it instead of something else Gabriella looked at Troy weird.

"What do you mean to check on my present?" Gabriella asked Troy scratched the back of his neck.

"Um I got to go see you in a couple hours I love you." Troy kissed Gabriella on the lips.

"Ok bye I love you too." Gabriella said Troy left the house before he told her what he got her.

* * *

**T**roy walked to his house and saw Shadow in the living room with Amanda. Amanda saw Troy and waved at him Troy waved back while Shadow walked over to Troy. Troy picked Shadow up and headed to his room. He opened the door and saw Gabriella's present in his room chewing on one of his worn out shoes. Troy kneeled down and started to pet the dachshund he was small and brown. Shadow walked over to the dog and licked him on the face. Troy smiled and looked at the small dog in front of him. Troy was thinking of how he convinced Noah and Maria to let him get Gabriella a dog.

_Troy was happy that Taylor and Gabriella were shopping because he wanted to ask her mom and Noah of getting her a puppy for her birthday. Troy new that Noah and Maria didn't really like dogs but they were nice enough to let Shadow in the house and they seemed to like her. Troy walked in the house didn't have to knock anymore because he was like family. Troy saw Noah and Maria on the couch watching TV._

"_Coach Noah and Maria can I talk to you for a minute." Troy asked while they looked at Troy._

"_Of course Troy what do you want to ask us?" Maria asked looking at Troy. Troy took a deep breath._

"_Um well since its Gabriella's birthday in a couple days I have the best present idea but you will have to approve before I get it. A while ago when I was having a huge fight with my mom you let me into your house along with Shadow and I know you don't like dogs but you came to like Shadow and Gabriella just adores her and vice versa and I was wondering if it would be ok if I get Gabriella a dog for her birthday. I'll help her train the dog and everything. But I need your blessing." Troy said looking at Noah and Maria._

"_I think that's a great idea Troy, as much as we don't like pets in the house I think we can handle another dog in the house. And besides Gabriella always wanted a dog so you have our blessing you don't mind do you Noah." Maria asked her husband and he shook his head._

"_I don't mind at all. She always wanted a dachshund if you don't know what kind of dog she likes so if you could find that kind of dog that would be great she will just love it._

"_wow this was easier than I thought thanks so much the both of you and since I trained Shadow I will help Gabriella train the dog and you won't have to do a thing." Troy said_

"_When are you going to get the dog?" Maria asked._

"_I was going to go later today if you said yes because Gabriella and Taylor are going to shopping today, do you want to come." Troy asked._

"_Yeah we would love too." Noah said._

"_Ok then let's go now." Troy said. Maria and Noah nodded their heads and left the house to go get Gabriella of dog._

And here the dog was in Troy's room waiting for the right moment to meet his new owner.

* * *

**A** couple of hours later Troy went back to Gabriella and Chad's house for her party. Troy was standing in the living room watching the girls dance to a song Troy smiled at Gabriella. Gabriella was having a blast hanging out with her friends and family. Gabriella had gotten some cool presents she didn't get anything from Troy yet. Troy told her that he wanted to give her gifts to her in private. Gabriella saw Troy and smiled walking towards him and grabbing his hand and leading him to the dance floor.

"You know I'm the birthday girl and I wanted to dance with my boyfriend, I've missed you." Gabriella said dancing around Troy.

"Well I have been here all night having a good time." Troy said moving to the music. Troy wasn't a good dancer but he loved to dance and watch Gabriella.

"I'm having a wonderful time and you know what would be even better if you giving me my presents. I have opened everyone else except yours." Gabriella said putting her hands on his shoulders still dancing. Troy put his hands on her hips.

"Well I think it's time to give you your presents then. Come with me." Troy said and leading her up the stairs and coming into her room.

"I'm so excited I have been waiting all night." Gabriella said

"Ok close your eyes Bella." Troy said Gabriella closed her eyes while Troy left the room and got Chewie out of her parents' bedroom. Then came back.

"Ok Troy I heard you leave the room what the heck are you getting me." Gabriella asked wondering what Troy was doing.

"I had to get it ok. Now open your eyes." Troy said. Gabriella opened her eyes to see a little dachshund in Troy's arms with a little bow around its collar that also had a little box on it. Gabriella gasps and felt the tears come down her eyes.

"Oh my god Troy he's so cute. He is a boy right." Gabriella said and Troy nodded his head.

"Yup it's a boy, I wanted to get you a boy since I have Shadow and she's a girl so yeah. I took this little guy to shadow's vet which is his now his and he's healthy and he's about a month old so what are you going to name him." Troy asked while Gabriella took Chewie from Troy's arms and hugged the dog and petted him.

"Um I don't know, I always had a name but it's a girl's name since you got me him we will take care of him together like I do with Shadow I think you should name him." Gabriella said looking at Troy while Chewie licked Gabriella's face that made Gabriella giggle.

"Ok if that's what you want. I was thinking naming him Chewie because for the past day that I had him in my room he chewed up most of my shoes so Chewie is a great name for him what do you think." Troy asked.

"I love it, thanks so much Troy. What's this?" Gabriella looked at the little box that was tied too Chewie's bow.

"Why don't you open it and tell me what you think." Troy said. Gabriella did what she was told and opened the little box to see a necklace that had a T with a little red stone on the right side of the tip of the T.

"Wow this is so cute Troy I love it. T as in Troy that's awesome." Gabriella said taking the necklace out of the box while Troy put it on her.

"It means that you are taking and you're with me, and that we belong together. I love you Gabriella always and forever." Troy said leaning in and kissed Gabriella on the lips.

"I love you too Troy. This is an amazing birthday party you planning everything, me getting adopted by Noah, Breakfast in bed, Chewie and the Necklace. It's perfect." Gabriella said while playing with Chewie.

"Your birthdays not over yet." Troy said taking some papers out of his back pocket.

"What are these?" Gabriella said taking the papers from Troy.

"There papers for my grandfather's house. Since you are finally 18 I decided to sign the papers so now I'm co-owner of the house and I'm moving out of my mom and Scott's house. You don't have to move in with me but you can come over whenever you want. I thought it was the right time to move out anyways I'll be 19 in a month and we graduate in 8 months so I thought it was time also me and Scott are going to be opening the car shop soon."Troy said. Gabriella was so happy and so excited.

"That's great Troy. I'm not going to move in with you just yet I want to enjoy sometime with Noah since he is my father now. But I will for sure visit and we can finally have some alone time without anyone bothering us when we want to do it." Gabriella said. Troy smiled.

"Oh I know what you mean and I can't wait for those days to come. Troy said. Just then his cell phone beeped telling him that he got a text message. Looking at the name seeing it was Stacy

_Text from Stacy: _

_Found out my dad will be gone the weekend your basketball team comes here. So you're in the clear to see him. He's getting so big. Can't wait to see you_

_xoxo Stacy_

Troy read the message and his heart skipped a beat her dad is going to be gone the weekend there going to New Jersey that was good news to Troy he could see his son Mason. Troy put the phone back in his pocket he looked up and saw Gabriella staring at him.

"Who texted you." Gabriella asked knowing it was probably Stacy but didn't want to call Troy out after all it was her birthday.

"It was no one important, so you ready to show off Chewie too the gang and the family." Troy said Gabriella nodded her head and they went down the stairs.

Although Gabriella was disappointed that Troy didn't tell her the truth she had a great day. When they walked down the stairs all of their friends awed when Chewie came down in Gabriella's arms. People were taking turns holding Chewie. While Gabriella was caught up with her friends. Troy took out his cell phone and texted Stacy back

_Text from Troy:_

_Great news can't wait to see my son, I miss him like crazy_

_Troy_

**Well there you have it. So what did you think hope you liked it. Like I said there will be more flashbacks with Troy and Stacy's relationship just wanted to put in a little texting between the two. Please read and review I love hearing from all of you. **

**Question:**

**Do you want Gabriella to find out the truth about Troy having a son before or after the big game? Just want to know because I have ideas on both ways. **

**Samie :)**


	31. Training Chewie

**All I can say is oh my god thanks so much for the reviews I got 15 on my last chapter and I haven't gotten 15 in on a chapter since the beginning of this story so thanks to everyone of you that have reviewed and have given ideas I'd like to thank and dedicate this chapter two three people that have given me ideas and listened to my reviews and they are Midnight113, 2pinkstar and 7blackberry, and ROCKSTAR14 you three are amazing and helped me out. Also I said that this chapter would start all the drama well I changed my mind lol this chapter will be fun and then next chapter they will be on there way too New jersey. Most of you voted on if Gabriella should find out before or after the game. You'll just have to find out on what you voted lol. Thanks again please read and review I love hearing from all of you. also just to let everyone know I got a learning disability I can't spell or use grammar that well as much as I use spell check there might still be some miss spelled words and grammar. Someone said something about the grammar in that last chapter so I just wanted everyone to know sometimes it's hard to use grammar and spelling.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from hsm or Chewie Midnight113 own's him **

Chapter 29 Training Chewie

It had been three weeks since Gabriella's birthday party. A week later Troy moved into his grandfather's house. Troy liked living on his own with Shadow and once in a while Gabriella and Chewie would spend the night. Gabriella just loved Chewie, Gabriella could watch him all day today was the day that Troy was going to teach Gabriella how to Train Chewie because he was a little trouble maker chewying on Troy's shoes any chance that he got. Troy didn't like it but loved Chewie anyway. Troy and Gabriella were outside of his new house with Shadow and Chewie in the backyard. Also there was Chad and Sharpay.

"Ok now what do you want Chewie to learn first." Troy asked Gabriella she was holding Chewie in her arms while Shadow was on the ground looking up at Chewie. Shadow and Chewie became really close in the last three weeks you could say that Shadow and Chewie were together. Gabriella and Troy could see that they were in love for dogs; they thought it was cute so they tried to keep them both together when they were at school and anytime that Gabriella and Chewie were at Troy's house.

"Anything what was the first thing that you taught Shadow." Gabriella asked looking at Troy and putting down Chewie.

"I taught her how to roll over I had to like go on my hands and knees look Shadow right in the eyes and say roll over and I would roll over. It took a while for her to get it but she gets it now and I think she will help out Chewie. I also go treats that will also do the trick." Troy said.

"Ok can you do it with Shadow first so I know how to do it. I don't want to yell at Chewie." Gabriella said

"I'll show you, Shadow." Troy said Shadows head perked up by hearing her name and Troy saying her name. Shadow looked at Troy and wagged her tail when she saw the Treat in his hand.

"Roll over Shadow." Troy said Shadow did what she was told and rolled over after that Troy through the treat up in the air and Shadow caught it and ate it.

"I can do this it's not that hard, hand me a treat." Gabriella asked Troy handed her a treat. While Chad and Sharpay were on the bench just watching the scene in front of them.

"Chewie roll over." Gabriella asked holding onto the treat. Troy sat on the ground and rolled Chewie over so he knew that was what he was supposed to do.

"I'm teaching him the word roll over so he knows what its like." Troy said rolling Chewie over again. Shadow ran over too Chad and Sharpay, she licked Chad's toes and went over to Sharpay lifting up her leg about too pee.

"ew get that dog away from me, she was about to pee on me." Sharpay said in her drama queen voice. Troy laughed.

"Good job Shadow, serves you right Evans. I taught Shadow well." Troy said still laughing. Gabriella was trying not to laugh because her best friend was Sharpay but it wasn't working and she just started to laugh.

"Gabriella your suppose to be my friend and your laughing about this. I love dogs but I for one don't like this one because she hates me. Maybe because she's a Bolton just like her jackass of an owner." Sharpay said looking right at Troy.

"Oh wow you called me a Jackass is that the best you got bitch." Troy said. Chad loved the bickering between Troy and Sharpay because even though they hated each other a part of them did like each other and care for the other one.

"Oh that is it Bolton, if Gabriella wasn't with you I would totally be kicking your ass right now." Sharpay said. Troy looked at Sharpay and then bursted out laughing.

"In your dream Evans." Troy said Sharpay was about to say something else when Gabriella stepped in.

"Ok you too that's enough, we are here too train Chewie. Troy is also. I didn't want you two to even be here but you two had nothing going on you just had to come. Sharpay you don't even like Troy so why the hell are you even here." Gabriella said

"I wanted to see his house since I wasn't invited to the welcome home party." Sharpay said.

"I didn't have a party yet and I don't want one because it will just get out of hand and I don't want to clean the nice house. Ok I am done talking to you. I'm going to help Gabriella train Chewie.

"Chewie roll over." Gabriella said again Chewie just stood there while Shadow walked back over and licked Chewie on his face then laid on the ground and rolled over while Chewie watched. Seconds later Chewie rolled over.

"Oh my god he did it and Shadow was the one that taught him."Gabriella said getting excited. Gabriella then through a treat at Chewie while he ate it.

"Well that's nice now we can ask him to do something else, like speaking. See watch this. Shadow speaks." Troy said looking at Shadow holding up another treat. Shadow got up on her hind legs and barked second's later Troy through the treat on the ground and Shadow took it.

"Chewie speak." Gabriella said Chewie looked up to Gabriella and barked. Gabriella smiled.

* * *

**T**he whole afternoon Troy and Gabriella were teaching Chewie how to speak, roll over, sit, and play dead. Also they taught him how to go through the doggy door so when he had to do his business Chewie would know how to use it. Troy was now sitting on the pick nick table that was outside in his backyard watching Gabriella teach Chewie some tricks he was catching on well Shadow was helping him out also. Chad was talking with Sharpay shooting hoops and Troy was just in his own little world thinking about his son Mason and Stacy. He was excited to see his son in the coming week. Troy wanted to tell Gabriella everything but he just didn't know how to tell her but Troy had too or else someone else would tell Gabriella before he had the chance too. Troy was day dreaming about the time that he had met Stacy.

_Troy and his best friend Kyle Smith were getting ready for a party at Troy's fathers house. Jack Bolton was away that weekend and Troy was going to have a party at his father's house because they won one of the most exciting games in Blair Academy history. Troy was a Sophmore the first ever sophomore too be on the varsity basketball team so to Troy this was the best party he would ever put on and if his dad found out it would be his last._

"_Are you sure your dad is going to be gone the whole weekend." Kyle said slapping Troy on the back. Kyle was Troy's best friend ever since freshman year. Erin came up to them._

"_I made sure that his father was gone before this party started the people will be coming soon." Erin said getting a beer out of the cooler._

"_Yeah he's gone he called me 20 minutes ago saying that he got there and he wouldn't be back until Sunday so don't worry about it." Troy said. A couple minutes later more students were coming in the house and started drinking and having a good time. Erin saw one of her other best friends walk into the room and greeted her._

"_Stacy I thought you would never come, I know this isn't the thing you like doing but I'm really glad you're here." Erin said hugging Stacy. Stacy hugged Erin back and smiled._

"_Well I did just move here and you're the first friend I got, also I made the cheerleading team and I just wanted to come here and check it out." Stacy said looking around._

"_I really want you to meet my roommate, this is actually his dad's house, but I'm looking around and I can't find him at the moment." Erin said looking around to see if she could find Troy but she couldn't find him._

"_I'm sure I'll meet him sometime tonight. Let's dance." Stacy said grabbing Erin's hand and started to dance on the dance floor. While Kyle and Troy were watching Erin and the new girl. Troy had noticed the new girl around the school for the past couple of days but he never really got the courage too talk to her. Kyle on the other hand tried to get her attention the first day but the new girl didn't want anything to do with him. Troy thought she was beautiful not as beautiful as Gabriella but really close. Troy had to know this new girl._

"_her names Stacy and Erin is a good friend of hers but that's about all I got when I talked to her because well she wanted nothing to do with me, I'm sure I could get her in bed if I put on my charming smile and being nice." Kyle said Troy sighed this was just like Kyle to screw with girls minds and act like he likes them but as soon as he got sex from them he would dump them and look for another victim._

"_Dude let it go she's not going to fall for your stupid actions. And charm, I don't want you to hurt another girl. There not toys that you can play with and get rid of them when you don't want to play with them anymore they have feelings and feelings get hurt." Troy said getting angry sipping on his beer._

"_chill man I'm sorry, I know you hate when I talk about that but come on it's a party and you know how many hot drunken girls are here I could have had sex with three of them right about now." Kyle said. _

"_do what you want Kyle I don't want to know what the hell you do with them and you're not having sex in my dad's house at all if you want to pick up a girl then take her to your place now get the hell out of my site or else I'll kick your ass out. I seriously don't even know why I'm your friend." Troy said._

"_You just have a good heart and see the good in people but I for one don't have a heart see you later buddy." Kyle said and slapped Troy on his back and left looking for a drunken girl to take home and have sex with. Stacy was still dancing with Erin._

"_Am going to get a drink I'll be right back ok." Stacy said to Erin. Erin nodded her head and went over to the beer tab and poured herself a beer. Stacy wasn't the one to drink but if she went to a party she would drink one or two beers. Stacy turned around only to bump into a hard chest spilling her beer all of the persons shirt._

"_Oh my god I am so sorry, I didn't mean to ruin your shirt." Stacy said looking up at a pair of beautiful blue eyes._

"_Hey it's no problem, I'm just glad I caught you before you fell on the ground." Troy said Stacy grabbed some napkins and started too whip the beer off Troy's shirt. Troy took his hands and put them on Stacy's hands._

"_Are you sure your ok, I didn't mean too." Stacy kept apologizing. Troy just laughed._

"_Its ok I have a million shirts no need to say sorry. I'm Troy by the way." Troy said Troy didn't know he had his hands on Stacy's hands he looked down and let them go._

"_I'm Stacy it was really nice to meet you, is there anything I could do to make it up to you." Stacy said looking at Troy._

"_I could get you another drink." Troy said. Erin saw the two talking and smiled walking over to them putting her hand on Troy's shoulder getting his attention._

"_Well I guess you too met, this is great. Let's get some drinks and get to know each other more." Erin said and they all both got another drink and spent the whole night talking. This was going to be the start of a good and bad relationship with Troy and Stacy_.

Troy thought of the memory and smiled even though he loves Gabriella so much a part of him will always love Stacy no matter what.

"Troy did you see what I'm doing Chewie is doing a great job and I all owe it to you. You're an amazing boyfriend and I love you so much." Gabriella said hugging Troy. Troy smiled and hugged Gabriella back.

"You're amazing too and no problem anytime. I love you too nothing will ever change that." Troy said then kissed Gabriella on the lips in a passionate kiss.

* * *

**T**roy, Gabriella, and Chad decided to look at Troy's grandfather's car shop. For the last couple of weeks Troy and his step-father Scott had been cleaning it up and fixing it up so they could open the place. Troy was really good at fixing cars and it was his dream job ever since he was little so to be the owner of his grandfathers work shop was a dream come true.

"This place is great Troy I would love to work here." Chad said asking Troy if he could have a job because he was broke and he wanted to get some money.

"Yeah you can work with me but it would be you answering phones and clean up the shop because I for one don't trust you with fixing up cars remember that one time you tried to put oil in Stacy's car." Troy said looking at Chad.

"Ok you told me put the oil can in the car and do nothing; I was only trying to help out my best friend's girlfriend because you were busy with something else." Chad said looking at Troy.

"Hey I had a really big final that day and I had to cram the studying in that day because someone was snoring so loud the night before I couldn't sleep. So it wasn't my fault that I couldn't help Stacy, I had to drive her everywhere for a month and that was the time when we weren't on good terms because of what she did to me." Troy said. Gabriella was just listening to Troy and Chad talk about his ex Stacy in front of her she felt out of place because she knew nothing about Stacy but she wanted to know more and she was going to find out more about Troy's and Stacy's relationship.

"You were the one that started the whole thing, I do recall you saying to me that she got pissed because you said Gabriella's name while you two were having sex." Chad said then gasped and put his hands over his mouth because he said it out loud with Gabriella right there in front the of the both of them. Troy's eyes widened.

"I can't believe you just said that out loud, you promised me that you would never bring that up, that was just between you and me, you knew how much I cared for her and you bring that up, you know I love you like a brother but you just crossed the line here." Troy angrily said. Troy couldn't believe his best friend said that in front of his girlfriend.

"Wait let me get this straight you were having sex with Stacy your girlfriend and you said my name. I think it's kind of sweet that you still thought of me." Gabriella said but felt awkward because she never had someone say that before.

"You don't know how hurt she was if I could take that day back I would then she would have never went to my best friend Kyle and had sex with him to get back at me. She was everything to me and I blew it we were never the same again because after she got… never mind it doesn't even matter anymore she's not in my life anymore, I'm sorry Gabriella." Troy said looking at Gabriella. Gabriella walked over to him and gave Troy a hug.

"its ok Troy, you can talk to me about Stacy anytime you want, I know you loved her and she will always have a place in your heart, I still can't believe you said my name while you were having sex I would have been crushed I wouldn't know what I would have done maybe something crazy like what she did to you." Gabriella said. Troy shook his head no and walked closer to her and put his hands on Gabriella's hips.

"No you would never do something like that, you are an amazing girl and have a great heart even if you hated someone you would never do anything to hurt the person. You don't have a bad bone in your body your perfect. Sometimes I think you're too perfect to be with me." Troy said. Gabriella put her hands on Troy's neck and looked into his blue eyes.

"No I'm not too perfect to be with you, and I'm not perfect but I do know we belong together and I love you." Gabriella said pulling Troy in for a passionate kiss. Troy returned the kiss back. Chad just rolled his eyes and looked away.

"I love you too." Troy said then leaned in for another passionate kiss just then the phone rang but Troy and Gabriella didn't budge so Chad walked to it and picked up the phone.

"Oh no you just keep up what you're doing and I'll answer the phone." Chad said rolling his eyes again.

* * *

**S**tacy was in her son's room on her rocking chair moving back and forth with little Mason in her arms showing her son pictures of Troy. Stacy wanted Mason to know what his father looked like because even Troy was gone she knew that Troy loved him and it wasn't his fault that he had to leave it was her father that she hated. She wanted to get out of New Jersey and closer to Troy so Troy could see Mason. She wanted Mason to grow up with his father in his life but with her father in the way it was impossible.

"Dada." Mason said pointing at the picture of Troy holding Mason when he was just born in the hospital. Mason was 5 months old and was crawling and sitting up by himself soon he would be able to walk and Stacy wanted Troy to be a part of that.

"Yeah that's your daddy and soon my father will be gone and won't make my life a living hell. You see he was the one that took Troy away from you. I will do anything to get Troy back into your life and if I have to take down my evil father I will." Stacy said holding onto Mason. There was a loud knock on the door in walked in a drunken man which was her father.

"I'm leaving in a couple days, your sure that Troy that son of a bitch that got you knocked up doesn't go to that school that's coming here next week." Her father said slurring some of his words.

"No father he doesn't go to that school I don't even know where he is thanks to you." Stacy said but soon got scared for her sons life and held him closer to her.

"You bitch don't you dare talk to me like that. I did you a favor by spearing his life I would have killed him he was no good for you, and I for one will not have him in your life so you better be grateful for what I did. Now I'm leaving I'll see you in 2 weeks." Her father said and with that he slammed the door. Stacy sighed and kissed the top of Mason's head.

"You won't control me for long father and I will make sure you won't hurt me, Mason or Troy ever again." Stacy said she had a plan and she was hoping that plan worked.

**So there you have it. I wanted you to see a little bit of Stacy and how her life was. And I don't want you to hate her; I want you to like her. Tell me what you think and if you have any ideas please tell me and I'm sure I will put in the story. Next chapter all of the drama will began and I'm hoping you will like what I have in mind thanks again for all the reviews. Please read and review I love hearing from all of you.**

**Samie :)**


	32. Welcome To New Jersey

**Thanks so much for all of the reviews I'm so glad you like the story I love writing it and it's my longest story yet and longest reviews I ever got too. This is chapter 30 yay and I'm hoping many more to come. I'm so sorry it took me a while to update last week I was going to start this chapter but my computer was giving me problems so I had to bring it in and get it fixed so for 5 days I didn't have the computer and I will tell you I was totally bored in those days lol. I would like to thank Midnight113 for listening to me and giving me ideas I really aspirate it. And thanks to everyone that reviews my story it means so much to me. So please read and review I love hearing from all of you. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from hsm or Chewie Midnight113 does**

Chapter 30 Welcome to New Jersey

Troy, Gabriella, Chad and the rest of the gang and there families were on a plane to go to New Jersey for the weekend. The game was on Saturday and they left Friday morning and not leaving until Sunday. Troy and Gabriella left Shadow and Chewie with Troy's next door neighbor because they didn't want their dogs to be in the bag storage on the plane. Troy's parents and sister were there along with Chad's dad and Gabriella's mother. A couple hours into the flight Troy and Gabriella were sitting next to each other and they were having a fun time just talking and making jokes. At the moment Gabriella was fast asleep. Her head was on Troy's right shoulder while his right arm held her. Troy was not a guy to sleep on planes but he was tired from all the packing and sleepless night he had the night before so he shut his eyes and the next thing he knew he was dreaming about his life before he moved back to New Mexico.

_Stacy was in Erin's dorm room just talking and having a good time. Troy was out with Kyle practicing for basketball so that's why Stacy was there. She had this huge crush on Troy and they talked a couple times since the party Troy put on. She really liked him but she was too shy to really ask Troy out. Erin was Troy's roommate so Stacy got some secrets about Troy that no one else new about._

"_So you and Troy seemed like you enjoyed yourselves the other night." Erin said smiling at Stacy._

"_it was fun, he was such a gentleman, I like him but I'm too shy to ask him out and what if he doesn't feel the same way I don't want to get turned down." Stacy said looking at her fingers._

"_I know Troy and he defiantly feels the same way but come on he's a guy, guys don't like to show their emotions and believe me he does like you. In fact I actually heard him say your name in his sleep. He does that sometimes. I thought it was really cute." Erin said getting off her bed and looking in her closet._

"_Wow if Troy ever knew that you're telling me these things he would hate your guts." Stacy said while laughing a little bit._

"_He's like my brother I do that too piss him off sometimes. Besides he needs a girlfriend I changed him in freshman year and he really hasn't been in the dating game except that one time he was drunk and he had that one night stand with the junior girl. I know he wants to be more than a friend with you. I'm sure he will do it soon." Erin said getting an outfit out and through it at Stacy._

"_What's this?" Stacy asked looking at the blue skinny tank top and the tight blue jeans._

"_It's an outfit." Erin said trying not to laugh. Stacy laughed also._

"_I know that I meant what is it for?" Stacy asked getting curious on what Erin was up too._

"_Well Troy is going to be coming through that door in a couple of minutes and his favorite color is blue and I want you to look sexy and cute for him. He will totally notice you. I have totally seen him checking you out when he thought no one was looking." Erin said. Stacy was about to say something when the door opened and in walked Troy who was sweaty from practice he groaned and laid on his bed not even noticing Stacy._

"_What did Kyle do this time?" Erin asked_

"_Being an ass like he always is, I still can't believe I'm his friend." Troy said getting up from the bed and finally noticed Stacy in the room._

"_Oh hey Stac I didn't see you there you're so quiet." Troy said getting up off his bed and walking over to Stacy._

"_That's what I do when I don't know what to say, I'm going to go, I got homework to do." Stacy said she was about to walk out the door when Troy grabbed her hand and pulled her back in the room._

"_Oh no you don't, I actually am happy you're here, I wanted to ask you something." Troy said looking Stacy right in her green eyes._

"_Ok what do you want to ask me?" Stacy said. Troy took a deep breath looking at Stacy's lips._

"_This." Troy said then leaned his lips onto her lips and kissed her passionately. A couple seconds later Troy pulled away and smiled. "Gosh I wanted to do that for the longest time. I actually wanted to ask you if you wanted to go out on a date with me." Troy said Stacy's smile got wide and she nodded her head._

"_I'd love to go out with you; I wanted you to kiss me also for the longest time I was beginning to think I had to make the first move."_

"_Nope that's a guy's job, Friday at 7 sound good." Troy asked looking at Stacy._

"_Sounds good, see you then Troy." Stacy said then kissed Troy on the cheek and left the room. Troy had a smile on his face. This was the first time in a long time that he wasn't thinking of Gabriella._

Troy woke up by someone shaking him; he looked up and saw the most gorgeous brown eyes he has ever seen. Gabriella was looking at him and smiled. Troy kissed her on the cheek.

"You know you were talking in your sleep." Gabriella said Troy smiled but was freaking out in his head because he didn't know what he says when he talks in his sleep.

"Really what did I say?" Troy asked.

"That you loved me, and you're totally right, I love you too." Gabriella said

"Why did you wake me? Troy asked looking around the plane.

"They said we were about to land and your mom told me to wake you, also you were kind of snoring and people were getting annoyed with it. But you know me I loved it." Gabriella giggled.

"Was I drooling too since I got the snoring and talking in my sleep down." Troy playfully said.

"Oh yeah there was some drooling too." Gabriella laughed.

"You know Bella if we weren't on a plane right now I would totally chase you around." Troy said Gabriella just giggled and kissed Troy on the lips. Then the pilot went on the speaker phone.

"We have now landed in New Jersey you have a nice trip and please come again." The pilot said. Everyone got off their seats and left to get there bags.

"Welcome to New Jersey Bella." Troy said kissing Gabriella on the head.

* * *

**T**roy, Gabriella, Chad and Taylor were sharing a room while Troy's mom and Step-dad Scott and Amanda were in the other room on the left. Gabriella's mom and now adoptive father Noah were in the other room on the right. Gabriella was unpacking her clothes and putting them in the drawers. Troy took his phone out of his pocket and put it on his suite case on the bed.

"So what do you want to do tonight since we can just relax for the night?" Gabriella asked looking at Troy but really asking everyone in the room. There was a knock on the door. The door opened and Sharpay had a card key in her hand.

"Evans how did you get a key to our room." Troy asked Sharpay just looked at Troy.

"I'm your roommate Bolton you're so lucky." Sharpay said. Troy rolled his eyes.

"Why your families rich you could have a villa suite if you wanted too why here in a two queen bed with a pull out bed for a couch. If you think I'm going to sleep on that no way in hell I'll be sleeping in the same bed as Gabriella so you get the couch bed." Troy said. Sharpay shook her head no.

"No you're going to sleep on the couch I need my beauty sleep and that being said I sleep on the bed." Sharpay said taking Troy's bag and put it on the couch. While his cell phone fell on the ground.

"You know what would be good for me if I just stayed at my dad's house." Troy said getting annoyed with Sharpay.

"No don't stay there Troy please stay here, I want you here I'll sleep on the couch bed with you please just stay." Gabriella pleaded she really wanted to spend this weekend with Troy and seeing what he was like when he lived here.

"for you of course, I want to spend the weekend with you, but I am actually going to head over to my dad's house I haven't seen him since well you know." Troy said. Even though Troy forgave his dad when he pushed him he still doesn't like talking about it.

"I understand you want to see him so take your time but be back before 9 because I want to spend some time with you in the hot tub." Gabriella said and winked. Troy smirked and kissed Gabriella on the cheek.

"Gosh you know how to turn me on but I really need to go see him I'll be back soon." Troy said. Gabriella hugged Troy then let him go.

"Ok see you soon." Gabriella said. Troy left the room and turned around when he saw Chad come out of the room. Chad new where he was going.

"I know you're going to see Stacy and your son Mason." Chad said looking at Troy.

"I know you new, I just haven't seen him since I left you know what happened. I need to see him." Troy said. Chad nodded his head.

"It sucks that you have to lie to Gabriella though, I wish you should have told her about Mason because if she were to ever find out from someone other than you she would never forgive you for lying." Chad said.

"I've thought about that all the time but just this weekend I have to lie to her as much as it kills me I just have too. I love Gabriella Chad and I'm the guy for her but I need to keep this from her. Just for this weekend. Please don't say anything too her." Troy pleaded he didn't want Chad too tell Gabriella.

"Hey you're my brother Troy and I have known about your son since you told me Stacy was pregnant it's going to stay between you and me I didn't tell anyone." Chad said.

"Thanks man you're the best. I better get going, see you later." Troy said Chad said his goodbyes and Troy headed off to see Stacy and his son Mason for the first time in almost 6 months.

* * *

**S**tacy was in her room with Mason on the floor crawling around. Stacy was thinking how she could get her father in jail. He had years of abusing her and Troy. Her father hated Troy so much he had Troy leave her and Mason alone. Stacy didn't blame Troy for leaving it was all her dads fault and he was going to pay for what he has done too her Mason and Troy. The door bell rang. Stacy smiled because she knew it was Troy at the door. Stacy picked Mason up on the floor and headed down the stairs. Mason looked just like Troy the blue eyes the brown hair and he was even smiling just like Troy. Stacy opened the door and there Troy was at the door.

"Troy it's so good to see you." Stacy said and hugged Troy with one arm. Troy just stood still looking at his son for the first time in over 6 months. Troy had a tear coming down his right eye at just the sight of him seeing his son made him want to cry. Troy thought Mason looked just like him.

"I can't believe I'm here in front of my son." Troy said he never thought he would see Mason ever again.

"You're lucky my father's out of town come on in Troy." Stacy said. Troy stepped in the house. He could not take his eyes off of Mason.

"You want to hold him. I have been showing him pictures of you to him, just the other day he pointed at a picture of you and he said dada." Stacy said. Handing Mason to Troy. Troy was a little nervous on how Mason would react to him.

"Hey buddy I'm your father. I'm so sorry I haven't been there for you, it's a complicated situation but I'm here now." Troy said. Mason looked at Troy then said something that made both him and Stacy's heart skip a beat.

"Dada!" Mason said.

"Yes I'm your dada. Gosh I've missed you so much Mason, I love you." Troy said Troy couldn't hold in his tears anymore and he just let them fall while Troy held onto Mason like his life depended on it. He didn't ever want to leave him again but the new he had too.

* * *

**G**abriella, Taylor and Sharpay were getting ready to go down to the pool. Gabriella saw Troy's phone on the floor and picked it up. She just looked at it for a bit remembering the day of her birthday his phone rang and it was from Stacy. Gabriella just shook the bad feeling away she thought that Troy would never do anything to hurt her. There was a knock at the door. Chad came out of the bathroom and opened the door to have Jack on the other side.

"Hey Jack." Chad said and they hugged each other.

"Chad long times no see, how's the basketball going." Jack asked Chad just shook his head moving to the side so Jack could come in the room.

"Now Jack you're just going to have to see tomorrow night when the Wildcats kick your teams a…" Chad said but before he could finish Taylor yells at Chad.

"Chad what did I say about cussing you know I hate it." Taylor said.

"I was going to say kick his teams butt." Chad said Jack and Gabriella laughed.

"Sure you were." Taylor said then headed out the door with Sharpay not far behind. Jack Gabriella and Chad were the only ones in the room.

"Aren't you with Troy because Troy left about an hour ago and told me he was going to your house?" Gabriella asked looking behind Jack to see if Troy was there but he wasn't. Chad looked at Jack trying to tell him not say anything with his eyes if that was possible. Jack got the hint and played along.

"oh yeah Troy called me before the flight and told me that he was going to meet me at my house and I totally forgot I just got off of work because of school and it just slipped my mind he's probably at the house right now I'll just call him and meet him there." Jack said hoping that the fibbe worked.

"Troy's probably wondering where you are, but calling him won't do you any good he left his phone here. I wish he didn't leave it here because I want to spend the most time with him on this trip." Gabriella said.

"He loves you so of course he will be back soon." Jack said

"and I love him too I'm going to head down to the pool so if Troy comes at any moment while you are here then send him down. Nice seeing you again Mr. Bolton." Gabriella said grabbing her towel and Troy's phone with her.

"Hey call me Jack. Mr. Bolton is school hours only." Jack said. Gabriella smiled and nodded her head and headed out the door but what Chad and Jack didn't know was that Gabriella was listening to their conversation.

"That was close." Chad said in a whisper.

"Wait so you're telling me Troy didn't say anything to Gabriella yet." Jack said

"No he told me he would tell her when we got back. The longer he waits the harder it will be for the both of them." Chad said. Gabriella didn't understand anything of what they were saying. Gabriella looked at Troy's phone that was in her hands and just looked at his phone. Should she really look through his phone, trust in Troy and their relationship and not look in his phone. Gabriella heard Jack and Chad leave the room.

"Oh Gabi I thought you were at the pool already." Chad said looking at Gabriella.

"I was halfway when I forgot my flip flops you know me I can't live without any kind of shoes on." Gabriella said.

"That's true ok well I'll see you down there." Chad said then headed to the pool. Gabriella went in the room and looked at Troy's phone one last time before putting it on his suite case. Then left the room going down the pool in her gut she knew something wasn't right and she didn't like that feeling at all.

**There you have it. So what did you think? There will be more Troy and Mason next chapter. So Gabriella was tempted on opening Troy's phone to see who he was calling/texting. You will never know what will happen next chapter I got a few things in mind. If any of you have any ideas please feel free to ask and I will for sure put it in my story. Thanks again for all the reviews they mean a lot. Please read and review. I love hearing from all of you.**

**Samie :)**


	33. Caught In a Lie

**Thanks so much for the reviews they mean a lot to me. Sorry for the long wait I have just been busy with working two jobs and I have been busy outside of work too but I update as soon as I get the chance. Thanks again for all the reviews I love hearing from all of you.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from hsm or Chewie Midnight 113 owns him :)**

Chapter 31 Caught in a lie

Troy was at Stacy's house for about an hour just being with Mason made him happy. Troy didn't want to leave because of Mason but he knew he had too soon. Troy was on the rocking chair in Mason's room he had Mason on his lap. While Mason was doing his own thing babbling away to himself and to Troy. It was so cute.

"Gosh I can't believe he's so big, I remember the day he was born he was so tiny." Troy said listening to Mason babble.

"One of the best and worst days of my life. The best because of Mason being born and you were there to see him being born and the worst was my dad had to ruin it and kick you out. You would have still been here if he wouldn't have threatened to kill you. It's his entire fault." Stacy said. Stacy looked up at Troy.

"I never liked your father and it probably would be true I would have stayed here, but I'm kind of glad that I left because it was the time my grandfather was sick from colon cancer and then after a couple weeks since I been there he died and I also got to see my best friend. And I got to see my crush." Troy said looking at Stacy. Troy stood up and put Mason on the floor. Mason started to crawl around the room while Troy smiled at his son.

"Oh you mean the girl that you had a crush on since you were four. And I remember you called me by her name while we were having sex. That's in the past, I have made bad choices too and I made a bad one the same night. To get back at you I slept with the biggest jerk on the planet. And to make it worse he was your best friend. Then I find out I was pregnant and I didn't even know if you were the father or not but I'm really glad that you are. And I'm sorry for everything." Stacy said getting a little teary eyed. All of her emotions getting the best of her. Troy wrapped his arms around Stacy and hugged her.

"Hey it's not your fault in all of this I was the one that said Gabriella instead of your name. I felt bad for what I said. You have to know that I loved you then and a part of me loves you know you're an amazing mother and you are taking great care of Mason. I just wish I could be there for him when he grows up but I can't because of your father." Troy said letting Stacy go.

"I have an idea to get my father sent away to jail for a while, I'm going to call the cops and tell them the years of abuse he put me through even though he never hit me he has called me names and he's only gotten worse since Mason was born. And I could report that he tried to kill you and threaten you. I just want him out of my life so you can see Mason more. I don't want him to grow up without a father." Stacy explained her whole plan to Troy.

"that sounds good but if your father finds out you're the one that put him behind bars he's not going to be happy and when he gets out he's going to want to get even. I don't want to see you get hurt, you're the mother of my child." Troy said. Mason crawled back over to Troy and put his small hand on Troy's lap.

"He already knows you're his father. I have been showing him pictures every day since he was born. I wanted him to know what you looked like." Stacy said. Troy smiled and grabbed Mason by the waist making him stand up and lifted him up off the ground which made Mason giggle. And smile the Bolton Smile. Mason looked so much like Troy.

"Thanks Stac, that means a lot to me, I got him something." Troy said then got up still holding Mason. Troy went to his gym bag and pulled out two things. A little stuffed Basketball and a little stuffed turtle.

"I didn't know what he liked so I saw the stuffed turtle and I thought it was cute and I just had to get him a basketball even if it's just a stuffed one. The Bolton men need to have some basketball in them even if this little guy doesn't play." Troy said.

"Oh he loves Basketball. He loves when people sing to him; he would love your voice. And thanks Troy."Stacy said. Mason saw the stuffed toys and grabbed the turtle and the basketball.

"I don't want to go but I think I should, but I will for sure be here tomorrow morning and spent some time with him." Troy said.

"Ok that sounds good. I'll see you tomorrow." Stacy said getting up off the floor picking up Mason who started to squirm but Stacy held onto him tightly.

"I'll see you soon Mason, daddy loves you so much." Troy said he kissed Mason on the forehead. Then went for the door. Something made him stop when Mason started to cry and reach out to Troy.

"Dada!" Mason cried. Troy's heart sank he walked back over to Mason and hugged him. Mason put his little head on Troy's shoulder. Troy had another tear in his eye.

"Its ok Mason I'll be back tomorrow and we can spend more time together does that sound good." Troy said then kissed Mason on the head again. Troy gave Mason back to Stacy kissed her on the cheek said his good bye and left. He could still hear Mason crying until he got out of his rental car and back to the hotel.

* * *

**G**abriella, Sharpay, Chad, Taylor and the rest of the Wildcats were in or at the pool. Taylor and Chad were in the hot tube smiling and flirting with each other. Sharpay and Gabriella were in the pool just talking away while Brittney and her friend Lauren were on two lounge chairs chatting. Gabriella looked at the clock and saw that it was almost 10 o'clock Troy was an hour late, Gabriella was getting a little worried but she wanted to know where he was for the past 4 hours since they got there.

"Daddy wanted to come and see me cheer but he had to do some business in India so I couldn't get the villa suite." Sharpay said treading water in the deep end of the pool.

"Yeah and thanks to you Troy and I have to sleep on the pull out couch." Gabriella said. Making a face. Sharpay was going to say something but was interrupted by Amanda Troy's sister walking to the edge of the pool.

"Gabi were's my brother?" Amanda asked in her 5 year old voice.

"He said he was visiting his dad but he hasn't come back yet but I'm sure he will be here soon, while we wait for Troy you want to swim with me and Sharpay." Gabriella asked Amanda nodded her head. She had a Cinderella one piece swimming suite and over that was a life jacket. Gabriella swam over to the edge and Amanda got in. Emily and Scott were sitting on chairs keeping an eye out for Amanda. Emily had a camera in her hands ready to take some pictures.

"I like your swimming suite Gabi." Amanda said looking at Gabriella's red bikini while Sharpay of course was wearing a pink one.

"Thanks Mandy I really like yours too." Gabriella said while holding Amanda they were talking and having a great time. What Gabriella, Amanda and Sharpay didn't know was Troy came into the pool at the moment he saw Amanda and Gabriella interact. He ran towards the pool and into the water.

"Cannon ball." Troy yelled jumping into the water. Gabriella looked up and saw Troy she turned around so the water wouldn't get into Amanda's eyes. When Troy got up from the water. Sharpay splashed water in his eyes.

"You are such a jerk Bolton you splashed me." Sharpay said. Troy just laughed.

"What do you expect Evans you're in a pool your suppose to get wet." Troy said. Sharpay huffed then got out of the pool and into the hot tub with Taylor and Chad.

"Troy you're a Meany." Amanda said looking at Troy.

"Me a meanie, I'm sorry Mandy I didn't mean too." Troy said holding out his arms. Amanda went in Troy's arms and they swam and bonded like brother and sister.

"Amanda it's time for you to get out, you need to go to bed its way past your bed time." Emily said standing by the pool edge. Troy swam with Amanda in his arms to the ladder of the pool.

"But mommy I don't want to get out." Amanda pouted. Crossing her little arms.

"Don't get pouty with me little missy, we will come back tomorrow morning how does that sound." Emily said. Getting a towel out.

"otay, good night Troy." Amanda said and kissed Troy on the cheek.

"Good night Mandy see you tomorrow." Troy said. Amanda said good night to Gabriella and Troy's other friends. Emily wrapped the towel around Amanda and left the pool area. Scott stayed to keep an eye out for teenagers so they wouldn't get into trouble.

Troy swam over to Gabriella and warped his arms around Gabriella and pulled her closer to him and kissed her on the lips.

"Alone at last." Troy said. Gabriella returned the kiss. But then pulled away from him.

"You're an hour late." Gabriella said looking at Troy. She wanted to know what lie Troy would come up with.

"I was catching up with my dad I guess I lost track of time because I haven't really talked to him since the whole him pushing me down thing." Troy said. Gabriella had to give Troy some props he actually sounded convincing.

"Oh really because about 30 minutes after you left there was a knock on our door and it was your father Jack. Jack didn't even know that you were at his house for 30 minutes. So what were you really up to Troy and don't lie to me I hate liars." Gabriella said looking very serious. Troy was freaking out.

"Um ok you caught me, I actually went to see some old friends then I went to see my father I guess he got back before I got to the house." Troy said he was half lying to Gabriella he did see an old friend but he didn't even see his father yet.

"I want us to tell the truth from now on ok, I don't want any more lying." Gabriella said. She was playing a little dumb because she knew that he didn't see his father because Jack called an hour ago seeing if he was there with them because he didn't see Troy at all yet.

"I promise you no more lying. I should have told you that I saw some old friends; I just haven't seen them in a couple of months. And I didn't see my father tonight I just lost track of time and I'm going to see him tomorrow morning and I left my phone in the hotel room so I couldn't call you or my dad. I'm really sorry Bella can you ever forgive me." Troy said giving Gabriella a big smile. Gabriella still had a bad feeling but she just put those feelings aside for now and wanted to enjoy this moment with Troy. Gabriella smiled and gave Troy a kiss on the lips.

"Of course I forgive you Troy." Gabriella said they were going to kiss again when Chad yelled for them to come to the hot tub.

"You, Troy Gabriella get your butts over to the hot tub and let's chat." Chad said. Troy and Gabriella just laughed and Taylor just rolled her eyes. Troy and Gabriella got out of the pool and headed over too Chad, Taylor and Sharpay. Troy sat on one of the benches of the world pool and let Gabriella sit on his lap. Troy's arms were around Gabriella's waist while she leaned her head back against his shoulder. They started talking and laughing, and just having a great time. A little while later Brittney and Lauren joined them.

"Hey Troy your looking good tonight, you look sexy." Brittney said in a flirty way.

"Um thanks Brittney." Troy said a little awkwardly. Brittney smiled at Troy.

"You can call me Britt, my friends call me that." Brittney said Troy just nodded his head wishing that she would stop talking to him because Gabriella was sitting right next to her. But Brittney didn't care if Gabriella was sitting there or not. She wanted to get Gabriella pissed.

"So you excited for the big game tomorrow." Brittney said to Troy but before Troy could answer there was loud noises coming from the door to the pool and there were a whole group of guys coming in the pool area. Troy looked at the guy leading the group and took a deep breath. Troy sat up bringing Gabriella with him but then sat Gabriella down. On the bench. Troy got out of the hot tub and started to walk closer to the group of guys.

"Well if it isn't Troy Bolton himself, I didn't know you would ever show your face here again after what happened." Kyle Smith said looking at his ex best friend Troy.

"I see you're the same old Jack ass that I remembered but maybe even worse. Troy said staring down at his ex best friend. The whole gang was looking at Troy and Kyle as they talked to each other in a not so nice way.

* * *

**T**roy and Kyle were face to face looking right at each other. Soon Chad and the rest of the Wildcats team backed behind Troy while Kyle's team was behind him. Gabriella, Sharpay and Taylor were looking on wondering what the heck was going on.

"What are you doing here Kyle?" Troy asked angrily. Kyle just smirked.

"Hey you're on our turf Troy so I should be asking you the same question oh yeah now I remember your team is facing my team tomorrow night for the basketball game and since this year you're not at Blair academy I'm the captain of the team and were so much better than when you were captain." Kyle said looking around at every wildcat.

"I'm glad I left Bair Academy because at least I have better friends In New Mexico then I did in New Jersey." Troy said looking at all of his ex team mates.

"I will admit your cheerleaders are a lot hotter than Ares. It's just a shame that one of are hot cheerleaders left because she got knocked up. I'm sure you know what I mean Troy." Kyle said Troy's eyes got wide and had a fear in them asking not to say another word.

"I have no idea what you're talking about Smith, you better shut up or I will shut you up." Troy said getting in Kyle's face but was pulled back by Chad. Chad new Kyle from the times he visited New Jersey. Chad never liked Kyle but he never admitted that that Troy.

"Ok guys just chill out, we don't want to make a scene here there are families here." Chad said holding Troy back. In the mean time Gabriella got out of the hot tub and put on her t-shirt and shorts and walked over to Troy and put a hand on his shoulder to calm him down, which helped a little bit.

"Oh and whose this sexy looking lady." Kyle said looking Gabriella up and down checking her out. Gabriella felt unconfotable and Troy got furious. His face turned red and his hands were into fists he wanted to kick his ass but he had to calm himself.

"You better back off Smith or else I will kick your ass and I won't care who the hell sees me do it." Troy yelled getting the attention from other people and his step- father Scott.

"Troy its ok." Gabriella said Troy looked at Gabriella.

"no its not Bella, he is an ass and he treats girls like there dirt, I'm not going to have him say all those comments to you, you're my girlfriend and I don't want any other guy to say those things to you. You hear that Kyle stay the hell away from her." Troy furiously said looking right in Kyle's eyes.

"Wow this is your girlfriend, damn I admit you do have good taste in girls first Stacy she was great in bed, no wonder why you dated her. And I probably know why your dating this fine girl she looks like she could be good in bed too. Tell me Troy who's better." Kyle said getting cocky and pissing Troy off. Kyle knew how to push Troy's bottons. This time Troy couldn't take it anymore and he lunged for him but Scott got there in time to hold his step son back.

"You shut the hell up, you are such an ass, don't you dare talk to her like that and don't you ever talk about Stacy like that ever again, you don't know how my relationship was with Stacy or Gabriella." Troy yelled struggling in Scotts arms.

"Troy knock it off; don't make me call your own dad down here." Scott said in Troy's ear. Troy stopped Struggling. And sighed.

"I think you should take your team and leave, I think you all have done enough, get out of here before I through you guys out." Scott sternly said all the guys were walking back towards the door except Kyle.

"I'll see you on the court tomorrow Troy. And I will see you sweet lips, tomorrow in that sexy cheerleading outfit that you wear, I'm looking forward to it." Kyle said smirking at Gabriella and then looked at Troy. Troy was about to attack Kyle again but Scott held on to him tightly. Kyle just laughed and then walked out the door leaving the Wildcats and a fuming Troy behind.

"Dude calm down." Chad said also trying to hold Troy down. Troy was still struggling.

"Are you crazy Chad, how the hell am I suppose to calm down when my ex friend just called my girlfriend all those things, he shouldn't even be allowed anywhere he should be in jail or in a military school." Troy said he was still a little wired up and the only person to really calm him down was Gabriella. Chad looked at Gabriella. Asking her with his eyes to help them out.

"Ok guys give me and Troy some alone time, come back with me to the room Troy please." Gabriella asked and Troy just nodded his head and followed Gabriella. Scott stayed behind for a while then left to go back to his wife's and daughter hotel room.

"Troy what the heck is the matter with you, you were acting like a manic out there. I know what he said was very bad but you didn't have to try to attack him. He's just a guy that's an ass there are guys that are ones and I know you're not one so please tell me why you were doing that." Gabriella said. Looking at Troy.

"Gabriella promise me you won't talk to him at all, if you see him walk the other way he is bad news, and when he said all of those things about getting you into bed, he would do that even if you said no he would still force himself on you, he is bad news Bella and I don't want to see you get hurt or even loose you. Your everything for me and I wouldn't know what I would do if I ever lost you. I'm in love with you Gabriella and I have been for a very long time please trust me on this don't ever talk to Kyle." Troy pleaded with Gabriella.

"I promise Troy I won't talk to him, if I see him tomorrow I will just walk away, he really scared me Troy." Gabriella said getting a little worried. Troy saw this and pulled Gabriella closer to him and held onto her.

"I'm so sorry Bella for everything tonight, I know you wanted to spend time with me and I haven't been around that much since we got here but I'm all yours, I'm sure the rest of our friends are going to be staying down at the pool so whatever you want to do I'll do it." Troy said looking down at Gabriella. Gabriella smiled and pecked Troy's lips with hers.

"Can we just lie down and watch some TV I'm a little tired from the travel today." Gabriella asked Troy nodded his head. Gabriella and Troy both took their clothes off and put their pajamas on and laid down on the pull out couch and Gabriella turned on the TV.

"Gosh I'm so exhausted." Troy said holding Gabriella to him.

"Me too." Gabriella said. Troy kissed her head. Gabriella was watching TV 20 minutes later and realized Troy had fallen asleep. Gabriella got up off the couch and went to Troy's suite case and picked up his phone. Some of Kyle's words were ringing in her head and she had to find out if Troy was talking with Stacy. Gabriella opened his phone and looked up his text messages and saw that there were about 15 texts from Stacy she opened one and started reading the text one read Stacy couldn't wait to see him. Gabriella read another but it was too much for her so she turned off his phone tears were coming down from her eyes Troy had been lying to her the whole time. Troy stirred in his sleep and startled Gabriella she looked at his sleeping form and he said one name that confused Gabriella.

"Mason." Troy said in his sleep then rolled over onto his side. Gabriella tried to calm herself down. She crawled back into bed. Troy sensing Gabriella next to him moved closer to her. Gabriella put her hand on his arm and tried to hold back the tears that were coming down her face. Who was Mason, Gabriella was going to find out.

**Well there you have it. I actually liked this chapter so the drama begins. next chapter will be the big one. I kind of left with a cliffhanger. I hope you guys liked it please tell me what you thought. Please read and review I love hearing from all of you. I'd also like to wish Zac a Happy 23****rd**** birthday I know its Monday because I know I won't have the next chapter up by then I just wanted to say that. **

**Samie :)**


	34. Betrayal

**Thanks for all the reviews they mean a lot to me. I'm so sorry for not updating in a while I have been busy with working two jobs and I also have been ill I had/have a thing called Shingles and its really painful and I wasn't feeling the best for about a month I still have the pain but it's a lot better than it was so I'm sorry for the long wait. I only need 9 more reviews to get 400 so please comment my story if you like it and you haven't please do because I love hearing from all of you. This is the chapter that most of you all have been waiting for so I hope you enjoy it. It's also longer than my other ones. Please read and review I love hearing from all of you.**

**I can't believe that Zac and Vanessa have broken up I still don't really believe it but I kind of do more because Zac wasn't at Vanessa's party in Vegas last night and I think if there still friends he should have been there but he's still in New Orleans so he probably couldn't get off of work. But I still hope they get back together soon because I think they are the cutest couple. It's just sad that a 5 year relationship is gone now because they broke up but I'm still keeping my fingers crossed that they aren't broken up because Zac nor Vanessa have said it I will believe it more when it comes out of both of their mouths only they know the truth.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from hsm or Chewie Midnight113 owns him**

Chapter 32 Betrayal

The next morning Gabriella woke up to the TV on. Gabriella opened her eyes and saw that Troy was sitting up on the bed with his back towards the couch back looking at the TV. Troy sensing that someone was looking at him looked down and saw Gabriella looking at him. Troy smiled.

"Good morning beautiful." Troy said leaning down and giving Gabriella a kiss on the Cheek, Gabriella smiled.

"Morning where's our friends." Gabriella said looking around the room not seeing Chad, Taylor or Sharpay around.

"They just went down for breakfast, I told them I was waiting for you to wake up so we could go down their together."Troy said Troy's stomach started to growl.

"Looks like someone's hungry, I'm going to just change and then we can go down." Gabriella said then headed into the bathroom and saw her eyes a little red from crying last night. Gabriella brushed her teeth, put some make up on, and put her hair up in a ponytail then went out the door. While Gabriella was doing that all she could think about one name that was popping in her head all night Mason. Who was he and why did Troy say that name. She was going to find out.

"Ready to head down stairs." Troy said Gabriella nodded her head and headed for the door while Troy took her hand in his.

"I need to ask you something Troy, and please be honest with me." Gabriella said looking over at Troy. Troy stopped walking and looked at Gabriella.

"Ok ask away." Troy said looking Gabriella right in the eyes. Gabriella sighed and just went and said it.

"Who's Mason?" Gabriella asked looking at Troy and saw that he kind of froze for a second and then acted normal again.

"I haven't been honest with you Gabriella and I feel stupid about it, but if you knew the truth you would look at me a lot differently and I don't know if you would want to be with me." Troy said. Troy was going to do it right here. He was going to tell Gabriella the truth that he was a father.

"You can tell me anything I won't judge you if you tell me now, if your hiding something from me I want you to tell me and not anyone else." Gabriella said hoping that Troy would tell the truth.

"Mason is really special to me and to my heart, yesterday I visited Stacy. Truth is Gabriella I'm Mason's f…"Troy was interrupted by Chad. Troy groaned and wanted to yell at Chad.

"Love birds over here before the food is all gone." Chad said walking over to them and dragging Troy away from Gabriella. Troy wanted to kill Cad.

"Dude what the hell was that I was just about to tell Gabriella that I was a father." Troy angrily said and Chad's eyes went wide.

"Oh my god I am so sorry Troy, go over to Gabriella and tell her." Chad said giving Troy a little shove.

"Now she's with Taylor and Sharpay, thanks so much Chad now I probably don't have the guts to tell her now."Troy's phone started the ring, Troy answered it and it was his father.

"Hey dad what's up?" Troy said into the phone.

"Hey Troy, I just wanted to ask you if you wanted to come over to my house for lunch and catch up, I could invite Mason and Stacy over." Jack said into the phone hoping that he would say yes.

"Sounds good dad, yeah call Stacy and Mason. I'll be over in a little bit." Troy said.

"Ok see you soon Troy, bye." Jack said Troy said his goodbye then hung up the phone. Then looked over at Gabriella who was looking at him and smiled. Troy's heart was breaking because he was lying to Gabriella but he was going to tell Gabriella today. Troy walked over to Gabriella and sat down with her. He ate his breakfast and hung out with Gabriella and his friends for the morning. Gabriella didn't get to talk with Troy one on one because every time she tried Taylor or Sharpay would drag her away and have them talk to her. Gabriella walked up to Troy.

"So about earlier you were going to tell me something about this Mason person." Gabriella asked looking at Troy.

"I actually have to go meet my dad in a couple minutes at his house, but when I get back I will tell you everything ok." Troy said looking at Gabriella.

"Ok call me when you're heading back so we can be alone."Gabriella said. Troy wrapped his arms around Gabriella's waist and pulled her closer to him.

"I love you Bella and nothings ever going to change that." Troy said and kissed Gabriella on the lips with all the passion he could muster.

"I love you too Troy, see you later." Gabriella said and hugged him one last time then she saw Troy leave.

* * *

**T**roy got into his car and went to his father's house while he was driving there he was thinking of the time when him and Stacy were together and the day that would change his life and not really in a good way.

_Troy and Stacy were together for about a year and were in love but they really haven't said it yet so tonight was the night that Troy was going to tell Stacy that he loved her. Troy was waiting for Stacy to come he kicked out his roommate Erin for a couple hours so they could be alone with her. A minute later there was a knock at the door then the door opened and Stacy walked in the room. _

"_Wow you look beautiful Stac." Troy said walking over to her and kissing her on the cheek._

"_Thanks Troy you don't look bad yourself, and do you know what day it is." Stacy asked Troy. Troy had his hands on Stacy's waist._

"_Of course I do baby its out anerversry a year ago today I had a party at my dad's house and you spilled your drink on me." Troy said with a smile._

"_I didn't know you were right by me, I turned around and boom there you were. And the rest is history but I wouldn't change anything for the world because I wouldn't have met you." Stacy said then kissed Troy on the lips._

"_I asked Erin to hang out with some other friends so you and I could have to whole place to ourselves and I wanted to tell you something." Troy said. Stacy put her hand on his mouth so he would stop what he was saying._

"_wait let me go first, you have been so good to me this last year and I'm glad that I'm with you and I want to show you how I feel and I know that I told you I wasn't ready to have sex a couple months ago and you understood, I know I'm ready Troy, I want you to be my first because what I'm trying to say is that I love you Troy Bolton and I want to show you." Stacy said moving closer to Troy. Stacy started to kiss Troy and Troy kissed back. One thing led to another and they were naked on the bed. Troy was into it and wasn't thinking about putting a condom on and either was Stacy they were in the moment and Troy wanted to tell her that he loved her too. He was now inside her. But what Troy says next will ruin everything._

"_I love you too Gabriella." Troy said he didn't realized he called Stacy Gabriella until Stacy stopped what she was doing and looked at Troy with hurt in her eyes. _

"_Get off of me!" Stacy yelled. Troy was confused._

"_What did I do, did I hurt you." Troy asked concerned_

"_Of course I'm hurt Troy I'm not Gabriella, I can't believe you still love her after all these years gosh I'm such and idiot." Stacy said looking for her clothes._

"_I don't love her anymore I love you Stacy." Troy said getting dressed also then went over to Stacy._

"_don't you dare touch me, why the hell did you say her name and not mine you still love her just face it Troy, she broke your heart she will never love you." Stacy said._

"_it was a mistake I don't love her anymore I love you, what do you mean she won't love me, because I was a freaking loser, or a geek yeah that's right I was a geek when I was in Albrequrque I got teased on all the time. You're the one I want Stacy." Troy said but it was no use Stacy got her things about to leave but Troy grabbed her arms._

"_Please don't leave." Troy begged but Stacy ripped her arms out of Troy's hands._

" _you Troy are going to regret what you said and I will make sure of it, that's the last time you will ever touch me I hate you." Stacy said then left the room leaving Troy hurt and confused. Troy laid on his bed and sighed saying what he had done._

Troy snapped out of his daydream when he got out of the car and knocked on his father's door. Jack opened the door and let Troy in. Troy smiled and hugged his father.

* * *

**B**ack at the hotel Gabriella was by the pool thinking of Troy and what he wanted to tell her when he got back she really wanted to know. Gabriella got up off of the pool and decided to go back to her hotel room and get changed and ready for the big game that was going to happen in a couple hours. Chad, Taylor and Sharpay were together in the weight room working out. Gabriella sat on the bed when she heard a knock on her door she opened it to see that is was Kyle Smith. Gabriella saw him and was going to slam the door in his face when he got the door opened.

"That's not nice treating your boyfriends best friend now would it." Kyle said. Gabriella gulped and looked for something to knock him out with if he were to try something on her.

"Troy told me not to go near you, you are bad news and I could tell yesterday, he told me to stay away from you and I tend to do it now get out before I call the police." Gabriella said. Kyle laughed a dry laugh.

"I'm not going to do anything to you, gosh I wish I could but I won't do that too you. You're the victim here in Troy's lies so instead of hurting you I will be hurting him; he will lose everything after what I tell you." Kyle said walking closer to Gabriella. Gabriella backed away them took something sharp that was on the table and pointed at him.

"Get any closer and I will stab you with this." Gabriella said.

"Like I said I won't hurt you are even touch you?" Kyle said then sat on the bed. Gabriella didn't know what to say.

"What are you talking about Troy's lies he has never lied to me before well I know these last couple of days he had been stressed out because of him coming back here. But what does this have to do with me." Gabriella asked wanting to get the truth out.

"Well you see about a year ago your boyfriend and I were the best of friends, I had this huge crush on this girl named Stacy Wilson she was amazing, well anyways I loved her but Troy was the one that got her. I was so mad but I couldn't say or do anything because Troy liked her so I supported their relationship even though it was killing me inside. Anyways it was Troy and Stacy's one year being together and they were going to celebrate it by confessing there love and having sex." Kyle said Gabriella didn't want to hear about Troy having sex with another girl but she wanted to know what this story would lead too.

"Keep going." Gabriella said. Kyle nodded his head then continued.

"well they had sex, he said that he loved you instead of Stacy, she was hurt and sad so she left and I found her crying and I asked if she was ok but one this lead to another and we had sex me being a guy and wanting sex from her I didn't stop so when we were done she left and I guess went back to Troy's and said she slept with me Troy got pissed and told her to get out. Then a month later Stacy found out she was pregnant she didn't know who the father was because me nor Troy used protection. I got scared and didn't want anything to do with Stacy so she was all alone. But it turns out that I was the lucky one Troy was the father of her baby and she gave birth to a baby boy and his name is Mason." Kyle said. Gabriella's eyes got wide. This could not be happening. Troy could not be a father he was only 18 years old.

"I don't believe you, Troy would have said he had a child he would never lie to me like that." Gabriella said. Kyle just laughed again and looked Gabriella right in the eyes.

"I'm not lying here's a picture of Mason they look just alike with the brown hair and blue eyes. And if you still don't believe me I will take you to his dads house I overheard Troy talking to his dad on the phone today saying that he was going over and Stacy and Mason will be there. I will take you there if you want." Kyle said. Gabriella was trying to hold her tears she was not going to believe Kyle until she saw it from her own eyes. She looked at Kyle.

"Take me to Troy's father's house." Gabriella said then got her purse then headed towards the door. Kyle smiled evilly his plan was working smoothly soon Troy's world will turn upside down.

"Good choice." Kyle said they both headed out of the door and into his car and drove to Jacks house. Gabriella hoped this wasn't true but in her heart she knew it was true.

* * *

**S**tacy got to Jacks house and knocked on the door Jack opened the door and smiled. Mason was in Stacy's arms and then walked into the room. Troy was in the living room and soon stood up when he saw Stacy and Mason.

"Look Mason there's daddy." Stacy said Mason looked up from Stacy then turned his little head and saw Troy standing in front of him. Mason smiled.

"Dada." Mason said Troy held his arms out and held onto Mason. Troy kissed the top of his head.

"Hey buddy how are you today." Troy said. Mason just looked up at Troy and giggled putting his head on Troy's shoulder making Troy laugh. Jack walked over to them and patted Masons head. While Stacy was thinking of the day that she broke Troy's heart by sleeping with his best friend.

_Stacy ran out of the room crying her eyes out because the man that she loved just said some other girls name. Stacy didn't know where to go so she saw a bench outside of the school and started to cry putting her hands on her face. A couple minutes later she heard of voice and looked up and saw that it was Kyle Troy's best friend._

"_Hey are you ok Stacy." Kyle said and sat down on the bench putting his arm around her to comfort her._

"_Does it look like I'm fine? I can't believe Troy I told him everything and he calls me by a different name, do you know how much that hurts me. Troy loves someone else." Stacy started to cry again._

"_It's going to be ok, here come back to my dorm room and I will make you a cup of coffee and we can talk if it will make you feel any better." Kyle said putting on his charm._

"_That sounds nice, I'd like that, thanks." Stacy said then got off the bench and walked with Kyle to his room. Kyle's roommate was out for the night so it was just the two of them._

"_you know it's not the first time that Troy has said the name Gabriella, he told me that he was in love with her but she broke his heart that's why he came here to be with his dad, it just didn't sink in until he said he loved her right in front of me." Stacy said sitting on the bed waiting for the coffee._

"_I'm sure he didn't mean it, he loves you Stacy, you know and I know as much as it kills me to see you with him." Kyle said. Stacy looked at him confused._

"_What are you saying Kyle." Stacy said Kyle said and thought it's now or never._

"_Truth is I love you and I want to be with you, your perfect and I have never felt this way about anyone in my whole life you want me to be a good person." Kyle said trying to act like he cared about her all he wanted to get her in bed. Kyle walked over to Stacy and slammed his lips onto Stacy's. Stacy struggled to get free but her mind got the best of her and she started to kiss back. Next thing she knew she was on the bed pulling each others close off. Then one thing led to another and they had sex without protection either. Stacy realized what she had done and got off the bed._

"_Oh my god what have I done. I need to go." Stacy said she got her clothes on and ran out the door she had to tell Troy what she had done and she knew it wasn't going to turn out good at all. A couple minutes later she was at Troy's door knocking on it. Troy opened the door and attacked her in a hug._

"_oh my gosh, I thought you would never come back, I'm so sorry Stacy I didn't mean to say Gabriella's name I meant to say your name, I'm in love with you Stac. You got to believe me." Troy said still hugging Stacy. Stacy started to cry hard._

"_I'm so stupid, you don't deserve me Troy." Stacy said looking down._

"_What are you talking about Stac your not stupid." Troy said looking into her eyes. He whipped a tear that was coming down her cheek._

"_I slept with Kyle." Stacy said Troy looked hurt then he pulled away from her, then anger got the best of him._

"_When did you sleep with him?" Troy yelled. Stacy flinched from his anger._

"_10 minutes ago I was pissed off at you for calling me a different name, I regret it, and I should have never done it I'm so sorry Troy." Stacy said._

"_Get the hell out of my room." Troy yelled again backing away from Stacy. Stacy started to cry harder._

"_Please Troy I'm so sorry." Stacy Begged._

"_what you did was way lot worse then what I said, you had sex with my best friend all he ever wanted to do was get in your paints well he did. You really hurt me Stacy and I will never forgive you for this, we are over now get your ass out of my room before I say something else that I will regret later." Troy yelled and opened the door. Stacy just nodded her head and left the room hearing the door slam behind her. All she could think of was what had she done._

Stacy snapped out of her memory when Mason started to laugh like crazy. Troy was making funny faces at Mason making him laugh. Stacy smiled and walked over to Troy and her son and sat on the couch talking out the turtle that Troy had given Mason and handed it too Troy.

"He just loves the turtle you gave him. He slept with it last night." Stacy said

"I'm glad he likes it, I just want him to remember me when I leave this weekend. So I got him some toys and stuff.

"I'm going to get my father put in jail so you can see him more often I promise you that." Stacy said. Troy nodded his head and played with Mason some more when the door rang. Troy got up off the floor picking up Mason and walked towards the door and opened it. Surprised to see Gabriella with Kyle at the door. Gabriella gasps believing it now seeing Troy holding Mason in his arms. Troy froze in his spot and he didn't know what to say.

"Gabriella." Troy said speechless. Gabriella looked pissed and on the verge of tears.

"Is that all you can say Troy is my name. You lied to me about having a son. All this time you had a son and you didn't say a damn thing. I can't believe you Troy." Gabriella said and started walking away. Troy handed Mason to Jack and ran after her.

"Gabriella wait I can explain please come inside and we can talk." Troy said grabbing Gabriella's arms but she jerked it away and lifted her arm back and slapped Troy hard in the face. It was so hard that Troy stumbled back a little he wasn't expecting that at all. He put his hand on his cheek and looked at Gabriella. There was pain, anger and sad in her eyes at once.

"I don't want to hear it Troy you lied to me and I can never forgive you for that. I hate liars and your just like Brad, I don't want to talk to you right now. I don't even want to look at you. Kyle can you please take me back to the hotel." Gabriella said and Kyle nodded his head. Gabriella got into the car and didn't look in Troy's direction. Kyle looked at Troy and smirked.

"Aw looks like Troy's life is tumbling down right before your eyes. You're in my town now. Don't worry Troy I will take good care of her. Also good luck with the game tonight because I know you're going to need it but I think I have done my job. See you tonight Troy." Kyle smirked again and went back into his car with Gabriella and took off while Troy just stood there shocked. His heart was breaking into a million peaces seeing Gabriella hurt like that it was all of his fault and there was nothing he could do about it.

**Well there you have it. Thanks so much for the reviews and I'm so sorry for the long wait. Please tell me what you think please read and review I love hearing from all of you.**

**Samie :)**


	35. Please Read Important Authors Note

**Author note very important please read.**

Hey guys I am so sorry I haven't updated this story in such a very long time since last December I have been very busy with work and I just haven't been in a writing mood I haven't written in 5 months so it's been hard to get back into writing. Also my computer has been giving me problems and I had to go at get it fixed I got a virus on my computer so that took a couple days to fix it. I'm sorry I know all of you are waiting and I hate when I have people waiting I'm so frustrated with my own self because I should write a chapter but then I don't I am going to have to read the last three chapters to find out what I wrote because it has been a long time lol. And I know I have left you all hanging with the big cliffhanger at the end. I have a million ideas for this story but it's like I can't put it on paper it's just like I know what to write but when I start to write I get a really big blank and I just stare at the blank page. I promise you all though that I will try to update soon because I don't want any of you to wait another 6 months or so before I get the next chapter out. So please be patient like you have been and still stick with me when I have new chapters out. Thanks and again I am really sorry for not writing the next chapter yet but it will be soon.

Samie :)


End file.
